The Stranger and the Kobold
by ThatGuy845
Summary: When a man returns home, cold and angry over an experience that has pushed him over the edge, the last thing he needed was for that of Agent Smith to dump a random and strange Kobold on him to watch over; even though he is not part of the Cultural Exchange program. Witness as he tries to adjust to his new life, while also trying to deal with his already existing one.
1. Acknowledgments

A quick summary of things that I wish to explain before beginning the actual story.

First and foremost, **I do not own Monster Musume/Everyday Life With Monster Girls!**

Criticism is accepted, but please, constructive.

I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Returning Home

Returning Home

As people moved throughout the cabin of the plane, men, women, children, and extra-species chatted with one another, discussing what they planned to do on their trips to the foreign country that they were about to enter. And as these conversations continued to ring out among the plane's interior, one man in particular simply stayed still, staring out the window of the large aircraft; his eyes boring into the grass, pavement, and building that stood before him.

His hair was short and brown with specs of blonde, tan skin, light teal eyes. He was of slightly above average height with a heavy build, wearing a thigh long leather jacket with a red lining and the British Union flag sewn in on the right bicep, while another emblem was sewn in on the left; that of a wolf skull with a knife coming down vertically through the center and the word "Hell" above the skull and that of "Hounds" below it. Black cargo pants with grey and black hiking shoes that also had the British Union flag on the Achilles Tendon and on the tongue. And hidden from view around the man's neck was a "Standing On the Shoulders of Giants" two-pound coin and three dog tags. Each representing three different militaries.

To him, the flight had been long, tedious, and generally aggravating. He had made the trip many times before between other lands and the one he had just returned to, but for some reason, one he already knew, this trip pissed him off to the point that not even the Gods could calm the inferno within.

He closed his eyes, the darkness giving some semblance of peace as he took a deep breath and held it. After a few seconds he released, allowing his nerves to calm, if only by very little. Then, a thought came to his mind. Multiple in fact.

When would the ceremony be and begin? What day? What time? When would he have to watch as they disappeared forever? Gone in the blink of an eye after a few simple words and a moment of silence? What should he wear? Should he even go?

The man did not know, and he really couldn't care at this very moment, as by now everyone was beginning to get off the plane and head into the boarding bridge; the feeling of excitement and relief heavy in the air from the other passengers.

He stood to his feet in silence before grabbing his bag from the small table next to his window. Only good thing about the flight was that he could afford business class. The Gods knew what he would have done if he had to deal with the people further back in the lower classes. Children crying. People droning on and on about shit he couldn't care about. Ring their necks. Man, woman, Extra-Species, or child. He wasn't having any of it today, or for the next few hours. All he cared about was getting home and having some time to himself.

He entered the boarding bridge and swiftly made his way through the people and it before heading straight for his designated gate. The one that was labeled: U.K. Citizens. The border officer proceeded to hold his hand out, which then pulled back after retrieving the passport and began to look it over. After the usual questions, he was let through the gates and allowed to walk to the baggage claim area and quickly proceeded to the tram. Which he sat and rode to that of Heathrow Station. When he arrived, he was assaulted by the usual noise of announcements, even more people talking, and the scents of so many different species.

Upon entering the station, he looked around at the familiar setting of food shops, newspaper vendors, trams waiting to leave and some to arrive, the massive boarding read outs on the large hanging screens suspended above the populace of the station. But, the most familiar, yet always brand-new sight, was the massive amount of people and Extra-Species from so many different places. He always found it so bizarrely calming every time he returned home to London. The massive amount of diversity that sprawled across the city. Humans and Extra-Species from all corners of the globe seemingly converging in one spot of the world. And even though he was in a piss poor mood, it did warm his heart ever so slightly seeing all the new faces that he would most likely only see once in his entire life. Those coming to his place of home and be able to enjoy themselves while here.

However, like all things, it came to an end. Proceeding to the parking area and upon arriving at his bike, the small warmth was snuffed out in an instant. All because of one piece of paper which read:

Nathan,

I'll be at your place. Get here as soon as you can. I have some news for you.

-Smith

Staring at the note for many seconds he suddenly barred his teeth with a low growl as he grabbed it, crumpled it up and tossed it in some random direction. Of all the things he had to deal with, Smith was not one of them. But he had no choice judging from what he read as it seems she was going to be waiting for him at his home.

After getting his things tied down, Nathan started his bike and sped out of the parking area, paying no mind to the man and black scaled Lamia that he swerved past on his way out. And upon reaching the morning sun and smelling the cool summer air, he felt his mood brighten, if only for a brief moment as he then had to stop due to all the traffic in front of him.

After around half hour of riding through the streets, and stopping for a moment by the Waterloo riverfront to grab a drink from his favorite pub, The Understudy, he made it home to Vauxhall. A district that was a mixture of commercial and residential buildings.

As he slowed down to a much more gradual speed upon turning into the residential district of his home, he looked over the buildings to see if anything new had happened or changed. But everything seemed the same. Just how he liked it. But this only made him more on edge, as whatever Smith had for him, would only mean something was about to. He gave a light growl as he turned into the parking area for his building of residence: An incredible loft style three-bedroom, one of which Nathan turned into a gym, interior designed apartment spread over 2,000 square feet. The apartment was located within a refurbished warehouse development close to Vauxhall station and comprises of a huge reception room with double height ceilings, dining area and open plan kitchen, separate utility room, guest cloakroom. two en-suite bathrooms, and wood floors throughout. It was within short walking distance to Vauxhall Tube station and bus terminal for whenever it rained or snowed and Nathan did not wish getting his bike mucked up, as well as a local park that he enjoyed going to when he needed to relax a bit, or wish to write on his laptop while enjoying nature. And it was also within close proximity of an array of local amenities, local restaurants and a large Tesco Superstore so that he could gather general supplies.

Nathan made his way to his door, and sure enough, his front door was unlocked upon testing the doorknob. He let it slide open with a slight thud when it reached the wall. And with it, he let out a light sigh while bringing a hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor made him look, only to see Kuroko Smith standing before him.

"Nathan!" She said in a cheerful tone, but he only responded with a growl. The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow at the action still smiling. "Well, someone didn't enjoy their flight home." She said with a giggle while adjusting her glasses. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, venom now completely visible within them.

"What do you want, Smith." It wasn't a question, but a demand as he walked into the building, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'm here on official business." Now Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What type of business?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Last I heard, you were in Japan I believe, trying to help some poor bastard with at least seven different species under one roof. What was his name? Kiminoto? Kimohito? Some shite like that?" Smith, crossing her arms over her voluptuous breasts, gave a chuckle as she corrected the angered man,

"Kimihito Kurusu? Yes, he has his hands quite full. But he is doing fine."

"I didn't ask how he was doing. I couldn't honestly care any less. All I asked was his name." Throwing his pack down onto the floor, he landed in a three-seated brown couch and stared at Smith with cold eyes. "Now, what is this… _business_ that you are here on?"

"Well," She began, walking over to the kitchen and proceeding to pour herself a glass of vodka that Nathan had stashed away, which he watched with his anger growing with each passing second. "I'm quite glad you brought up Kimihito, as the business I'm on actually involves something like that. Extra-Species related." Nathan's gaze only increased in intensity.

"Like I told you so many years ago, I'm done with you people and what you wish of me. I did what you asked and-" Smith cut him off with a raised hand before knocking back the glass in hand.

"It doesn't involve anything like that. I promise." The cockiness in her voice was gone, replaced by that of sincerity. "No, this business involves something similar to Kimihito's situation." Nathan stared at her, processing her words; and just as it clicked and went to speak, another voice rang through the air. One full of life, excitement, and happiness.

"Ms. Smith! Have you seen the gym! It's amazing!" The woman in question watched as Nathan's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Followed by them narrowing into nothing but slits while he bared his gritted teeth and said,

"You're. Joking." Smith's smile widened with a giggle.

"In here, Olivia!" Nathan looked to the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs that led up to the second floor and watched as a young Kobold that stood at a height of 5'3" and, like all, was athletically built. A majority of her body was like that of a young woman's, save for the tail, her ears, the left having a double helix piercing that was bright blue, and nose; both of which took on canine like appearance. Her fur was a majority of a charcoal grey, while her ears and hair were black, which curled around the ends as it hung just below her chin and nap of her neck. She also had a patch of white around her stomach, this was shown by the tank top that revealed a hint of the well-toned abdominals, and a splash at the end of her tail. Her hands, though like that of a human, had sharp claws that were filed down to a fine point. Her eyes were a bright grey, full of life and innocence. A pair of white ear buds hung around her neck while having on a blue tank top and denim jeans that had a slight tear in the right knee with simple black sneakers.

Waging her tail excitedly, ears high and at alert, her eyes landed on Nathan. This made her tail slow for just a moment before reverting her attention back to Smith, who, with a look of reassurance, nodded, causing the young one to wag her tail back to full speed.

Sprinting to Nathan, she proceeded to hug the man, much to his shock as he jumped from the sudden contact.

"Nathan," Smith began, catching his attention. "This is Olivia. She will be your new housemate and," She stopped to pour herself another drink and finished it in one go, "Your new Ward. Which means you shall be taking care of her from now on." Nathan's eye widened with every word that Smith said, and though he knew what she had meant just a few moments earlier, he still couldn't fully believe it till just now. Multiple seconds of silence passed, save for the happy giggle from Olivia, before Nathan finally spoke,

"You're joking." Smith adjusted her glasses before placing the glass in the sink.

"I'm not joking, Nathan. You were the best candidate I could think of." Nathan growled and was about to speak, but was cut off as she said,

"Stay here, Olivia. Nathan and I have to talk. Alone." The word 'Alone' caused the young Kobold's ears to perk up before nodding bashfully. Proceeding to plug them with the earbuds and playing on her phone.

The older of the three made their way outside, and after closing the door, the government woman peeked through the window to make sure Olivia had not removed her earbuds. It took Nathan a moment to figure why she did this before he remembered that Kobold's had hearing powerful enough, if not, even more so than a normal canine. The music, combined with being outside, would most likely not allow her to hear them. Nonetheless, when Smith looked back at Nathan with a solemn expression, he simply glared at her with little remorse.

"Explain. Now." Nathan demanded, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not even part of your stupid 'volunteer' team! You're just going to dump this Kobold on me without any warning, right after I get back from a goddamn warzone, mind you! And with the looming presence of having to set up my best friend's-" Smith shot him a glare, one that made him go silent.

"First, she has a name. It's Olivia." This made Nathan mumble under his breath, "Like I give a shit…" Smith increased her glare before softening it with a sigh. Continuing in her serious tone, but not as harshly. "She's been through a rough life." Nathan snorted at the sentence. "We've been trying to find a home for her, but none work out." Nathan raised an eyebrow, silently signaling for more information. Smith returned it, giving him a look that said she didn't want to or could not say. But now it was Nathan's turn for him to glare at her, the teal orbs boring into Smith's own. But she did not let the information flow, though. Instead she glanced away for a moment. He decided to write that down as a win, anyway.

"All right. What makes you think I'll be any different?"

"Because I know you can handle it. You have the space for her, and I've seen the gym you've got upstairs. It'd be perfect for her. And even if she wishes to run outside, we both know you can keep up with her." Nathan raised his eyebrow again.

"There's a reason I bought all that equipment, so that I didn't have to deal with people anymore when I exercised. I feel bringing that Kobold in my house defeats the purpose." Smith frowned at the use of the word 'Kobold'. Even though that's what Olivia was, she still had a name.

"I think she'll be good for you." Nathan snorted a second time as he turned his attention to a bird flying in the morning sky. Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder, making him focus his gaze back on Smith, who now had a look of actual care.

"I heard what happened." Nathan's eyes widened for a moment before becoming narrow slits as Smith went to continue, but he cut her off.

"Don't." The glare he shot, along with the hiss stopped her cold. It was the same type of look that Smith had given him a minute earlier; one that he only reserved for when he was about to lose it. One that made most keep their mouths shut, and Smith was no exception. She may be part of the government and had more power, but Nathan was older than her and had seen much more things throughout his life. And the insignia sewn on his jacket's left bicep, along with the three dog tags that hung around his neck, proved that.

He looked back to the sky for the bird, only to see it was now gone. Sighing while shrugging off the woman's hand, he peered back in through the window. Looking back to Smith, he took a breath before releasing it after a few moments. "Fucking hell… All right. Fine. I'll take her in." The blackette smiled and went to thank him but he opened the door to his home and walked inside breath before she could speak.

With the two back inside, Olivia took her earbuds out and watched as they came near. Smith leaned against the counter top, while Nathan stood, arms crossed over his chest, a look of annoyance, but also something else that Olivia could not place. It was only when he turned his gaze from Smith to her, that the young Kobold reverted her own to the phone, as if something caught her attention. But the real reason was due to the intensity of his eyes.

Would she be able to deal with that type of gaze staring her down essentially 24/7? Glancing back to Nathan's, she saw they had softened; if only by a hint. But also holding bit of an apologetic look, even if it seemed like he was trying to hide it by quickly shooting his eyes back to Smith. Olivia smirked at the action and turned her actual attention to her phone as Smith began to say,

"You won't have to worry about any paper work, Nate. I know how much you hate it, so I took the liberty of doing it myself." Olivia's ears perked up at the new name "Nate." Who, for the first time sprouted a smile on his face while chuckling.

"All right, Smithy." Olivia giggled at the name, while the woman's right eyebrow twitched. "I'll have to thank you for that, later. But that won't be for a good while. I'm sure I'll be plenty busy now…" Nathan said, looking to Olivia, a smile now fully formed.

"Yes, well I'll be checking in every so often, _all right_?!" Smith asked as she planted a firm hand on Nathan's shoulder, swiftly driving her thumb into the flesh, unbeknownst to Olivia. But he did not react, instead he simply smiled wider, presenting his canines as a look of intensity formed again.

The young Kobold watched this display for several seconds as the two stared one another down, eyebrow raised at what was happening before Smith let go with a snort.

"Maybe you should retire from your current job, Nate." She opened the door and looked back to him. "It's drained all the fun from you." Nathan chuckled, giving a wink to her just as she closed the door, leaving the two new housemates alone for the first time.

Several seconds of awkward silence passed before the two finally made eye contact. Both with completely different expressions.

For Olivia, one of excitement and curiosity of what would be held in her future. Eyes alight with emotions as her tailed wagged happily again. But for Nathan, one of confusion and what looked like that of boredom, an eyebrow was raised in dull fashion.

They both gazed into the other's, as if trying to decipher what they may be thinking. And after what seemed like an eternity, Nathan was the first to rip his gaze away and walk towards the countertop where Smith had been standing only a minute or so ago. He had noticed that the government agent did at least one thing nice and retrieve his mail for him. But upon sifting through the pile, he noticed a folder. Turning it over, he saw a picture of the Kobold behind him and the words: Rose, Olivia. Along with a bunch of symbols and terms that even Nathan couldn't understand. And on the front of it was a sticky note that read:

In case you wanted more of a feel for her. I know how stand offish you can be.

-Smith

Immediately, he began to rip the folder up. Whatever information was held inside, he couldn't care anymore. If he wanted to know about her past, he'd ask her himself. Something he learned throughout his life, was not to trust what people in the government had to say. Gathering up the mail, he proceeded to his bedroom, only for him to stop mid-step as he realized Olivia had been looking at him with her big grey eyes, tail wagging happily. He stared as a feeling of unease slowly rose within him, and with it, a realization dawned:

He honestly had no idea how he was going to handle this situation…


	3. The Start of a New Life

The Start of a New Life

Nathan stared down at the Kobold before him, silence being the only constant throughout the entire house as they both gazed into each other's eyes. The feeling of unease only increased as the seconds slowly passed by, and with those seconds thoughts formed in the man's head.

 _What the hell am I going to do now? I don't even know the first thing about taking care of a Kobold. Though, judging from her appearance she seems pretty human like. I know they have increased smell and hearing that are as good as regular canines, if not better. As well as being well off financially due to mines that they own for digging up cobalt._ Nathan glanced at the clock. Nearly a minute had passed now, and still neither said a thing to each other. Then, he noticed one of her ears twitched. He raised an eyebrow at the movement as now only one thought came to mind, _I wonder what those feel like…_ Nathan then reached out without even thinking and grasped ahold of the ear that had twitched only a moment ago.

He paid no attention to the now stiffened Kobold as he felt the texture of the object held in between his thumb, index and middle finger. He rubbed the canine-like ear, feeling the soft, furry, and slightly fuzzy texture all the while not noticing the slight look of embarrassment written across the young Kobold's face.

Olivia brought her hands slowly up to her face, her lips wavering as she looked in a random direction.  
 _Why is he touching my ear like that?_ She looked at Nathan's face, only to see an empty expression as he continually rubbed her ear with his fingers. She averted her eyes to his necklace that dipped into his shirt before looking to his left arm, seeing the patch of a wolf's skull and knife and the words "Hell Hounds" sewn in on the bicep, trying to concentrate on it as she thought to herself, _Oohh… What do I do?_ _Should I ask him to stop? Wait till he does on his own?_ Though she had these thoughts, she also couldn't deny one, _But it feels really good…do I want him to stop?_ She looked back to his face, his expression still one of absence. Then one question she hadn't thought of came to mind, _Does he even know what it feels like for a Kobold to have their ears rubbed?_ She closed her eyes, waiting for a few moments trying to decide what to do, all the while trying not to enjoy the feeling of pleasure that ran through her body from her new Host's fingers.

"Mmm…" Olivia's eyes snapped open and her hands shot to her mouth, covering it as if that would somehow not have caused Nathan to not hear the noise she had just emitted.

The feeling of Nathan's fingers had stopped, now motionless as he stared down at the young Kobold; his eyes wide with shock while slowly swallowing the lump in his throat.  
 _Did…did she just fucking moan?!_ This was all Nathan could think to himself while trying to comprehend what he had just heard. _If she did, then why? What is going…on…_ His eyes slowly moved up to his fingers, which still held her ear between them. His eyes widened even more as the realization struck him like a slap to the face, which is what he was expecting soon to come as he slowly withdrew his hand from the soft object.

He stood rigid as he glanced down at her while a light blushed formed on his face. He usually was okay in situations like these, but he even if he wasn't part of the exchange program, he still knew about the rules. One of which was no sexual contact with non-human species. Nathan swallowed again, his mind racing in random direction as he tried to think of what to say. And finally after multiple excuses, he settled on a simple,  
"Let's… just forget that happened, and try again… Okay?" He looked at the Kobold, who now held her the end of her tail in her hands, stroking it gently with a look of nervousness and embarrassment in her eyes. She nodded meekly making Nathan give a light sigh of relief. "Okay… Good." He said, but no words came after that. It was even more moments of silence before they finally gained the nerve to look each other in the eyes again.

And though there was still a hint of embarrassment in both of their own gray and teal orbs, they strangely felt just a _bit_ more comfortable around each other now. Or at least Nathan did.  
 _Her ears were pretty soft_. He thought to himself with a light chuckle before looking back down at her.

"So," Olivia began, her voice somewhat hesitant. "Your name is Nathan, right?" He gave a simple nod causing the young Kobold to give a small smile. "Well, my name is Olivia. As I'm sure you remember Ms. Smith telling you."

"Yeah." Nathan said. "I remember." Olivia nodded as she continued to stroke her tail lightly as the familiar silence started again between the two.

It wasn't until half a minute passed that Nathan moved to the couch, brushing passed Olivia to place the mail on his bag and lifting it up off the ground and began making his way up the stairs she had come down from minutes ago.

"W-where are you going?" She asked, turning fully to him while letting her tail fall back behind her and ears coming back up in an alert state.

"To unpack and look though all the mail I have." He answered in a now emotionless tone. "I did just get back home, after all." Olivia nodded even though his back was to her while she stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. And as if he had sensed her unease, he stopped at the small platform that conjoined the two set of stairs that led up to the first floor and let out a light sigh. He looked back to her, his eyes and tone now filled with just a hint of warmth, "Make yourself at home, I guess. Seeing as how I'm your new host." Olivia's eyes brightened and her tail wagged at its original speed. Her original demeanor of happiness now fully returned, she nodded and went out of view for a few moments, only to return with two massive duffle bags. Both filled to the brim judging from how they filled out from all angles.

Nathan stared down image before him and let out a second sigh before a small smile formed. He couldn't help but do just that at how the young Kobold stood with a wide smile, wagging tail, alert ears and eyes filled with innocence and happiness, all the while holding the large duffle bags. _She is staying here now. Shouldn't be surprised at how much luggage she has._ He thought to himself as he motioned for her to follow.  
"Come on. I'll show you to your room." And she did just that, an aura of excitement around her being as she followed happily. _Even though she seems to have explored judging from the first words I heard her speak, she probably doesn't know what room is actually hers._ Nathan thought to himself as he headed up the stairs.

As the two came to the top, they walked along the first floor which had a clear glass railing that allowed you to lean and overlook a majority of the ground floor. Nathan walked along it doing just that. Though it was a bit egotistical in his opinion, he admired the fact he was able to live comfortably in a place like this. He worked hard to get where he was and he was damned proud of it. Even if how he obtained a majority of his funds weren't exactly smiled upon.

This made him glance at the patch sewn on his jacket's left bicep and it made him remember of the main objective he had to deal with; aside from his new housemate.  
 _Why do I have to organize the damn thing?_ He thought to himself as a frown formed. _Hell, where do I even look for the right place to hold it? Maybe I can just hand it over to Price or McMillian. Surely they'd accept…right?_ Nathan shook his head. _No, Eleanor made it pretty damn clear she wanted me to do it… Damn it, guess I'm stuck with this._

Nathan stopped at a door and turned to face the Kobold, who still had her original demeanor. Tail wagging and ears alert with happy eyes. He raised his eyebrows before opening the door. This revealed a medium sized room with light blue wallpaper which housed a queen sized bed with white sheets and black comforter, a small desk that held a lamp on it on the right side of the bed, a simple desk with another lamp on its upper left corner and black computer chair, small bookcase, and a white dresser next to it. And in the very center of the ceiling was a light with the switch connecting to it on the immediate right wall next to the door. Behind the left side of the bed was a window, which showed the sky and surrounding houses.

Olivia stared at it as her tailed wagged even faster, if that was possible, and smiled even brighter. She dropped her bags and suddenly hugged Nathan. He stared down at her with wide eyes before awkwardly petting her head while he said,  
"Uhh, you're welcome?" The young Kobold released him from her grasp and rushed into the room. Nathan watched for a few seconds in bewilderment at the sudden action before shaking his head and proceeded to his own room.

His was past the bathroom and before the third bedroom that he had converted into a gym. Upon opening the door, he inhaled and felt a sense of peace come over him. The familiar scent washing over him and allowing it to envelope his being.

His room was similar to the Kobold's, only he had a slightly bigger desk that held a computer, books, and a two light lamp. On the desk were multiple sticky notes with miscellaneous writings, which Nathan added another that read: Start looking for place for Eleanor's ceremony. Afterwards he threw his mail on the bed and his bag to the ground next to his feet, followed by removing his jacket and tossing it on the bed next to him; he began to sort through the mail, most of which was what he expected. Bills or junk mail. But one caught his eye. A letter from his company of employment. He raised his eyebrow as he slowly ripped it open and read the contents. His feeling of peace disappeared as he gripped the letter tightly.  
 _Why the hell do they want another report? I already gave them one!_ Nathan sighed as he got up and placed the letter on his desk before returning to the rest of his mail, which was junk.

After ripping and tossing the rest away in the trash he focused on unpacking all his clothes. A majority of them were already washed due to the cleaning facilities where he had been at, but there were a few that smelled just a little ripe. Nathan gathered them up and went to head downstairs, but upon passing Olivia's door he shot a glance only to see her now changed into a pair of tight blue shorts, black tank top and simple white running shoes.

His eyes stay locked on her as she did multiple stretches, her back to him which is what allowed Nathan to stare at her for so long. Now that he was actually able to study her features, he could see just how muscular she was. Her arms and legs were heavily toned, to the point that Nathan even glanced at his own arms with just a hint of insecurity. The exposed back that was shown was laced with toned muscle, and though he could not see it, instead just the bit he did see previously when first seeing her, he could easily guess that her abdominals were just as maintained as the rest of her body. She then bent over, stretching out her back and hamstrings, and Nathan couldn't help but take in the view that was the young Kobold's round posterior. Then, she stood straight up and turned toward him, stretching her arms above her head. And, just as he thought, he could see the defined core the belonged to her.

However, his admiring of her body abruptly ended when he heard her shriek. Snapping him out of his trance, he watched as the young Kobold jumped a good foot off the ground. She stared with widened eyes before calming down upon realizing it was just Nathan, who was surprised himself at her shock. He figured she would have heard him walking down the walkway, but upon seeing the earbuds in her ears, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
 _Even then, she should have been able to hear me…_ Then he chuckled a bit. _Unless she gets like me when I work out and blocks out the entire world._

"Is there anything you need?" The voice of the Kobold snapped Nathan from his own thoughts. It was then he realized his situation, having been caught gawking at her. Part of him debated on whether or not to just tell the truth or to lie. After a few seconds he simply shrugged and said bluntly,

"You may have caught my eye, what with the new get up." _And body._ Nathan thought to himself. The Kobold waited a moment, the words processing before smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I was about to use the gym I saw when looking around." Then the smile left her face as her eyes averted to the ground for a moment and saying bashfully, "If that's okay." Nathan smirked at the action.

 _Can be pretty adorable too, I'll admit._ "Sure. I don't care. Like I said, I'm your new host and that means you live here now." The smile returned and with it, a wag of her tail. "You got any clothing that needs washed?" Nathan suddenly asked, catching the Kobold off guard. She thought for a few moments before retrieving the clothes she had been wearing previously and handed them to Nathan, who accepted them.

She then went to head down the walkway when she stopped mid step. Nathan raised an eyebrow at the action as she sniffed the air and turned back to him. She proceeded to sniff the clothes that Nathan needed to wash for himself, and after a second she looked up at him with puzzled eyes and asked with hesitation,  
"Why…why do your clothes smell like gunpowder…and blood?" It was Nathan's turn to be caught off guard, his eyes filled with a bit of shock at the question.

Nathan honestly had no idea what to say, and he didn't want to explain why they had such scents. But with every second that passed, the Kobold's big gray eyes bored deeply into him, curiosity being the only thing visible. And as Nathan looked into them, for some reason he could not explain, he felt a pang of anger rise. His heart rate increased and with it, his breathing. The way she was looking at him dug under his skin and was generally pissing him off beyond belief! The way they had this accusing look! he hated it!

Finally, after many moments of silence he cleared his throat said,  
"It's none of your concern, okay?" His tone was filled with warmth, but his teal eyes were as cold as ice. He gently patted her head and turned, heading down the stairs.

Olivia only stared, an eyebrow raised, but her eyes now had that of concern. However, part of her knew that there was no point in trying any further just by the look he had in his eyes. She lowered her ears ever so slightly, a strange feeling of sadness rising in her. She didn't know why it came, but it just did.

With every step Nathan took, his anger slowly subsided, and with that guilt began to set in.  
 _What the hell was that just now?!_ He thought to himself. _A bit harsh, even for me… Granted, I was ready to strangle anyone of the plane ride home…even a child._ Nathan frowned at the thought of that and began to wonder, would he really have done such a thing. After many moments of thinking Nathan could only shake his head. _Gods, I don't know anymore. Am I really capable of hurting a child?_ He stood in front of the washing machine and began to place clothes inside. _Then again, the things I've done over the years… Would hurting a child really be the worst thing I do?_ His mind began to wander to the past, of the countries he's been to and with them, the things he has done. He felt goosebumps rise across his skin at the memories that returned. _The things I have done… for what? Country? Money? Freedom?_ Nathan snorted to himself. He couldn't help but always laugh at the third one. _Yeah, "freedom" Gods, what a fucking joke._ Nathan had by now placed all the clothes in the washed and started it. He leaned against the vibrating machine, his mind still wandering about the past. _How many years have I spent in this life? Over a decade, that much I do know. But does that include the time I spent working for Smith and the government?_ He felt himself frown at the thought of that time in his life. It was then he decided to stop thinking of such things and instead walked to the couch before plopping himself onto it.

He grabbed the remote and flipped on the wall mounted flat screen and began to surf the channels. When he found nothing on, he sighed as he looked around to find his secondary laptop, the one he always kept close to the television, and turned it on. After connecting the Bluetooth, he immediately went to YouTube and watched videos for near two hours before falling asleep, jet lag, along with having been stressed and angry for the past 72 hours, having finally caught up with him…

It was near noon that Olivia retired from the homemade gym and made her way across the walkway. Her body smelled of sweat, but she didn't mind. To her that was one of the greatest scents in the world, along with the feeling of adrenaline and satisfaction that came from a hard workout.

As she made her way to the bathroom, she took notice of the unmoving Nathan that laid on his couch. He sat across it with his legs over one another and his arms crossed across his chest. She listened closely, and upon hearing the calm and rhythmic breathing, she conducted he was asleep. Olivia couldn't help but smirk at this before entering the bathroom, which was of standard size and colouring. Sterile white with a bath-shower combo, porcelain toilet and sink with a mirror cabinet above. There was a window diagonally across from the shower and toilet, which had red blinds that were currently closed.

Olivia quickly stripped out of her sweat soaked attire and, after testing the water's temperature, she stepped in and allowed the warm water to run over her body and through her fur. She sighed at the contact and embraced the warmth that enveloped her, giving her a sense of relief. She turned her gaze to the available shampoos and saw two, one for the body, and a second for hair that also conditioned, and next to them hung a red loofah.

She smirked at the red object and upon beginning to wash her body, her mind began to wander.  
 _So far this place seems all right. Nice soft bed with a spacious room. Well-equipped gym for it being homemade. And, even if he is a bit standoffish, Nathan seems pretty nice._ She stopped for a moment, her mind now focusing on the man that was now her new host. _Yeah, he's pretty standoffish. Though I wonder what is around his neck. And… what was the significance of the patch on his jacket's left arm?_ She began to think of where she may have seen it from, but nothing came to mind. She shrugged to herself. _Oh well, I'm just glad they finally found a place for me…_ After drying herself off, wrapping the towel around her, Olivia headed to her room and quickly got dressed in a blue boy short knickers, tan cargo pants and black tank top.

She then headed down stairs, a feeling of hunger coming over her. She carefully walked past, trying to be quiet. As she entered the kitchen, which was comprised of an L shaped counter top that had a two sided sink, multiple white cupboards and cabinets, a stove with a vent above it, and an oven placed and built on top of the end of the counter, she opened the fridge which was at the other end of the counter, opposite of the stove. Her gaze scanned for anything that struck her fancy.

She grabbed a banana, along with some meat and cheese. After searching the cupboards, she found the bread and began to make herself lunch. As she did so, she actually began to take in the details of the main foyer. She noticed the multitude of pictures that hung on the walls, most of which were of Nathan with a group of people. Some though, were of paintings of backgrounds. One that stuck out the most was of a man standing on top of an ancient Asian building, dressed in black robes with two swords on his back. One long, nearly the length of his body going down vertically, while the other was curved and much shorter that hung horizontally. Around him float sky lanterns as he stared into the sky of a setting sun.

She stared at it for many seconds until the sound of a moan caught her ear. She looked at the source of the sound, she saw that of Nathan shifting in his sleep. He let out a second, but it wasn't one of pleasure like Olivia originally thought. No, this one of discomfort. She slowly walked over to him, curiosity having taken over and listened more closely. Nathan's breathing had increased and he had a look of worry.

He let out a third, and with it, a name. Eleanor. Olivia watched as he shifted again and as he did so, his expression became one of fear. He muttered out incoherent words, all the while trying to seemingly fight off something.

Olivia watched, her eyes glued to the man before her and wondered on what to do.  
 _Should I just leave him like this? Whatever he's dreaming, it seems pretty bad._ Almost as if to demonstrate, Nathan's expression became even more intense. His face now of full blown horror with bared teeth and eyes shut hard. Olivia felt pity rise in her as she took a step closer while Nathan moaned out the name a second time; Eleanor. Olivia was now directly in front of him and she slowly knelt down, watching and debating on what to do. _Maybe…maybe if I just whisper something…_ But this thought left as Nathan gripped his arm tightly with the hand that was draped over it.

Then, as if on instinct, Olivia slowly reached out one of her hands to Nathan's cheek and held it gently. The contact made the man instantly calm, his expression lessening with one of slight peace coming over it. She gently brushed her thumb across his cheek, this making him clam even more. By now his expression had returned to one of complete peace, and with it, came a smile to Olivia's own.

Slowly, she removed her hand from Nathan's cheek before standing back up to full height and watched him for a few moments. He had calmed completely as his breathing had returned back to its previous rhythmic way. She widened her smile before returning back to her sandwiches and finished making them. After doing so and putting everything back she made her way to her new room and went to close the door; but not before giving one last look to Nathan, whose breathing remained the same. She gave a quick smile before closing the door behind her…

When Nathan awoke, he looked at the clock to see it was now near 9 P.M.  
 _Man, was I seriously asleep for that long?_ Nathan thought to himself as he got up with a groan before stretching. He thought of what to do next, before realizing the washer would definitely be done.

It was then, after placing the clothes into the dryer and starting it, that he realized he really had nothing to do. And with that he began to go over his options. He went to his laptop to look up his usual site when he remembered that he now had a housemate, which also meant option two was out the window. This made Nathan growl to himself as he brought his hand to his face.  
 _Damn it, Smith. Why me?_ He thought as he easily imagined her laughing at his situation. _Guess it's option three._ And with that, Nathan went back up the stairs to his room and reached into his bag. He hated doing it for a number of reason, but he knew he couldn't go anywhere without the Kobold. Granted, she was most likely done with her workout, hearing no sign of weights being lifted or that of a treadmill being run on. But he also wasn't in a very social mood and wanted to just stay home. So he really didn't have much room to complain on that front.

He pulled out a large box and zippo lighter with a grim reaper design on it with the words: Memento Mori. Nathan smiled at the lighter before he pulled out a cigar from the box and proceeding to light it. He inhaled deeply, the chemicals filling his body as they spread a warmth throughout him. And with this warmth, came that of a peace… For about five seconds. He heard a door slam open, making Nathan look at his own leading to the walkway only to hear panicked footsteps which soon revealed the young Kobold.

She now wore a black tank top with tan cargo pants. He eyed her up and down, and it was only on after a few seconds that he saw the wide look with shock and stared at Nathan before averting her gaze to the cigar.

Many seconds of silence passed before Nathan finally spoke, the cigar still in his mouth,  
"Yeah? Something wrong?" She didn't answer, instead she dove at him! Hand reaching out for the cigar and ripping it from his mouth. Nathan dodged the lunge and backed away in an alert state. "What the hell?! What are you doing?!"

"Do you have any idea what these do to you?! They're worse than regular cigarettes! At least they have filters!" Nathan looked puzzled before figuring out she was speaking about the cigar; and with that came a frown.

"Olivia," Nathan said, his tone now annoyed. "You're not taking the cigar." She went to grasp it again, but Nathan dodged it just as easily. "Olivia! No!" He shouted but the young Kobold didn't listen and went for a third attempt, which he dodged again. Nathan was starting to feel anger rise in him. It was his damn house! He had worked for it, and now he couldn't smoke in it?!

"You listen to me," Nathan said, his tone cold along with his eyes. "I don't care if it's bad for me! Because you're here I can't use any other method I know of when I'm stressed or bored! Smoking is something I only do when I don't have anything else, and I barely do it!" But the words fell on deaf ears, as Olivia continually tried to grab it from his hand.

Then, while trying to reel back her arm from a failed attempt, her elbow connected with Nathan's face, knocking him off balance. He fell to the floor, clutching himself in pain; all the while Olivia stared in shock.

"N-Nathan?" She asked hesitantly, waiting for an answer. But when she did not get one, she moved to look at him. But stopped when he shot her a glare, his eyes far more intense compared to when they had first met. It was one that sent a shiver down her spine and instilled fear deep within her.

She stared back at him, not daring to look away as he slowly rose back to his feet. His body rigid but shaky. His breathing heavy, and his already large frame seemed to have become even more massive. Then, he took a step forwards, making her take one back in response.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed, his eyes boring even more heavier into her own. "Now listen here, I'm not letting some-some, fucking annoying Kobold mutt tell me I can't smoke in my own damn home!" He said, his words harsh to the point that Olivia flinched at them. He then took another step closer, his body now only a foot away from hers as he hissed out, "Got it?!" Olivia jumped before nodding slowly.

Nathan took deep heavy breaths as he looked her over for a bit. And after a minute had passed he simply nodded, his anger having cooled down ever so slight before he said,  
"Good." But, he could tell she was not anywhere near "good." Her eyes were now glassy as they fixated on the floor, her ears were completely pressed back against her skull, and her tail was tucked between her legs. And this sight sent a second pang of guilt through him. He hated the feeling, but then again, who didn't? He walked up to her, but she did not remove her gaze from the floor.

Nathan tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. Except one thing,  
"I'm still smoking, understand?" She didn't respond, only continued to stare. "You're not going to change that…" He went silent for a moment, studying her features again, he hated how she looked now. He sighed before saying, "I'll do it outside from now on…" And with that, he brushed past her, his shoulder connecting with hers gently and proceeded outside through the front door.

Olivia stood in place for many more moments before looking out the door to the walkway. She felt tears prick at her eyes and a lump form in her throat; while all she could think was,  
 _Am-…am I really just an annoying mutt…?_


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

A Glimpse of the Past

Nathan hated smoking. It increased his chances of cancer, heart attack, and stroke. Made his clothes and breath smell bad, along with his teeth becoming yellow. But worst of all, in his opinion anyway, was that it made him look like a massive cliché.

A young, yet worn looking man standing outside along the street. The moon high in the sky illuminating him, along with the occasional street light, and the glow of the cigar in his hand as he breathed in the chemicals that flooded his lungs and body. He was wearing the same clothes he had arrived in just hours ago and this, combined with the vibe of "Don't come near me", made him feel like some tragic cliché movie hero you usually saw in the dark and gritty cinematics.

He stared up at the sky and watched as the few, somehow visible, stars he could see twinkled in the night. He watched as they hovered and glistened like diamonds before looking down at the cigar and gazed. As he did so, he remembered how mad he had gotten near 15 minutes ago. And this is what made him the biggest asshole on the planet at this very moment.

He hated smoking, yet he just called his brand new Kobold ward "some fucking annoying Kobold mutt" for trying to make him stop smoking. Worst of all, it wasn't because she hated the smell or anything like that. It was because she wanted to stop him from shortening his life span. She was worried for his health, and how did he thank her for this? By yelling at her and scaring her like some schoolyard bully. Even if the way she tried to stop him was a bit brash, and did indeed accidentally elbow him in the face, he still knew he overreacted on his part.

Nathan let out a sigh after taking a drag of his cigar, smoke coming out with it,  
"Why the fuck did Smith have to dump this Kobold on me now?" Nathan asked the silent street. "Now, of all fucking times…" Nathan took another hit, feeling the toxin spreading even further throughout his body.

Nathan let out a second sigh, this one much deeper, smoke coming out with it again. He felt so petty and pathetic, getting as mad as he did over something so stupid as smoking. He knew he was going to have to apologize at one point for what he said,  
"But, it'll have to be later. Not now, too soon…" Nathan said while putting a hand in his pocket, only to feel the zippo lighter.

He pulled it out and looked at the design of its case. A grim reaper with the words: Memento Mori, Latin which translated to: Remember your mortality. Or, as Nathan liked to say for those that didn't get the meaning: Remember you're going to die, one day. He remembered how he had received it as a gift from one of his friends, Eleanor, for his birthday. How she chose that lighter in particular because she knew how much he loved stuff that had that kind of aesthetic. He turned it around only to see the words she had carved into it with her knife that read: Remember that includes you! Nathan felt a smile form on his face with a small chuckle. But just as soon as they came, they were gone. Both disappeared as soon as they arrived as he stared at the lighter now.

Many seconds of silence being the only thing that was prevalent. And with the silence, came memories. Memories of yelling and curses. That of panic while people scrambled to figure out what was happening. And as all this happened, he remembered how he stared down at a lifeless body. One with blood covering it as red as the person's hair, which had come undone from its bun and now hung freely on the side of their face.

Suddenly, Nathan found himself out of breath. He tried to breathe in but couldn't. Soon, his heart beat began to rise. He clutched the lighter tightly, as if it would somehow help calm him down; but it did no such thing. Instead he felt as though he was in the middle of fight. As if at any second, he would hear the sound of explosions or gunfire. He didn't understand what was going on, and it scared Nathan to his very core. He usually had a grasp on the amount of adrenaline that was flooding his veins. Yet, he felt as though this was something completely different. He felt alert, yet he didn't know why. As if he was now in a danger zone, even though he was back home where he knew his completely safe.

By now Nathan's breath had become labored and heavy. He heart beating a mile a minute. The adrenaline in him would not seem to slow down and he had no idea why. Soon, he felt panic begin to set in, and that only made it worse.  
 _Shit! Calm down, Nathan! Calm down! Figure out what's going on!_ He took a deep and shaky breath, barely regaining his composure. He searched his mind for answers. Was he having a heart attack? He glanced at the cigar. No. No way in hell would he be having one now. He may smoke every so often, but he was in damned good shape. Hell, that was part of the reason Smith dropped that Kobold in his lap! So if it wasn't a heart attack, what was it?! A stroke? Doubtful.

Then, before he could think of anything else, it was gone. No slow transition. No subtle return of breath. Just, gone. His breathing had returned to normal, and with it his sense of alertness vanished. Nathan looked around slowly, weary of what had just happened before swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He glanced down at the lighter and cigar in his hands. He took a few test breaths just to make sure he was back to normal. Then he pocketed the lighter while tossing the cigar on the ground and stepping it out.

He turned to the door and opened, all the while thinking to himself,  
 _What in the fuck was that?_ But he couldn't think of the answer, and didn't have time as just as he entered through the door, he noticed the Kobold, Olivia staring at him. He noticed how a look of concern was the only thing visible in her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask what was wrong when she asked first,  
"You okay?" The question caught him off guard. He raised his eyebrow a bit more.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" She slowly drew her ears back in a timid fashion while bringing her tail up to her hands, stroking the fur gently as she mumbled,

"I heard you breathing really funny all of a sudden." She glanced at him before looking at the ground in a bashful fashion as she just barely said above a whisper, "I got worried." This caught Nathan off guard even more. He stared at her with surprise and only after did she glance at him a few more times did he regain his composure.

He smirked a bit as he walked up to her, waiting for her to lock eyes with him again; which she did a few seconds later. He looked into her deep gray orbs before gently petting her head just as he did when she asked why his clothing had smelled of gunpowder and blood, almost like he would a regular canine as he said with genuine warmth,  
"It's none of your concern, okay?" Olivia stared up at him before giving a slight nod. He returned it as he walked past while taking in a deep breath. "Man," He said. "This is gonna suck!" Olivia thought for a moment he was talking about her. "I'm going to have to get my sleep schedule back in order." He stopped just short of the stairs and looked back to her, who still held her tail in her hands. "I'm going to head up to my room. You do what you wish." And with that he headed up the stairs and along the walkway to his room.

However, upon reaching it he glanced back at the Kobold and felt another wave of guilt begin to rise through him. The sad and timid look that completely enveloped her being. The way she clutched her tail while stroking it gently. Her ears pressed firmly against her skull. He sighed heavily as he thought to himself,  
 _Maybe… it's never too soon to apologize…_

"Olivia," He called out, catching her attention, gaze lifting up from the floor and to him only to see his back turned to her. "I'm-… I am sorry about what I said…and how I acted earlier. I understand where you were coming from. Okay?" Olivia's ears rose up just a hint as Nathan's words. "And, something I want you to understand and know," He looked to her, his eyes intense just like before, but not of anger or coldness; but of warmth and concern. "You're not an annoying mutt. I mean that." He fell silent for a moment, his eyes averting to his hidden dog tags while his words hanging in the air as young Olivia processed everything he said. "I've met a lot of people in my life… Some good, while others… Pieces of shit so bad, not even flies would go near them." He looked away. "I don't know of your past, and I'm not going to ask of it unless you tell me first. Plus, you don't even know mine. But you," His eyes looked back to hers, staring deeply within them. His teal orbs never breaking contact with Olivia's own gray. "I've only known you for a day and I can tell, you're a good kid. Which means I'll stick by you." Olivia's eyes widened at the words being spoken to her. "I won't abandon you; you have my word." He glanced at his dog tags that hung behind his shirt, before relocking his gaze to hers. "Remember that, all right?" Olivia felt tears prick at her eyes again, but held them back as she gave a firm nod with a sincere smile; Nathan returning it. "All right… I'm going to be in my room. If you need anything, just come get me." Nathan then turned as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Olivia stood in place for near half a minute, her mind processing what had happened before moving to the couch and sat down. She stared at her balled up hands which rested on her knees, her mind wandering.  
 _Did he really mean what he just said?_ Olivia thought to herself. _He had to of. That look in his eyes - it was even more intense than when he first looked at me when he came back inside with Ms. Smith._ She felt tears almost begin to reform in her eyes at the prospect at believing Nathan's words being genuine. But she wiped them away, crying now would have no point, save for tears of happiness; and even then, that did not fit right for the current time. But not a minute later, more tears began to form. Olivia felt anger rise in her being and it was then she knew she had to occupy herself with something, anything to get her mind off the current subject.

She stood while wiping her eyes a second time, clearing away the fresh tears before looking around. She thought of sitting back down, watch something on the television. But she pushed that thought aside. Something about doing so just didn't sit right with her. Something to read maybe? Olivia looked around the main foyer before seeing a book shelf that housed around a dozen or so books. She made her way to the bookcase and knelt down, reading the spines of the dozen books before her.

Some had titles, while others were blank. Some she had heard of: _That Which Lurks in the Shadows, The Maid of Fire,_ and _The Girl and the Dragon._ But others she would have to look at later, some being: _The Killer Couple, The Story of a Warrior,_ and _The Journal of a Seaside Pub Waitress. Guess Nathan likes fiction._ Olivia thought to herself as her fine claws ran along the books before reaching one with a bare spine. She titled her head at it, curiosity filling her mind at what the book could possibly contain. _No harm in looking_. She thought as she carefully pulled it out, careful for her claws not to tear into the material. However, upon pulling the book out fully she realized it was that of a photo album.

Olivia scanned the front cover which read: October 19th, 2003-June 16th, 2007. She arched an eyebrow at the date before slowly flipping the book open, only to be greeted with a certificate that read: "United States Marine Corps" across the top and the next page being of a young, well-groomed man who wore a white officer's hat with the emblem of an eagle, globe, and anchor on it and military uniform while a dog tag was taped below the picture that read:

KONIEC

NATHAN L.

AB NEG

NO PREFERENCE

Olivia stared at the picture before looking at the dog tag then back at the picture, her eyes widening upon figuring out it was of a Nathan, albeit much younger. She turned the page which showed a picture of Nathan again wearing the same uniform, but this time surrounded by multiple others who stood at salute with him. All with looks of determination written across their features. The next of Nathan, but now with his arms around two people; a man and woman.

The man had curly brown hair that came to the end of his neck and was of the same height and build as Nathan, though with just a bit of fat on him. He had green eyes and a good tan as he wore a yellow tank top with blue jeans and worn boots. The woman had straight blond hair with the same length as the man's, blue eye with a slender build and seemed to be around average height. She wore a blue blouse with simple tan pants and black heels.

However, what stuck out the most from the picture to Olivia, was the smile that Nathan had. A wide one that showed all of his perfect white teeth, and though his eyes were closed, clearly conveyed a look of pure joy and happiness. A smile Olivia had yet to see.

The one below that picture was of Nathan standing next to another uniformed man, arms around one another. Then another being of Nathan and a uniformed woman, before the one after being of the same woman kissing Nathan's cheek, a blush clearly visible on his face. Olivia flipped the page which showed one photo of Nathan, now in a desert wearing combat gear and wielding a light machine gun with multiple others dressed the same way, excluding the light machine gun, but some adding their personal touches to them.

One had "Bring em on!" written on one man's gloved knuckles. Another had "117th Spartans" on his helmet, while below that had something crossed out, which read: "Halo Sucks!" Olivia chuckled at this before looking to Nathan to see if he had anything of his own only to see: "Berserker!", "Lovable Psycho", and finally "Rambo II" across his vest.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the names before looking at the rest of the photos, one being of Nathan arm wrestling another, before the next being him raising his hand in victory. Then the final being of him cleaning rifle along with a pile next to him, a strange look of peace in his eyes. She then flipped the page to see Nathan again, but this time with a fourth saying written across his vest: "The Cleaner!" Olivia's mind referred back to the last picture she saw and connected the two dots, a second chuckle escaping her lips upon doing so. The picture below that was of, presumably, Nathan with his back to the camera and a double thumbs up, while tattooed shoulder blade to shoulder blade was: " **Semper Fi!** " in bold letters. Olivia stared, something about the design oddly familiar. But she could not place why. She simply wrote it off before looking to the other photos.

The rest after that were of Nathan either in combat gear or regular clothing doing regular things or celebrating something. One photo that caught her eye was of Nathan shirtless and flexing with the others in a joking manner, but Olivia couldn't help but gawk at the picture; her eyes taking in every detail of Nathan's well defined body. From the toned arms and chest, to the chiseled abdominals, which only had a slight blemish, that of a diagonal scar on the right set. But even then, that seemed to make it all the more attractive. It wasn't until that a minute had passed that Olivia shook herself from the trance, embarrassment coming over her when reflecting on the fact of how entranced she had become at the sight of younger Nathan shirtless. Then, a thought came to her mind: What did he look like now without a shirt?

She knew Nathan was younger in these pictures and he is much more defined and stronger now. How much more toned had he become? Did he have any other scars aside from that one? But before Olivia could think about any of these she shook herself free from the trance again, a second wave of embarrassment washing over her.

"Oohh…" She groaned. "How could I think of him like that?" She said, hiding her face in the photo album. She then pushed all lewd thoughts from her mind and began looking through the rest of the pictures, skipping any that was of Nathan shirtless while doing so.

She then looked at that photo and the one below it, which was of Nathan entering a boarding bridge while woman with long black hair, sunglasses in a white dress shirt with a black tie, black blazer with a matching skirt, black pantyhose and heels standing a few feet back from him, arms across her chest and a small smile upon her features, as he waved to the camera holder. Olivia stared at the woman before realizing it was of Ms. Smith.

 _Guess they've known each other for a long time_. Olivia thought as she looked at the words written below the two pictures. The only two being labeled of the entire album. The first of all of the picture in the album. The one of Nathan and his friends with: "Final night with Nathan before London! June 14th, 2007" and the last being labeled: "Nathan leaving for Brit country! Stay safe and Oorah, Brother! June 16th, 2007" Olivia smiled at the pictures for a few moments, her mind wondering where the people were now, what Nathan was like back then when he was younger.

It was then that Olivia noticed something, the album had a few more pages left. She flipped it over only to see multiple single pictures of a dozen or so men with dates below each portrait. Dates of births, and deaths. Olivia stared, her ears falling to her skull before quickly flipping through the album a second time. Sure enough, the men in the single portraits began to stop appearing in the pictures; soon replaced by new ones. It was also then that she noticed something else, with every man that disappeared, the light in Nathan's eyes and smile seemed slightly faded. His smile lessening, and the life in his eyes becoming duller and duller.

Olivia felt sadness and pity come over her at the thought of how Nathan seemed when he learned of his friend's deaths. She wondered how he reacted before ridding herself of such thoughts. She put the book back and pulled out another unlabeled one to see it was a second photo album.

The front read: August 8th, 2007-October 13th, 2011. She opened it up to see another certificate, this one reading: "Royal Marines" and the next two were the same as the previous first two in the other books. Of Nathan, now a bit older, in the same type of uniform as before, but in different colours, along with a dog tag of the same credentials taped below the picture, then with others standing at attention while saluting. The ones after were of Nathan with others as they all smiled with life, but Nathan's still had the ever so slight fade to his compared to his previous photos. And some of the men looked quite younger compared to that of Nathan, who by then was only in his early twenties.

Then, just like the previous book, the photos were of Nathan standing next to others standing in relaxed fashion with their weapons in hand. However, none had anything that would count as personalization for their equipment. Olivia slightly frowned at this, as she could only guess what the others joked about when it came to Nathan at that time. One photo that caught Olivia's attention, a lewd attention, was of Nathan shirtless facing the camera, his body even more developed and tone as he presented, what Olivia guessed was the new tattoo he had that was on his left pectoral. It was the same symbol that was on the royal marine's certificate: that of a lion wearing a crown that rested on a second crown as a piece of paper below it read "GIBRALTER." And below that was a globe with two laurel leaves around it with an anchor connecting the two. Finally, a piece of paper at the very bottom which read "PER MARE PER TERRAM."

Olivia stared at the picture for many moments though it wasn't to study the tattoo. But, once again, something she couldn't help, that at Nathan's body. Her eyes traced the toned muscle that ran across his arms and abdominals, taking in every detail she could. It wasn't until a minute had passed that she pried her eyes away from the picture and flipped the page; embarrassment fully expressed on her features a second time.

She continued to flip through the pictures and most of them were the same as the previous, pictures of Nathan with the same group of men either in combat gear of regular clothing, smiling and having a good time. But, Nathan always had a bit less light in his eyes, and it only faded even more. Soon, Olivia payed attention as men stopped appearing in the photos, being replaced with new ones. and Nathan's eyes grew duller and his smile lessened. It was then that the book ended, just like the first, with the photos of all those that had died, their date of births and deaths below each picture.

She closed the book and put it back before grabbing the third book and read the front: "July 25th, 2013-" The ending date not having been written yet. Olivia raised an eyebrow both at no ending date and at the fact that two years had passed between the previous book and this one. She couldn't help but find this odd.

She slowly opened the book, expecting to be greeted with a third certificate and picture of Nathan in a military uniform, but was instead introduced to the album with a group of a dozen or so people, Nathan being one of them. All had military uniforms, but they did not have any distinguishing nation symbol. Instead all had one common emblem, the same patch that Nathan had sewn in on his jacket's left bicep: A wolf's skull with a knife coming down vertically through it and the word "Hell" above it and "Hounds" below.

Nathan, now even older, in his mid-twenties by then, had a goatee. And though he smiled in it, it seemed more fitting to call it a grin than a smile. One that you could just make out, but was barely there unlike the other's smiles, which were wide and full.

Olivia scanned the image, mind cementing all those in it before moving to the next picture. Again, a group photo, all still present and Nathan's just barely visible grin and somewhat visible light in his eyes. Olivia then looked through more of the photos, all being just like the last two, the group always doing something that was lighthearted and in good fun. And, much to Olivia's amusement, the group seemed to be allowed to personalize their equipment. Nathan's previous title: "The Cleaner" was back. It written across his chest piece like before, and this was confirmed why as the first picture that had the title on Nathan's person had another photo of him cleaning an assortment of weapons, the strange look of peace in his eyes, below it. A few pictures later a second name had appeared on his chest piece: "The Marine" Olivia snorted at this and could easily guess why he was given the title.

She looked through the album, and as she did she noticed, just like with the last two, people slowly began to disappear. However, the life in Nathan's eyes did not fade any more, and the grin remained the same. It was then that she noticed something else, a woman. One with pale skin, beautiful sapphire eyes, and fiery red hair always appeared next to Nathan. Olivia flipped back to the beginning and upon going through the album, up to the point she went back, she realized that no matter the situation, the woman was always by Nathan's side. Smile wide and eyes always full of life, even if one of the others was replaced by someone new. It was then upon flipping the page she had reversed her viewing on she found a picture of just two people: the woman and Nathan standing side by side, an arm of both draped over one another. Both in regular clothing next to two motorcycles, and surprisingly, Nathan's smile seemed a fuller, though not by much, but it was indeed noticeable. Even the light in his eyes seemed slightly brighter.

Olivia smiled upon seeing this, happy to see that he seemed to have found someone that brought the life back to him. Olivia then found a picture of the two on a stage, microphones in hand, again arms draped around one another as they sang. However, Nathan's smile was now full, and though his eyes were closed, she could tell the life was completely back within them. Throughout the rest of the album, it was pictures of the group or of Nathan and the woman, his smile and eyes now fully back to life. Then she came across one of the two at a beach, smiles fuller and eyes filled with even more life. This time, however, Olivia didn't give herself a chance to gawk at Nathan's body and quickly averted her eyes from the picture to another.

Then a third of the way through the book no photos remained, save for those of the men and women that had died. Their names with birth and death dates below each picture, just as before.

Olivia closed it, and as she did she thought to herself,  
 _Why haven't I seen him smile like that then?_ She began to think of the solution as she placed the book back before sitting back up, mind still thinking of questions, _And what sort of military group is he part of now? He must still be with them if he hasn't placed an end date like the others._ She made her way to the stairs before glancing at the clock that hung on the wall: 11: 28. Her eyes widened a bit. _Have I really been looking through the photo albums that long?_ She began to make her way upstairs and while doing so felt a yawn come over, her body trembling with it. _Guess I should head to bed._ Olivia made her way to the door that contained her room and just before opening it, she heard another open.

She looked to see that of Nathan stepping out onto the walkway from the bathroom, now dressed in simple black shorts that came down to the middle of his knees.  
 _Did I not hear him come out earlier?_ Olivia thought to herself before another question formed: _Did he see me looking through the albums?!_ But before coming up with an answer, Nathan looked to her and gave a small wave. Olivia returned it, now snapped from her thoughts, but returned it haphazardly as her attention was now drawn to a tattoo she had not seen in the pictures, one he must have got afterwards at some point: that of a demonic looking wolf with torn flesh and scars snarling at the viewer on his right pectoral. She then noticed the scars on his body. The diagonal one crossing the right set of his abdominals. A second on the opposite set of his abdominals, near the bottom of his left pectoral. Then a third and final one coming down from his left shoulder, just barely grazing his left pectoral, and the tattoo that covered it, to the center of his chest.

"You need something?" The sound of Nathan's voice snapped Olivia from her daze, eyes darting up to his as he stood halfway out of the bathroom's door frame.

"Oh-um, no. Sorry." Was all that she said, her gaze falling to the floor in embarrassment. She heard him chuckle a bit before he said,

"Well, like I said earlier, if you do need something, just tell me." He closed the door behind him and went to turn. But as he did, one question suddenly came rushing to the forefront of Olivia's mind,

 _Did you meant what you said earlier?_ "Wait…" He did so, his side to her as he went to turn towards his room. "Nathan…" Olivia said, her voice now slightly lesser in tone as she looked down at the floor before back up at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can I ask something?" He nodded. "D-Did…" She stopped, her voice now absent for some reason she could not fathom. She grasped her tail in her hands, stroking it gently. _Why can't I speak?_ She thought to herself, when Nathan's voice came again,

"Did…what?" She focused back in, only to see him staring at her, eyes intense as ever. She wanted to answer him, but couldn't find the strength to. His gaze, now void of the previous warmth and far too intimidating.

"N-Nothing." She said, quickly placing a smile on her face. "It really isn't all that important." She let out a fake chuckle to help sell the lie. Nathan only stared at her, eyes boring into her before giving a light shrug.

"Very well." He said as he fully turned and began his walk back to his room. "Good night." He called as Olivia returned the words with a wave, eyes closed with a fake smile. But when she reopened them, she could only stare at Nathan's back.

Running across it diagonally, right shoulder to the bottom of his left ribs, ran five massive scars. Each equally spaced and deep with great precision as they arched just at the very bottom upwards. Olivia stared at the massive markings. She did not remember seeing those in any of the photographs, but then again, the two after the first did not have a photograph of his back.

 _How did he get those?_ Olivia asked herself, mind racing to find the answer. Before the sound of a door closing snapped her from the trance. She was suddenly alone on the walkway, only the ticking of the clock cutting through the now eerie silence.

Olivia shook herself, freeing the grasp that had been wrapped around her before walking to her room. But as she opened the door, she glanced back at Nathan's own one last time, all the while her mind wandering,  
 _Just how… did he get those scars…? The way they looked. How they arched. How they were spaced. How deep they were. they remind me of…_ She averted her gaze down to her hands before looking at her own claws specifically, staring at the finely filed nails. _They remind me… of a Kobold's for some reason…_


	5. The Beginning of a New Day

The Beginning of a New Day

The sun rose over the horizon, shining within the sky of London as people woke from their nights of sleep. Soon after eating and drinking their fill of breakfast they either started the day by driving to work, or walking to the tube or bus station. As they did so, the sound of birds chirping, people talking, and vehicles passing by was all that young Olivia could hear; these sounds waking her from a fleeting dream.

Her eyes flickered open, gaze meeting with the clothes she peeled off from last night before laying down in bed to sleep, lying next to the two bags she had brought with her. She slowly rose, using her right arm to support herself as she rubbed her eye free of the crust that had formed before stretching out. A series of satisfying pops emanating from her toned body as she let out a groan of joy.

She relaxed before slowly looking around, still gaining her bearings as she fought off the drowsiness of just waking up. Then, she heard the sound of music playing. Rising from the bed, stretching in the process she suddenly felt a thud vibrated through the floor.

 _What the-?!_ She thought heading out onto the walkway, before the feeling of cold air against her bare body reminded her of the fact that she was still nude. Quickly pulling the clothes on she had worn yesterday after her shower, she rushed out onto the walkway where the music became much clearer.

She looked to the direction of the gym, where the source was coming from. Olivia made her way to the closed door as she listened closely, hearing the heavy beats of drums mixed with heavy metal guitar. Then, slowing her pace towards the door, she reached a hand out to the door handle and opened it only to be assaulted by the smell of body odor and the sight of Nathan's sweat soaked back.

Olivia stared for a moment, watching as the scarred man lifted himself up and down on a pull up bar; his arms, shoulders, and back muscles all moving together as he let out labored breaths. Looking around, she noticed the television that was set up near the center of the right side wall. An album cover up onscreen as the music's volume and instruments intensified. Focusing back back on Nathan, she watch his continued repetitions.

With every one he did, Olivia watched as the muscles moved and worked together, admiring the well-toned flesh. And strangely enough, that combined with the tattoo of "Semper Fi" and the strange scar running across his back, only made her all the more invested in watching as he continued to work his body.  
 _His arms, back and thighs are in great shape, especially compared to the photos I saw last night._ Olivia thought to herself as she looked over Nathan's body. _Though his calves could use a bit of work._ Olivia thought, a smirk forming as she let out a giggle. But it stopped as the sound of a second thud echoed throughout the room.

Olivia looked to see Nathan now back on the floor as he took deep breaths while stretching out his arms. The scent of body odor having only increased as he began walking around the room. She watched as he did so, a look of determination, the same she saw last night in the photos, but also a hint of anger. He walked two laps around the gym, all the while either ignoring or not noticing her in the doorway. It wasn't until halfway through his third trip that he finally glanced towards young Olivia as she stood in the door way, hand hallway raised in a greeting fashion. And even though his demeanor remained the same, she could see a change in his eyes. The anger faded just enough for her to notice before he turned his gaze back to the floor.

Nathan walked up to the television and grabbed a remote before pausing the music. As he did he said,  
"I'll be done in a bit." His tone was cold as he looked to Olivia. "Afterwards, I'm going to make breakfast then we're heading out." Olivia nodded to the words, which he returned. "All right." He turned back to the television. "You do as you wish. Till then, close the door, please." He then hit the play button, resuming the heavy metal as he set the remote down and continued his tasks.

Olivia stood for a few moments, watching as Nathan began to place weights on a bar before closing the door behind her. She stood out on the walkway, the music now muffled again.

As Olivia made her way back to her room, curiosity rose within her.  
 _Wonder what we'll be doing today…_ She thought, closing her door behind her and sitting down on the bed. Looking around trying to find something to do, she remembered she still had to officially unpack.

She placed her duffel bags on the bed and unzipped both before quickly sorting through the clothing and accessories she had brought, laying them on the bed in her own order. After doing so, she grabbed her phone and quickly unplugged the charger, followed by plugging her earbuds in and quickly putting on some of her own music.

As she selected a song, the sound of Nathan's became near nonexistent. The noise cancelling headphones helping it fade into the background as the beat to her own began. Olivia couldn't help but sigh in relief to the rhythm.

 _Thank goodness._ She thought as she began placing the clothing in the dresser drawers. She could understand why Nathan's position, listening to music as you worked out helped. But she preferred more upbeat music.

Olivia continued her task, placing her exercise clothing in the top two drawers, while her regular clothing went into the last two. After doing so, she began placing her own things around the room, grabbing her laptop from the bed and placing it on the desk and quickly booting it up. As it did so, she grabbed her other things and set them either on the desk, or on the night stand next to her bed. Afterwards she sat down in the chair and logged on. Going to her email, she browsed through the letters. Ignoring most before finding the one she was hoping to see. That of the one from her cousin, Eva. She opened it up and read the contents:

 _Olivia,_

 _I'm so glad you're finally here in London! You're going to love it here! The city is always teeming with life and friendly people, and at night it is beautiful seeing the lights all across the city. Hope to see you soon so that we can catch up._

 _And before I forget, from what Ms. Smith told me yesterday after leaving you with your new homestay, you should be receiving your pass to roam freely so that way you can come to the sport club to work. I know you're excited about that._

 _And speaking of your new homestay, what's your volunteer like? What of their house? Have they been kind to you, or will I have to visit to knock some sense into them?_

 _Love,_

 _Eva._

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at the last sentence. Imagining how a fight between Nathan and Eva would go. She clicked reply and began typing it, fingers moving rapidly across the keyboard.

 _Eva,_

 _Glad to hear back from you, as I know you've been busy with managing the Sports Club. As for London, it is indeed a beautiful city. I've only seen what I have on my ride over with Ms. Smith, and I am very excited to be living here._

 _As for my homestay's house, it is fantastic. Nice and spacious. And even has its own gym! It's well stocked, something I'm quite thankful for. As for my homestay himself, he is a bit… distant. To say the least. But he has been more or less hospitable. No need for you to visit and try to attack him. Though, I'll admit, such a sight would be interesting to watch._

 _I'm glad to hear my pass has been approved. I guess being part of our family helps, though. And I will need it if I want to work there with you._

 _I hope to see you soon. My homestay and I shall be going out today. Maybe I can convince him to stop by if you're not busy. If not, well, once I receive my pass, I'll visit then._

 _Hope to see/hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Olivia._

As the email was sent, Olivia smiled at the thought of her cousin before the sound of a knock was heard at her door. She removed her earbuds, realizing the music had stopped. Standing up, she opened the door.

Nathan stood outside it, now dressed in fresh clothing with wet hair, the scent of the shampoos that was in his shower clinging to him. He stared down at her, the anger and determination gone, instead, that of satisfaction and, surprisingly, a look of peace.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, his tone straight forward. Olivia stared for a moment, thinking of what to answer before giving a simple shrug. Nathan rolled his eyes before heading down the stairs. As he did, he glanced back to her and asked, "You coming down, or staying in your room till it's ready?" Olivia thought for a moment before quickly shutting off her laptop and quickly returning to the walkway and down the stairs by Nathan's side; her tail wagging ever so slightly.

The former-Marine smirked at the young Kobold's action as he thought to himself,  
 _At least she's in a brighter mood…_ He frowned a bit as he thought of how he reacted the previous night, and how she had acted in return. The life and happiness draining from her as her demeanor of joy became that of sadness. Usually such things did not bother Nathan, what with all he had done for most of his life. But just something about the way her ears lowered, eyes filling with sadness, along with stroking and grasping of her tail. It struck something within the man that made the guilt fill his being with no mercy.

Nathan glanced back at her to see her eyes full of joy and ears alert. He gazed at the large and fuzzy things, and soon he felt the urge to rub and touch it just as he did yesterday. But he withheld the feeling, stowing it away. He now knew what that caused, and he wasn't in the mood to repeat that action anytime soon.

 _Not exactly wanting to go to jail._ Nathan thought to himself, letting out a snicker which made Olivia glance at him with a raised eyebrow. He ignored the look as he made his way to the kitchen and retrieved two pans, some bread, butter and buttering knife, carton of eggs, a green bottle with a snap on cap, orange juice and some bacon.

Olivia sat down and watched as Nathan went to work. As he did so, he said suddenly,  
"So, you enjoy looking through the photos?" Olivia's eyes widened a bit, surprised at the random question.

 _So he had seen me last night…_ Olivia thought to herself as she looked to his eyes. They didn't give off any negative emotions, and his tone was emotionless, save for a hint of genuine curiosity. "Yes. It was nice to see you smiling, you should do it more often." Olivia said, a joking tone in her voice. But Nathan only gave a hum in response.

The two were now silent, both now retreating into their own minds as Nathan continued to make the breakfast.

"It all right if I ask a question?" Nathan gave another hum in response. "Why… Why did you decide to join the military?" Nathan, who was now buttering some toast, while the eggs and bacon cooked on the stove, stopped his hands for a moment before continuing to move the knife across the toasted bread.

He did not answer right away, instead remaining silent as he continued to move the butter knife up and down before placing it on one of the two plates. He went to start buttering the second piece before Olivia asked,  
"Nathan? Did you hear?" Her tone was a bit nervous, worried she may have crossed a line he didn't like having crossed.

He stood still for a few more moments before grabbing the toast and began buttering it. With his third spread of the butter he spoke,  
"Ya know that feeling in the pit of your stomach you get when you know you're going to be good at something?" Olivia nodded. "That's how it was for me. Deep down at a young age, I knew I'd join the military, and I knew I'd be good at it." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"How were you…good at it?" Nathan glanced to her as he went silent again while placing the second piece of toast down on the one of the plates and went to check the cooking bacon and eggs.

As he did so, he mumbled,  
"How do you think?" Olivia easily heard him, and she knew he did too. She thought for a moment, before realizing what he meant. Her ears lowered a bit and her tail, which was previously lazily wagging stopped.

Olivia went silent now, knowing it was probably best she did. Nathan quickly finished the second piece before he move to two more pieces of toast, followed by pouring two glasses of orange juice and finishing the eggs and bacon. All the while drinking from the bottle he had pulled out earlier. He set the plates and glasses down, followed by getting two forks and placed them on the table next before sitting down. He began to eat, which Olivia followed suit, eating the food that had been made.

Halfway through, Olivia looked up and asked,  
"So, where are we going today?" Nathan chewed his food while watching a video play on his phone.

He swallowed before answering,  
"Got some errands that need done. We'll be stopping by a building, where," He looked up at her, eyes stern and intense. "I need you stay _right_ beside me, understand?" Olivia felt a shiver run up her spine at the intense gaze that bore into her before she nodded. His eyes lightened. "All right." He returned to his phone and resumed the video. "Afterwards, we'll be heading to a business to make…reservations, I guess you could say." His tone was filled with a hint of dread as he let out a light sigh before popping his neck. "Finally, we may go out to get something to drink." He then mumbled, "Most likely because I'll need one by the end of this fucking day." Olivia only nodded before continuing to eat her own breakfast as she thought,

 _Maybe I can ask about visiting Eva before going out for drinks. Maybe we can invite her._ She smiled at the thought. Having drinks with her cousin while also introducing her to Nathan over drinks. _Maybe I should ask now. Better than at the last minute._ Olivia went to speak but was cut off by Nathan,

"Hey, finish up. We need to leave." He said while looking at the clock on the wall before finishing the rest of the food on his plate and placing it in the sink.

Olivia watched for a moment before quickly eating her remaining breakfast. She then placed it all in the sink and headed upstairs, passing Nathan to her room. She quickly put on some socks, and her shoes before exiting out to the walkway and back down stairs.

She watched as Nathan exited his room, leather jacket back on and a keys in hand, along with a helmet in his other. He tossed the protective headwear to her as he came down the stairs, which she caught with ease; before staring down at it. The design being of a full head helmet with an adjustable visor, a mouth piece one could open for air flow and two switches on top for the same purpose. The colours of the helmet were a mixture of dark green, black, tan, steel, and a bit of digital camouflage. Above the visor read "VEGA", while above that painted on was that of a steel horned helmet with a sword going through it vertically, and below the helmet were two pieces of paper that read in cursive "Vega Helmet." This design was also on the right and left side of the headwear, while on the back was a dark green skull wearing a helmet with two crossed M16's below it with "LOCK N' LOAD" below them.

Olivia looked back up at Nathan, who stood, arms crossed with an expecting look. It took her a moment to figure out what she was to do, before carefully slipping the helmet on. She had to move her ears back to her skull, as to allow the helmet to fit fully on her head.

"Hmm… A bit big. I guess I'll have to get you one for your size… and design. Guessing your ears have to be folded back to put that on, huh?" Though Nathan's words were slightly muffled, she could still hear and understand quite clearly. "Well, that's a fourth thing to do to today." Surprisingly, Olivia didn't hear that of annoyance. Instead a bit of humor in voice. "Come on." He said, waving his hand for her to follow as he opened the door. "Let's go for a ride." Olivia felt her ears attempt to perk up, but couldn't due to the helmet as she walked outside.

Nathan followed, closing and locking the door behind him before heading towards the side of his building where a wooden door was. He opened it, revealing his bike and a car, that of a Ford Mustang. Olivia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the vehicle as Nathan walked up to his bike.

Olivia was about to ask why he also had a car when he suddenly said,  
"The car's for shitty weather, and being crammed into a metal tube with a ton of people ain't all that fun." As he said this, he got onto his bike and stuck the key into the ignition.

But just as he was about to turn it, he stopped. He looked to Olivia, then behind him before motioning her over. He padded the seat, symbolizing for her to sit, which she did. Nathan sat still for a few moments before shifting a few times.

"All right." He said. "Seems to be enough room for you. Only question is," He looked to her, "Does this hurt your ears?" He suddenly switched the bike on, the roar of the engine coming to life followed by Nathan revving the engine, which echoed throughout the neighborhood. The sudden and loud sound made Olivia jump and her ears filling with the rumble of the bike.

Olivia shut her eyes tight, pain filling her head before it was suddenly ended by Nathan shutting off the vehicle. A loud ringing was all she could then hear followed by a tapping. She opened her eyes to see Nathan, who had a look of concern, staring at her.

He lifted the visor and said,  
"Guess that's a yes. Hm… Hold on." He got up and went back into the house. Olivia stayed seated, the ringing still prevalent in her ears. She took off the helmet before rubbing her ears, attempting to help soothe the pain the came from the bike before the sound of the front door closing caught her attention.

She looked to see Nathan rounding the corner before tossing something to her. Olivia caught the objects to reveal that of ear plugs.

"Put those in and see if they help." Nathan said as he got back on the bike while she slipped the soft round buds in. After doing so she then placed the helmet back on before giving a nod to Nathan, who turned the bike on.

The roar of the engine was still loud, but it was now much more bearable. Nathan watched her, waiting for any signs of pain as he revved the engine a few times before giving a nod to her; which Olivia returned back, confirming she was all right.

"Good." She heard Nathan say above the engine as he put the bike in gear before pulling out onto the street. He then quickly got off, closed the gate then got back on.

As he did, he looked back to her and tapped his ribs. Olivia looked, eyebrow raised before realizing what he was signifying. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Nathan's hardened torso before scooting herself closer to him.

She felt his warmth, as well as the toned muscle underneath his leather jacket. She could also feel the scars that were across his abdominals. Curved and deep cuts within his body. She slowly ran a finger along the one that was on his right abdominals, not paying attention if Nathan noticed. Which he did, his eyes glancing down at her finger. He felt the sensation of the claw connected moving along his clothed body. And after glancing back at her, he only smirked before putting the bike back in gear and take off down the road.

Nathan rode down the street, the wind blowing in his face and this, along with the sound of the engine and, though he didn't plan on admitting it, that of someone's arms wrapped around him, instilled a sense of peace within his being.

But as he turned onto the main road of the city and neared the bridge that would lead to the major financial districts of London, that peace slowly left him. He frowned at the prospect of what would happen within the next few minutes and was going to dread every second of it.

 _Why do they want a firsthand report in person…_ Nathan thought to himself as he slowed to a stop at the light just before the bridge. _It doesn't make sense to me. Maybe… Maybe it's how it happened that they're curious about. Maybe I wasn't clear enough in my written report._ Nathan stared absently at the light, waiting for it to change colour. His mind now returning to the day that had occurred only four previous. He remembered the plan of how things were to go and how they were going just as they were written. But Murphy's Law: What can go wrong, will go wrong, is a bitch. And sure enough, just as the law states, shit did go wrong. _But why that kind of wrong…_ By now the light had turned green for three seconds, and it wasn't until the sound of a horn honking behind Nathan that he snapped out of his daze and quickly rode onto the bridge.

Olivia, too entranced by her surroundings to notice the car behind them, stared out across the Thames River, watching as multiple ships, large and small, floated through it. She watched as the massive Ferris Wheel she had seen when first driving through London with Ms. Smith spun slowly with occupants inside the cars. She looked to the sky to see a jet flying above them, climbing higher and higher as it took off through the air, filled to the brim with passengers. Then she saw a helicopter fly back towards the district they were coming from. It's black exterior shinning with the sun that hanged in the sky. Her gaze then went to that of the side of the bridge before it transitioned to that of the side of buildings. But what both had in common was the sidewalk filled with humans and non-humans walking together, side by side. All were talking and laughing, smiles across their faces as they went about their lives.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at this sight, seeing how happy they were. She enjoyed seeing such things. Those who were able to enjoy life and not have to worry about trivial matters. To her, it showed that the world was a good place; and that made the sense of peace rising through her being all the more powerful.

Suddenly they came to a slow before turning into that of a parking garage. Olivia lifted her head from Nathan's back, looking around to see a multitude of cars and the occasional bike. All of which looked expensive. Slowly, Nathan pulled the bike into a spot before shutting it off. He then looked back to Olivia, who still gazed around the parking lot until Nathan gently nudged her. She averted her gaze to him, motioning for the helmet and earplugs, which she took off and out.

"We're here. Go ahead and just leave them with the bike." He said as he got off while placing his keys in his pocket followed by replacing them with keycard. He pressed it against a scanner next to a service elevator, with Olivia following close behind.

Nathan hit the service button, only for it to open right away. The two walked in and Nathan hit another button, and as the doors closed he turned to Olivia to reveal his calm demeanor had become stern and intense.

"All right. Like I said at the house: Stay close. Understood?" Olivia nodded with a hint of timidness, which Nathan did the same back, only with his being firm.

Then, the elevator dinged and with the sound, the doors opened. Nathan walked out, and just as instructed, Olivia followed close behind. But she couldn't help but stop for a brief moment as they entered into the massive room that was the building's lobby.

It was a sterile white but had multiple piece of art hung on the wall along with a few statues. Along the right, center and left walls were massive windows, which inside held desks, computers and people who were either typing away on said computers, or were holding meetings. Some she could see through, while others were covered with blinds, halting any curious gazes. It was then she noticed the massive desk with at least two men and one woman sitting at it, while on each opposite end was a man. Both wore simple suits with ear pieces, but Olivia could tell by their look that they were there to ward off any unsavory characters.

As the two came to the desk, the woman who had been typing away on a computer looked up to Nathan and gave a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Deckard." She said, her tone smooth, yet had a hint of sultry. She wore a typical secretary uniform with auburn hair, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the name that she had used for Nathan, but he simply nodded before saying,  
"Ms. Lamb. I'm here to see Mr. Monroe." Nathan produced a letter from his jacket, which Olivia noticed the two security guards watch him do so with cold and calculating eyes.

The secretary retrieved and quickly read it over before picking up a phone and pressed a number. Olivia could hear the phone ring before the sound of a man answered with a simple, yet stern,  
"Yes?"

"Mr. Deckard is here to see you, Sir."

"Send him right up." The secretary placed the phone back and smiled to Nathan, one that Olivia couldn't help but shiver from.

"He'll see you, Mr. Deckard." Nathan nodded before turning back to Olivia, his gaze still sharp, but his tone now just a hint softer.

"Olivia, stay here. Go sit in one of the chairs. I'll be back." He went to turn but was stopped as she grasped at his sleeve, stopping him.

"Why can't I go with you?" She asked.

"Because you're not authorized past this point." He replied, looking over his shoulder to her. But upon seeing the look of fear the was now prevalent in her eyes, he knew he couldn't just suddenly leave her side.

 _Shit…_ He thought to himself. _That look…_ He thought back. Back to many years ago. He remembered how he had that look once. A look of worry and fear of not knowing what was to come. He could tell that she was deeply uneased and did not like this place. And honestly, he couldn't blame her. He stared into her massive gray eyes, while her ears were pressed firmly back against her skull as her tail now stood completely still.

Nathan let out a gentle sigh before he placed his hand on her head, causing Olivia to look up at him. His eyes were closed before he opened them, revealing genuine warmth as he said,  
"I promise. I'll be back." Olivia felt her breath hitch. She stared into his eyes, peering deep within them as she remembered that the light she saw in the photos was now present. And for some reason she could not explain, the look that he had returned the sense of peace she had felt when they were back out onto the streets.

Slowly, she released his sleeve, all the while giving a light nod. Nathan smiled while gently ruffling her hair. But then, the look of warmth was gone in an instant. Now replaced with the one he had previous and turning around. And as his hand left her, immediately Olivia felt the dread rise back up within her, overpowering the one of peace. She wanted to grab ahold of Nathan and not let go till they were back on the streets outside so that she could feel and possibly even see that warmth again.

This place, it scared her to the core. She didn't understand why, but it just gave off a sense that put her completely on edge. But she knew she couldn't just grab him and pull him away. That wasn't how this would work. Instead, Olivia watched as Nathan produced the keycard from his pocket again, the security guards still watching with cold and calculating gazes before one nodded and stepped aside.

Olivia watched as he walked past to one of the elevators that was stationed near the center wall to the back of the building. She watched him as he pressed the keycard against another scanner before entering the elevator. He turned back to her as he pressed a button inside. And for a brief second, just as the elevator doors were closing, she saw the same warmth in his eyes he had given her a few moments ago, complete with a small smile to her just before the doors closed; leaving Olivia in the lobby. Unease completely enveloping her being as she begun her wait for Nathan to return; all the while trying to keep the rising feeling of fear in check…


	6. Helmets & Hallucinations

Helmets & Hallucinations

Olivia sat in one of the chairs that belonged to the building's lobby, gripping the armrest tightly. All the while, the sense of unease having only increased as the half hour that had passed since Nathan entered the lift; still needing to return through it's cold metal doors.

Her ears easily picked up the sound of the three keyboards being typed on as the keys echoed throughout the massive room. Every so often she would watch as new people would come through the elevator, or doors to her left and walk up to the desk. She could hear them speak to the secretary, whether it be about appointments or information regarding the building. And she would look in the direction of the desk, her gaze landing on those at it. And as if they sensed her gaze and the fact she could hear every word that was spoken, the two security guard's eyes would immediately dart to her. Their cold stares boring heavily into her, both sets giving silent demands and threats to halt her observations to what was being said. This making her eyes avert said gazes and her ears instantly shutting off and not pay attention to the words that floated in the air.

She never thought someone could have a more intimidating stare than Nathan's. But today, she learned otherwise. Nathan's may have been cold and intense, but at least it held some semblance of life. The security's guards, though, they were lifeless and cold. They could make anyone back down. Or maybe, it was just the fact that Olivia was, quite honestly, scared to her very core. She didn't understand why, but this place, it made her fill with complete dread.

Just then, the sound of a ding followed by that of lift doors opening caught her ears; causing them to perk up and shift to the direction of the sound. Her eyes followed and immediately landed on the door, watching as Nathan walked from its cold gaping maw. She felt the urge to run and drag him back to his bike and ride away from this place, but she remained still. She watched as he walked passed the security guards and desk up to her. And as he did, she noticed his eyes, which were previously cold, had now increased to anger, hate, and malice.

Olivia watched him as he stood in front of her, and it wasn't until his gaze met directly down to hers, did she see a shift in emotions. The previous three lessened, being replaced by a small semblance of warmth, and for a split second she thought she saw a grin. But it was gone in a flash as he simply nodded to the elevator, signaling for her to follow. She didn't need to be told twice.

Olivia shot from her chair and got so close to Nathan's side, the only way they'd be closer is if they held hands: officially connecting the two together. And deep down, Olivia wanted to, just to make sure he didn't try to leave her side and stay even longer within the building. But she could tell by how the warmth left his eyes when he began making his way to the elevator with her in tow, he wanted to leave just as much as she did.

As he produced a keycard and pressed it to the scanner, followed by the elevator dinging and the doors opening, Olivia heard the secretary, Ms. Lamb say,  
"Have a nice day, Mr. Deckard."

"Yup. You too." Nathan replied, trying to feign false warmth, but Olivia could hear through it, just as she did for the secretary.

The two entered and as Nathan hit the button for the parking lot followed by the doors soon closing, he let out a massive sigh before relaxing for a moment. And though his body was now less stiff, his eyes were still hard and filled with negativity. He stared at the cold, reflective metal doors. Olivia watching him as he did. She wanted to say something, anything to try and cheer him up. But instead remained silent, knowing it was for the best.

Then, a ding followed by the doors opening. The parking lot coming into sight but also that of a man. Black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a black polyester shirt, light brown leather jacket that came to his hips, black pants, and dark brown work boots.

He nodded to Nathan, who did the same back.

"Hello, Jack." The man said, his tone both warm and business like.

"Hey, Vito." Nathan responded as he stepped out of the elevator. "What you going in for?"

"Just here to talk about another possible contract. Turns out the mess you lot left behind may need some cleaning up done by my team. Once the rest of yours are back, we'll be flying in to replace them." Nathan only hummed in response as he walked passed. But as he and Olivia did so, Vito said,

"By the way, I heard about Eleanor. Sorry to hear about that. She was a fiery one." Nathan stopped mid step and looked back to Vito.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds before finally,  
"Yeah. She was. Thanks, Vito." He looked away to the bike and was about to start making his way back to it before Vito called out,

"Say, when's the ceremony?" Nathan didn't respond. Instead he only stood for a few more seconds before he shrugged.

"Don't know." He answered as he got on the bike, followed by Olivia who began to put the earplugs and helmet on. "I'll call and tell ya, if you want." Then he started the bike and shot out of the parking lot before Olivia had time to wrap her arms back around Nathan's waist, or for Vito to respond to his words.

As they made their way back out onto the streets, Olivia felt the weight of fear and unease leave her being. Soon being replaced by warmth and peace with the distance growing between her and the building. She looked to Nathan, only to see a vacant expression as he stared down the road. It wasn't until Olivia called his name a third time that he looked to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Nathan only stared back for a few moments before nodding. "Where are we going now, then?" He looked back to the road before saying,

"To make reservations." He answered.

"For what?" But Nathan didn't reply. Instead he only increased the bike's speed after they turned a corner and headed down the street.

As the buildings shot past, Nathan's gaze stayed glued down the lane. The sound of the engine filling his ears. And with each passing second he felt an urge deep inside him, one that screamed to stop what he was doing and never try to finish the task at hand. He knew what this urge was. Everyone had it. That voice in the back of your mind when you're in a situation that your brain deemed too dangerous and was warning you to flee in the other direction. The one that would chime in whenever you had entered a situation that could mean life or death. Granted, Nathan knew this was no such scenario. But, he also knew that he didn't want to do this. Who would? Making reservations for a wake followed by a cremation of one of your best friends that was alive and healthy days previous?!

 _Why…? Why the fuck does it have to be me?!_ Nathan thought, the feeling only growing as he rode down the street. _God damn it, El… Why did you have to put this on me?_ Nathan turned a corner, much too fast for Olivia's liking as she increased her grip around his torso. _Gods, why did you have to be some fucking hero?!_ Nathan now shouted in his mind. _Why did you have to be so damn caring about people?!_ He turned another corner. _Why did you feel like you had to help that fucking kid?!_ Nathan glanced at the street signs. They were close now, not surprising considering the speed he was going. _Why, El?! Just-… Why did you have to do that?!_ With every second that passed, the dread in Nathan's gut grew. _I thought you were smarter than that, damn it!_ He turned the final corner, the funeral home in site. And with it, Nathan's eyes widen in shock or his heart to skip a beat. But the funeral home wasn't made him do this.

No. What made him do so, was that of the flowing fiery red hair he saw. Fiery red hair that belonged to a pale young woman with sapphire eyes. She was dressed in dirty, blood stained combat fatigues with multiple gaping holes located in her abdomen. Blood dripped and leaked from her grinning mouth, which dropped onto her arms that were crossed over her chest. And thought she was meters away, it was as if she was right next to him, whispering the words that she spoke into his ear,  
 _"Hello, Nathan."_

The sound of screeching tires was all Olivia heard, along with the sudden motion of being jerked forward, before coming to an abrupt stop. She looked around, confusion racking her brain as she tried to comprehend what just happened before the sound of honking and that of curses from people on bikes behind her and Nathan. She looked to him, only to see his eyes wide, fear completely enveloping them as he stared down the street. Gaze fixated to something she could not see.

"Nathan." She said, but he did not respond. "Nathan?" She tried a second time, but again, no response. "Nathan!" She called a third along with a slight jerk of him, which snapped the man out of it. His gaze landing on her, the look of fear having only increased along with the weight of his breath. This made Olivia herself feel a hint of fear rise within her. Not once did she think she would see a look of pure horror of such level come from Nathan. Indeed, she saw it when he was sleeping on the couch that one time. But this look, combined with the intensity of open eyes, was on a whole other level. It could make anyone share the same feeling Olivia had now.

"Nathan…?" She said slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you… all right?" He stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze back down the street. His heavy breathing had calmed a bit now and it wasn't until near ten seconds had passed that he finally said,

"Y-yeah…" He looked back to her, his gaze softening. "Sorry about that…" Olivia stared into his eyes, searching to see if he was indeed truly all right. But she couldn't decipher the emotions swirling within his teal orbs. Nathan broke the eye contact as he checked something with the bike, before looking back in front of them.

Nathan stared at where Eleanor had been standing moments ago. A feeling of unease rising within his stomach at the thought of what just happened.  
 _Gods… Was that really her? Or am I going crazy like those shrinks said back at the meeting?_ Nathan shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought before glancing at the funeral home sign. _Whatever it was… I'm not doing this today…_ He looked back to Olivia, who still had a look of uncertainty. _Got more important things to worry about, now that I think about it. Have to get her an appropriate headgear._

"Let's go get you a helmet." He said, trying to smooth the shakiness in his voice. It was Olivia's turn not to answer right away. Instead, she only stared at him, eyes boring into his with judgment and suspicion. She nodded after a few moments, which Nathan returned as patted his ribs again. She looked at his hand hesitantly, before slowly wrapping her arms back around him.

Then the bike soon took off back down the street. But as they passed the funeral home, Nathan glanced through one of its windows just for a moment. And in that split second, he felt his blood run cold a second time. His gaze catching a flash of fiery red hair and sapphire eyes staring him down as he rode past…

Olivia kept her arms wrapped tightly around Nathan, a hint of fear still remaining within her. And rightly so. With what just happened, she had no reason not to be a bit scared.  
 _What was that?_ She thought. _Did he stop to not hit someone… No. I would have noticed them run across the streets. Did the brakes lock up or something like that? Maybe. But that look in his eyes… It was as if he saw his worst nightmare._ Her mind then what back to watching him on the couch. How he had the same look, but even then, it wasn't as bad as just a few minutes ago.

Olivia glanced up at Nathan, searching his eyes to see them no longer having any trace of fear in them. Instead, she saw a sense of alertness that people usually had while driving. His eyes shifting from the road to the speedometers and the surrounding areas. With that, she could tell he was mostly back to normal.  
 _Whatever it was… I don't want to see it again anytime soon._ She readjusted her grip while laying her head on his back. This allowing her to feel the vibrations from the bike go through her as she stared at the passing sidewalk.

She did so for the rest of the ride, watching as the wide array of humans and non-humans walked among the streets. And it wasn't until they slowed to a complete stop that she lifted her head from Nathan's back to see where they were.

She noticed the large sign that said "Mike's Motorcycles, Repairs, and Gear" that hung on the store front. It had a double door entryway with two display windows which housed multiple piece of riding equipment from helmets, jackets and gloves. Olivia stepped off the bike with Nathan and took off the helmet and earplugs. She set them on the bike, but Nathan said,  
"Bring the helmet in with you." She glanced back to it before grabbing it and quickly catching up with Nathan, who was already halfway through the doors.

The store itself was quite large. Being two stories with the ground having a vast array of motorcycles, while the top housed gear, parts and accessories. It had hardwood floors with red and black walls which held multiple pictures of bikes and riders next to them. And even some paintings of a few motorcycles. The first floor was accessed by two sets of stairs divided by a railing, but she also noticed a door that read "Stairs" towards the left hand wall and a lift on both side of the main set. Then on the right hand wall was a set of double doors that read "Garage".

Olivia walked alongside Nathan who made his way to a center desk, which behind it was a platform which held a very old looking bike. One that she honestly couldn't date, but then again, she didn't know much about motorcycles. Behind said desk was a bald man of a heavy set with hazel eyes wearing red button up shirt, blue trousers and work boots.

He typed away at a computer before glancing up towards her and Nathan, immediately a smile following after.

"Nate!" He exclaimed. "Glad to see you back home and safe!" Nathan returned the smile as he hugged the man over the counter.

"Hey, Mike. Good to see you."

"So," Mike said, pulling back. "What brings you around? Bike need serviced?" He glanced to Olivia. "And who's that you got there?" Nathan chuckled as he replied,

"No, bike's good. And this is Olivia, she's staying with me." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Didn't know you signed up for the volunteer program." Nathan nodded with a snicker.

"Yeah, neither did I." He glanced to Olivia before continuing, "I'm here to get her a helmet. Only way she can ride with me is with earplugs in. Engine's too loud for her ears." Mike nodded as he listened.

"I see. Yeah, Kobold's do have the increased hearing." He said while tapping his ear. "Come with me, should have a helmet of her liking." Which they did, making their way up the stairs.

When they entered the first floor they were greeted to the sight of three department stores; each housing their own type of gear. The one on the left had apparel, the middle for parts, and the right for accessories for motorcycles themselves.

The three made their way to the apparel section, where helmets were in the very front of the department. The middle section was of jackets, then gloves, trousers, then footwear. There, a variety of helmets were available, each having their own designs in shape and colour schemes. The first were mostly normal shape. Ones that fit any beings head, human or non-human. It was around halfway through the selection that they came to more complex designs. Ones where someone, such as Olivia, could put the helmet on while also being able to fit her ears in specially made slots. This, instead of having to place her ears back against her skull.

"Here we are." Mike said with a smile. "Try and pick out whichever you like." Olivia starred at the wide array, gaze wandering along them. "And while she does that. Nathan," Mike said, catching the man's attention. "I want to show you something." He said while walking to the back of the department, Nathan following close behind.

"What is it?" He asked, now beside the store owner.

"Well, I know Eleanor ordered a specially made jacket and I was wondering if you could give it to her since you're here." Mike said as the two neared the back, which held a door that lead into a large room that held clothing, parts, and accessories. Extras in case something up front ran out. "And I know it's been around two months since she ordered. This due to the company I usually order from being backed up with a bunch of other requests." By now, Nathan's smile had become a frown.

"Mike…" Nathan said, but the man continued.

"And I know I told her next time I see her I'd make sure it was here. But since you're here I can give it to you and-"

"Mike!" Nathan said, louder and more stern causing the store owner to stop and look back just as he neared a box labeled "Eleanor Sloane"

"What?" Nathan stared at the man, before averting his eyes as he became silent. His tongue becoming twisted. "Well?" He said, eyebrow now raised. "What is it?" Nathan relocked the gaze.

"Mike… she's dead…" The older man's eyes widened a bit before calming. He took a deep breath and held it, before letting it out as a sigh.

"Really…" Nathan nodded.

"Aye." Mike looked down to the floor before turning back to the box and stared at it.

"Was it quick for her?" He asked, which Nathan nodded, even if he couldn't see the gesture.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it was instant." Mike looked back to Nathan over his shoulder.

"Care if I ask how?" Nathan felt his stomach tighten a bit before asking,

"You _really_ want to know?" Mike didn't say or do anything back. Only stared before letting out a second sigh.

"No. Not really." He looked down at the box before taking another deep breath before continuing, "Well, no point in claiming this for Eleanor then." He picked up the package and handed it to Nathan, who eyed the man with confusion. "She ordered this for you. Didn't want you to find out, hence the lie. But, guess that's kinda void now." Nathan stared at the box that was held in Mike's hand before slowly grasping it.

"I see. Thanks, Mike." Nathan said as he looked back up at the man.

"No problem, Nate. When is the ceremony then?" Mike asked, his tone a bit lower.

Nathan looked back to the man before giving a shrug.

"I don't know yet. I still have to plan the whole thing." The older man raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're the one in charge of doing everything?" Nathan nodded.

"Aye. Pretty much." A look of pity formed in Mike's eyes.

"Oh, Nate. You don't have to do that. I can take that off your hands." Nathan perked up a bit.

"Y-you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Nathan began to consider this option, but shook his head after a moment.

"N-no. It should be me. She left me a letter explaining that she wanted it to be me specifically to plan everything." Mike nodded.

"All right." He placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "But listen, if you need help at all, come get me. You don't have to do that all alone. Understand?" Nathan stared into Mike's eyes, before giving a firm nod in thanks. The man smiled in response. "Good. Now, let's go see if your friend has picked out a helmet." Nathan smiled at the words before the two headed back out into the store and back to Olivia. But stopped Mike as he said,

"Hey... I was wondering if you could do me a favour actually." Mike looked to Nathan. "Could-... Could you take the helmet I have now, off my hands?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I remember Eleanor helping you pick it out..." Mike's words slowly died off as realization dawned on him. "Oh. I see." He gave another pity filled look to Nathan, "Yeah. No problem." Nathan nodded in thanks before walking past and out into the shop.

Olivia really didn't know what to choose. She never thought once in her life that she would ever need a motorcycle helmet. Yet here she was, doing just that.  
 _I honestly didn't even know they made helmets for Kobolds._ Olivia thought to herself as she stared at one helmet that had red feathered wings along the right and left side of the helmet. _Hmm… That design looks pretty cool._ She then glanced at another that had roses and Hawaiian flowers all across it before looking at a third that had roses painted on the back of the ears slots with thorny stems coming down from that and wrapping all around the helmet itself.

By now, Nathan and Mike were back to the front and were watching as Olivia looked over the designs. And as she did, Nathan couldn't help but smirk with a chuckle.

"Seems she's having trouble picking one out." Mike said.

"Aye." Nathan responded with a nod as Mike glanced at the helmet in question, which now sat next to Olivia.

"I can remember when Eleanor actually brought you in here the first time to get you that helmet. You actually had that same look." Nathan chuckled a second time.

"Yeah, I remember that day." Nathan said, his smile faltering for just a moment as he thought back to it.

He remembered how after going through everything when it came to getting a bike, he still had to choose one thing. That of a helmet. How couldn't think of one when they first started, and how he still couldn't at the very end. Browsing the selection for near 20 minutes, looking over all the designs and just not being able to choose one. How Eleanor, after another 5 minutes, came up from behind and gently flicked the back of his head while ordering,  
 _"Stop thinkin' so bloody hard and just pick one!"_ Nathan smirked at her before he responded with,

 _"I don't know which to pick! I never thought I'd be picking out a motorcycle helmet in all my life, and the artwork is amazing on all of them!"_ And they were. He remembered seeing one with it being painted like a demonic skull. A second with Venom. And a third that had a Predator design, and loving all of them. But he didn't want to leave with half the stock.

 _"I know. I know. Believe me, I've been there."_ She said, looking over the helmets with him for a few moments before placing her hand on his shoulder and saying, _"Do me a favor, Nathan. I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and think about one thing: You. Which do you think speaks you."_ Nathan looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, which she only responded to by giving him _that_ look. The look that always made him, along with all others that argued with her, stop all opposition and do as she said. And it didn't help that she was his commanding officer either. So that always added to the power of _The Look_ , as he nicknamed it.

Nathan remembered how he did as instructed. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and thinking about just himself. How he acted, how he thought, talked, and in general, who he was. He then opened his eyes and looked over the helmets before landing on the one he ultimately picked out. The one he had given Olivia to wear today.

Nathan's smirk by now become that of a sad smile as he thought of the memory. Of his previous commanding officer. Of Eleanor.  
 _Hmm…_ _I remember that day the most. Same day we took that picture of you and I with our bikes…_ Nathan stared off into distance before focusing on the helmet that sat next to Eleanor. He gazed at one of the helmets painted on it. _Still... I hated grabbing that thing for Olivia... When I saw it, all I could think of was you, El. Wanted to chuck the fucking thing out the window..._ Nathan snickered to himself. _Then again, maybe that was you earlier trying to keep your words at Heathrow._ The sound of Olivia humming snapped Nathan from his thoughts and back to reality. He moved his gaze from the helmet to her and smiled at the sight. A puzzle look written across her features while her gaze moved along the headgear.

Then, just like Eleanor did with him, he found himself walking up to her and, though a bit less brash, ordering,  
"Stop thinkin' so bloody hard and just pick one." Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice, her mind deep in thought on what to pick.

"I don't know which to pick! I never thought I'd be picking out a motorcycle helmet in all my life, and the artwork is amazing on all of them!" She responded, word for word just as Nathan had three years ago. This made his smile widen as he said,

"I know. I know. Believe me, I've been there." He looked over the helmets designs and couldn't help but find the artwork to be pretty badass.  
 _Guess the addition of ears can give the artist more inspiration._ He thought to himself looking for a second longer before placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Do me a favor," He said, causing her ears to perk up, "I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and think about one thing: You. Which do you think speaks _you_." Olivia glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow, but he gave her a look, his own type of look that made all opposition become silent in her eyes.

Olivia looked away and did as instructed. Closing her eyes before taking a deep breath and thought about just herself. How she acted, how she thought, talked, and in general, who she was. She then opened her eyes and looked over the helmets before landing on that now caught her eye the most: One with green and cobalt coloured waves wrapping all around the helmet, with hints of grey mixed in; with the ears being a mixture of all three.

Olivia stared at the helmet for a few moments, noting every detail of it before grabbing it from the shelf. She stared at the visor before hearing Nathan say,  
"Well, try it on. Make sure it fits." Olivia glanced at him before doing so.

As she did so, she noticed that her hearing decreased drastically, but could still just make out the words of Nathan as he said,

"So? How's it feel?" Olivia looked at him through the visor and flexed her ears and found them surprisingly comfortable. They didn't feel restricted oddly enough, and didn't itch like she thought they would. She instead felt a soft warmth around them that sent an odd feeling of peace through her. She smiled to herself while giving a thumbs up to Nathan, tail wagging happily, who nodded with a smile of his own, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well," Nathan said as he looked to Mike. "Guess it's that one." Mike chuckled.

"Guess so. Let's go ring it up." After Nathan grabbed a simple black helmet, the three made their way downstairs, all the while Olivia wagged her tail happily at her choice, carrying it in hand. While Nathan carried the package and his, soon to be old and new, helmet in hand, he took notice to the aura of happiness that surrounded the young Kobold's being.  
 _Glad to see such pep in her step again. Suits her better._ He thought as they neared the front desk and paid the required amount.

"So, you still want that helmet of your hands?" Mike asked, looking at it.

Nathan did the same, staring at the artwork.  
"Yeah. I think its for the best. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't get stopped by a cop today. Had her wear it the entire time." He said with a chuckle while pointing back to Olivia with his thumb.

"Damn right, you are. Must be a busy day for them." Mike said with a smirk before saying, "But I guess I can take it off your hands and get it refurbished or something." Nathan nodded as he looked back down to his first helmet.

His gaze wandered over the design, taking in every detail he could. He remembered how, even though he didn't enjoy wearing the helmet, Eleanor would always tell him to do so. First as a friend, then as his commanding officer if her first attempt failed.

He recalled again why he didn't wear it to the station was due to the fact that he had forgotten it when rushing to meet up with her and everyone else at Heathrow Station. Of course she chewed him for it, her Irish accent heavy in her tone,  
 _"The next time ye forget ye're bloody helmet, Nathan! I'm going to kick your arse so hard, ye won't be able to ride that bike for a month! Then ye won't forget!"_ But he didn't pay attention to her words. Instead he gazed at her lips, the same that he had kissed nights previous. And, it wasn't until she smacked the back of his head, that he was snapped from his trance and nodded in acknowledgment followed by a salute and stern, _"Yes, Ma'am!"_ agreeing he would not forget the headgear a second time.

But theses memories ended abruptly as Olivia said out,  
"Nathan?" His voice snapping him from his trance. "You all right?" He looked to Olivia then Mike who had the same amount of concern in his eyes, before back to the helmet. A small smile now formed across his features upon reminiscing on the past thought.

"Actually, Mike... I think I'll keep my old helmet." The store owner smiled at the words, giving a simple nod as Nathan put the other on the counter. "Also," He said. "We're getting drinks later. Want to come by with us?" Nathan asked, Mike chuckling at the question.

"I'd love to, Nate. But I gotta make sure the shop is looked after and locked up. Maybe down the road afterwards in her honour." Nathan nodded back.

"All right. Sounds good." He hugged the man a second time over the counter, who gladly returned it before they parted.

"See you around, kid! Stay out of trouble!" Mike called with a wave.

"Ha! No promises, but I'll try!" Nathan said as he waved back while Olivia did the same.

"Enjoy the helmet, Olivia." Mike said, referring to her helmet in hand.

"I will! Promise!" She responded as she and Nathan left the store.

The two made their way back to Nathan's bike, Olivia's smile wide.

"Well," He said as he got on, Olivia following. "Guess we'll head back to the house and drop the package off." He explained as he tossed the earplugs in a nearby trashcan, still sitting. "Then, guess we can find something to do with ourselves." Olivia nodded before an idea came to her mind.

"Hey, Nathan?" He looked as he handed the package for her to hold. "Is it all right if we go by some place after dropping these off?" She asked, her tone holding a hint of timidness.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"A fitness center." Olivia responded as she glanced at the package in her lap. "I was wondering if we could stop in so I could say hi to my cousin. She works at it, since it is a family business. And I do plan on working there soon once my pass is officially approved." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What pass?"

"Oh." Olivia exclaimed as she perked up slightly. "Well, once it's made official, I'll be able to roam London without needing your supervision. That way I can go to the fitness center." A small smile bloomed on Nathan's features as he nodded.

"Really?" He asked, holding his chin in thought. _That means I won't have her around when planning El's ceremony… Good._

"Okay. Let's head back home and drop off the package. Then, you can show me where to go." Olivia smiled widely.

"Really?" She asked, excitement in her tone.

"Yeah. Might as well since we've got nothing else to do today. And I never have been to a Kobold owned gym." He said, placing his key into the ignition.

"Thank you!" Olivia said, hugging Nathan tightly. He looked back at her with a smirk as he gently patted her hands in response.

"Aye. Now put your helmet on." She did so, her tail wagging happily as Nathan watched. He gently patted her now helmet protected head before looking back to his own. He glanced it's artwork over one last time, his mind thinking back to the day he first picked it out. Then, with a smile, slipped it on before bringing the bike to life and taking off down the street...


	7. Swimming & Spiders

Swimming & Spiders

Nathan had never been to a Kobold owned gym, even though he heard that they were always well equipped and accepted both human and non-human patronage; he still never bothered doing so. He always had everything he needed at the centers close to his home back in the U.S. and here in London, before he bought all his own equipment so that way he didn't have to deal with others while trying to stay in shape. But to say he wasn't impressed with the selection he saw before him would be a lie.

Nathan stared at the vast array of equipment that sat in front of him, just waiting to be used. From multiple racks of dumbbells, to machines with ludicrous amounts of weight available, to the near hundreds of plates ready to be used. And even then, he still had to keep in mind he was only on the first floor of the establishment. Below him on the ground floor was a swimming pool and sauna with a locker and shower room; as well as a store that had a wide array of fitness attire and accessories. The second floor above, held an indoor track with a rugby field in the center. While the third and final floor was multiple football fields. Nathan still couldn't believe that such a place existed, yet it did.

As he gawked at the array of equipment in front of him, both Olivia and her cousin, Eva, giggled at the look on the man's features.

"Guess he likes it." Eva said, smile wide. Eva herself was near the same image of Olivia when it came to canine features. The same nose, ears and claws. However, she was just a hint taller than the former. She had emerald green eyes with long auburn hair that was currently tied up into a bun. Her fur however, was the biggest difference. Instead of a darker tone, her entire body was snow white. She wore a sportsman jacket with the logo "Kobold Rose Fitness Center" on the back. A blue tank top underneath said jacket, with a digital watch on her left arm, track pants and black running shoes.

"I think so." Olivia commented, arms crossed over her chest while smiling at her volunteer's look of astonishment. Nathan glanced back to the two before realizing how he must look, soon followed by straightening up and regained his composure.

He cleared his throat before saying,  
"I'll admit; this is quite the fitness center." He allowed his gaze to wander around the room a second time. "To think you have all this, and more at your disposal. As well as the funds to put this all together." He brought his arms out in a bewildered fashion as he looked back to the two. "It's quite amazing." Eva giggled at the words.

"Well thank you, Nathan. I'm quite glad you find it to your liking. I try my best to make sure that all patrons enjoy their time here." The sound of metal hitting metal was heard along with a loud grunt, causing the three to look towards a Minotaur placing a squat bar filled to its limit with plates back on the rack. He stood to his full height, taking in deep breaths before looking towards the three and gave a wave to them with a friendly smile. They returned it as Eva continued, "So, I trust since this is to your liking, I shall see you around here then?" Nathan's smile faltered for a moment as his gaze turned to Eva, who looked at him brightly with enthusiasm.

"Well…" He began as he glanced to Olivia, who simply gave a shrug to the man. "Maybe. I have my own equipment at home." Eva gave a nod, smile still present.

"I see. A homebody." She looked to Olivia. "Well, Olivia? What would you rate his gym at home? You told me it's well stocked." The young Kobold in question raised an eyebrow before going deep into thought. Nathan smiled at the look, predicting her to say it passed with flying colours., but after a moment of her thinking it over, she said bluntly,

"Five out of ten." Nathan's smile vanished, features filling with shock.

"Pardon?!" He said, his voice raising a bit in tone at the answer. Olivia giggled at the reaction while Eva gave another nod.

"It is well equipped, Nathan. But it's nothing compared to this." Nathan gave a scoff in response while crossing his arms over his chest, mimicking Olivia's stance.

"My gym is far better than a five out of ten." Olivia took a step closer to Nathan, gaze staying locked with his.

"Maybe. But from what I saw this morning, your calves could use some work." Nathan raised an eyebrow as he said again,

"Pardon?"

"Exactly!" Eva exclaimed with vigor. "You homebodies are always the same, believing your gyms at home are enough to keep you _completely_ in shape." She locked her gaze on Nathan as if he was a piece of meat. "And I shall admit, you are in excellent shape. But if what Olivia says is true," She pointed a finger at Nathan, gaze intensifying, "That means you've been slacking! But no need to worry, Nathan!" She suddenly wrapped her arm around him tightly, or as best she could with his massive frame, while moving her other across the sky in a dramatic fashion. "We'll get you in the best shape of your life here at Kobold Rose Fitness Center! Or so help me, I'll die trying!" Nathan only stared at the Kobold, eyebrow raised before glancing to Olivia who gave a firm nod in agreement, with just as much enthusiasm in her eyes as Eva's. Nathan stared for a moment longer before sighing heavily.

"Gee. Thanks." He said, horribly failing at trying to feign the same amount of emotion that Eva was giving off, who shot back to Olivia's side while giving a salute.

"No need to thank me! Just doing my duty in this world!" She looked at her watch before saying, "Well, I have a swimming class to attend to." She went to leave before stopping. "Actually, you two can come with me! Nathan, swimming works the legs, which means we can start on your rehabilitation!" Nathan gave a look of pure confusion as he said for a third time,

"Pardon?!" While Olivia gave a nod in agreement.

"Good! Come with me, we can get you two some suitable clothing and off to the pool it is!" With that, Eva rushed out the door, but not before Olivia grabbed Nathan's hand and began dragging him out the door as he said,

"What "Rehabilitation"?!"...

Nathan sat on the side of a massive Olympic-sized swimming pool, now dressed in black swim trunks, as humans and non-humans alike swam in it. While off to the side was a hot tub for people to relax and increase they're body temperature. Specifically, certain non-humans that may need to reheat if their own body heat fell too low.

Eva currently swam with multiple humans and non-humans, helping those that may have trouble staying afloat. While also teaching them all techniques they could use in the future. How she did it though, was completely different from how Nathan was taught. Instead of stern looks and a raised voice, Eva spoke with happiness and care. Instead of harsh and judging gazes, she watched with keen eyes, but the kind that were ready to help at a moment notice. The people were also quite different. Indeed those he knew were supportive and friendly, but here there was not a massive amount of tension that you could cut with a knife. No, here it was much more relaxed. Those who passed Nathan would wave hello and greet him, both in and outside the pool. It was an atmosphere that was completely different from what he was used to, and he honestly enjoyed it.

"Last time I swam in a pool was during boot…" He mumbled to himself, recalling his time when going training to enter the U.S. and Royal Marines. "Hmm…" He hummed as he thought back to his younger days, remembering all those he met back then while glancing down at the swim trunks he wore. "Yeah… Nothing like swimming with a shit ton of weight from a full kit pulling you down under." He said, chuckling to himself. Suddenly the sound of whistle ripping through the air was heard, causing the former-Marine to jump off the ground for a moment as he looked to the source. There stood Eva dressed in a dark blue one-piece swimming uniform.

"All right, everyone! That's enough for today!" She announced, pride in her voice while clenching a tight fist in a victorious fashion. "You all did a great job! Have a wonderful day!" Nathan snickered at the display before popping his neck, then spine before watching as Olivia swam past him towards one end of her lane.

Nathan watched her do so, an eyebrow raised as he said to himself,  
"Sure does like to swim…" Near an hour had passed since the three had been on the ground floor to swim. And while he was taking a break to relax, Olivia was still swimming, her speed having only increased as she went back and forth between the two points.

"Well, she is part of our family!" A voice rang out, followed a hand slapping Nathan's shoulder. He looked to see Eva smiling down at him.

"Yes, well…" Was all he could manage. Nathan liked to think he had a high pain tolerance, but the strength that Eva had combined with her claws, sent a massive wave of pain through his body from the gesture of the shoulder slap. "I guess it's true about Kobolds being fitness freaks…" He said through a low groan while gently patting her hand.

Eva only smiled at the words before sitting next to him as she said,  
"Well, we have to be. Especially since we mine Cobalt." Nathan nodded as he rubbed his shoulder, the pain slowly leaving his body. "Tell me though, what was it like when you swam at this "boot" as you called it." Nathan looked before snorting.

"Guess you have pretty good hearing, as well." Eva's smile widened while flexing her ears as she commented,

"Well, of course. I _am_ a Kobold after all." Nathan gave a knowing nod before going silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Well… I served in the U.S and the Royal Marines. And due to them being an amphibious force, I had to go through a swim course for both. Simple test to make sure you could handle yourself if you did ever have to swim." Eva nodded. "Waste of time, honestly. Considering the fact, I served in the desert during all my fucking deployments." He added with a laugh while Eva gave a less than comfortable nod.

"I see. So, you were a soldier then?"

"Aye. Hence the tattoos." Nathan answered, pointing to the **SEMPER FI** on his back, followed by the Royal Marine emblem on his pectoral. Eva stared at the markings before looking over the scars on his torso, then glancing to take another look at the one on his back.

 _That one is particularly bad. I wonder how he got that one…_ Eva thought to herself, staring at the scar running along Nathan's entire back. _I understand that being in the military is dangerous. But this one… How could he possibly get that?_ She glanced at her claws before looking back to the scar. _Odd…_ "If I may ask," She began, catching Nathan's attention from watching Olivia swim. "Why move here to London and serve their military? Why not stay in America?" Nathan stared for a moment, considering the question before glancing back to Olivia, who swam past for the sixth time since Eva had sat down.

He watched as her body moved in a swift, yet fluid motion. The water kicking up around her, soaking her fur and the swimming suit she wore. He smirked at the display before saying,  
"I don't know… I just felt like it was something I had to do." He paused for a moment, watching his young ward, "Plus, Smith did offer me a job, you could say." Eva raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"Really?" She said. "What kind of job?" Nathan didn't answer right away, instead thinking of what to say, all the while constantly gazing at Olivia.

"One that involved a good amount of travelling." He paused again. "Actually, I guess you could say, I helped with the passing of the exchange bill." Eva's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" She asked a second time. "May I ask how?" Nathan smirked a bit before it formed into a frown, his mind going back to the years leading up to the bill being passed.

"I helped negotiate with those that didn't wish for it to pass. Those that did not want our society's to come into official contact with one another and mix." Eva nodded to the words.

"Hmm. I see. Now that you mention, I do indeed remember some wishing against the bill. But that's all in the past now." She said with a shrug.

"Aye." Nathan said simply as he went silent, his gaze seemingly only intensifying as he continually watched Olivia. And though he couldn't notice, Eva smiled at the transfixed look he had.

"So," She began, causing Nathan to slightly lean in as he listened. "Are you enjoying my cousin's company?" Nathan's gaze shot to Eva, eyebrow raised before returning the smile.

"I'll admit, it was a bit of a shock having her placed into my life so suddenly. But so far," He looked back to Olivia, who mid stroke, gave a wave to the two before focusing back on her lap. "I am enjoying her company… Even if she is a bit energetic at times." He looked to Eva. "Kind of like you earlier. You seem much more relaxed now, though." Eva chuckled at the words.

"Yes, I shall admit, I can become a bit hyper. But keep in mind, I am the owner of this fitness center, and in my family we are known for making sure all are in top physical form; and I am no exception!" She said proudly, while pointing her thumb at herself as she gave a wink to Nathan. "How I see it, it's a way of life. One should always try to better themselves. And if by doing so is by becoming stronger through exercise, especially through my center, then I shall try my hardest to help someone achieve that goal!" By now, Eva's tone had become one of passion and just a hint dramatic as she clenched her fist tightly in a victorious manner, just as she did when announcing that the swimming class was done.

Nathan chuckled at the display while saying with just a hint of sarcasm,  
"Words to live by." Though Eva either ignored him or simply didn't catch the tone of his voice, as she glanced to a clock on the wall and quickly stood up while saying,

Speaking of helping someone, I must be getting to a one-on-one session. Enjoy the rest of your stay." She began walking to the locker room door as she looked back to Nathan. "I expect to see you in here again. Preferably tomorrow." But he snickered at the words.

"Maybe." He looked back to Olivia, who had finally seemed to slow down in her pace as he said. "We'll have to see." Eva nodded with a smile before narrowing her eyes and spoke with a hint of teasing in her voice,

"Indeed. And also, I know my cousin is quite beautiful, but please, refrain from gawking at her so much." Nathan ripped his gaze from Olivia back to her cousin, a look of shock before scoffing with a smirk as he responded with his own wink,

"Again, we'll see." Eva rolled her eyes before entering the locker room while repeating,

"Indeed." Leaving Nathan alone on the edge of the pool as he watched Olivia now swim at a much more gradual pace.

As he did so, he began to think about what Eva said, the kind of job Smith offered him and what he did.  
 _One that involved a good amount of travelling_ ** _._** _Actually, I guess you could say I helped with the passing of the exchange bill. I helped negotiate with those that didn't wish for it to pass. Those that did not want our society's to come into official contact with one another and mix._ Nathan scoffed looking back on the words he had just said. "Right…" He mumbled. "Negotiate." _Nothing like a high caliber rifle aimed right at your forehead to help move negotiations along._ Nathan thought to himself while staring off into space before the sound of Olivia's voice brought him back to reality.

"Nathan? I'm done in the pool." He glanced to her, then to the clock and smiled widely.

"Boy, nothing like a straight hour of nonstop swimming to start the day, huh?" He said in a joking manner. But Olivia only laughed with a smile while wagging her tail happily.

"I know! I feel amazing, right now!" Nathan rolled his eyes, smile still present before standing up with a stretch.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get something to eat." Olivia gave another nod as she got out from the pool, stretching as well. Nathan watched for a moment, his eyes tracing over her well toned body through the tight swim suit; before Eva's words echoed throughout his mind. _I know my cousin is quite beautiful, but please refrain from gawking at her so much._ Nathan snorted to the thought before saying,

"Well, let's get dressed and head out, then." He then proceeded to walk towards the locker room door before he suddenly found himself off the ground and hanging in the air. "What the fuck?!" Nathan cried as he looked around, mind racing as it tried to figure out what was going on.

"Nathan! Are you all right!?" Olivia cried while staring up at a now upside down and hanging Nathan, who continued looking around before noticing the silver sticky material wrapped around his torso. It took him only a moment to realize what it was, and as he did so, his demeanor went from alert to full blown panic.

"Olivia! Get me down right fucking now!" He cried out, dread lacing his voice. By now many had gathered to the display of the hanging man, who struggled against his confines. "Olivia!" He cried again.

"Hold on!" Olivia called back as she ran to the locker room while shouting for her cousin. As she did so, Nathan continued to struggle before the sound of a smooth female voice filled his ears,

"Well, hello there…" Nathan ceased all movement, his body now paralyzed. He slowly turned his head to the voice, and as he did, his expression turned from panic to fear.

Before him was an a Long-Leg breed of Arachne with light chocolate skin for the human half of her body, while her arachnid half was pitch black with a red hour glass on the bottom of her spinneret. She had long silver hair with lilac eyes, all of which were boring deep into Nathan's own teal.

"You're quite the cute one, aren't you?" The Arachne said, her voice smooth and filled with a seductive tone. But Nathan did not respond, instead he only stared at the creature before him in absolute fear. She took notice this, giving a low chuckle as she held her cheek. "Oh my, you _are_ cute. What's the matter?" She leaned in, her lips just barely grazing Nathan's ear. "Afraid of spiders?" The sensation of the Arachne's breath suddenly knocked Nathan out of his dazed state, soon being replaced with adrenaline as he began to struggle again; now much harder compared to when he was first caught in her thread.

"Olivia!" He shouted again. "Where the hell are you?!" The Arachne smiled wide, a look of pleasure filling her eyes as she gave a lick of her lips.

"I love it when they squirm like that." She gently grasped Nathan's shaking head and licked his cheek before whispering a second time, "Especially the big strong ones, like _you_." Nathan's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and went to shout again before that of Eva was heard cutting through him.

"Ms. Ragno!" The Arachne, now known as Ms. Ragno, looked along with Nathan and the crowd that had gathered towards the Fitness Center owner, who smiled widely with closed eyes. "If you could please put Mr. Koniec down, that would be fantastic!" Ms. Ragno held her gaze on Eva for a moment before giving a simple shrug.

"Very well, Ms. Rose. You are the owner of this wonderful establishment." She proceeded to lower herself to the floor, all the while holding Nathan close to herself, claws gently coursing through his short hair.

"Now, if you would be so kind, explain to me why it is you are nested on the roof?" Eva asked while looking up to see a web made near some rafters.

"I was relaxing after a nice swim when I noticed this little cutie." She said, gently ruffling Nathan's hair, who shivered in response. "I couldn't help myself and just _had_ to… _catch_ him, you could say." She said, her voice oozing seductive tone as she gave a narrow eyed smile to Nathan.

"I see." Eva said, her smile still present before looking to Nathan, then back to the Arachne. "Now, if you would kindly free Mr. Koniec."

"Aww." Ms. Ragno whined. "But it was just getting fun." She cut the thread free loose with one of her claws, freeing Nathan who immediately shot to Olivia and grasped her arm tightly. A look of fear still easily prevalent in his eyes.

"Ms. Ragno, I can understand the need to relax after a nice workout. But please, next time," Eva's eyes suddenly turned dark as she stared down the Arachne "Refrain from using my facility's roof as your personal home." She glanced back to Nathan, who was now being calmed down by Olivia as she gently patted his back while giggling lightly. "And no more "catching" the patrons, please." Ms. Ragno nodded in response, smile wide.

"Very well, Ms. Rose. My utmost apologies." She glanced to Nathan one last time before saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go get changed. Afterwards, I shall clean up the web I made."

"Thank you." Eva said, her eyes returning with happiness as she watched Ms. Ragno walk by, her legs moving in perfect sync. But as she passed Nathan, she smiled down at him while giving a wink before disappearing into the locker room, causing him to shudder again.

"Well, that was an interesting episode." Olivia said with a laugh as she continued to pat and rub Nathan's back, who was still coming down from the fear he felt not a minute ago.

"Indeed." Eva said, while smiling at the two as the crowd dispersed. She then raised an eyebrow at Nathan, who took notice to the look before she asked while trying to force back a smile, "Afraid of spiders, Nathan?" He stiffened at the question before giving a heavy sigh and allowed his head to hang in shame. All the while, Eva and Olivia fell into fits of laughter at the sight and the fact that the man before them did indeed have such a fear.

"Only the massive ones!" He suddenly said in defense, but this only made the two Kobold's laughter increase in strength.

"It's all right, Nathan!" Olivia said, wrapping her arm around his. "Eva and I will protect you from the scary spiders!" She wiggled her fingers at Nathan as she said "scary spiders," causing his face to redden with embarrassment.

"Whatever." He said, as he broke free from her grasp and began marching towards the locker room door, but stopped instantly as Eva said,

"You realize she's still in there. Changing." Her tone became lower. "Waiting." She began walking up behind Nathan, his back still to her, processing her words. "For dear old, Nathan to enter," She reeled her arms back. "So she can _strike!_ " She shot them forward, her hands gently hitting Nathan's scarred and tattooed back, causing him to jump, which made the two Kobolds fall into another fit of laughter.

He turned to them, a look of annoyance written on his features. He stood, watching as the two continued to laugh in joy before settling down after half a minute. Olivia looked to Nathan, wiping a tear from her eye, only to see his gaze was now intense with crossed arms as he gripped his bicep tightly.

"Oh, no need to be so mad, Nathan. We're only joking." She said, as she skipped up to him and wrapped her arm around his again. He only stared at her out of the corner of his eye, his boring into hers before Eva said,

"Yes. It's all in good fun." She gently patted his shoulder, but his gaze did not soften. He stared her down for multiple seconds before finally sighing, his body relaxing with it.

"May we go get changed now?" He asked, looking at the clock. "I am actually hungry." Olivia smiled widely at him as she asked,

"After she comes out of the locker room?" Nathan glanced back to it, imagining the Arachne doing just as Eva said: Waiting for him so that she could strike. He looked to her and gave a firm nod.

"After she exits the locker room." This answer, causing both Eva and Olivia to giggle…

As Nathan and Olivia proceeded out the entrance from the fitness center, Eva waved goodbye to the two, which they returned before the doors closed behind them.

Olivia stretched, groaning in satisfaction as she said,  
"That was great! You got to meet my cousin. You and I can exercise there together," She leaned in on him and speaking with a teasing tone, "While getting your calves in shape." Nathan rolled his eyes at the words. "And I got to swim for a good bit."

Nathan shook his head while mumbling,  
"An hour straight without stopping for a rest, is not "a good bit"." Olivia's ears twitched as she moved to where she was walking backwards towards Nathan's bike while in front of him.

"I now know you have a massive fear of spiders, which I shall _gladly_ prey on!" Nathan narrowed his eyes before giving a sigh.

"I told you, only the massive ones…" He mumbled again. "Like the one earlier..." He gave a cold shiver to the thought of being wrapped up in her thread as she neared him. Olivia's smile widened as she gave a two full twirls before turning to Nathan's bike fully. "And as for your cousin, no offense, but she can be a bit… dramatic when it comes to working out, can't she?" Olivia giggled at the question.

"Yes, well, I prefer to think of it as a passion." Olivia said with a wink. "She usually calms down when she's outside of the fitness center or after an exercise session." She raised an finger while speaking in a tone filled with admiration, "Now, if you want to see someone who can be even more passionate about exercise and staying in shape, you should see our distant cousin Polt! She's _amazing_ to be around!" Nathan stopped at the name "Polt", though Olivia couldn't see it as she continued walking to the bike as she asked, "So where do you want to go to eat?" But did not receive an answer. "Nathan?" She called before looking back to him, only to see an expression of pure bewilderment. "Nathan? Something wrong?" She asked, walking back up to him. He stared down at her, his expression remaining the same.

"Olivia?" He said, causing her to nod. "What. In the _fuck._ Kind of name is Polt…?"...


	8. Discussing, Drinking & Exploring

Discussing, Drinking & Exploring

The sound of glasses clinking together combined with near 65-75 people talking was all the could be heard at the pub known as The Understudy; Nathan's favorite place to get drinks.

The Understudy was a pub of medium stature that was located on the Southbank of the River Thames and was on the ground floor of the National Theatre building. The outside of the simple establishment had a large pavilion with multiple picnic and square metal tables with glass tops. And with the pavilion being part of The Understudy, this allowed for other business, those located in transportable hubs, to sell to those that wanted something to eat, such as a mobile pizza vendor that was known very well among The Understudy regulars. There was a large double sliding door that allowed access into the pub, instead of the main entrance, that faced the River Thames. To the right of the double doors was another bar set into the wall that allowed for patrons to order drinks for there if the inside was too crowded. The main entrance, which was both a manual and automatic, this done by a simple button next to it that would cause the entrance to swing open, had more tables and seats. These could be seen through the two large windows that were installed on the side that faced the building to the right, one of which having a florescent sign with red letters that read "The Understudy." The inside was fairly spacious, with the floor being made of black marble floor with wooden walls. The bar was a simple L-shape with a wide array of taps and bottles behind and placed on it, some setting on the large shelves, while others chilled in multiple see through fridges beneath the massive cabinet located behind the bar itself. Multiple blackboards were placed on the walls with drinks available, along with the prices, size, and the alcohol content of those sizes. One of the most prominent features of the Understudy, was the large double brewing containers, one on top of the other, in the back of the pub itself; which had a large pipe leading from the two contained to the bar itself, and the pipe itself had Christmas lights tied around it. To the bars immediate right was a pair of double doors that lead to the restroom in the back, and connected to the rest of the National Theatre. In the back left corner of the bar was a door that lead to the kitchen. And if one were facing from the double folding doors, they would see a small table set up to their right with couch behind it and a brown leather chair on its left, front, and right. To the far left were multiple tables similar to the one mentioned previous located all throughout the inside with either the leather chairs, or simple wooden ones. A large rectangular table near the restroom doors sat, with a large blackboard behind that read multiple orders of food one could get that day. In the back on the left hand side, near the entrance, was another small table at shin height with a couch in front and behind it.

It is here that Nathan and Olivia sat, both having a drink in hand; both of which being Pale Ales. Both were located outside on one of the picnic tables, sitting across from one another. The time was near 9:45 P.M., both having arrived around 8:54.

" _No, I mean really, what kind of name is Polt?"_ Nathan said, his tone filled with bewilderment while Olivia took a sip of her ale before answering,

" _It's part of the culture, Nathan."_ …

They had left the fitness center and went home to eat lunch, afterwards the two went about doing their own business. For Olivia, that was having a quick run on the tread mill before showering and then relaxing in her room by reading one of the books from downstairs she saw the night earlier. Nathan showered after Olivia, wishing to get the smell of chlorine off him, which received much thanks from Olivia for doing so. He listened to a podcast before switching to his music while he typed away on his computer, writing down a random story that he had been meaning to write, before he then watched random videos on YouTube. Olivia, being the Kobold she is, tried to convince Nathan to exercise more that day, but he only responded by gently flicking her head and closing the door, smirking all the while.

It was around 5:45 P.M. that Olivia came to Nathan and asked him if he could show her around the city more. After thinking it over for a few moments he agreed and proceeded to grab his bike keys, only for Olivia to stop him and request that they walk.

Nathan stared at her with a hint of disbelief before asking,

"You're joking, right?" Olivia shook her head and said, eyes wide with tail gently wagging,

"Please, Nathan? I know you enjoy riding around on your motorcycle, but don't you think it would be better if we walked around. That way it's better placed into my memory?" Nathan stared down at the young Kobold, a look of annoyance in his eyes.

But as he gazed into her large grey orbs, this combined with her fluffy ears twitching ever so slightly, and tail wagging gently, Nathan cracked with a sigh while gently patting her head.

"All right." He said, causing Olivia to give him a hug and cheer of joy in response. To which, he smirked at the action and patted her head a second time. He quickly saved all he had written down, shut off his computer and began to get his shoes on. As he did so, Olivia began gathering up her own things.

She now wore a form fitting short sleeved pink shirt with a chibi cat on it, a light blue zip-up hoodie, khaki shorts with zipper lined pockets, and the same shoes as before. Nathan had changed into a black polyester shirt, fitting his massive form easily, with coal cargo pants and his usual leather jacket and shoes.

Olivia stood near the front door, ever so slightly hopping up and down with joy at the prospect of exploring her new home. Nathan exited his room and walked to her, a blank expression before becoming a smirk when he saw the look of excitement and giddiness across her features.

He snorted as an idea came to his head,

"Ready to go for a walk?" Olivia's ears twitched as her tail increased in speed while her eyes filled with even more excitement as she nodded furiously. Nathan chuckled at the display of pure joy as he gave her another pat on the head before they exited outside and began their trek along the city.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Nathan began to show Olivia around Vauxhall. Showing the park, the Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens, which she sprinted around for a good 10 minutes. Frolicking in the grassy fields with happiness, all the while Nathan sat at one of the benches situated along the pathways and watched. After young Olivia had calmed, Nathan showed her the café that was stationed near it the park, The Tea House Theatre, explaining to her how he enjoyed having a drink and something to eat inside every so often. He then showed her where the Tube and bus station was, along with the old gym he used to go to before he bought all of his equipment at home.

It was when they passed by the tube station, Olivia took notice to all the districts that inhabited London. One catching her eye the most being Piccadilly Circus. Olivia's eye widened at the name as she looked to Nathan and asked,

"Is there really a circus there?" The former-Marine chuckled at the words.

"No, there is not." He stopped for a moment to gaze over the Tube station's map. Taking in all the destinations all the routes. "Besides, I feel there really isn't much going on for the other districts. Save for shops, restaurants and pubs. And even then, I prefer the areas around here, since they're all in good walking distance." He then mumbled to himself, "Even Fabric." Olivia gazed up at him with a hint of confusion, which he smiled. "Maybe I'll take you there one day. But not today." He went to turn but stopped as Olivia asked,

"Is it all right if we go there, anyway? Please?" Nathan looked back at her, only to see her big grey eyes boring into his again. He smirked at the expression before gently patting her head.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't do any harm. But," He said, raising his finger. "I'm not walking there. I get you're a Kobold and all, but even so." He motioned for her to follow him, which she did as they entered the station down some stairs.

Inside was a wide array of vendors for food, drinks, and souvenirs. Olivia inhaled the scents of the many aromas that filled the air, bringing a smile to her face as she walked closely to Nathan. As the two went down the service elevator and into the official platforms for the trams, Olivia noticed Nathan hold out his hand to her. This revealed another pair of earplugs, which she gazed at with confusion.

"If the sound of my bike can hurt your ears, the trams will be even worse. Put those in." He ordered, a little more brash than he may have intended. But Olivia did so with a smile. She looked up at Nathan after doing so and hugged his arm tightly, causing the former-Marine to smirk down at her.

The duo exited the elevators, along with the other occupants, and walked to the designated platform. As they waited, Olivia felt the familiar feeling of excitement fill her being again. She was ready to see her future home and explore all it had to offer. And to say she enjoyed walking along its streets with Nathan would be an understatement.

Olivia couldn't remember a time when she was more filled with curiosity and excitement. The duo had walked all along Oxford Circus, followed by travelling to Hyde's Park and relaxing there, before young Olivia convinced Nathan for them to walk Buckingham Palace. There they walked along The Mall and St. James's Park. While there, Olivia overheard some tourist explain how close Big Ben, or the Elizabethan Tower was. And though she had seen it while riding with Agent Smith to Nathan's house, and with Nathan earlier that day, she convinced Nathan for him to walk with her to it; which he did not mind seeing as how they were indeed quite close. There, Olivia marveled at the size of the large tower while Nathan watched with a smile.

As he stood off to the side, watching young Olivia read on her phone about the history of the tower he looked up to see it was now near 7:49. He popped his neck with a sigh as he made his way to the Kobold, who continued to read facts, before jumping at the feeling of Nathan placing a hand on her shoulder. Olivia looked to see it was him and gave a bashful smile before apologizing.

"No need." He replied with a smile. "If it's all right with you, I want to head to Waterloo's riverfront." The young Kobold gave a nod as she rewrapped her arm round Nathan's.

The two made their way along the sidewalk, all the while Olivia stared out into the River Thames and watched as multiple ships floated by. After making their way across the bridge, it was then Olivia saw just how large the Ferris Wheel known as The London Eye truly was. She gazed at its massive height, entranced by how high it went. She stopped, causing Nathan to falter before looking back at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, before following her gaze then back to her, here she was now staring up at him, large eyes pleading for what she already wanted. "You serious?" He asked, his tone low with a raised eyebrow. Olivia nodded, tail lazily wagging. He looked at the line, attempting to count the large amount of people waiting before averting his teal orbs back to Olivia's grey.

He stared into them, and while doing so, he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as he recalled the day Eleanor gave him the same look. Though hers wasn't as begging as the young Kobold's were.

The former-Marine smirked before giving a heavy sigh from his mouth.

"Oh, fine." Olivia's eyes widened with happiness as she increased the strength of her arms around Nathan's effectively hugging it tightly as her tail wagged at a high speed.

"Thank you, Nathan!" She cheered as he took a deep breath followed by a low hum.

"Mm-hm. Now, come on." He said before taking them both to buy tickets. After doing so, the two stood in line, which to Nathan's surprise, passed moved along at a fair pace.

"Have you ever been on it before?" Olivia asked, tail having only increased in speed as they neared the capsule that would soon take them up into the air.

"Yeah, once with an old friend." Nathan said, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembered the day he did so. "We were walking along here on our way to get some drinks, and she… convinced me, I guess you could say, to buy ourselves tickets when I revealed to her I had never been on it." Olivia nodded before looking up along the Eye's height. _Right, "convince." Nothing like using her power as commanding officer while home to get me on this bloody thing._ Nathan thought to himself with a snicker before he looked to Olivia and asked, "They have things like this where you lived?"

Olivia averted her gaze back to him and chuckled.

"No. Nothing like this." Nathan gave a simple shrug before nodding in return as the two took their turn of getting into one of the Eye's capsules. "It doesn't stop for passengers to get on or off?" Olivia asked as she looked up to Nathan.

"Nah. It moves slow enough for all to do just that." He answered as he helped her step inside before they moved, or more like Olivia dragging Nathan, to the very back of the pod, allowing both to have full view of the city.

As it slowly rose into the air, Olivia's eyes widened while her ears drooped down and tail slowed in amazement at the sight of London came into full view. By now the sun had fallen low, allowing some of the city's lights to come on while casting a beautiful orange glow over the cityscape.

"That's amazing." She said in awe while Nathan looked down at her before giving a full smile.

"Yeah." He said absently and followed her in suite, gazing at the city he called home. "It is pretty amazing."

The pair stood completely still, save for young Olivia's tail swaying gently behind her, while she laid her head on his shoulder. Nathan took notice, but for some reason, he didn't mind. Instead, after a few moments of debating, he gently laid his own on hers as they both continued their gazing of the city below.

It wasn't until the Eye was near three quarters complete of its full rotation that Nathan broke the silence between the two and asked,

"What was home like for you?" He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Like, was it grassy fields and a nice house?" Olivia did not answer right away, instead she readjusted her head on Nathan's shoulder before answering,

"I guess you could say that. Due to the Cobalt always being in demand, we had good income revenue."

"What made you want to come here then? Leave home?" Olivia didn't answer right away again. She stared out over the city, which by now had become much bright due to the lights.

"When I heard about my distant cousin, Polt leaving, soon followed by my closer cousin, Eva, I just felt like doing the same." Nathan hummed in response.

"I see. Were you still living with your parents or had you moved out by then? Smith told me you're 18 when we stepped outside yesterday." Nathan asked while giving a half lie. He knew Olivia was 18 by Smith, but it was due to the folder he saw after Smith left telling him so before he ripped it up.

Olivia stiffened at this along with her tail ceasing it's swaying. Nathan looked down at her, only to see her once peaceful grey eyes had become filled with sadness and grief.

"Olivia?" Nathan said, using the young Kobold's name, which caught her attention. "Are you all right?" She gave a nod while rubbing her eyes gently. "What's wrong th-" Nathan stopped, realizing what had caused her to become filled with sadness.

Nathan remained silent, not wishing to sadden his ward any further.

 _Guess she's lost someone close to her too._ He thought to himself before mentally slapping himself. _Dumbarse._ Nathan looked down at her again, only to see the emotions of grief still present. He felt a pang of guilt rise through him and began of what to do or say.

After a minute of thinking, he glanced down at her again, seeing her eyes locked on the cityscape. Slowly, Nathan rose his arm free of her grasp and wrapped it around young Olivia, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and began to carefully pull her closer.

Olivia glanced at the hand before looking at Nathan, who had by shifted his gaze back out towards the city. But she could easily see the warmth now prevalent in his eyes. Olivia smiled up at him and allowed herself to move closer to him, placing her head further into the crook of his neck, taking in his strangely calming scent even more than what she already had been. And though she could detect all the other passengers, Olivia could easily distinguish Nathan's from the rest. His being of leather, polyester, his shower's body washes, and a hint of gunpowder.

 _Guess being in the military for as long as he has caused it to stick to him._ Olivia thought to herself with a giggle.

Nathan glanced down at the giggling Kobold and smiled at the sound as he increased the strength of his pull, bringing her closer. As he did so, a thought came to his mind, one that had earlier in the day. A question that he knew would help lighten the mood.

"Seriously though," Olivia looked up at him, her smile having returned in full. "What kind of name is Polt?" She giggled again with a roll of her eyes.

"Nathan…" She began as she readjusted her grip on his arm…

" _No, I mean really, what kind of name is Polt?"_ Nathan said, his tone filled with bewilderment while Olivia took a sip of her ale before answering,

" _It's part of the culture, Nathan."_ He stared at her across the picnic table before smirking as he took a sip of his own.

"All right. Cool, I guess. But, I mean, why Polt? Now, Bolt I could understand. It makes some, but most importantly, actual sense. But, just, why Polt?" Olivia sighed before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"For the fourth time, it's part of the culture. Now stop asking about it so much."

"But what does it even mean?!" Nathan asked again before taking a sip of his ale while Olivia eyed him with annoyance.

"Does it _matter_?" Nathan gave a nod.

"Yeah. Kinda does to me."

"Explain how." Nathan went to answer but soon realized he couldn't think of one. After half a minute of silence, Olivia smiled triumphantly and said, "Exactly." Nathan simply sighed as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"It's just that," Nathan began, causing Olivia's ears to lower just a hint in annoyance that he was continuing on the topic. "Why is it you and Eva are given, well, normal names I guess. And yet, she is named Polt?"

Olivia sighed again, her patience slowly wearing thin.

"Nathan, seriously, does it matter?" He responded by giving a slight shake of his head after a few moments of hesitation. "All right, then." She tried her best to replicate the same look he would give her, but judging from his smirk, she failed miserably. "Then stop. _Asking._ "

"Heh, fine." He said with a chuckle. And with that came silence, something Olivia was grateful for. _Still a weird name._ Nathan thought to himself as he glanced up at the young Kobold. He watched her chew for a moment. She looked up from her plate, noticing his stare.

Olivia raised an eyebrow before asking,

"What?" Nathan gave another chuckle.

"Nothing." Olivia only gave an "Mm-hm" in response before going silent again, only the sound of other people around them filling in the silence between the two.

"So, a luffa, huh?" Olivia said, a smirk on her lips.

Nathan looked up from his plate, eyes shifting from it to hers. He stared for a few moments before letting out a light sigh.

"Yes." He began. "A luffa. An easy to use body cleaning appliance." Nathan said, a hint of pride in his voice. "There a problem, Ms. Olivia?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. Just find it rather curious." She said with a light laugh.

"Mm-hm." Nathan hummed as he took a swig of his ale. "Well," He began while taking satisfied sigh. "From what I've gathered, you seem to enjoy using it. Considering the fact there's a good bit of fur in it." Olivia looked with a raised eyebrow before giving a light shrug.

"As you said, an easy to use body cleaning appliance." Nathan only widened his smile before giving a light stretch, groaning in satisfaction from the pops that sounded from his back.

As he did so, his shirt became tighter, causing Olivia to see the three dog tags and coin that hung around his neck. She stared at them for a few moments before two questions came to her.

"Hey, Nathan?" The former-Marine looked up at her, curiosity in his eyes. "What was it like in the military?" Nathan stared for a few moments before scoffing.

"Want the truth?" He asked, which Olivia nodded to in response. "Most of it was dicking around, shooting the shit, or staying in shape." He said while flexing in a joking fashion, causing Olivia to giggle. "My MOS, or 'job' in civilian terms, was Infantry. Stayed in it all four years while serving the Marine Corps. Then, I moved here and joined the Royal Marines. Same shit, different country. Then, after serving the standard time, I joined the current company I'm in now." Nathan stopped for a moment, he began to think of how to word his next phrasing. "The company I currently work for provides... Security, you could say. My squadron however," He turned to allow Olivia a better view of his Hell Hounds patch. "We provide security, but also… look for people. Those who go missing and need to be found." _And put into the ground usually._ Nathan thought to himself as Olivia gave a nod.

"Can I ask then…" She went silent again, glancing down at her ale, debating whether or not to continue.

"Can you ask what?" Olivia looked up at Nathan, whose curiosity had increased.

"How did you meet Ms. Smith and… What did you mean about being done with her?" Nathan stared for a few moments, his warmth seeming to falter before it returned and gave a smile.

"Heard that, huh?" Olivia nodded while gave a chuckle. "I met her when she and a couple of government spoofs came out to inspect our base. Specifically, to watch us infantrymen do a training exercise. She took a notice of my skills and that's when she came to me with a job. I declined due to me wanting to finish my four years. Later, after serving in the Royal Marines, I decided to look her up and see if she had it available. Turns out, she did. So, I worked for her for two years."

"What kind of job was it?"

"It was involved with helping the exchange bill pass. Helped convince those who didn't want to see it pass to support it passing." Olivia nodded, holding her glass of ale in both hands.

"So, after working for Smith, is that when you moved to the current company you're at now?" Nathan nodded. "How is it you and Mike know each other?" Nathan's smile turned from one of happiness to sad.

"We, uh, know each other due to Eleanor introducing him to me when I was first getting all the stuff for my bike." Nathan answered with a chuckle. "I remember, he was actually the one that took the photo of her and I with our bikes together." He stopped for a moment before his chuckle slowly turned to laughter, and his tone became filled with joy. "Oh, man. Then, I remember, right after the picture Mike said, 'Now how about you two give each other a kiss?' Holy shit!" Nathan said, now trying to hold back laughter. "You should have seen the look on her face! Unusually, Eleanor didn't care about that kind of stuff, but just the way he said it pissed her off beyond belief! She fuckin' chased after him for near three minutes, yellin' and cursin' in her Irish accent," Nathan changed his voice to try and form an Irish one. "'Ye bloody bastard! I'll rip ye feckin head off!' Gods! You should have seen it! And I knew she was pissed because she only used 'ye' and 'feckin' when she was ready to kill someone!" By now Nathan was laughing to his fullest, all the while Olivia chuckled, both at the story and of how happy Nathan was. "She actually caught him and was ready to end him, but I stopped her by grabbing ahold of her and carrying her back to the bike; all the while kicking and screaming. Oh, man. Quite the scene." He finished as he went to finish off his ale.

While he did so, Olivia did the same. But as she set the now empty glass down, another question came to her mind.

"How did you meet Eleanor?" Nathan stopped mid drink for a moment before finishing the glasses contents and set it down.

He did not answer right away, instead only stared at the cup before clearing his throat.

"We met about a year before I joined the company I'm in now." He stopped, staring at the glass, all the while his gaze intensifying. "I was… sick, I guess. She helped me get better." He looked up to Olivia, who nodded at the words before saying,

"Well, I'm glad she helped you. I noticed her in the pictures, is she part of your, what did you call it, squadron?" Nathan nodded, but stopped and continued to stare again.

"Yeah. She." He said after multiple more seconds of silence between the two. "Yeah she is-… was." He went silent again before continuing. "She was in it and actually introduced me to the company, and was also my commanding officer." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" She asked, but Nathan didn't answer. He only continued his stare at the glass. "Nathan?" Olivia said, trying to catch his attention. "Nath-"

"How about I get us some more drinks." Nathan said, cutting off Olivia as he quickly grabbed Olivia's empty glass, while she nodded in response.

Nathan made his way to the bar, walking past the dozens of people that drank and ate. All the while, trying to the get the previous story and information he had just told out of his mind. He stood at the bar, waiting to be attended to. And as he did, he stared at the two glasses in hand, his teal orbs taking in every drop of moisture that ran along it's pristine surface.

 _Yeah. She was._ Nathan recalled the words, even if he didn't want to, he had just spoke not a minute ago. _was my commanding officer. She helped me get better._ Nathan shut his eyes and gave a shake of his head, again trying to clear the words from his mind. But this did not help. He then glanced back outside where Olivia sat on her phone. He smirked at the sight with a hum.

He thought back to what he had Olivia do, before having the same done to him years ago when it came to picking out a helmet. He remembered how, even though he didn't enjoy wearing it, Eleanor would always tell him to do so. First as a friend, then as his commanding officer if her first attempt failed.

He recalled again why he didn't wear it to the station was due to the fact that he had forgotten it when rushing to meet up with his squad there. The memory playing out again for a second time that day.

 _The next time ye forget ye're bloody helmet, Nathan! I'm going to kick ye're arse so hard, ye won't be able to ride that bike for a month! Then ye won't forget!_ But he didn't pay attention to her words. Instead he gazed at her lips, the same that he had kissed nights previous. And, it wasn't until she smacked the back of his head, that he was snapped from his trance and nodded in acknowledgment followed by a salute and stern, _"Yes, Ma'am!"_ agreeing he would not forget to wear it.

Nathan smirked at the memory, his previous sadness mostly gone. But after a moment it came back full force as he thought back to earlier in the day. He honestly hated retrieving it from his room for Olivia to wear. When he saw it, he wanted to chuck it out his window. It reminded him of her. And he hated that. Granted, how he had his photo albums was technically the same thing. But to him, Eleanor was different. _Much different_ compared to the others he had served with. She was there when he was ready to break from the two years of working with Smith beginning to weigh heavily on his mind. She was there by his side all the time, ready to help him at any given moment. She was there to show him how beautiful London was again when she had helped him leave his home. From the lit streets, amazing restaurants, lively pubs, and nightclubs, to even the same light filled trees that were along Waterloo's riverfront. Hell, she even showed him how to ride his motorcycle when she convinced him to get one. She showed him how much he could truly love this city… but then again… maybe she was the reason he loved it so much.

He knew he wanted to move to London and serve in its military with the Royal Marines, even before he enlisted with the U.S. Marines. But he never thought he'd meet someone like her. Someone, that in the end, he would fall for as hard as he did. And yet, even now, he couldn't understand why she took such a liking to him, as well. Maybe she saw him as some lost wounded puppy needing help and felt he was her responsibility, even after healing its wounds. Maybe it was the fact that they had done so much together. Both in and outside of combat. And that was something Nathan found the most painful, he will never know why she liked him the way she did.

 _God damn_ it. Nathan thought, his grip slowly increasing on his glass. _Why did she have to act the way she did…? Why did she have to be so damn caring?_ Then another thought came to his mind. _Was that really her earlier? It looked just like Eleanor. From the hair to the eyes. And I swear I heard her voice. But that doesn't make sense. She wasn't anywhere near me. Yet, I heard her voice as if she was whispering it to me._ Nathan snorted to himself. _Maybe the shrinks back at the office were serious… Maybe… Maybe I do have PTSD now… That could explain why I saw her. Then again, they said I have symptoms. Not full blown._ Nathan chuckled to himself, smile wide. "Boy, oh boy." He mumbled to himself. "A month off to see if they clear out." He gave another chuckle, this one a bit louder. "Judging from what I saw earlier, looks like that won't happen for a bit." He went silent, staring at the glass with a humored look. "Ah shite… What a fuckin' joke my life is…"

" _You can say that, again."_ Nathan stiffened, and with it, his eyes became wide at the voice he heard. _"Aww, what's wrong? Me little ol' Nathan scared?"_ The man in question's breathing became heavier and more laboured. He felt his heart rate slowly begin to rise, and fear take over his body.

Anxiously, he began to turn his head towards the source of the voice. And as his gaze landed on it, his grip on the glass increased to the point his knuckles became white, his heart raced even faster, and his body became as still as a stone, save for his chest, which rose and fell heavily.

There before him stood that of Eleanor in blood soaked combat fatigues. Her fiery red hair was slightly ruffled and her sapphire eyes were seemingly dead, yet alive at the same time. She smiled at him with her narrowed dead, yet alive eyes. Her gaze piercing Nathan's, who returned it with a fearful one.

"' _Ello? Nathan? Anyone in that massive head of yours?"_ Eleanor said, her fingers poking Nathan's forehead. _"HEY!"_ She shouted, her voice suddenly becoming distorted, causing Nathan to slightly jump. Eleanor smiled at this before moving closer to the man. _"Good. Guess that means I have your attention."_ Nathan tried to speak, but couldn't. The fear gripping him was to powerful. _"Don't be afraid, Nate. I just came by to say hi. To let you know,"_ Slowly, she placed her hand on Nathan's chest and began moving it onto his shoulder. " _That I'll be around for a while, and to let you know,"_ She slowly leaned in, her lips just barely grazing his ear as she whispered harshly. Her tone becoming just barely distorted, but enough for him to hear it. _"I plan on making your life a living hell. After all,"_ Her voice suddenly became completely distorted. And it was as if she was whispering, yet shrieking all at the same time. Causing Nathan an extreme amount of pain. _"Ye're the reason I'm dead!"_

Then, she was gone.

Nathan stood completely still, his body like that of a statue.

 _Wh-what the hell was that?!_ Nathan thought to himself, his mind racing for explanation. But he could not come up with any. He didn't know what to think of what just happened. _Gods, was that really her?! B-but how?!_ Nathan began shooting his gaze around the bar trying to find Eleanor as best he could. But as if she hadn't been there at all, she was nowhere to be seen. _Holy shit… Maybe… Maybe those shrinks were being serious._ Nathan ran a hand through his hair, mind still trying to comprehend what just happened. _I seriously have PTSD… Oh, fuck…_

"Hey? Nate? You okay?" The sound of a young girl's voice snapped the former-Marine from his trance, causing him to look to her. That of Ellie. A young girl in her early 20's. Long brown hair, currently tied up in a tight pony tail, with seafoam green eyes. She stared at Nathan with a look of concern as she looked his demeanor, which must have practically shouted, "Get me the fuck out of here!"

Nathan didn't answer, he only stared back at her before she asked a second time, much more sternly,

"Nathan! Are you all right?" The man in question nodded before giving a slight shake of his head, returning himself back to normal.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that, Ellie. Was off in my own little world for a tick." Ellie looked him over again, studying his demeanor like a scientist would a new life form.

"Well, all right." She paused a moment. "You sure you're all right?" Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Promise." Nathan said with a smile as he stroked his chin before leaning back against the bar. "Was just thinking about something." Ellie only stared at him again before giving a light nod.

"What is it you need? Another refill."

"Aye." Nathan answered with a nod. "That would be… amazing, to be honest." Ellie chuckled as she took the two glasses and refilled them while Nathan got out the required amount needed to pay.

Nathan sat back down, setting the drinks on the table while letting out a low sigh. Olivia looked up at him, but upon doing so, her smile became that of a worried frown.

"Nathan? You all right?" He looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why do you smell so heavily of sweat all of a sudden?" Nathan stared for a few moments, comprehending what was just asked.

 _Fucking Kobolds and their scent of smell._ He thought to himself as anger slowly began rising up inside him. _That look she's giving me… It's the same from yesterday… And it's pissing me off!_ Nathan increased his grip on the glass in hand, his knuckles becoming white a second time. Finally, after multiple seconds, he took a low breath and said with a smile, "Don't worry. It's none of your concern." But this answer did not sit well with Olivia.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but for some reason she decided to push.

"Actually, I think it is." Nathan looked up from his glass, him having shifted his gaze to the frothy liquid held inside it.

"Pardon?" He asked, his tone having filled with a hint of annoyance. This, combined with his eyes becoming more intense caused Olivia's brave demeanor to falter for a second before steeling herself.

"I said: I think it is. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"And as I said," Nathan began, his tone becoming harsher with every word spoken. "It's none of your concern. Now, drop it."

"But-" Nathan suddenly bared his teeth as a flash of unadulterated rage filled eyes.

"I said, **drop it!** " Everyone, Olivia included, quieted for a moment. All patrons glancing over towards the man and Kobold. Nathan looked around before letting out a low sigh and waving for everyone to go about their business, which most did after another second of staring.

Olivia continued to stare at him though, a hint of hurt in her eyes before shifting back to her own glass of ale. The two sat silent for multiple minutes, both in their own minds, thinking their own thoughts.

It wasn't until Nathan let out another sigh and pulled out his phone to check the time to see it was 10:18 that Olivia spoke,

"It's my home too, ya know?" Nathan looked up from his phone.

"What?" Olivia glanced up from her drink, eyes now hard for the first time.

"I said: It's my home too. Which means I'm sharing it with you, or have you forgotten that?" Nathan didn't retort. He only continued his stare at the young Kobold for multiple seconds before scoffing.

"Whatever you say." Olivia gripped her glass tighter, rage filling her being.

"All right, fine. Sorry, if I wanted to know if you were okay! Not like you're my damn homestay or anything!"

"Ha!" Nathan laughed, amusement filling him. "Listen, we've only known each other for a day. How about when we reach the three-year mark, that's when we can start sharing our feeling with one another!" Olivia's eyes widened, rage filling them further.

"Gee, not like I just told you my parents are dead!" Nathan laughed again.

"Eh, more like heavily implied it." He smiled widely as he whispered loudly, "But thanks for the confirmation." Olivia only stared, shock and rage merging into one, before she swiftly got up and put her hoodie back on before storming off in the direction of The Eye.

Nathan sighed heavily in annoyance at the sight.

"God damn it." He muttered.

"You do realize you have to go after her." A voice said.

Nathan looked, only to see Ellie again, who glanced at him with a hint of displeasure in her eyes.

"Says who, exactly?" Nathan asked before taking a large gulp of his ale.

"Says the exchange bill." Ellie answered while walking up and grabbing the untouched glass that Olivia had been previously holding. "I should have you pay extra for having this be wasted." Nathan snickered at the words. Ellie only stared at the man before asking, "I don't know you're your problem is, but you need to get it straightened out, right now."

"This isn't any of your business." Nathan retorted while taking another large gulp of his drink.

"Actually, it is considering it's taking place _here_." Ellie pointed at the ground, signifying the Understudy. "Now, stop acting like a douche and go get her and take her home." Nathan looked up at Ellie before standing up and stared down at her, a look of anger filling his eyes again.

"Don't call me a douche. Understand, Ellie? I'm the furthest thing from it. Now, piss off!"

 _Crack!_

Nathan's head whipped to the right hard as a stinging pain echoed in his cheek. The struck man slowly looked back to the brunette, who now stared at him with an even harsher gaze.

"Get out, Nathan." The man only stared in shock. Not once, in all the years he had known Ellie, had he seen her strike anyone, let alone give that harsh of a gaze; and the fact she was using his full name also showed just how serious she was. "Get out and go find her and take her home." She paused, waiting to see if he would move, and after a few moments ordered with venom lacing her tone, " _Now._ "

After a few moments, Nathan did as told and began making his way away from The Understudy, stumbling along the riverfront in the same direction as Oliva. As he did so, Nathan began to realize just how much ale he had in his system. He couldn't focus on anything and his steps felt light, yet heavy at the same time.

"Shit…" He mumbled. "How many pints did I have?" Nathan looked around, trying to make sense of everything. "Oh, Gods. Where the hell did she go?" He made his way to The Eye and Jubilee Gardens.

As he stumbled to the railing the looked over the River Thames, he heard a voice,

" _Aww, what's the matter, Nate? Have too much to drink?"_ The familiar sound of an Irish accent rung in Nathan's ears, causing him to stop dead and look to the source. Beside him, sitting on the railing, was Eleanor, still dressed in bloody combat fatigues. She smiled at him with a genuine look of concern, before it became one of sick pleasure as her voice distorted and spoke with narrowed, hateful eyes, _"ye always were a light weight compared to me!"_

"F-Fuck you, you're not real!" Nathan said through bared teeth, trying to muster up some form of courage. But none was there, instead cold fear of the image before him. "You're not real!" He said, louder this time causing some passersby to look with confusion while others snickered.

The redhead giggled at the words, and at the expressions of those that passed before speaking with sick pleasure,

" _Careful, Nate. Don't want to look mental, or else you'll be carted off to the mad house."_ Nathan growled at Eleanor, a look of rage forming in his eyes again. This causing her to look with a hint of annoyance. _"I don't like that look you're giving me, Nathan. I highly suggest you stop it, or else I'll have to put you in your place."_ Nathan only smirked at the words.

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Eleanor only frowned deeper before slow and carefully placing her index finger on his forehead.

" _Like this."_ She said, before a sudden flash of Eleanor on the ground, dead and covered in blood shot through Nathan's mind, and with it white hot pain. Nathan groaned in agony as he stiffened from the sensation that ripped through his body. Then, it was gone as Eleanor spoke, _"Now, Nathan, you know I don't like hurting you…"_ She paused and thought for a moment. _"Well, maybe a little. But, I am your commanding officer. You do need to obey my orders."_

Nathan spat into the Thames, clearing his mouth of phlegm before he retorted,

"You're not my commanding officer anymore. You're-…" Nathan stopped, his eyes shifting back to the water that floated past. "You're dead… I watched you die…" Eleanor giggled again, a sound that would usually have Nathan smile, but now only made him cringe.

" _Maybe to you, but I feel much more alive than I ever have. And,"_ She leaned in again, her lips grazing Nathan's ear as he felt her warm breath on him while she spoke with a completely distorted voice, _"Like I said earlier, I plan on making you suffer for my death. After all, it is your fault."_ Then, just like before, she was gone. But this time, Nathan was in anguish, both physical and mental.

He stared into the Thames, watching as the water floated past in peaceful waves. But soon, small ripples began to form as tears fell from Nathan's eyes. He sniffled as he took in a deep breath, trying to calm the maelstrom of emotions that raged deep inside him.

 _Oh gods… Eleanor… I'm so sorry…_ Nathan stayed slouched against the railing as more tears fell from his eyes. It wasn't until he heard someone mutter, "Is he all right?" That Nathan shook his head free of the emotions and stood back up completely.

His vision was now much clearer and he felt more stable compared to earlier. Now he had to focus and find Olivia.

 _Fucking idiot._ He thought to himself. _What I said… Agh! Stupid twat!_ He shouted in his mind while looking around, trying to recognize Olivia from the rest of the crowd. It was when Nathan sat down on the grass to gain a better sense of balance that he noticed her doing the same, head in hands. Nathan watched for a few moments, taking in the sight. And as he did, he felt the familiar feeling of guilt rise within his being. _Ah shite…_ He thought to himself before slowly getting up and making his way to her.

As he sat next to her, Olivia took notice and glanced up from her hands. When her eyes made contact with his, she immediately looked away. They sat in silence, the sound of people talking filling the air.

It wasn't until a minute had passed that Nathan spoke first,

"I'm sorry. All right? What I said back there… It wasn't right." Olivia looked up from the ground, eyes peering at him while he gazed over towards the building on the other side of the Thames. "I'm just-…" He sighed, looking over to Olivia, who gazed up at him with her big grey eyes. "I'm going through a lot of shit, right now. I'm used to being on my own, and the only other person that I know-… Knew who would regularly ask me if I was all right, was Eleanor. And even then, I've always been used to keeping to myself. But to answer your question from earlier," Nathan looked down at Olivia, his eyes boring deeply into hers. As he looked into them, he debated on whether or not to tell her the truth or lie, and though part of him disliked it, he chose the later. "Yes, I am all right." Olivia continued gazing up at Nathan, even after he had shifted his back to the buildings.

It wasn't until near another minute had passed that Nathan went to speak, but was cut off by Olivia,

"Did you mean what you said last night? About always being by my side? And that look you gave me in the lobby earlier today, was it sincere?" Nathan looked back to Olivia, who had averted her own to her hands.

"Yeah, of course I was. Why?" Olivia felt a pang of emotion go through her being, her eyes becoming glassy. Nathan wanted to press, to ask her what was wrong but, the same part of him that felt wrong about lying to her not a minute ago, told him not to. It felt wrong pressing her for the answer to a question when he had just lied about one himself.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, causing young Olivia to stiffen at the feeling as Nathan spoke,

"Yes, Olivia. I meant what I said earlier. Even if we have known each other for just a day, I will always stick by you. One being I'm obligated to." He said with a low chuckle, causing her to follow in suite with a small smile. "And, because I count you as one of my friends, which makes you family." He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them while he gazed deeply into her eyes with a fierce intensity. "Remember that, all right?" Olivia stared up into Nathan's eyes before giving a solemn nod as she placed her head back onto his shoulder. Though he had the added scent of alcohol on him now, it still helped keep her calm

The two sat together like so for multiple minutes until Olivia spoke in a low, near whispering tone,

"Ever since my parents died, I've never been able to find a home." Nathan looked down at the young Kobold, a hint of surprise in his eyes at the sudden information. "They were killed during one the riots that took place before the exchange bill was passed. We were walking together and at our town's square, there was an anti-bill protest going on. We were just trying to get back home because we had been at the park all day, but then… I guess the leader of the protest was killed or something, because I remember hearing what sounded like a gunshot followed by a second of silence before a full blown riot happened." Olivia stopped, glancing out over the Thames herself and gazing at the lit up buildings that lined the opposite side of the riverfront. She looked up at Nathan, only to see a look of pity, but also another, what seemed to be that of shock, in his eyes.

It wasn't until near half a minute had passed that he seemed to realize that she had gone quiet. He glanced away before saying,

"You don't have to finish." He could already tell what happened. Parents most likely having been trampled by the crowd. _Could it have been someone I killed… Oh, gods. I knew her parents were dead, but I didn't know how they died._ He looked back to Olivia, who had shifted her gaze back to The Eye. "Hey, Olivia?" Her ear twitched, signifying she heard him. "Do you care if I ask who the leader of the protest was?" She looked back to him.

"Why?" She asked, her gaze filling with an odd curiosity.

"I'm just curious. Sorry, probably not the best question to ask." Nathan answered, a bashful smile forming on his features.

Olivia gazed into Nathan's teal orbs and after a few moments of silence before shrugging as she continued,

"I don't really remember…" She stopped for a few minutes before continuing, "I went to live with my grandparents… But it just wasn't the same. After the exchange bill, I asked to go since Polt and Eva left to live in other parts of the world… and I just felt like I had to get away from the that town …" Olivia went quiet again, her gaze shifting towards The Eye again. "I lived with a few homestays… but none really worked out. It wasn't until Ms. Smith came to me and ask said she knew of someone that would easily take me in, along with it being here in London, where I knew Eva lived, that I actually began to feel happiness again." Olivia looked down at her tail, which laid across her lap as she gently stroked it. "And… and when you said you'd take me in… along with that smile you gave me… I thought that I finally found a home." She paused, her voice beginning to crack. "But then we had that argument and called me a mutt… I got scared I'd lose another home… But, after coming back inside and told me about always sticking by me…" Her voice had become heavily unstable as she tried to hold back sobs while tears began staining the splash of white at the end of her tail. "And that look you had in your eyes… Part of me believed you, but then another part of me didn't… I-I just-…" She didn't finish, instead focusing on trying not to allow herself to cry.

Nathan only stared at the sobbing Kobold, and as he did so, he felt a massive wave of guilt wash over him. As of this moment, he felt like the biggest piece of filth on the planet. The same type of filth he said were so bad that not even flies would go near them. The pain in his hand that came from clenching his fist so hard barely fazed him.

 _Gods… I hate seeing her like this… And worst of all… Am I the reason her parents are…_ Nathan didn't finish his thought, instead he only continued watching as young Olivia continued sobbing to herself. _Fucking hell…_ Nathan thought before he slowly wrapped his arms around the crying Kobold, who returned the embrace tightly.

"Olivia," He said, causing her to listen, signified by the slight twitched if her ears, which were currently pressed back against her skull. "Know, that I swear on my life, I will _never_ leave. No matter what I do. No matter what I say, I will _always_ stick by you, just as I said last night." He leaned back and moved his hands to her tear stained cheeks, causing Olivia to look up into his teal eyes with her own grey. "As I just said, you are a friend to me, which makes you _family_. And I always keep my family safe." Nathan gently kissed her forehead before gazing back into her tear filled, but now slightly shocked eyes as he said, "Remember that." He then hugged her again, pressing her against him even more tight and protectively.

Olivia sat stunned, not knowing how to react to the words he had just spoke, or the kiss he had just planted upon her head. It wasn't until a few moments had passed that she allowed herself to react, by letting out a sob and the tears that soon followed. She allowed her sadness to flow fourth and out into the world with her tears, all the while Nathan gently rubbed her back, head, and sometimes the back of her ears.

"N-Nathan?" Olivia chocked out, taking breaths in between her sobs.

"Mm-hmm?" Nathan hummed as he gently rubbed circles on her back, before Olivia pulled back so that she may look Nathan in the eyes.

She kept her gaze locked with his before gently kissing his forehead followed by placing her head back onto his chest and whispered,

"Thank you." Nathan smiled down at the young Kobold before giving a nod and rested his head on hers.

The two sat like so for multiple minutes, all the while the sound of people laughing and talking filled the air around them. And though some people gave a look of disapproval of the two's affection; others smiled at the stranger and kobold sitting with arms wrapped around one another.

It wasn't until what felt like an hour had passed, that Nathan slowly loosened his grasp on Olivia and pulled out his phone, only to see it was near 11:23. He smirked at the display and went to say Olivia's name only to hear the sound of light snoring. The former-Marine's smirked formed into a smile before he carefully moved so that he may pick her up in his arms.

"Well…" Nathan said to himself. "I could go through the tube to get to Vauxhall…" He looked down at Olivia, who continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. The sight itself causing him to reconsider the idea. _Nah…_ He thought. _Don't want to wake her, even with the ear plugs in._ Nathan let out a light sigh as he looked past The Eye to see the sidewalk ahead of him. "Guess I'll be hoofing home." He smirked at the words. "Just like the old days." He began making his way towards him, and as he did he glanced back down to Olivia, who now had her arms budged together and legs pulled closer, all the while with a small smile on her face as she kept it close to his chest, taking in his calming scent.

Nathan chuckled at the display before looking back towards his path as he began his trek back home…


	9. Nightmares & Arrangements

Nightmares & Arrangements

The sound of insects that buzzed throughout the night was all that could be heard inside the house as the moon shined high in the sky with the occasional twinkling star. All of its occupants were fast asleep, curled up in their beds and deep within their slumber. From the two small children to the two grown adults, one being a female Kobold, in her early thirties. While the other, that of a slightly older male in his mid-thirties. Both held one another, small smiles upon their features as they dreamt whatever it was their minds created. And it was as they slept, that their door slowly slid open before that of the Intruder, one clothed in stealth combat attire being pitch black and binocular night vision goggles with a 6 inch tactical knife and silenced USP Tactical pistol, crept into the room.

The Intruder's sight stayed locked on his target, the couple that laid in bed holding each other tightly. His gaze left the two only for a moment so that he may close the door careful and silently before pulling out the silenced pistol from its holster and taking aim. As he held it leveled and steady, slowly he made his way to the bedside to gain a better visual on the sleeping faces that lied in bed. Once he was close enough, he carefully pulled out a small device and brought up a picture and compared the faces on screen to the ones in the bed.

 _Yeah. This is them._ The Intruder thought before placing the device back. He then aimed the pistol, ready to pull the trigger. And yet, the Intruder couldn't do it. As much as he tried to force the finger to squeeze the trigger and complete the mission, he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. After a few moments of struggling he jerked in rage and took a few steps back. _Why?! Why the fuck should these people die?! Because they have a different opinion?!_ The Intruder screamed in his mind as he stared at the couple laying bed before looking back down at the pistol. _I joined the military to protect innocent people, yet here I am doing the complete opposite of that. All because they don't want humans and non-humans to be together in society._ The Intruder then thought back to the layout of the house and remembered seeing two young children, both being no older than 10, and both sleeping soundly in their beds as of this moment. _And what about them? Gods knows what will happen to them if I go through with this?_ The Intruder looked back down at the pistol before letting out a low sigh and holstered it. _I'm not going to do this. I'm no murderer._ He then turned to the door and went to leave, only for something to suddenly jump on his back and begin to wrestle him to the ground.

"Who are you?!" The attacker screeched. The voice was female and as claws suddenly dug into the Intruder's chest, he could easily guess it was the female Kobold that he had been sent to kill. "Answer me, bastard!" She screamed again as she pulled her body weight to slam the Intruder onto the floor. But he was able to reverse the throw and himself land on top of the Kobold.

"Stop!" The Intruder said, trying to tell her of what he was about to do. But the plea fell on deaf ears as she continued to thrash.

Suddenly a foot slammed into the Intruder's chin, knocking him off balance and the female Kobold. Once he regained his senses he saw the other target on his feet in a defensive stance; claws raised and ready to fight.

"Who are you?!" He demanded as the Intruder kept his eyes locked with his and tried to get up. But just barely dodged a swipe from the wife by jumping to the right and towards the other end of the room.

"Answer us, damn it!" She yelled while she got on one side of the Intruder, while her husband went to the other. Both cornering them.

 _Shit! This isn't good. Even if I told them I was about to leave, I doubt they'd believe me._ The Intruder thought. _If I can get past them I can most likely escape and no one has to die._ Suddenly both charged on the Intruder, claws reeled back and ready to swipe. The Intruder had little time to react, but was fast as he took the wife's hand and used her momentum to slam her on the ground while simultaneously using his movement to kick the husband in the stomach and knock him back.

The Intruder took this opportunity and rushed for the door, only to fall on his face. His foot having been jerked out from under him. He looked to see that the wife.

 _Shit!_ The Intruder thought as the wife thrusted him back towards her before she leaped on top of him. She instantly wrapped her hand around his throat while raising her other. Claws reeled back ready to strike.

Out of pure reflex the Intruder shot his hand down to grasp the knife and pulled it from it's sheathe before shoving it right in the wife's throat. Immediately she went wide eyed and reeled back while using her hands to grasp at her now profusely bleeding throat. She gurgled, trying to speak whatever it is that she tried to say. But as mentioned, only that of bloody gurgles came out before she suddenly fell onto her back. Blood still leaking from the large slash in her throat.

"No!" The husband yelled as he rushed to his wife's side and grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly as if that would somehow help the situation. But no such thing happened as she now lied motionless and the life swiftly disappeared from her eyes. "Oh Gods, no!" The husband now screamed as tears began to pour from his eyes while he wrapped his arms around the now dead companion.

As this happened, the Intruder only stared in disbelief at both the situation playing out, as well as what just happened in his head. Gaze switching from the now dead Kobold to the hands he had just used to kill her.

 _No way. I-it was an accident. F-fuck! It was reflex!_ The Intruder yelled in his head as he tried to grasp the situation and on what to do. But before he could do so, a rage fueled yell caught his attention. Eyes shooting up from his hands and at the now widowed husband who stared down the Intruder with eyes filled with hate, malice and now bloodlust.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" The widowed husband screeched as he shot towards the Intruder in a flash, claws reeled back ready to strike and draw blood. The same, if not more, than what the Intruder had just drawn. Which the Intruder saw the attack coming easily, but still just barely dodged it.

 _Shit! He's fast!_ The Intruder thought as he jumped to the right, narrowly dodging the attack before having to swiftly dodge at least five more swipes from the infuriated Kobold.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!"** The widowed husband screeched, his voice now having become like that of a demon. **"I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!"** He swiped faster, and judging from the wind that the Intruder felt, progressively harder.

 _I have to get out of here! But how? Even if I escape through the door, I doubt I can lose a husband that just lost his wife. No, that rage in his eyes. It's animalistic now. He's far too gone for me to make a clean escape now._ The Intruder thought hard and fast. Trying to figure out a way to somehow incapacitate the enraged Kobold.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door as a young voice called out,  
"Mother? Father? Are you both all right?' The widowed husband stopped just for the briefest of seconds, the rage dying down just a hint. The Intruder saw this and used this to his advantage. He shot in, whipping behind the target and wrapped his arms around the Kobold's neck and began squeezing as hard as he could.

But the Kobold would hardly go down without a fight as he now struggled against his attacker, trying his damnedest to somehow knock him off. But with each passing second, his vision slowly began to darken and blur.

"No!" The widowed husband croaked out, his once demonic voice having died down to a pathetic wheeze. "I'll kill you!" He croaked again, his claws flying wildly in the air. Then, just as he felt his consciousness slipping, the door slowly opened, revealing the two young children from before. Now both up and staring at the display before them: Their mother dead, in a pool of her own blood, a large knife sticking out from her neck. And their father, struggling as best he could against some random intruder. Both froze in place, their young minds trying to comprehend what was happening.

The Intruder stared at the two young ones, and for a brief moment, just like with the father of the two, he felt his concentration slip for a mere moment. This being enough for the father to break from the Intruder's grasp by head-butting the attacker off him. The Intruder stumbled back, grasping his face in pain. Worst of all, his back was now towards the father, who unleashed at hard swipe. His claws digging deep into his wife's killer flesh.

The Intruder yelled in anguish as pain flooded his body, and this soon brought on rage. He whipped around, slamming a hammer fist into the Kobold's face, knocking him into a spin from the impact before falling on the floor as he stumbled on his wife's lifeless body. Then, again on pure instinct combined with blinding rage, the Intruder pulled out his pistol and took aim. For a split second, just long enough for the Kobold to widen his eyes and mouth the word "No" before the triggered was pulled.

The Intruder stared at the now lifeless body, his adrenaline slowly leaving him as he holstered his pistol. But it wasn't until that he heard a muffled sob that he came back to his senses completely. He shifted his gaze from the body to the source of the sound, only to widen his eyes in horror behind his night vision goggles. The young children, now splattered with blood from their own father stared up at the Intruder with massive tear filled eyes. The Intruder, now filled with dread, tried to comprehend the situation and come up with a solution. But before he could the sudden whaling sobs of the two children before him was all the he could hear. Their cries of sadness echoing throughout his ears, and soon became too much for him to bare.

He shoved his hands over his pain filled ears, trying to block out the noise as best as possible. But to no avail as this only seem to amplify the cries that filled the room. His shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, trying to endure and figure out what was happening. No child's scream was this loud, yet with each passing second he swore he could feel blood beginning to leak from his ears. He then reopened his eyes, only for them to widen again in pure fear as the once dead parents, now stared back at the Intruder with life and soulless eyes, mouths agape and screaming with their children. The Intruder didn't know what to do and before he could think of anything else, suddenly the world went black, with only the screams of his victims and their children being the only presence in the pitch black world…

Nathan shot up from his bed, sweat soaking his bed sheets and shorts as he gulped in massive breaths of air. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the four he had just been standing in front of. But when he spied none, his heart slowly began to settle to a more healthy speed. Now just a simple and slow thump, instead of what was once like that of a drummer from a heavy metal band, he slowly brought his hands to his face and took in deep, slow breaths. He stayed like this for a full minute, trying to clear his mind as best he could while trying to comprehend what just happened.

Finally, after another full minute of sitting completely still, he slowly withdrew his hands from his sweat soaked face and stared down at them.  
 _Gods… It's been a long time since I've dreamt of that night…_ Nathan thought to himself before reaching back to feel the scar across his back, the same that the very first non-human he had killed so many years ago. The same whose wife he had killed, and left his two young children orphaned after killing their parents in a violent display of assassination. _All because they didn't wish for the bill to be passed… No matter how closed minded the cause was… Those two, they never had hurt anyone… yet…_ _even after them… so many more came…_ Nathan stopped himself, halting all thoughts before withdrawing his hand from the scar and placing it back into his lap.

He stared down at them again, this time even more intensely. His mind wandering all throughout his memories of those two years he had spent as an assassin. Then, immediately to the night that occurred a week or so ago. The night where young Olivia had informed him of how her parents were killed by being trampled to death when a leader of some Anti-Bill group protester was killed during a rally, immediately causing a riot. But worst of all, was the fact that Nathan didn't know if he was the one that had killed the leader. For all he knew, Smith had other assassins working for her while he was under his command. He never asked if she did, he just did as ordered without question.

The first few missions were him just taking out human Anti-Bill gangs that took violent approaches to the trying not having the bill pass. But soon enough, she had ordered him to kill two leaders of an Anti-Bill group. A husband and wife duo, both being Kobolds, which were known for being very proactive and outspoken to the bill not being passed; but did not take violent measures like his previous targets. Instead simple and peaceful protests. Nathan immediately refused the mission, but no matter how much he protested, he knew he was going to have to do it. After all, he was living in London illegally and along with having served in their military, a fake passport and fake proof of residence. All manufactured by Smith and the Government in exchange that he took a "few easy-to-do" missions.

Nathan scoffed at the words,  
"A 'few easy-to-do' missions. Bullshit!" Nathan said through bared teeth while gripping his fist tightly. "Two years' worth is not a 'few.'" Nathan tensed up tightly before finally relaxing and releasing the breath he had not known he had been holding. _Still,_ Nathan thought as he absently felt the scar on his back again. _That night… That dream… I haven't had or thought of it in years… Why now?_ Nathan scoffed again. _Idiot. The PTSD, plus learning of how Olivia's parents died must be causing it._ Nathan sighed, allowing his head to hang in defeat. _What a fucking way to begin my day…_ He thought before slowly getting out of his bed before making his way to the door and opening it.

By now he was expecting to hear the sound of the treadmill like usual, but when he heard nothing he remembered that Olivia had received her Free-Roam pass a few days previous. A feeling of happiness replaced the dread as he smiled at the memory of how the young Kobold shrieked in happiness knowing she could go explore the city on her own. That also meant she could go for morning jogs out in the city, which she had been excited to do since she first arrived. And with that, Nathan had the house to himself. It was and odd feeling, being alone in the building after so long due to Olivia… and that of Eleanor.

The former Marine stared down at the living room, as if studying the coach and television that sat below him. His eyes then wandered over to the kitchen, or what he could see before taking in a deep breath. Then a pang of dread washed over him as he remembered another detail of the day. This day being the one that he finally told himself he would make the arrangements for the funeral. Eleanor's funeral. Nathan took in another deep long breath before letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"Well… shit…" He muttered before slowly making his way to the bathroom and soon found himself undressed followed with having the warm water running over his body.

He relished in the sensation as the shower began to wash away the sweat from the nightmare he had just gotten done experiencing only a few minutes ago. But every time he felt his hand run over the scar across his back, it came rushing back to the forefront of his mind like that of a lorry crashing into a building. It wasn't until he had gotten out of the shower and found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, studying the tattoo of the demonic wolf that he had gotten just a year or so ago.

His eyes stayed glued on the image. Teal orbs boring into the black ones of the wolf.  
 _Why did I even get this one…? Maybe as a way to remind myself every day of what I ultimately became… Nothing but a hound for the highest bidder. Guess Smith and the Government won that for those first few years…_ Nathan then looked over all the scars he had gotten throughout his years of military service before they wandered to the Royal Marine symbol he had tattooed on his left pectoral. A smile bloomed at it with a chuckle as fond memories filled his mind of the time he served with them.

Slowly, he turned his back to the mirror to look over his shoulder, taking in the very first one he had ever gotten. The large Semper Fi across his back. And with it, even fonder memories began to flood his mind as he thought back to his time with the U.S. Marines. From his platoon in Boot Camp, to his MOS school and finally, his first duty station and beyond. But soon those memories faded away as his teal orbs landed on the massive scar of the five claw marks that ran across his entire back, now destined to stay there forever. He frowned at the ugly scar before turning his head away from the reflection and stood for a few moments, slowing himself to bathe in the now eerie silence before letting out one final sigh.

"Right…" He muttered before finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed in a simple black shirt, brown cargo pants and his shoes while he held his jacket on his right arm while making his way downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal.

Afterwards he glanced at his phone looking for any messages, as well as to check the time only to see it was near 8:30. He popped his jaw and neck before he made his way to the door and opened it, only for Olivia to walk in, the smell of sweat heavy on her body. She smiled at the former Marine, who gave a small one in return with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoy your run?" Olivia nodded enthusiastically while pulling her ear buds out, allowing them to dangle around her neck.

"How long you been up?" She asked as the two walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, maybe half hour at the most." Nathan replied as he leaned against the counter top while Olivia dug around in the fridge to grab a banana.

"Where you headed?" She asked while peeling off the skin but Nathan didn't answer right away. Instead he stared at the floor for a few moments before glancing back up at her and said,

"It's about time I make those arrangements." Olivia raised an eyebrow in confusion before Nathan said, "I was about to head out but when I saw the time, I decided to wait for you. See if you wanted a ride to the fitness center." The young Kobold gave another smile and nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be great. Let me take a shower and I'll be ready to go." Nathan only gave a thumbs up in response as he was already making his way to the couch before plopping himself down onto it; looking on his laptop for something to do.

As Olivia made her way upstairs, Nathan stayed seated, browsing for something to watch or do. But as time passed, he soon found himself just staring blankly at the screen, his thoughts far somewhere else. That of the funeral home. He had been holding it off for as long as he could. But when he had had a nightmare a few nights ago, just as he's been having since the first starting of his hallucinations with Eleanor, he awoke not to find himself in fear, but of anger. Pure rage. Nathan really couldn't place it. Was it anger to himself? To the situation he was in? Hell, could it have been towards the real Eleanor that left the note, wishing it for Nathan to be the one that oversaw her funeral? He really couldn't tell. All he knew was, he had to man up and finally do what he was asked to do.

Yet, even with the determination he had to do it this day. There was still a feeling of pure, unadulterated fear that lurked in his mind. And this time, Nathan knew why it was there: That of Eleanor. The Eleanor that had been haunting the past week since the night at the Understudy. Every so often she would appear and whisper that of darkness into his ear or flash images of the real Eleanor's body into his mind with crystal clear imagery; all of which was accompanied with flashes of white hot pain. Nathan had been doing well keeping it hidden. No one noticing how he would every so often become extremely silent, as he was known for being such a person at times. But lately, the pain had been getting worse and with the 30 days given to him by the shrinks back at the office, Nathan had begun to wonder if he would recover from this.

"I'm ready!" The voice of young Olivia called, snapping Nathan from his thoughts as he looked up on the walkway to see Olivia now dressed in her blue hoodie, pink tank top, and black track pants with red and white running shoes.

Nathan closed the laptop and stretched while getting off the couch.  
"Right," He said before cracking his knuckles. "Let's get moving then."

He made his way to the door and grabbed the helmet hanging off the wall, along with Olivia's, which he tossed to. She caught it and slipped it on before smiling brightly through the visor. Nathan only smirked at the expression with a chuckle, easily imagining how she was most likely flexing her fluffy ears the way he had noticed she does when she bore such a look.

He opened the door, allowing Olivia to go through before close and locking the door followed by getting on the bike. Olivia wrapped her arms around the former Marine's waist tightly, as she always did before resting her head on his back. Nathan started the bike before taking off down the road.

As the two sped down the pavement, Nathan found himself occasionally glancing back, as best he could with the helmet, at the young Kobold. Since the night at the Understudy when Olivia had revealed how her parents died, Nathan had been constantly racking his mind off all the assassinations he had done throughout the 2 years while working with Smith. He had thought of contacting the spoof, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Anytime he tried to, he would just stare at the contact information. And even if he did get ahold of her, he highly doubted she would tell him. Obviously, the missions were top secret. Hell, all the records of it were most likely shredded, blacked out or locked away in some room behind guard after guard and the heaviest of security measures. If such records ever did get out, public outrage would be so great, only the Gods knew what would happen. But Nathan could imagine. But even if she did tell him, he knew he wouldn't like what he was told. After all, the saying: "Ignorance is bliss." is a saying for a reason.

Nathan pulled up to the side of the fitness center and let young Olivia off. As he did so, Nathan asked,  
"Want me to pick you up later?"

Olivia shook her head.  
"Eva and I are going out after were done."

"All right. See you at home, then." Olivia waved goodbye with a nod as Nathan did the same before taking off down the road. A feeling of dread slowly overtaking him as the ghostly feeling of Olivia was now gone.

Nathan knew why, with the funeral home growing ever closer. But also with the fact that he no longer felt the hands and head of someone against him. Strangely, he had grown accustomed to the sensation of the feeling from Olivia. But he knew it was also because it was how Eleanor would hold onto him. He knew it was his body and mind believing that the two were the same, so both would relax involuntarily. Which made it all the more unnerving when the sensation of a pair of hands and a head resting against him was gone.

Nathan passed over the bridge leading towards the funeral home, the layout playing in his mind and having long been mapped out in his head. And when it came in sight, he felt his grip tighten on the accelerator. But he forced himself to slow down and pull off to the curb and parked himself in a spot. However, it took him several minutes to finally turn the bike off before glancing up at the sign of the building, staring at its fancy design.

Nathan only shook his head, fighting off the dread for just a second before pulling his helmet off and standing up off the vehicle. He then stood for another minute, his eyes glued to the bike before him that he had ridden for the years he had owned it. Slowly, he ran his hand along the handle bars and gauges before moving to the padded seat, feeling its smooth leather.

Memories of riding it began to drift into Nathan's mind. From the time he first got it, to the time he had ridden it besides Eleanor's just a week before the two had set off to do another assignment. Both having decided to go out and simply ride around the city they called home and stop to gaze at its sights like they had done so many times before.

With each passing memory, a strange feeling began to overtake Nathan. One he hadn't felt in a long time. That of peace. A feeling that felt so foreign to him, that it almost didn't seem right to have it course throughout his body. But it soon vanished as he felt someone suddenly place a hand upon his shoulder before the familiar accent of an Irishwoman whispered in his ear,

" _Come along now, Nathan. Can't keep them waitin', now can we?"_ The former Marine felt his body tense up, but his eyes stayed glued to the bike and gave off a calm appearance. Even if what was happening right now terrified the man to his very core, he still knew he couldn't let it show out in public. No, he had to remain stoic at a time like this, as if nothing was happening.

He turned slowly, all the while his hand lingering on the bike before it slid off as he began his way to the doors of the funeral home. It's double doors approaching closer and closer with every step.

When he reached and pushed them open, he was greeted to a large foyer that had cream painted walls with a maroon titled floor, which a majority of which was covered by a large rug with a large swirling design. The walls were barren, save for the occasional picture of something like birds flying through the air or flowers. Most likely images of life to try and help with those still coping with the loss of it. To the right was a table with a vase of flowers and multiple pamphlets, which upon inspecting, Nathan discovered were of coffins, funeral plans, headstones, and other things that one would expect in such a place. To the front of the room was a door that lead to a sitting room with multiple rows of pews and a small stage near the end. A place for one final goodbye to be said before the body would be taken away to the cemetery. To the right of that room was a set of stairs the arched up inwards to the left that joined a railing which had another pair of double doors in the center and a pair of chairs for one to sit at. While to the left of said double doors was a single, which seemed to read "Restroom" and finally, to Nathan's right and left were another pair of double doors, both unlabeled, but he could guess were for more viewing rooms.

Immediately Nathan felt another wave of unease come over him. This place, it seemed to… normal. A place of death and sorrow seemed far too quiet and content and it set him into a mood that made him scan every inch of the building. As if he was in another combat zone, just waiting for an enemy combatant to jump out and charge him, knife or firearm in hand. But instead what he got was a man in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and round lens glasses with a fresh looking business suit open up the double doors on the second deck and usher out a couple.

Though Nathan couldn't hear the man, he could guess the words were the usual, "Thank you for coming here and choosing us over the other funeral homes." Or "They would be very happy with the choice of coffin you chose for them." Granted, maybe not in those exact words, but that was what he was saying nonetheless.

As the couple made their way downstairs, both held each other close and tight. Both avoiding eye contact as they exited behind Nathan. When the doors finally closed behind him, the business suit wearing man took notice of Nathan and gave a warm smile. To the former Marine, it was anything but that.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you with something?" Nathan clenched his jaw and it took every ounce of self-control not to berate the man with a storm of curses. Not just from the idiotic question, but also how the man seemed to have this condescending tone lacing his voice. It drove Nathan mad and already he despised the man.

Instead, Nathan took a quiet and deep breath before answering,  
"Yes, I'm here to arrange a funeral." The man only nodded before motioning for him to follow as he went back into the room. Nathan stared, waiting for his body to comply with his commands to go up the stairs and into the room. But they didn't listen until he heard a familiar whisper once again,

" _Now, now, Nathan. Don't keep the man waitin'. After all, it is me wish for you to arrange me funeral."_ Nathan didn't react. Instead he only stared up at where the man had been standing before forcing himself to go up the stairs; and finally begin what he had been asked to do…

The hour or so that passed was one of the most grueling experience of the ex-assassin's life, that he was honestly amazed with himself at how much self-control he had shown. He stayed calm and collected all the while giving off a vibe of friendliness, even though he wanted to throw the funeral director in one of his own coffins and bury him alive in it.

Something about the man Nathan just didn't like. But that no longer mattered. All that did, was the fact that Nathan had finally completed what he had been asked to do: Arrange his former commanding officer… and lover's funeral.

Nathan had arranged for an open viewing cremation where he and whoever came would say their final goodbyes one last time before the coffin would be closed and turned to ash. Where they would then be preserved inside a medium sized urn that had Celtic design all across its body. Though Eleanor didn't specify what she wanted done with her ashes, Nathan suspected that her parents would want to keep them. And he would gladly obliged. No way would he be able to see such a thing in his house. Never in a million lifetimes.

The man now stood in the funeral home's restroom, staring into his own reflection. Having excused himself from the funeral director's office to use it. And he did indeed have to do so, but not in the conventional sense. No, it was so he could regain his bearing and try to calm the jack hammer of a heart he held within his chest. Even if he had been able to keep his cool, that didn't mean he was going to stay like that much longer. And, it wasn't just the because of the Funeral Director that Nathan was this way. No, it was because of Eleanor that he was like this.

Throughout the entire process, she had whispered things into his ear. From morbid, _"Bah, that colour wouldn't go with my eyes. Especially with how lifeless they'd be."_ To more hate filled comments, _"Don't tell me you're thinking of that one! Surely, my own killer, would know what I'd like to be burned up in, would he not?!"_ And, if Nathan even seemed a bit like he was focusing on her, a flash of hot white pain, the same he had been getting struck with since the night at the Understudy, would be sent through him. Granted, these ones were much milder compared to what he been getting. But, they were more frequent and would last longer. Which made it just as painful as the others.

And even now, as Nathan stood in the restroom staring down his own reflection, he could see that toll it was having on him.

Compared to when he had first woken up, he already felt and looked heavily fatigued. His eyes were slightly red with a hint of raggedness to them and he could tell his breathing was a bit heavier than what it should be.

" _Ah, what's the matter, Nathan? Not feelin' too well?"_ The sound of her voice immediately caused the man to tense up. Her accent, once a thing that would bring a smile to his face, now only brought a sense of dread.

In the reflection, he watched as Eleanor slowly rose up from the floor. Her arms carefully snaking their way up his body. Finger tips just barely grazing his skin beneath the clothing, but still giving an ice cold sensation. Her sapphire eyes, dead yet strangely and somehow alive and filled with a look of evil. Hair, fiery red ruffled and unkempt. Skin, pale, much like how it was when she was alive, but now the shade a corpse would have. No traces of life visible on its smooth looking surface. The combat utilities now seemed to be even more torn and stained with her blood, which came from the hole in her abdomen. And from Nathan could see, it seemed to becoming infected. Festering flesh that somehow gave off a scent that should have caused some sort of reaction from the man, yet did not.

She stopped, having wrapped her arms across his neck while resting her chin upon his left shoulder. She looked into her own reflection before saying with a light chuckle.  
 _"Obviously, I've seen better days."_ Her eyes flickered to Nathan. _"As for you, most definitely. You look so… worn down. What's the matter? You startin' to feel the… effects?"_ She suddenly dug her finger nails into Nathan's chest, causing him to tense up even more. Pain flooding his body as Eleanor slowly began to drag them along his skin. And with each passing second, it felt like her nails only became sharper _. "Are you startin' to go mad? Is the pain becomin' too much for ya, my dear Nathan?"_ Eleanor whispered sharply. _"If they are, it's not really showin'. But then again, should have expected as much. You always were a strong one."_

Slowly, the pain became even more intense as she continued to speak,  
 _"I remember how when I found you. Just barely hanging onto life, with that very thing just ever so faintly flickering in your eyes as you sat there, bottle in hand in the pouring ran in the gardens at Waterloo."_ She suddenly jerked her her into Nathan's chest, causing a yelp of anguish to escape him. Her fingers seemingly to morph into his chest. The sickening sound of flesh contorting filling the former Marine's ears. _"Ah, how I thought you were just some poor drunk bastard down on his luck. But then,"_ The hand that was morphed into Nathan's chest scraped it's finger nails across his organs, sending even more agony through him. _"Just as I was passin' ya, I remember just barely catching a glimpse of your eyes."_ Her hand grazed his heart, before suddenly grasping it. Nathan gasped as he froze, his body not even let a single tremble reverberate through his body. _"Ah!"_ Eleanor exclaimed in what some would call ecstasy. _"How ya looked up at me with those pretty teal eyes."_ She just barely tightened her hold upon the fleshy organ. _"I remember how looking into them, I could see just how hurt you truly were."_ She ceased her assault upon his heart, for a brief moment the pain stopped. Nathan let out anther gasp, drawing in as much breath as possible. He then looked up at the mirror, staring into Eleanor's dead eyes.

She stared back, and with shock, Nathan could see an emotion in them: love. Eleanor gently whispered into his ear. Her voice filled with warmth while her Irish accent put the man ever so slightly with ease. " _But, I also saw just how much fight you still had in ye. I don't know what it was, but when I looked into those eyes of yours,"_ She slowly brought her other hand to his cheek before drawing his face to hers. His teal orbs now staring into her dead sapphire. _"I just couldn't help but feel sorry for you. Like a puppy without a home."_ She slowly brought her lips to his. Cold dead skin just barely touching warmth of life. _"And the look you gave me. The same look you had in all those old photographs. One of misery, yet still trying to fight for a reason to live. I knew you had seen things and endured so much, yet there you were. Fighting to live. And when I saw your tags through that rain soaked shirt, I knew what it was you had been through."_ Her thumb gently rub his cheek as her lips gave a light kiss to his before continuing. _"It sent such emotions through me seeing another soldier down on their luck, yet trying so hard to stay alive. Pity. Sorrow. Care."_ Nathan could only stare at Eleanor, his mind not being able to comprehend what was happening. _"And when I convinced you to come back with me. To try and get you warmed up and out of the rain, I remember seeing that flicker of life become just a hint stronger. How cute it looked to me, but also inspiring."_ Eleanor rested her forehead upon Nathan's before closing her eyes. _"And as time went on and I learned of what you had been through, from the Marines to that of Smith. How you had endured such inner turmoil, not knowing if you were a good man or bad. To me, it showed just how strong you truly are."_ Her forehead came back and her eyes locked back with Nathan's. _"Oh, my dear sweet Nathan…"_ She pressed her lips against his, which he couldn't help but accept. Real or not.

He missed them so much. He missed _her_ so much. He would do anything to get her back.

Eleanor broke the kiss, eyes now gazing deep into his own.  
 _"You are strong, Nathan…"_ She said sweetly, and for a brief moment, he believed her. Suddenly, pain spiked immensely, causing Nathan to grit his teeth with a cry as Eleanor ripped both hands from him. Sharp claws ripping into his cheek and organs. The sensation so great, that Nathan had to clench onto the sink so tight his knuckles became white as so he did not crumple to the floor. _"But, not strong enough to endure forever."_ She said with cruel laughter while leaning in closer. Her cold lips so close to Nathan's ear that they just faintly grazed each other. _"Or strong enough to save me it seems."_ Her tone became sharper as her voice became distorted and painful, _"What a pity!"_

Then, she was gone; leaving the former Marine alone in the restroom. Nathan coughed heavily, trying to clear his airway as best he could. He spat and immediately noticed the crimson substance that now stained the porcelain sink. His eyes stared at the liquid but he didn't need to look closer to inspect it. He could tell it was his blood.

Slowly, Nathan regained his breath and composure. Being able to finally lift his head up and see his reflection. Though he had felt her claws dig deep into his skin, no marks were visible. The only seeable aspect of the encounter was the increased look of wear that Nathan now wore in his eyes; as well as the bit of blood that now had lazily began to drain from the sink.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nathan gained enough confidence to walk out of the restroom after washing the basin clean.

As he opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of the Funeral Home Director, along with two people sitting in the chairs by his office. All three pairs of eyes bored into Nathan's as looks of confusion were seen in them.

"Mr. Koniec, um, are you all right?" The man in question only stared at the questioner for few moments. Eyes like daggers digging back into him, which easily made him uncomfortable. This evident as the suited man took a slight step back.

After a solid minute of deafening silence, Nathan only gave a wide smile with narrowed eyes as he answered,  
"I am fucking phenomenal, my good man." Then he let out chuckle before it slowly escalated into full blown laughter. "Oh, I couldn't be fucking better!" He shouted while walking past the three and down the stairs. "There's nothing that makes you feel more alive, than arranging your lover's funeral!" Nathan exclaimed as his laughter became even harder. And just as he reached the exit, he about-faced and shot his arms out to his side before doing an exaggerated bow as he said, "Oh, how I look forward to it! And until then, I shall see you there, my good man!" Then, with a hard kick, he shot the doors open and exited, all the while laughter erupted from him. Leaving behind the three startled at the display they had just witnessed.

As Nathan neared his bike, his laughter began to die down, soon leaving behind giddy filled giggles. And once those had stopped and able to obtain his breath, the man could only smile upwards into the sky as his high slowly came down. But once it fully did, the smile soon faded with it.

He stared down at his helmet, and upon picking it up, he met his reflection once more. But as he stared into his eyes, only one thought could come to mind: _What the hell is happening to me?_ As if on cue, a faint whisper from the wind tickled his ear with the familiar Irish accent.

" _I am, my dear Nathan."_ There was a pause as he felt a pair of lips brush his right ear, _"And there's nothing you can do to stop it."_ As his mind processed the words, he only kept his gaze locked onto his own reflection before slipping his helmet on.

And as he got onto his bike, he turned his key, sounding the engine to life with a roar before speeding off down the road. All the while, the sense of dread that had grown since beginning his trek to the funeral home and making the arrangements never left him. And he already knew why.

Deep down, Nathan knew that she was right. No matter what he could do, nothing was going to stop this… except one thing. And he could envision it now. The item he kept under his pillow at night. The same item that had been with him for so many years. Already primed and loaded for him if it ever came to that… And, again, deep down, Nathan felt a small part of him starting to wonder if it will... After all, maybe she was right; maybe he isn't strong enough to endure this...


	10. A Woman, Cigars, & M1911

A Woman, Cigars & M1911

The time is 8:43 P.M.

The two floor house that belongs to Nathan Koniec, former U.S. and Royal Marine, as well as ex-assassin and currently employed as a mercenary. And now Olivia Rose, a Kobold whose parents who died in an anti-bill protest turned riot after the leader was killed from a single high caliber sniper round to the head, and all around fitness fanatic like all in her family, was dead quiet. Save for the faintest sound of a lit cigar that sent streams of smoke into the air.

It is here that we find him, Nathan. A man that in all honesty, has endured a lot of shit in his life. However, only two people know this, one of which is now dead. Himself, and his former lover and commanding officer, Eleanor Sloane.

A woman that Nathan cared for deeply, not just because she was, as just stated his lover, but because she saved him.

Nathan sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at one of the two objects upon it. An ashtray, filled with just that and three burnt out cigars and a loaded M1911. Hammer cocked back revealing the primer of a live round in the chamber ready to be set off.

How long had he owned this? Too long. How many times had he used it against others? Too many. How many times were those almost against himself? Nathan thought for a moment before saying aloud,

"Not enough…"

The ex-assassin took a long drag of his cigar. His fourth one in the past two hours he had been sitting at the table. As the flavor filled his mouth, he held it for a few moments before exhaling. The waves drifting up into the air in a, what some would call, beautiful display as it eventually disappeared from sight.

After Nathan had left the funeral home, he found himself at the Understudy and proceeded to drink to the point that Emily eventually told him to leave. Not because he was being rude like the time previous but for his own health. And after trying to protest just a little, Nathan agreed; after handing her his bike keys of course. After doing so, he slowly stumbled out of the pub and began making his way home. The same route he would always walk when too drunk to ride.

The man took another long drag before exhaling it followed by a deep sigh. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes lightly before focusing them back onto the pistol. And after a full minute of staring he found himself scoffing at the item as a smile crept onto his face. Though it was not one of happiness. No, it was one of melancholy.

His mind thinking back to when he was in this exact same situation. So many nights being this drunk, smoking cigars, staring at the same pistol, at the same table. Three years ago in 2013.

He then thought of whatever Eleanor was now had said to him only hours ago. How her words went from hateful and filled with malice to that of love as she spoke of the night she and he had met.

He remembered that night, even now in his drunken state. The same night he was this drunk three years ago. But instead of making his way home and doing what some would call a nightly ritual of smoking a heavy amount of cigars; all the while staring down at the loaded M1911, trying to work the courage of finally using it against himself, this one went differently…

 _The rain poured heavily from the night sky as the people of London, both tourist and citizens, walked and drove through the streets. A vast majority didn't mind it, used to the odd weather that would take the city over. One of these people was that of a fiery red haired woman with sapphire eyes who stood at 5'6". She wore a purple trench coat beneath which was a green shirt. Her jeans were just a bit wet while her black shin high zip-up boots protected her feet. The fully extended black umbrella did its duty well, keeping her dry from the rain that came crashing down._

She walked the walk along the River Thames, her eyes glued to the vast beautiful cityscape that glowed from the lights that kept it lit. She had enjoyed her first full day back home from her most recent assignment. Riding her motorcycle through the streets and stopping in at Mike's. Saying hello to the man she had known for many years followed by parking it back at her house before walking to her favorite pub; all the while taking in the city at a much more slower pace. She had drank, met up with old friends all the while making new ones. Talking and drinking the hours away into the night as the rain slowly crept along the sky before beginning it's descent upon the city. After saying her goodbyes she had begun making her way home and soon found herself in the Jubilee Gardens.

It was then she took notice of a figure slumped up against one of the steps that connected to the grass covered fields. From the size she could tell it was a man. His attire being a long black leather jack, blue shirt, khaki cargo pants and brown boots; all of which were soaked through. He had short brown hair and seemed to be well tanned.

As the redhead walked up upon him, she took notice of the bottle in hand. Just barely being held onto by weak fingers. She tilted her head at him, wondering why it is he would be in this situation. Then just as she was about to pass, her eyes met his.

She stopped in her tracks.

Pale blue orbs stared deeply into her sapphire. Eyes that held only the emotions of despair and misery. Their gazes stayed locked, not daring to break the connection.

Pity began to form in her core. Why was he like this? What could have happened? It was then out of her peripherals she took notice of the dog tags through his rain soaked shirt. The pity she already felt for the man became even more intense as it soon all made sense to her. After all, she was no stranger to the life of a soldier.

However, as the seconds passed, she began to notice something else: the faintest of flickering lights. A light that was of life. She could see that deep down, behind what was held within his despair, misery ridden eyes now, he was trying desperately to hold on.

Slowly, she held her hand out to him. She didn't know why she did such a thing, but she couldn't help but do it. The man only stared, his eyes having shifted to the outstretched, as if it was something he had never seen before.

"You know," She said, her accent thick with Irish descent. "You'll catch a cold if ya keep sittin' there like that." The man didn't respond, only kept staring. And it wasn't until a full minute passed that the woman moved the umbrella so that the rain ceased pouring onto him. His head moved, eyes now peering up at the act. "There? Isn't that better?" She asked, but he didn't respond. Instead he only looked back to her, the look in his eyes never shifting.

Regardless, she kept pressing,  
"If you want, you can come with me. It's definitely a lot dryer where I'm going." The man, again, didn't respond. He only stared, his pale blue eyes boring into her own sapphire before looking back at her hand. "Come on," She suddenly said, catching his attention. "Just take my hand and let me help you." This finally caused a reaction from him: a few simple words.

"I don't deserve help…" The woman could only frown before proceeding to sit on the step next to the man; umbrella still covering them both.

"And why do you think that?" She asked, though she could already guess the answers.

It took a few moments, but he eventually answered. His tone emotionless.  
"Because of the things I've done."

"Oh? And what would those things be?" Again, she could already tell the answer. Again, it took him a few seconds to respond.

"I've killed… so many people…" His tone was now filled with misery.

"I'm guessin' from your time as a soldier." The man only nodded. "And from your accent, you're American, yeah?" He nodded again. "I see. I'm a solider, you know? Granted, not in the traditional sense. Nonetheless, I've been on the battlefield plenty of times. I've killed my fair share of people." He didn't respond this time until another minute had passed.

"But… the people I've killed… they were-" Suddenly a crack of lighting hitting a nearby building followed by the roar of thunder interrupted the man, causing both to jump at the sudden sound and display.

"Shite!" The woman yelled, staring wide eyed along with the man. Then, she began to chuckle before looking back and asked with a wide smile, "Now, if that doesn't convince you to come with me, I don't know what will." He didn't respond, instead only kept staring at the just now struck building. He shifted his gaze back to hers.

After a few moments he simply nodded with a sigh as he began to get up. As he stumbled onto his feet, he went to take a drink from the bottle, but she swiped it from his hands. He looked groggily, his reaction slow as she absently tossed it up and down in her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more drinkin'. You've had plenty." The man looked as though he was about to argue, but remained silent before stuffing his hands into his pockets with a nod. The woman smiled wider at this before disposing of it into the trash as she began making her way home.

But after a few steps, she took notice that he was not beside her. She looked back, only to see he was now walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" She said before jogging up beside him. "Oi! My place is the other way. I thought we had an agreement back there." The man only glance down at her, his full height now prevalent along with his size. But it was not a threatening look. No, it was one of worry and, strangely enough, care.

"It's better… you just forget… about me." He said slowly, having to think out the words. She gently grasped his arm, but he kept walking.

"No." She said sternly. "We agreed that you'd come with me so you can get out of this rain." He looked back to her, then to her hand and tried to break free from her grasp. But she tightened her grip, keeping him there.

It was then she saw annoyance rise in his eyes. He tried again, but to no avail.  
"Why do you… Why do you even care?"

"One soldier helping another." He only raised an eyebrow to this before trying a third time to break free from her grasp. "Just knock it off and come with me!" She said more sternly, trying to break through his drunken mind.

"No." He simply said. "I-I don't need your help." He paused, his movement ceased as he now stared down at the ground; sadness easily visible in his eyes again. "I don't deserve anyone's help…" The woman felt pity rise back within her before stepping in front of the man, blocking his path, but also so that he would look at her.

"Why do you think such a thing?" His gaze shifted from the soaked ground to her, and she couldn't tell if he was crying or it was the rain.

"Because-… because of the people I've killed… and those I've let die…" His voice cracked with each word as he tried to hold back the tears now easily visible. "So many… I've let so many of my friends die… my family…" The woman could now only stare at the crying man. His body shaking with every sob. Slowly, she brought a hand to his cheek. Her thumb gently rubbing away the rain and tears. He looked at her, the soft hand seeming to calm him down just a bit. "A-and… the amount of people I've killed… oh, Gods… so many…"

"Shhh." She shushed, her voice gentle. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You know as well as I do, that if you didn't do it, you wouldn't be here right now." But he shook his heads at the words.

"N-no, you don't understand… I-I don't mean them…" The woman only raised an eyebrow. "Gods… S-so many…" He tried to keep speaking, but his sobs made the words incoherent. The woman could only watch in sadness as the man before slowly began to fall to his knees. His body trembling with each cry he let out. But as he did so, her hand never left his face. Her thumb never stopped stroking his cheek.

When he had finally come to a stop in his descent, his sobs only becoming stronger, the woman carefully placed the umbrella on the ground so that both hands may caress his face. She made him look at her, caring sapphire eyes gazing into despair filled pale blue.

"It's all right." She said gently, her voice filled with genuine love. "Everythin' will be all right." The man now stared wide eyed, stunned at the words. Then, he let out another sob before wrapping his arms around her waist. She only embraced it, tightly, yet gently pulling him close. Her hands running through his slick hair in a calming manner all the while shushing him.

And as seconds became minutes, his cries slowly died down. Sobs becoming sniffles. Tears ceasing to a halt.

He pulled his head back, gazing up at her, as she did the same down at him.  
"There. You feel better, love?" He only nodded while rising to his feet. When he stood at his full height, she wiped away the remaining tears before rubbing her thumb against his cheek like before. "Now, how's about we get out of this rain?" She asked, smile to sweet and full of care. He simply nodded causing her to widen the smile before picking the umbrella back up and holding it above the two. Then, the two began their walk towards home.

"Tell me, what's your name?" She asked while linking her arm around his own massive one. He glanced at her and after a few moments, he answered,

"M-my name? It's… It's Nathan." The woman only continued smiling.

"Well, Nathan, my name is Eleanor. It's nice to meet you."

 _And for the first time in months, Nathan smiled. He pulled his arm closer, bringing her with it as he said,  
"It's nice… to meet you too, Eleanor…"_

His pale blue eyes stayed locked upon the M1911. He remained silent after the words.

Then, he picked it up.

He looked at the hammer, seeing the primer of the round ready to be struck. He pulled back the slide, examining the chamber to see the round sitting there. Confirming what he saw. He let it go, allowing it to slide back into place with a slight metallic clank.

He turned it, gazing at the full body of it while rubbing his thumb against the grip. Eyes reading over the remains of the serial number that had been scratched out. Not by himself, but by the piece of shit that used to wield it. Some random insurgent. He remembered that day as well. The first human he ever killed…

 _Gunfire echoed throughout the city as firefights ensued. Marines moved through the streets, taking out any all hostile forces they came across with extreme prejudice. It is here that Nathan found himself, M249 loaded and ready to take down the first terrorist bastard he saw. His mind thinking both tactically, as well as gung ho. He wanted to do his country proud, all the while protecting those back home. And if it meant killing some piece of filth in this third world shithole, well he'll gladly oblige._

These were Nathan's thoughts back then. His mind still young, still maturing. Not having experienced what he had been through now. He was brash, excited, but most of all, impressionable and easily fooled by the speeches given by bureaucrats and those senior to him in the Corps he had wanted to join all his life.

And here he was, ready to do what he had signed up to do: Kill.

A fist was raised by the Ready, or Rifleman, Burnett, the point man of the four-man fireteam. Nathan was the Fire, or in simpler terms: The guy that carries the LMG, his being a M249 SAW. He kept himself ready, hand gripping the handle tightly, finger ready to dash towards the trigger and send streams of lead down range.

The Team, leader of the fireteam, Holtan, moved up to the Burnett. The two spoke quietly as the Burnett pointed something out. After another minute, Holtan only nodded as he came back to Nathan and his Assist, the Marine that held extra ammunition and barrel for the Fire, Bowers.

"Possible bad guys in the building across from us. You two stay here and watch for any movement. If you do, lay down cover fire at a sustained rate." Nathan gave a thumbs ups, while Bowers said in confirmation,

"Oo-rah!" Holtan nodded as he went up behind Burnett. He took a deep breath before tapping his shoulder and the two were off towards the building; rifles raised and ready to fire while Nathan and Bowers set themselves up.

Nathan took a knee and raised his M249, sights resting on the building, while Bowers took aim with his RCO.

As Burnett and Holtan took another step towards the building, Nathan felt his nerves begin to set in. His breathing was faster along with his heartrate. He had to fight the urge to place his finger on the trigger, but stayed true to his training.

 _Calm down, Nathan._ He thought to himself as he took a deep steady breath. But just as he was about to let it out, a gunshot took its place.

"Contact front!" Someone yelled. Nathan didn't know who. All that he did know, was that _it_ was happening!

He scanned the building, eyes rapidly looking for a figure or barrel of a rifle. He instantly found it on a first floor window. He took aim and opened fire all the while yelling out,  
 **"Die mother fucker, die!"** at the top of his lungs! In between each shout, he'd let off on the trigger. Giving the barrel just enough time to cool itself before he would reopen fire!

Rounds ripped through the air. All hitting either the sandy ground, metal of a nearby car that Burnett and Holtan took cover behind, or the side of the building they fired at.

"I'm moving up!" Burnett shouted.

"Understood! Give him covering fire!" Holtan shouted back.

 _Fuck yeah!_ Nathan shouted in his mind, as he switched to a rate of rapid fire. His spent rounds tripling. Each punching into the side of the building and through the windows as Burnett shot from cover and towards the door.

As soon as he reached it, he pulled a grenade from its pouch and pulled both safety pin, then the ring. He leaned back and tossed it into one of the first floor windows.

"Frag out!" He shouted while kneeling down in on himself followed by the rocking of an explosion going off.

"Bowers! Koniec! Move up with me to the building! Go! Go! Go!" Nathan didn't think twice! Instantly he was sprinting towards the door with Bowers in tow before all four stacked up onto the door.

Then after a second of confirming they were ready, Burnett kicked the door in! He shot through it, followed by Holtan, then Koniec and finally Bowers as they all went to their assigned spots when it came to breaching.

All four pairs of eyes searched the room and after finding no hostiles they got back into standard formation and made their way towards the stairs. Burnett kept his M16 trained on the stairwell, ready to fire.

As the four made their way up them, they listened carefully for any sound of movement above them. And when they reached the first floor landing, they came to the door that had housed the initial shooter.

Bowers tapped Koniec's shoulder, followed by Koniec doing the same to Holtan, and Holtan to Burnett. Then, a second later, Burnett kicked the door open before rushing in. Like the ground floor, they shot in and went to their designated spots; all the while their eyes scanned the room looking for any signs of hostiles. But instead only found five dead insurgents. Then, Burnett motioned to a door closest to Nathan. Holtan nodded his head to the LMG wielding Marine, who did the same in response.

Carefully, he stood up and began making his way towards it. Nathan kept his M249 raised, sights set on the door. And with every step he took, he felt the nerves begin to set in again.

 _Fuck! Calm down, Nathan!_ He shouted in his mind. _You got this! Hell, you just went through your first firefight! You got-!_ Suddenly the door burst open as a man screaming at the top of his lungs charged Nathan.

Before the Fire could shoot off a round, he found himself pushed to the ground. Before Nathan could try to counter attack, he suddenly felt the cold barrel of a pistol against his throat.

A M1911.

"Stay back!" The man shouted, his accent thick. "Stay back! Back or I'll kill him!"

"Fucking cocksucker!" Bowers yelled as he went to raise his M16 but was stopped by Holtan.

"Bowers, wait! All right. Slow down." The team leader began, slowly raising one hand in the air. "It's okay. Everything is okay. Just calm down." Holtan said, trying to speak in a clam manner while slowly taking a step forward. But the man saw it, causing him to shove the barrel of the pistol harder into Nathan's jaw.

"I said back!" He shouted, followed by cocking the hammer back. "Do it now or I'll kill him!"

"Whoa! Whoa! All right!" Burnett shouted. "Just take it easy."

"No! Leave the room and your weapons!"

"You and I both no we can't do that." Holtan said, but was only shouted by the man again.

"Bullshit! Do it! Do it, now!"

"Just shoot the bastard!" Nathan shouted over him, which only granted him being punched in the face by the man.

"Shut up!" He shouted, grasping Nathan by the throat and lifting his Kevlar covered head off the floor. "You hear me! Shut up!" Nathan didn't respond, instead spat the blood that had filled his mouth in the man's face. He recoiled, giving Nathan enough time to shoot his hands from above his head to the pistol and pushed it to the side away from his body!

 _Crack!_

The gun went off! The round striking the wall!

"No!" The man shouted again, now trying to wrestle the gun back into his control.

"Fuck you!" Nathan shouted back, slamming his Kevlar into the man's unprotected skull. This caused him to rock far back enough giving Nathan to get leverage and overtake the man, slamming him onto his own back. The two changing positions completely now.

Instantly he ripped the pistol from the man's hand and shoved it into the same spot he had placed it against Nathan.

Then, there was the briefest moment of silence. The two locking eyes before Nathan squeezed the trigger, sending blood, grey matter and skull fragment all over the floor.

Silence for the second time…

"Fuck! You okay, brother?!" Bowers yelled as he rushed up to Nathan, who only continued to stare at the now lifeless body. "Hey!" Bowers said, giving Nathan a light shake. "Look at me, Devil!" The Fire did so, pale teal eyes meeting with Bowers' dark brown. "You good?"

"Y-yeah…" Nathan went silent again, eyes looking back to the body before shifting to the pistol. He turned it, gazing at the full body while his thumb ran over the grip.

 _Holy shit… I just killed someone…_ Nathan thought, his mind now racing.

"Koniec!" Holtan said as both he and Burnett knelt beside him. "You sure you're good?"

Nathan looked at the team leader before giving a firm nod.  
"Yeah… Yeah! Good to go!" Holtan stared for a few moments before nodding in return while patting the now pistol wielding Marine's shoulder.

"Okay," Holtan began, causing the rest to look at him. "Seems that's all of them. Let's continue on with-!" A round suddenly ripped through the window, narrowly missing Holtan's head. All four shot down to the deck as someone yelled,

"Contact!" Nathan low crawled to the window along with the others.

As the other began to speak about the current situation, Nathan could only continue to think about what he had just done. The image of watching as the man's brains splattered all over the floors and walls.

"I count at least six outside." A pause. "All AK-47s. Standard bad guys."

"Burnett, Koniec and I at the windows. Bowers, guard the door, make sure they don't get up here! Move, move!" The order snapped Nathan from his state. He looked around, watching as everyone did as ordered. Except him.

He stared down at the M1911, then a second later put it on safe and tucked it into his pocket.

 _No more time for sentimentality._ He thought to himself as he checked how much he had left in his magazine. _Running low._

"Reloading!" He shouted as he did just that. After replacing the near empty magazine with a fresh one, he took a deep breath all the while staring down at the belt fed rounds to his M249.

 _Right…_ He thought before popping his jaw, then neck.

" _Good to fucking go!" He shouted before raising the LMG through the window and began sending rounds down range…_

His eyes moved slowly along the design of the same M1911 he had used to kill his first human being so many years ago. The memory replaying in his head. He took a drag of his cigar before exhaling.

"I wonder how the fucker got this…" Nathan said aloud, the question coming to his mind for the first time after so many years. "Piece of shit probably got it from one of our guys…" He concluded as he took another hit from his cigar before placing it down in the ash tray.

It was then his eyes stayed locked on it. The cigar and lighter that laid next to one another. He couldn't truly remember the first time he ever smoked a cigarette or cigar. But he could recall when he began smoking them every so often…

 _The night sky was filled with only that of stars and the large full moon that hovered with them. Many were either asleep, looking over their gear, playing card games or whatever else they could think of to do so that time would pass._

However, while all stayed in their own collective, one Royal Marine in particular kept to himself. Sitting next to the hanger bays, Enfield across his lap and cleaning kit beside him with multiple magazines laying by. He had spent the last few hours meticulously going over it with a fine tooth comb, or in this case brush. Making sure that not a single microscopic fiber of carbon, rust or dirt was present on or inside his weapon. His four years in the U.S. Marines having trained and taught him to make sure your weapon was spotless when it came time to go into combat… or turn it into the assholes, aka Armorers.

As of now, he had taken a break. Placing the assault rifle back together before laying it across his lap and allowing the CLP to do its work. He rested his head back against the wall, eyes gazing up towards the twinkling lights that hanged above him. As he did so, his mind thought back to his past. To his buddies, his old unit and everything he had been through the last four years.

A smile began to creep onto his lips. Memories of joy and laughter taking over his mind; before they slowly turned to darker images. Soon, the laughter became screams and images of blood accompanied by lifeless bodies or those still alive as they screamed for help.

He took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before allowing it to release. Doing so to help clear his mind of the thoughts. But they soon came back, and after trying the same method he just did, it barely helped. He began to shake, body trembling as he tried to calm himself and rid the memories.

"Fuck…" He muttered, hands coming to his eyes as tears began to prick at them. "Come on. Knock it off." He grunted as he gently slapped the side of his face. But the memories persisted.

 _Slap!_

A hand landing onto his shoulder, Nathan jumped as he looked to the person it belonged to: Cosgrave. A rough Irishman who in the end was all heart.

"Ya doin' all right there, Koniec?" Nathan smirked as he gave a light nod. "Ya sure? What? Afraid the Devil will come for his dog tonight?" Nathan laughed at this, the usage of his previous branches nickname, Devil Dog coming into play.

Every so often his fellow Royal Marines would tease him over the label as when Nathan first joined it took him awhile to stop using the common phrases he had used the past four years. From Devil Dog to simply Devil. But as time went on he learned to cool it, though he would still use it only for those he was closest too. One of them being Cosgrave.

"Ha! Nah, and even if he is, I'll make sure he gets _this_ Devil Dog first." Nathan said, pointing at Cosgrave, who chuckled at the action.

"Aye. Well, I'll make sure to grab your neck and bring ya with me. Don't want to be lonely on that long fall into Hell, yeah?"

"Hah, aye." Nathan responded with a nod before focusing back up to the moon. The Irishman beside him did the same before sitting next to his fellow brother in arms.

The two sat in silence, taking in the cool night air as the occasional breeze blew through. It wasn't until around 10 minutes had passed that Cosgrave spoke while pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here, have one of these. It'll help calm ya down." Nathan glanced to the objects, cigars of smaller stature. He raised an eyebrow at the objects before giving a light shrug.

"Fuck it." He mumbled as he plucked one from Cosgrave's hand and placed it into his mouth. The supplier only laughed as he pulled out a zippo lighter and flicked it open before lighting his cigar, then Nathan's.

They both puffed on them, lighting the cigars fully before they looked to one another and gave a nod; followed by taking in deep draws. Nathan held the smoke in his mouth, allowing the flavor to wash over him.

 _Irish Cream… of course._ Nathan thought with a smirk before letting out the smoke. The cloud slowly lifting into the air before disappearing completely. Soon a sense of peace began to wash over him as the memories began to fade away. Now replaced with a light feeling in his head and his heart slowing in pace.

"There, ya feel better?" Cosgrave asked, smile wide. Nathan only scoffed with his own.

"Tch, aye. _A lot_ better, brother. I thank ya." He said in the best Irish accent he could do, which in turn caused Cosgrave to give the same reaction.

"Tch. Glad I could help ya." Nathan let out a laugh before taking another hit from the cigar.

 _Nathan gripped hands with Cosgrave. All the while the two continued to smoke into the night as they waited for the greenlight to be given for the operation to begin…_

Nathan stared at the burning cigar as it sat, still in the ash tray. Slowly, he pulled it out to take on final hit. The same flavor filling his mouth: Irish Cream. He held his breath, allowing the feeling to wash over him before letting it out. The smoke slowly moving up into the air before disappearing completely like always.

He gently placed it back into the ash tray before he shifted his gaze back to the M1911. He stared at the primer for the round inside and after a few moments, his mind thought back to what Eleanor had told him as he released the hammer carefully.

" _You always were a strong one… But, not strong enough to endure forever… Or strong enough to save me it seems! What a pity!"_ Her words struck Nathan to his very core. Feelings of weakness beginning to form, and with that came doubt.

 _Maybe… maybe she's right… Maybe I'm not strong enough after all. Maybe… I've reached the end of my rope…_ His eyes moved over the M1911's body one more time, all the while gently stroking his thumb against the grip.

"Maybe, it's time you're used for one last mission." Nathan said aloud. "One last kill." He cocked the hammer back. "After all this time…" He placed the barrel against his head. The cold steel meeting his skin. "You finally get to do it." He closed his eyes, his body as still as an undisturbed pond. "You get to kill me…"

Slowly, his finger wrapped around the trigger.

He took a deep breath and released it as he began to squeeze…

 _ **CRACK…!**_


	11. A Stroke of Unwanted Luck

A Stroke of Unwanted Luck

Nathan never really thought or even cared about death. Not one for contemplating what would happen when his heart would finally give out for whatever reason. Or when that one stray round would eventually hit its target and end him in an instant. All he did know and essentially believe was that when it came time, he would not fight it. He would allow himself to go wherever it was he was meant to go.

If that meant hell. So be it.

If it meant going up to the heavens with the Gods. So be it.

If nothing really happened. So be it.

 _ **CRACK…!**_

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, only to find he was still in his home. He lifted his hand to the other side of his head to find it was still intact, followed by looking at the M1911 itself. He raised an eyebrow, brow furrowed at why it didn't go off. He pulled the hammer back, only to see the primer was dented. He then pulled back the slide, only to see the round still there.

 _Huh… must have been a misfire…_ He thought as he stared at the weapon for what seemed like hours. His mind slowly reeling what happened. _Now? Of all the times, you decide to misfire and not do the job…?_ The former Marine only sighed heavily causing him to pull the slide back just enough for the faulty round to be ejected. The piece of loaded brass landing on the floor beside him and roll just out of his reach. He looked at it and simply sighed again, not being bothered to pick it up, followed by placing the gun back down onto the table and plucked the cigar from the ash tray.

He took a long drag, embracing the flavor before blowing out the smoke. He rested his cheek on the hand that held the cigar and bore his teal eyes at the M1911.

"Fucking piece of shit…" He mumbled to himself before taking another drag. Then he heard the sound of a door opening, soon followed by the familiar and innocent voice of Olivia,

"I'm home!" instantly Nathan shot up from his chair and grabbed the pistol and shoved it beneath a pillow that rested on the couch. Just as he had finish doing so, he stood as though he was stretching, cigar still in mouth. "Hey, you just wake up or… something…" Slowly her words died as Olivia looked at Nathan, who in turn did the same.

He grabbed the cigar and raised it into the air. All the while blowing the smoke from his now smiling lips and said,  
"Good evening." Olivia only stared with widened eyes before becoming like that of daggers. She stalked her way up to him, doing her best to look intimidating, but failed miserably. This evident by the smile on Nathan's face becoming wider.

"You said you'd smoke outside." She finally said, her eyes looking up into his, arms crossed.

"Indeed, I did. However, I never specified if it was when you were home or not." Olivia went to speak but stopped, her words catching in her throat.

Then after a few moments only gave a pouting growl as she threw her arms into the air.  
"Ugh, fine. _But_ , I _am_ home now. So, outside!" She proclaimed, finger pointing to the door with a smile. Nathan only stared at her before taking a long drag and held it in. Then, he lowered his face to hers, noses just barely touching as he let out the smoke.

"Would you look at that? I'm done with this cigar." He leaned back, a cocky smile wide across his face. All the while Olivia only stared at him dumbfounded. Nathan gently patted her head before walking to the ashtray and emptied it in the rubbish bin. "So, what did you and Eva do today?" He asked, but instead of being answered by words, he was suddenly attacked! Someone jumping onto his back!

"Counter attack!" They screamed into his ear. That of Olivia.

"What the hell?!" Nathan cried, trying to turn and see her but failed as she stayed latched onto him.

"Die, scum!" She yelled as she began tickling him, but it had no effect. However, Nathan couldn't help but smile at the action. And soon a feeling of playfulness rose within him.

"Oh, yeah?" He reached back, arms grasping her sides and began doing the same to her. "Take that!" He yelled, all the while Olivia began to laugh.

"No!" She said, trying to back away from his attacking fingers, while also still staying on his back.

"Ha! Didn't expect that, did you?" He proclaimed as he moved one hand to one of her feet that was wrapped around his stomach. And in one swift motion, he yanked her around and brought her to the front of him before catching her in his arms. Now holding her by the sides, he swiftly placed her down onto the couch and continued his laughter ensuing assault.

"No!" Olivia squeaked. "No, fair! That's cheating!" Nathan let out a triumphant laugh.

"All's fair in love and war, dear Olivia!" He stated while moving his tickling fingers all along her body. Olivia continued to kick and squirm, trying her hardest to break free or counter his attacks; but could do no such thing.

"I yield! I yield!" She finally submitted, causing Nathan to cease his assault upon her. Olivia now laid upon the couch giggling every so often while tried to catch her breath. Nathan smirked at the image before he sat next to her. Once she had finally caught her breath, she sat up fully, smile still wide.

"So, as I was trying to ask before being rudely attacked," Nathan began while ruffling Olivia's hair. "How was your day with Eva?" The Kobold in question only giggled at the action before answering,

"It went pretty well. After we got done for the day at the fitness center we went out and looked around. We actually stopped by an Italian restaurant. After that we just went around enjoying the day and meeting new people." Nathan nodded to the words, listening as he sat on the couch. But all the while glancing at the pillow that Olivia was sitting right next to.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day." He said before sitting in a more relaxed manner.

"What about you? Your day go all right?" Nathan looked at Olivia, her big grey eyes and large smile gazing deeply at him. And soon memories of what had happened the past day began to replay.

From the horrible nightmare of the first non-human he had killed, to the disgustingly long hour it took to plan Eleanor's funeral. How whatever it was claiming to be Eleanor, proceeded to torture him psychologically. Destroying what was still of his psyche.

And yet, when Nathan looked at her wide smile and big grey innocent filled eyes, for some reason he cannot place, he felt all the negativity leave his body. His body became at peace. Not the type that came from the nicotine of the cigars or the large amount of alcohol that only gave temporary release. No, this was genuine. The type of peace that… that _she_ brought him.

 _The same type of peace that Eleanor would give me._ Nathan thought to himself, casing his smile to falter for a moment. The thought striking him as odd and he immediately disregarded it. Forcing it to leave his mind.

He smiled at the young Kobold, one of genuine happiness now as he ruffled her hair again, causing her to giggle while saying,  
"Aye. I did."

"I can believe it considering the fact I can easily smell the amount of alcohol you have on your breath and cigars you smoked." Nathan simply shrug, smile still intact.

"Man's gotta live somehow while on forced medical leave for a fucked up mind." The words left his mouth before he could filter them and he instantly regretted it. As Olivia now look at him with confusion, trying to decipher his words. But before he gave her a chance to ask the meaning, he quickly stood up stretching in the process.

"Anyway, I'm probably going to head to bed. The alcohol is starting to get to me." Olivia giggled again before leaning back into the cushions with a nod.

He returned and began making his way to the stairs, but just as he was about to reach the first step, he stopped. He looked back to her, watching her large ears twitched every so often.

 _The same type of peace that Eleanor would give me…_ The thought replayed in Nathan's mind. Mulling the words over again as he thought to why he would think such a thing.

Then, without thinking, he began walking back to the couch. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the heavy amount of nicotine. Maybe it was the yearning he felt to feel Eleanor in his arms one last time. Maybe it was his damaged psyche trying to find some way to repair itself. Maybe the fact he had almost killed himself and failed just by the slightest of chance put courage into his mind. Maybe it was two or three or all of these things. He didn't know, and of now he didn't care.

Olivia sat on her phone, the softness of the cushions comforting her body as she scrolled through Facebook; smirking and giggling at whatever caught her eyes. She heard the footsteps approach and guessed that maybe Nathan had forgotten something. But large arms wrapped around her, accompanied by a kiss to the head and the softest of whispers say to her,

"Welcome back, home." She froze like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes wide, ears flexed to the alert and tail halting movement. Then, just as he was there, he was gone. The sound of his footsteps getting further away before finally hearing his room door open and close.

Olivia sat there for what felt like hours before she finally allowed herself to move. Her mind finally comprehending what just happened. And even then, she still didn't know how to react to the past action. And yet, for a reason she could not place, she couldn't help but feel good about the sudden interaction that occurred. She enjoyed the feeling that Nathan's arms and lips gave her. Sending little currents of electricity throughout her body.

It wasn't until she shifted in her seat that she took notice to the sound of something metallic beside her. She looked, the sound taking her mind off the current thoughts as she moved the pillow only to find an M1911. Confusion filled her grey orbs as she carefully picked it up and examined it, albeit in a very hesitant and ginger manner. The feeling she just had slowly left her, and instead replaced with one of foreboding. She had sat on this couch many times, and she surely would have noticed the sound of a something like this being moved from the movement.

Then, a thought crossed her mind:  
 _Why would this be down here now?_ She looked to the chair that Nathan had previously been sitting in, taking note of the one that had to be pushed back in. And it was where the ash tray had been when Nathan had been smoking. It was then she took notice to something, a small piece of shining metal in the light.

She reached out and picked it up, examining the newly found a round. More specifically, a pistol round. Olivia rolled it around in her hand before looking back at the pistol in the other. Slowly, her ears began to press back against her skull. Her tail slowed to a standstill again. Her eyes widened. She turned her head towards her Ward's door as a thought crossed her mind once more,

 _Was he… Did he try to…?_ She didn't finish the question. Instead she quickly placed the pistol back behind the pillow and sat back down. Hands now combing through her hair while trying to comprehend the situation. _He wouldn't have… would he?_ Worry began to fill Olivia to her core, soon followed by fear. _No. No, I'm just overthinking it… right? Right?!_ Then, his words replayed in her head: _Man's gotta live somehow while on forced medical leave for a fucked up mind._ Olivia began to shake, thinking of what the final words meant.

She looked back towards his door, not knowing what to do or even think. She was genuinely scared now. _Did he try… or thought of killing herself while I was gone?_ She then thought back to where Nathan was standing, essentially right next to the same pillow she found the pistol. Did he put it there in an attempt to hide it from her when he heard her come home? She didn't know. And it scared her.

She then thought back to what he had just done. The hug, the kiss and the words he spoke. _What was the meaning of that?_ The feeling of worry and fear only became even more amplified as she tried to gain a better grasp on the situation.

Then, without thinking, she tossed the pistol onto the couch and found herself rushing up the stairs to Nathan's door. Just as she was about to knock, she stopped her fist midair. Regaining control of her senses and body.

 _What am I doing? I'm acting hysterical now. What? I'm just going to possibly wake Nathan and look him dead in the eye and ask "did you just try to kill yourself?" I'll come off nuts… and yet…_ She stared at the door before looking at the round still in hand. She closed her hand around it tightly, to the point her claws dug into her skin and caused a hint of bleeding.

 _I'm not… I'm not going to lose anyone else!_ She gently knocked, and after a moment of movement, the door open. A tired looking Nathan staring at her with squinting eyes at the sudden brightness.

He had stripped down to just his short like usual. His two chest tattoos and multiple scars that littered his body easily visible at this short distance.

He looked around, eyes adjusting to the light before looking down at young Olivia. Who now had lost more confidence of her confidence than she'd like to admit, as she stared down at the floor in a timid fashion.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, his voice now sounding heavily tired compared to what must have just been a few minutes ago. Olivia glanced up at him before giving a light nod. "Okay? You sure?" She didn't move, instead she kept her eyes locked on the floor. Hands still tightly wrapped around the round being held by her. "Hey, Olivia? If something's wrong, you can tell me." His voice now sounded a bit more awake as that of care filled it.

She looked up at him, big grey eyes gazing into his own teal. After a few more moments, she said nervously,  
"A-are you feeling okay… Nathan?" The man only raised eyebrow, confusion filling his eyes now.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said with a small smile. But Olivia only looked away, her eyes constantly shifting from the floor up to him. He could only feel a bit of grief rise within him at the action. "Hey, look at me, Liv." The new name caused her ears to twitch, which Nathan chuckled inwardly at, before she did as asked.

He opened the door completely and took a step towards her. Then he placed his hand gently upon her head and with a wide smile, eyes closed, he said.  
"Don't worry about me, okay?" He reopened his eyes, teal orbs gazing into hers. A look of sincerity within them. "You just focus on living life to the fullest. Living it how _you_ see fit. Understand?" The young Kobold could only gaze with wide eyes before she said,

"Y-you just seemed… different was all… with the hug and everything…" Her voice slowly died down at the end of her statement. Becoming that of a whisper that Nathan could barely make out as her gaze returned to the floor.

He gently ruffled her hair causing her while letting out a laugh.  
"Don't worry there, Liv." She shifted her eyes back up to him. The nickname catching her attention. "I'm good to go." He gave a thumbs up with a wink.

But Olivia didn't respond, instead only stared. Suddenly, she hugged him. Arms wrapping tightly around his torso causing Nathan to jump just a bit at the sudden action.  
"You promise?" She asked, catching him off guard once again.

Nathan only stared down at her, trying to form words. But it was then he heard another voice. One that filled him with dread.

" _Yeah, Nate? Ya promise to stay by the little mutt and put a round in your head?"_ Nathan's eyes shifted towards his left, seeing that of Eleanor, now looking even more horrific. Her body seeming to have decomposed more. Fear slowly beginning to rise within him. " _Ya think you're gonna be able to continue to endure it, Nathan? Think luck will save ya again next time?"_ She asked, referring back to the misfire. _"Oh, Gods I was so excited seeing you place that barrel against your skull! I was routing for y, Nathan. I truly was."_ She proclaimed, raising her fist in the air excitedly. _"But then, when ya pulled the trigger and nothing happened, I couldn't help but feel let down."_ A pout now visible upon Eleanor's features. _"You don't know how badly I wanted to watch the blood drain from that thick skull of yours and pool onto the floor."_ Then, she smiled. One of sadistic and sick intentions, causing the fear within Nathan to become stronger. _"Then I realized. Because you're still alive,"_ Suddenly, she was gone, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his throat just barely cutting off Nathan's windpipe. He tried to take in breath, but no longer could. Panic soon replaced the fear. _"It means I can continue to make your life hell."_ She whispered into his ear before giggling with sick glee. _"Oh! Just think of it, Nathan! What fun we'll have together!"_ And for a brief moment, Nathan did. This causing the panic that filled Nathan to overtake him, along with the lack of oxygen now cut from his lungs. But he couldn't react, not with Olivia here.

It was then the young Kobold spoke, but he didn't pay attention. All of his focus trying to keep him remain calm. _"Oh, how rude of me. Guess ya can't talk to the little mutt with me cuttin' off your oxygen, huh?"_ She released her grip from his throat, causing Nathan to take in large breaths, but doing so quietly enough so that he didn't attract Olivia's attention. _"Try to enjoy what little bit of life you have left, Nate."_ The ex-assassin just barely looked in Eleanor's direction, but he could easily see the sadistic smile she wore. _"Because I promise, the next time you see me, I'll make sure you go through with it. Misfire or not."_ Then, she was gone. No trace of her remaining just like all the times before.

Nathan didn't move, the words echoing throughout his mind. And it wasn't until he heard Olivia speak again, that he snapped himself from his panic induced stupor. Now back to his senses, carefully brought his hands to her cheeks, gently caressing. This made her look up at him, eyes filed with fear.

"Like I said, Olivia. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"B-but-." He raised a finger.

"Ah. Ah. No 'buts' Focus on making sure that _you're_ doing all right. Understand?" She only nodded solemnly. A look of uncertainty in her eyes. "Good." Then, he hugged her back. His large arms easily engulfing her, which she gladly embraced. Her own arms now hugging him back twice as tightly from before. After the two released each other, Nathan gave a smile to the young Kobold. Who returned it, even if she easily still had a bit of worry in her eyes.

"I'm going to head back to bed. Like always, if you need anything. Just come get me." She nodded again, the look in her eyes only becoming stronger. This halted him from closing the door, instead he stood still staring.

 _Fuck… that look._ The ex-assassin tried to think of something to else to say, but failed. It wasn't until that Olivia spoke again, the he paid attention.

"Nathan… C-could I…" She stopped, her question going unfinished.

"What?" Nathan asked, eyebrow raised. But she only shook her head.

"I-it's not important. It was a stupid thought to be honest." Nathan wanted to push. To learn what she was going to ask him, but he decided against it. Besides, he wasn't really in the right as of now, considering the fact he dodged the promise she asked him to make if he was all right… which he wasn't. But, he meant it when he did not want her to worry.

"Very well." He said before gently patting her on the head one last time. Then, without another word he closed the door behind him; leaving young Olivia alone.

She stood there for a few moments, trying to grasp the situation before letting out a frustrated sigh. She began making her way back downstairs, the feeling of dread retaking her being. It was when she got back to the couch, the M1911 laying just where she left it, that a new feeling took over her. Anger. Rage.

She clenched her hand tightly, nails causing blood to seep from her skin a second time. Round still being clasped in her grasp. She hated how that just went. She was still scared for Nathan. And she didn't know what to do.

Then, an idea came to her mind. She looked at the pistol. It's metallic body laying against the soft cushions. With her teeth grit and bared, she grasped it from its place and rushed upstairs into her room. Then, without thinking, she threw it into one of the drawers of her dresser, along with the round. Finally getting rid of it from her hand. She didn't care if he asked for it later. She didn't care if he became angry. She was making sure he didn't try anything.

She wasn't going to lose anyone.

Not ever again.

As she did this, inside his room, Nathan sat upon his bed. Hands in his face.

 _Try to enjoy what little bit of life you have left, Nate. Because I promise, the next time you see me, I'll make sure you go through with it. Misfire or not._ These words continued to play in the ex-assassin's mind. Trying to process what had been said to him. He couldn't tell if it was just a bluff, or if she actually meant it. All he did know was that deep down, it scared him to his core.

"Fuck…" He muttered, hands rubbing his face in a tired fashion. "What am I going to do?" But he already knew the answer. Deep down, he knew.

He was going to die.

Either by his own hand or by that of Eleanor…


	12. A Dreaded Day

A Day Long Dreaded

It had been 5:03 A.M. and the two souls that slept in the house did just that. However, one in particular mumbled things in his sleep. Time varying between each phrase. To some, it sounded like gibberish, but to others, they could easily understand it. And accompanied with these whispers from him, were flashes within his mind.

 _Himself and his team of 12 others fighting through the streets of some African city._

 _The mutilated corpses of Human and Non-Humans alike, all dead._

" _Rules of-… engagement, Ma'am?"_

 _Those that caused the death. Men believing in the ideology of "pure" blood lines._

 _Assaulting a building and storming the hallway while clearing rooms._

" _Not-… here, Ma'am…"_

 _Seeing the target flee._

 _Chasing him through the city._

" _Price! MacMillan! Visual?!"_

 _Roads and alleys._

 _Catching him with a hostage._

 _A child. A young boy._

" _Riza… take the-… shot."_

 _The target wounded. His pistol being dropped to the ground._

 _Suddenly, him pulling out a grenade._

 _The team leader… Eleanor… rushing in._

" _Ma'am-… wait!"_

 _Sprinting after her._

 _A struggle._

 _The pin pulled._

" _Ma'am! Get back!"_

 _The boy being pushed at him._

 _An Explosion._

 _Darkness._

" _Ma'am?"_

 _Blood._

" _M-ma'am?!"_

 _Death._

" _ELEANOR!"_

The word echoed throughout the home, bouncing off the walls as Nathan shot up from his bed. Sheets and shorts soaked with cold sweat as he took massive gulps of air. His frantic eyes scanned the room for the scene he had just witnessed. Searching for Eleanor, her blood-soaked body singed into his mind's eye. But when all he saw was his desk and the dark room, he soon realized he was back in the present.

Back in his own home.

But this did not calm the jack hammer of his heart. Or the typhoon of emotions now storming within him.

Slowly, he brought his hands to his face. Calloused palms covering his teal eyes. He closed them, teeth grit all the while his body shaking. He suppressed the emotions back into his psyche, along with the tears that now tried to break free.

Then a knock came from his door.

Nathan looked up, as if not believing what he heard until it came again. This time, with a voice. One full of innocence,  
"N-Nathan? Are you alright?" The mercenary didn't respond right away, his mind still a swirl of emotions and information trying to be processed. It wasn't until minute or so passed, that he finally answered.

"Yeah… Um…" He paused, wiping his eyes before saying, "You can come in, if you want." There was another pause before the door opened, a silhouette of the young Kobold now visible. As she took a step closer and Nathan's eyes adjusted, he could tell she wore a pair of knee long black shorts and an oversized T-Shirt. Her ears were tucked back and tail curled up.

She took a second step into the room, her eyes looking over the man before her. She could easily smell the foul odor that came off him. The sweat having drenched his entire body and the sheets. Her ears faintly picked up the sound of his heart beat, heavy rapid thumps emitting from his chest. His ragged breathing coming in slow draws and quick exhales.

All of these aspects added to Nathan only made Olivia even more worried than what she already had been. She could tell something was wrong when she could hear Nathan yelling out incoherent phrases. But when she heard him screech the name 'Eleanor' she jerked from her bed, the sound scaring the life from her before she rushed to his door.

Nathan only stared at Olivia, now resting one hand on his knee, while the other still covered his face. But not as intensely as before.

He cleared his throat before saying,  
"Sorry, uh… Sorry if I woke you…" He paused, wiping the sweat from his face but didn't continue.

"No!" Olivia said a little faster than she meant, ears rising to alert. "I mean, it's all right. As long as you're okay." She paused, a slight blush forming. "I mean-uh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't being attacked or anything!" She quickly rattled off, trying to play off her words as her ears lowered again.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the words, nodding in response.  
"I understand. I know I'd do the same thing if I heard you screeching like a banshee." He said, a chuckle following, Olivia doing the same.

Nathan looked to Olivia. Her grey orbs meeting with his teal in pure silence. Both now with smiles. After a moment they looked away, a slight blush upon their faces.

"Anyway," Nathan began, wiping a bit more sweat from his face. "I think it's best I take a shower." The former Marine could easily smell himself, and he could only guess how bad it was for the young Kobold.

"Yeah…" She said quietly as Nathan stood up from his bed.

He made his way past young Olivia and towards the door, but just as he was about to open it, Olivia spoke.  
"Nathan… are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, because of today and all?" The man in question looked to the Kobold, seeing a care with a hint of worry in her eyes.

He gave a small smile, petting her head as he answered,  
"Like I said, Liv, don't worry about me." He paused before saying, "But, yes, I'll be fine." Olivia only stared for a few moments before she took his hand, holding it with her own paw like ones. Nathan felt the softness of them, a sense of calm beginning to form. Slowly, it washed over his body, replacing the sense of panic.

"Okay." Olivia finally spoke, her hands giving a slight squeeze of Nathan's before she let it go. She made her way past and before closing her door, looked back to him and asked, "See you in a few hours?"

The man waited a beat before returning the look. And with a nod said,  
"Of course." Olivia returned it before entering the room, closing the door behind her. Then, the door was closed, leaving Nathan alone on the walkway.

He stared longer than he meant to at the now closed portal, still picturing the young Kobold there. Finally, when he snapped himself out of his trance he walked into the bathroom.

He turned the water on, waiting for it to become warm. But as it ran, steam slowly rising into the air, he stared at himself in the mirror. His words replayed in his head, _"Like I said, Liv, don't worry about me. But, yes, I'll be fine."_ The final sentence replaying over and over. _But, yes, I'll be fine._ He thought of what every word meant and as the steam slowly began to envelope the mirror, the flashes came again. This time, faster and more intense. With the final one, that of Eleanor dead and blood pouring from the hole in her stomach. The image staying, stained into his mind as the steam completely blocked out his reflection…

Nathan stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes going over the black fabric that lined his entire body, from the jacket and slacks, to the tie and dress shoes. The only thing not being the white dress shirt he wore underneath.

He shifted his gaze from the suit to his own teal orbs, boring deeply into them.

He had done this many times throughout his life when it came to days like this. A way to see if he truly felt he could go through with what was going to happen. Usually, his eyes would portray his true emotions, fear, determination. Whatever he felt. But today, he couldn't tell what was in them.

A strange mixture swirled in the vortex that was his pupils. The windows to his soul, as some would say, was as foggy as the side of a shore. The same look he had awoken from his nightmare.

Then, like before, a knock came from door. The sound snapping him from his trance as he looked towards it in the reflection.

"Come in." He said lowly, but knew she could hear him. Sure enough, the door opened and Olivia stepped in.

She was dressed in a simple black dress with a floral pattern at her right shoulder.

Nathan looked her over before letting out a light sigh. To him, she was known for wearing either her exercise attire or casual clothing with her blue hoodie. Both of which gave off a look of life. But what she wore now had none of these features. Even her signature light blue double helix piercings were not present, taking away more of the life she usually presented.

He hated it.

He remembered a few days back, the night previous to them he tried to commit suicide, that he finally told her of the funeral. Explaining the situation and asking if she wanted to come.

He remembered the look of uncertainty she had in her eyes, along with a hint of pity when he confirmed it was for Eleanor. How she waited for a few minutes in silence before agreeing with a nod, eyes never leaving his.

A day later, they got her a dress.

Now, here they stood. Both dressed in, essentially, nothing but black.

"You ready to go?" He asked, his voice still low. She looked up at him, ears pressed back against her skull and tail still.

"Yeah. Whenever you are." He nodded before grabbing his phone and wallet followed by going down the stairs and to the door.

He grabbed his car keys, the rain pouring heavily this day. And to amplify the point it was a shitty day, just as he picked them up the sound of thunder boomed. Showing how he couldn't ride his bike to her funeral like he originally wanted.

"Fucking cliché weather." He growled, teeth bore. Taking no attempt to hide the inferno burning within him.

Olivia said nothing, only stared with ears still lowered as she followed him out the door. But even in his foul mood, Nathan held her close, trying to shield her from the rain as he opened her door before moving to open the gate.

 _No point in her having as shitty day as I'm about to._ He thought as he got in his car.

He quickly pulled out, closed the gate, and continued down the road towards the funeral home…

The drive had been slow, monotonous, quiet and generally depressing. A familiar scene in Nathan's mind, thinking back to the plane ride he had taken to come back home. But now, he knew this one was for the entire reason he came back.

To put Eleanor to rest.

And yet, to Nathan, he felt a strange numbness. If he was being honest, he really didn't know how to feel. He had gone to many funerals due to his time in the military. But none were like the one he was pulling up to. None of those that had died in the past were like this or so close to him.

He owed her his life, both for when he was ready to end it all only three years ago and now due to what happened during the mission. She saved him, and yet, it seems he couldn't do the same back. This evident by the crematorium that was now right outside Olivia's window.

He stared at it across the young Kobold. Teal eyes scanning the building through a rain ridden window. A multitude of people stood nearby or just inside the doors. All dressed similarly. All with familiar faces.

"Nathan…" Olivia spoke, catching the man's attention his gaze shifting to her. Eyes, big and grey, held a look of concern as she continued, "You don't have to go in there. You know that, right? No one is going to force you to attend this." Nathan remained silent, his eyes moving back to the building.

"Thank you, Olivia. But I do have to do this." He looked past her towards the crematorium just as she did, and watched as people began to file inside. He let out a light sigh before saying, "Well, come on. Let's not keep them waiting." He opened his door, stepping out into the rain; Olivia following suit of her caretaker.

As both made their way to the doors, they were opened by a man with blonde hair kept into a high fade cut. His pale skin contrasting his brown eyes.

"Hello, Deckard." The man said, Scottish accent in his voice. Olivia glanced towards Nathan, who returned it before greeting the man back.

"Hey, Mac. Price already seated?" The man, now known as Mac, nodded.

"Aye." He said, ushering both the newcomers in. "And what is your name, little one?" The Scotsman asked, looking down at Olivia, who returned the gaze.

"Olivia. Olivia Rose." She answered, her voice quieter than she meant. But the man smiled warmly at the young Kobold.

"Hello, Olivia. My name is Alistair MacMillan. But everyone calls me Mac." He held a hand out to her, which she accepted after a second of hesitation. "Ah! So, it's true!" He said with a laugh. "Kobold's are as strong as they say." Referring to the strength of her grip.

Olivia let out a giggle, her confidence rising from the words and becoming more comfortable around the man. She looked to speak to Nathan but saw he was gone, himself walking into a room on the right. A man standing there who had grown in dark brown hair and a well-trimmed beard. His eyes were a dark blue and his skin lightly tanned.

MacMillan took notice to this, his smile dimming.  
"Come on, let's go join the others. Ceremony's about to begin." He said, walking her towards the entrance of the viewing room…

The service had been long, Olivia watching from the back of the viewing room, Nathan having taken a seat there and refusing to move closer. And as it continued on, Olivia listened with twitching ears and participated in the hymns, prayers and standings that was wished for those that attended to participate in.

Near the end, eulogies began to be said. Stories of Eleanor and all she had done, but Olivia could easily tell some were heavily edited. This evident by the occasional snort Nathan would give whenever certain parts were told.

The young Kobold had watched her caretaker carefully throughout the whole ceremony. Paying close attention to how he sat, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and hands clutching his biceps tightly to the point his knuckles were white. His eyes, how they flickered constantly from point to point but never landed on the open coffin where that of Eleanor laid. Even monitoring his breathing, which remained steady through the time, but would catch every so often before returning to normal.

She did this, watching for any moment that the man may have begun to cry. Ready to quickly take him into her arms, even if he protested. For she had been paying close attention to him since she found the pistol the night she came home. She was ready to do anything to help ease whatever pain he came across, just to make sure it wasn't the one instant that took him over the edge.

Yet, as mentioned, he kept his bearing. Not losing control of his emotions and keeping a stony expression all throughout the funeral.

It wasn't until he was called up that it changed to one of rage. His teal orbs staring daggers at the man from earlier he walked up to after Mac had introduced himself. The man seeing if Nathan wanted to come up, referring to him as Deckard like MacMillan did, being named Oliver Price. When the two made eye contact he quickly withdrew the request and instead swiftly suggested someone else.

After the final eulogy had been said, a final prayer was announced before ending the funeral. All stood up and began placed their heads down.

However, as the prayer began, the sounds of stifled sobs could be heard from the front. Oliva could easily tell it was Eleanor's mother, who had kept her composure well throughout the entire ceremony, but now had seemed to finally given in to her emotions. But, soon she heard a second set of stifled sobs.

These ones coming right next to her.

She opened her eyes and looked towards her caretaker, seeing his eyes filled to the brim with tears but held them back. All the while she could hear him muttering,

"Don't you dare cry. Don't you fucking dare. You don't deserve to cry! You're the reasons she's dead! You caused this! You!" Then, when the prayer ended, she watched as he quickly shot his head to the wall and wiped away whatever tears he had before looking back towards the front. His previous expression returned, but eyes slightly red.

Olivia wanted to reach out and hug her homestay, but resisted the urge. Knowing that he would not accept it and any accusation he was just crying would be denied. No, she'd wait for now.

All began to file off towards the still open coffin, a request by that of Eleanor's family, which came to around 15, all wishing to see her one last time. As the room slowly emptied, Olivia kept close to Nathan, her mind debating whether or not to try some sort of act of comfort. However, just as she had decided on trying to hold his hand, he looked to her and said,

"Can you stay back when it's our turn. I need to say a few things." Olivia looked up into Nathan's still slightly red eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Nathan. Take all the time you need." He returned the gestured before giving her a sudden hug, whispering a thanks to her. Olivia returned it instantly. Her arms wrapped tightly around him before letting go as his turn came.

Nathan looked, let go and turned towards the coffin, his heart accelerating in rate as he forced himself to approach it. His steps felt heavy, but he knew he was walking at a normal pace. But that didn't change the fact of how truly shitty he felt.

As the body of Eleanor came into his view, he felt his heart flutter a beat, his stomach tighten into a knot, and his head become light. But he pushed forward, continuing towards what he had ultimately allow happen.

He reached the side of the it. The material being of the finest wood and the top having that of a Celtic cross carved into it. He made damn sure that it was how she would have wanted, not caring how much money he had to spend.

He stopped and stared down into the coffin, eyes gazing at the expression that she had upon her face. Nathan immediately felt his stomach tighten even more and eyes begin to sting, but he forced back the tears. The worst part for him was the fact it looked as though she was sleeping. The same type of look she'd have whenever he would wake up next to her in the mornings they had spent together.

Slowly, he brought his hand upon the edge. Fingers loosely gripping the wood as he kept his gaze locked upon the body of his former lover and commanding officer. And with each passing second, memories flooded his mind of all they had done together in the past three years. So many of so much having been done; yet now feel like so few and still many more to be made. And with these memories, he felt his eyes sting even fiercer, trying to free the tears that he held back. His teeth grit and keeping himself from releasing them, he brought his other hand up to his chest grasping the coin around his neck.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his personal ornaments. All four holding a specific meaning, the three tags being rather obvious. But to him, the one he cherished the most easily being the coin he now had ahold of. He rubbed his thumb upon it, feeling the design of both sides as the memory it held replaying in his mind…

 _Nathan's eyes fluttered open, his head aching with a sharp pain. He let out a groan bringing his hand to his head as he sat up completely. His eyes squinted in the light, mind trying to figure out where he was._

The room was of medium size. It's walls a light blue. A standard bed with a small desk containing a lamp to his right; past that being what appeared to be a closet. A dresser in the far-left corner of the room with a vanity beside it just a few meters from the door.

Nathan took in the scene, trying to remember the accounts of last night. Slowly, he rose from the bed, trying to keep his balance. All the while his head continued to pound, a punishing reminder of the heavy drinking he partook in the night previous.

"Fuck…" He groaned as he stumbled towards the door.

He opened it, the scent of breakfast heavy in the air, his stomach giving a grumble. He looked down both sides of the hallway, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from.

To his left, the hall contained to two more doors, while to his right lead that of stairs. He moved to them, his mind fixated on eating. But just as he reached the top he stopped, he suddenly took in his surroundings more clearly.

 _How the hell did I get here? And who owns this place?_ These two questions stuck in his head, but the most important was, _Why would someone bring me to their home?_ He checked himself, making sure he was still in one piece. He had his phone. His wallet, and upon closer inspection had everything in it.

"What the fuck…" He whispered to himself, bewildered at what was going on. He slowly moved towards the stairs now and peaked around the corner.

He didn't know where he was or why. And to him, that meant he was in foreign territory. Even if he was in a house, that didn't change a thing. His past experiences kicked in. Until he knew what was going on, he was running on instincts. His mind now in a combat state.

He looked down the stairs, watching as they curled around the wall to the right, while the left broke off into a railing looking over whatever was further on. He moved to it, and took in the scene. To the very right was a meter-long hallway with a door leading outside. Beside it was another dresser with a mirror hung above it, while atop was a bowl that held change. A coat rack beside it at the very end of the dresser and a pair boots and shoes. To the left of these was a closed door and onward was the main room, it containing a dark blue couch with a brown recliner. A large television was stacked upon an entertainment display, which also housed a gaming system and multiple games. Right below the railing was a meter and a half high & two-meter-long bookshelf, filled to the brim. Past the couch was a table, decorated with an intricate pattern of Celtic symbols containing six chairs. Past this was the kitchen, the source of the scent. On the far wall began an L shape counter, the beginning housing the stove, which remained in use by the red headed woman who hummed to herself, then a sink divided into two portions. It then made it's 90 turn that went a microwave and finally a fridge.

Past this Nathan couldn't see, his sight cut off by the wall.

The former Marine took in the area a few more times. Taking in the details before carefully making his way down the stairs.

His plan was to make it as close to the door as he could and, if he could, sneak out without the woman noticing. But if he had to, he'd make a run for it.

It wasn't until he made it to the turning point that he noticed his jacket was folded neatly on a dryer. This being in the part of the section he couldn't see earlier. He felt himself yell inwardly as he began to debate if it was worth trying to grab it or not. After a moment, he sulked. Deciding he had to at least try. He went to move when he heard a voice cut through the sound of sizzling of food.

"Oh, you're up. Good! Was startin' to wonder if you ever would." He stopped mid step and looked to the woman. But when he did, he found he couldn't move.

Her long fiery red hair, which curled ever so slightly at the ends. Her slender body shown off with the slightly loose T-shirt and jeans she wore. Her pale beautiful skin, save for the few freckles she had on her face; and even then, that did not deter his perception of her. Her red lips making the sweetest of smiles. But, what struck him the most, was her bold sapphire eyes that burned brightly.

He was dumbstruck at the most beautiful woman he had ever scene. And Nathan knew it.

"Um, hello? Earth to Nathan." The man in question swallowed and snapped from his trance.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just didn't expect-…" He stopped himself, halting his words.

"Didn't expect what?" The woman asked, her smile wider.

 _How beautiful you'd be?_ Nathan thought in his mind before trying to think of a good excuse. "Of-… of breakfast! Last thing I thought I'd be waking up to… Especially after last night." He said, rising his hand to his still pounding head while she let out a giggle.

"Aye. You were pretty drunk." She turned back to the stove. Her spatula going over its contents. "Tell me, do you remember anythin' at all?"

"Not really… Last thing was stumbling through the rain…"

"Well, guess I'll fill in the blanks. I'm sure you're curious as to how you got here." She said, all the while placing eggs and bacon on two separate plates before setting them on the table. Followed by grabbing some bread and glasses filled with orange juice. She sat down, fork in hand, but she noticed Nathan not having moved His gaze fixed on her. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry?"

"I am. Sorry." He quickly answered as he sat down at the table and took a bite of the bread after breaking the yoke with it.

"It's all right. Now, let me explain what happened…"

Nathan had stopped eating as the woman before him, which he learned was named Eleanor, told him of how she came across him. Soon followed by what happened. From helping him and convincing him to come to her place, to the man crying like a baby into her arms.

When she had finished the tale, he sat staring at the plate before him. Still half filled with the food, now having gone cold.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Eleanor said, referring to the blush and look of anger he had across his features. "And like I said last night," She reached across the table and held his hand. His eyes going to action then her own. "You did what you had to do, or else you wouldn't be here."

Nathan didn't say anything. Staying as silent as stone as his eyes bore into hers before shifting them to the table. All the while slowly pulling his hand away. And though he was silent on the outside, inside he was a screaming mess.

 _Fuck! You idiot! You nearly committed suicide!_ He stopped. _Then again, not like you haven't been trying to do that these past few weeks, anyway…_ He glanced back into her eyes, and when they made contact he felt his rage soften. But he quickly averted them, ignoring the sense of slight peace. _Shit… okay… You need to get out of here._ He looked towards his jacket. _Just get up. Thank her then leave. Just… forget about her… no matter how much you want to feel her arms around you._ He looked to them, the soft skin calling for him. He then shifted his gaze back to her hand. How her touch felt to him and the sense of peace it brought. He wanted so badly to grasp it and never let go. To feel it for the rest of his life.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He didn't deserve to. He couldn't risk it. He knew what would come if he stayed. And he wasn't going to let someone else suffer because of him.

He rose from the chair, eyes staying locked with hers and said,  
"Thank you for the meal, as well as your kindness. I apologize for being such a hassle." He paused, noticing the shift in her eyes but continued. "But, I think it's time I go." He moved towards his jacket and picked it up before proceeding to the door.

"Hold on!" Eleanor suddenly said, her hand landing on his shoulder. Stopping him short of the handle. "Just hold on! You didn't cause any sort of 'hassle' with me! I helped you because I wanted to." She made it to where he turned completely to her, getting a better view of his eyes. Sure enough, she saw the same look as the night before when he denied wanting her help.

"Now listen, you and I both know you need help." He went to interject, but she held up a finger. "Ah. Ah. Don't try to argue. You know I'm right." He didn't respond, his eyes turned away from her. "Look, I know the pain you feel." This caused his focus to shift back, eyebrow raised. "Let's just say I'm not a soldier in the traditional sense. But, I know the type of life it is." She took ahold of his hand like before at the table and squeezed in. "I've experienced loss, too. And the guilt you feel is the same I've felt. But I've learned to come over it, and I can help. You just need to stay and let me."

Nathan remained silent, an internal battle raging just as it was before. Finally, he took his hand away.

"I can't allow that." He ceased speaking, his eyes looking to the floor. "I just can't risk anything like that again. And, something you don't understand…" He looked to his reflection, eyes boring deep into themselves. "I don't deserve help. Not a monster like me." He looked back to her. His teal orbs locked into her sapphire. With each passing second, the gaze only became more intense, till he finally turned away and towards the door. "Like I said, thank you for the help. Goodbye."

Suddenly he felt himself grasped by both shoulders and pulled back lightly.

"Wait! What if we make a bet." Nathan, still staring at the door raised an eyebrow. Confused at the words before sighing.

"Listen, I said-"

"Just listen, you idiot!" This made him shut up, her sweet tone gone, one of authority. A familiar one at that. One of a commander. "We'll flip a coin." He heard her dig into the bowl of change next to them. "This one!" Nathan turned completely, seeing a "Standing on the Shoulders of Giants" two-pound coin being held in her left hand. "Heads, you walk away and will both forget this ever happened. Tails, you stay. Deal?" The former Marine raised an eyebrow before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Fine." Eleanor returned to her smile. The same that captivated the man when he first saw her fully. His heart feeling strange at the sight and his stomach giving a light flutter.

 _Then, her eyes never leaving his, she tossed it before both broke the contact simultaneously. Watching it fly into the air before falling back into her swiftly closed palm. After a moment, both glancing into each other's eyes one final time, she opened it slowly. The side it landed on being revealed…_

By now, a few tears had escaped his eyes, the memory causing even more sorrow to rise within him. He pulled the coin out and gripped it tightly in the palm of his hand, the fist kept at chest level as he looked back to Eleanor. Her lifeless body as dead as when he first came up to the coffin. He felt a few more tears slip and a chocked sob rise from his throat; instantly drawing a sharp breath in to quiet it.

"Fuck…" He muttered. "Oh, fuck…" He began to whisper, voice becoming higher in pitch. "Eleanor, I'm so fucking sorry." His free hand came from the edge of the coffin, clutching his mouth as he tried to stifle his sobs. "I'm so sorry, Eleanor! Please, please know that." More tears began to run free. "If I hadn't been so weak, if I had been faster! Maybe-… maybe you'd still be here." His hand covered his eyes now, becoming slick. "God damn it! I'm so sorry!" This time his voice was louder, somewhat heard by those having left the room, but easily by Olivia. Who watched with saddened eyes, her ears lowered and tail clutched firmly in her hands.

Nathan shook, his body racked with silent sobs, all the while continually muttering apology after apology to his lover's corpse. It wasn't till what felt like an eternity had passed that he finally found the strength to compose himself; wiping his eyes of the tears before looking back down to his hand. He unclipped the coin, and after looking at the Tail's end of it one last time, he reached down and placed the coin in her hands. He then placed the same hand that had held the coin upon the coffin.

He looked up towards the ceiling and took in a deep breath, tying to compose himself more. After a few moments, back down and whispered one final apology before walking away; passing Olivia, who swiftly followed close behind.

The two entered the foyer of the building, people had broken off into their respective groups. Nathan continued straight for the door, ignoring any calls that were given to him. It wasn't until he heard the doors close completely behind him that he suddenly lashed out, his fist slamming hard into a nearby lamp post with a cry of rage. Pain shooting through him but he did not protest and continued storming for his car.

He stopped at the door of the driver's side. Hands now resting on the roof as he took deep breaths, trying to calm the typhoon of emotions that stormed within him. His eyes locked onto the ground trying to get back into working order, but remained a mess of thoughts.

It wasn't until he felt a hand land on his shoulder, that he shifted his focus away from the ground. He saw that of Olivia, her grey eyes staring into his. Slowly, she brought her hand to his cheek, thumb rubbing against it.

Nathan felt himself freeze at the action, eyes wide before relaxing to her touch. She gave a light smile to the reaction before pulling him close to her. Arms wrapping tightly around him, which he returned just as fierce. Her face buried into his chest, his own rested upon her head, the scent of the Kobold being all he could smell. His body relaxing even more from the aroma.

He walked her to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door for her, before closing it and making his way towards the driver's. He placed the key into the ignition and turned it, the vehicle coming to life. But before he pulled out, he stared at the building. Taking in its design and all it stood for and as he did, he watched as smoke slowly began to rise from its chimney. He watched the tendrils slowly became one massive column that rose into the air.

It wasn't until a minute had passed that he began to pull out onto the road. And as the building shrunk with the growing distance between the two in the car, every so often Nathan looked into his rear view mirror. His teal orbs watching the putrid black smoke, a symbol that the one he cared for the most, That of Eleanor Sloane. His former commanding officer and lover, had been laid to rest…

By now the rain had lightened up, the downpour from the beginning of the day now gone. Instead replaced with the of a light drizzle. However, this did not change either mood of Olivia or Nathan as both exited the car and made their way back inside the home.

With both inside, Olivia made her way to the stairs, but stopped just as she reached them. Nathan walked into the kitchen and pulled out the same bottle of Vodka Smith had grabbed all those weeks ago and poured himself a glass before downing it in one shot. The alcohol warming his body and taking his mind slightly off the current day.

They stayed like this in silence for multiple minutes, both going about their own devices. Olivia standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching while Nathan drank multiple glasses; trying to get his mind off the image of Eleanor lying in the coffin she had just been cremated in. With each passing drink, the feeling of worry that the young Kobold held for her homestay only grew stronger.

The night of finding him drunk and smoking and having placed the pistol under the pillow replaying in her mind. She was honestly scared and didn't want to leave him alone. Especially not after today's event. But she knew she wouldn't be able to hang around him forever. No, she couldn't just watch him. She had to do something, just as she tried to do those nights ago when knocking on his door. Only this time, actually go through with it.

Then, Olivia spoke,  
"Nathan?" She said, catching the man's attention.

"Yeah, Liv?" He asked in return, a small sense of relief spiking in the Kobold at then sound of her nickname. But she that didn't deter her.

She walked until she stood across from him at the island in his kitchen. And while holding her tail in her hands, gently stroking it, she asked,

"How-…" She paused taking in a breath. "How did Eleanor die?" Nathan only stared at Olivia, causing her to immediately feel regret. "I'm sorry! I-I know I shouldn't have asked that! I-It's just that, well, I was just…" Olivia continued trying to come up with an excuse while Nathan only stared. And with each passing word, he felt the effect of the alcohol take hold.

Finally, he spoke, cutting her off.

"Do you really want to know?" Nathan asked. Olivia stared, not knowing to respond. "I mean, truly, honest to the gods know how she died? Because once I start, I 'm not stopping." Again, the young Kobold only stared for a few moments.

Then, with a look firm nod she answered,  
"Yes. I want to know." He kept his eyes locked with hers, taking in the look that she held. One of worry and shyness, but also of conviction and determination.

"Very well." He said with a pause, downing another glass. And while refilling it, he continued, "I'll tell you how Eleanor Sloane, my commanding officer and lover, died…"


	13. A Hunt

A Hunt

Olivia's eyes never left Nathan's, now filled with the curiosity that took over her being. Her ears twitched, both ready to take in the words that were about to be spoken.

Nathan, who held the same glass with his fifth shot of vodka, downed it. His eyes were unreadable, but a look of sadness was still there. And after refilling the glass, looked to her and spoke,

"We were sent in to kill the leader of a band of rebels." He paused. "Remember how I mentioned there being pieces of shit so bad, not even flies would go near them?" Olivia nodded, her memory reminding her of the first night she had stayed in the house. "Well, this guy and the fuckers he led. Yeah, they definitely fit that category." He looked back down to his glass, watching the alcohol tremble, never being able to stay perfectly still in his hands. His memory replaying the mission he had been sent on just a few weeks ago…

 _The cabin was dark, save for a red light that dimly glowed in the aircraft. Inside were 13 individuals, all dressed in woodland combat attire. Strapped to their faces were oxygen masks, using hand and arm signals to communicate with each other. All sat in their respective seats with their weapons, all suppressed, save for a select few, and ranged from long range sniper rifles to submachine guns, were held close to their bodies. They were all equipped differently with various amounts of gear. But what made them all common was one thing, an emblem somewhere on each of their gear: That of a wolf skull with a knife coming down vertically through the center and the word "Hell" above the skull and that of "Hounds" below it._

The one closest to the door, the leader of the team, a woman with sapphire eyes and fiery red hair tied into a tight bun. She was equipped with a G36C that had a reflex sight and laser module. Strapped to the right of her chest were five magazines, totaling six with the one already loaded. Her sidearm was a Mark 23 on her right thigh, also with a laser module. Its spare magazines were strapped to the left of her chest. Totaling four with the one she had already loaded. She had two shrapnel and flash grenades; the shrapnel on her left and flash on her right. A combat knife on her right thigh and another six-inch stiletto blade strapped to the top of her left forearm.

She checked her watch to see it read 22:25 before tapping the one beside her.

The second in command.

A heavily built man with teal eyes and dark brown hair with specs of blonde. He was equipped with an M4A1 with a holographic sight and an AG36 grenade launcher. He had the same number of magazines as the former attached to his chest. While his grenade rounds were placed near his stomach, which totaled five. He had two sidearms: an unsuppressed M1911 holstered on his right hip, while his P30L was on his right thigh. Both pistols had two spare magazines, totaling three. The M1911's was on his left hip, while his P30L's was on his left thigh. He had a single shrapnel and flash grenade. Both on the right of his chest. Finally, he had a boot knife in his left.

He looked up to her, his attention having been focused on the M1911 he held in his hands. She gave an OK signal before nodding her head to the others. He nodded back and did the same to the one beside him, who repeated the process all the way up to the pilots. The woman watched until the one finally did the same to her.

All stood, loosening themselves before checking the persons gear in front of them. All making sure the other was good to go. Once everyone was settled they began moving towards the ramp. After a few moments, it began to open. Soon followed by the red light flashing green.

The leader lowered her goggles before walking towards the door. She looked over it, before she felt a hand tap her shoulder. A final signal they were good to go.

She gave a thumb up in response before jumping off the ramp and began her descent towards the African jungle below. Soon followed by the remaining 12 of the team…

" _We had made our drop off point, and after landing, towards the city. We knew we were close when we were just a mile away."_

" _How?" Olivia asked._

" _The gunfire." He paused, downing the glass. "And the screams…"_

People sprinted for their lives in the multi-leveled city, trying to outrun the assault weapon wielding men dressed in combat fatigues. But all eventually fall to the ground in a dead heap as the bullets hit their mark.

A majority were locals of the city, while others were that of volunteers from other countries belonging to a variety of organizations that came to help those that needed medical attention. However, one detail that stuck out the most was the fact that the targets were both human and extra-species. Even with the passing of the laws, this didn't stop the killing of innocence. Especially by those that believe in only pure bloodlines, such as the army that now walked the city streets. Killing all those they deemed worthy of death…

 _Olivia stared, her eyes wide, not believing the words being told to her._

" _Th-that's not possible!" She said, her voice filled with bewilderment. "What about the laws?! How it would be a worldwide event?!" Nathan looked to her, an eyebrow raised._

" _You really think the Suits would allow such a thing to get out to the public? Yeah, they know of the genocides, but not of the extra-species who perished trying to help that accompanied their homestays." He stopped, downing another shot. "The shitshow that would happen if anyone found out. By the gods... Granted, they could have sent in Agent Smith with M.O.N. or TALIO, but they knew that would possibly cause more political problems. Plus, these type of bastards, the ones that were causing these atrocities… They had been raised since childhood into believing these ideals of 'purity'. They were zealots of the highest caliber, which means they fought fiercely. So, they took the easiest option they had, us. One of the best known_ ** _human_** _mercenary companies in the world, just second behind the French Foreign Legion. People that were expendable in the end and wouldn't be asked questions if they died. Along with being some of the most battle hardened veterans from countries all around the world." He refilled the cup, and after glancing to Olivia, who now held a look of pure disbelief. Eyes wide, trying to comprehend what she was just told. Nathan held the drink to her._

 _She stared at it, and after a moment, took it. She coughed heavily, the liquid burning her throat but endured it. Nathan watched with a smirk through the entire display…_

A third of a mile from the city, the 13-man team halted its progress as the leader held up a fist. All came to a knee while the second in command moved up to his superior.

"Begin reconnaissance?" He asked, being answered with a nod. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and began scanning the city, watching the bloodshed unfold below them. "They have multiple Technicals. Enemies are armed with AKs, RPDs, Uzis, RPGs. Typical bad guy weapons. Civilians, both humans and extra-species are being hunted down and killed." He paused. "Enemy is performing mutilations." He waited again before ending with, "If the intel was right, Solomon is at the center of the city in the mayor's building." He put away the binoculars.

After a few brief moments, the leader said,

"Very well." She paused before ordering. "Deckard," The second in command nodding in acknowledgment, "Your team will move up the center. Price, your team will take the left side. MacMillan, I will accompany your team and we will move through the right side of the city." She paused, the sound of a shrill scream cutting through the air. "Priority is gettin' to Solomon. But, if you can, stop any killin' of the civilians. Everyone understand?" There was a collectively hushed, 'Yes, Ma'am!' from the 12, causing the leader to nod with a smile.

"Rules of engagement, Ma'am?" Deckard asked, even though he already knew the answer, along with all the others.

"Hostiles are expendable. Shoot to kill. Now, let's move!" With that, the teams began to move, signifying one thing.

The Hell Hounds had begun their hunt.

Deckard moved forward, rifle raised and at the ready. His three subordinates close behind.

Two men:  
Santiago, armed with a HK33A2 with a reflex sight, while upon his back was an unsuppressed Benelli M4 Super 90. His sidearm was that of a Glock 34. He had three shrapnel, one concussion, and two flash grenades.

Sanderson, a HK21 with a holographic sight, his sidearm being a M9 Berretta. He had three shrapnel and three flash grenades.

And one woman:  
Riza, held a M21 EBR equipped with an ACOG scope. Her sidearm was a FN FNP-2. She had two shrapnel grenades with two smoke and one flash.

The four-man team moved through the dense brush, eyes locked either on the city or the person in front of them as they edge closer to the outskirts. Dense brush soon leading way to a road, which moved to the city. Before the four were five men. Two in a Technical, with one in the driver seat while the other manned the MG. Two were holding back an extra-specie, that of an Elf. Her screams towards the fifth ruthlessly beating a human male going unnoticed, or were taking in with pleasure, judging from the smile he had.

Deckard halted his team, fist shooting into the air. He took in the situation before looking back towards his subordinates. He raised five fingers, signifying the number of hostiles, followed by two for the civilians. He then motioned for Riza to take out the MG operator, followed by Sanderson to light up the driver seat. Deckard would take out the two holding back the Elf while Santiago only wound the one beating the man.

All nodded and took aim as Deckard raised another five fingers. After a pause, he began to count down.

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1…

He brought his hand down swiftly, followed by all four firing.

The MG operator's head whipped back, falling to the ground dead. Rounds riddled the driver side door; and his body. The two holding the Elf fell, crimson pooling from their head. Finally, the one beating the man fell, just as he was reaching for his pistol to execute him.

There was a pause, the two civilians trying to figure out what just happened. Then the four-man team came storming from the brush, weapons raised. Deckard looked to the two and motioned for them to hide before they continued up the street, the sounds of screaming and gunfire now amplified thanks to the cities walls. They encountered very few vehicles or foot traffic from the enemy for a few minutes until they came across that of a church.

It sat in the center with a large courtyard in the front. A stone wall standing at five feet wrapped around its entire perimeter. In the back were multiple graves. Around the church was a road that went around both its sides. It split off into four directions. From Deckard's team, one leading to the right, left and from above, towards their objective.

A large group of hostiles, totaling that of 30 or more with five Technical surrounded the building. Bodies of civilians, both human and extra-species alike, littered the ground or were hung from nearby buildings or the church itself. While those alive endured the acts of cruelty put unto them.

Deckard halted his team before moving into nearby alley to their right. He scanned the area, watching the events that unfolded before him. After a few moments, he motioned for them to go further into the alley. They neared a divergent in it, leading up further into the city, while ahead lead to another road.

The team leader peaked around the corner, and four meters up the divergent path, he saw a trio of men attacking someone. A female judging from how two held each arm and the third bucked his hips as her cries were ignored. Deckard motioned for two to move onto the other side of the alley. He glanced with his eyes to see Riza and Santiago, before looking to the latter and Sanderson to follow while Riza covered them.

The leader withdrew his combat knife, which the other two followed suit and slowly began to creep up onto the hostiles. When they go just a few feet behind them, Deckard counted down from three before jumping onto the nearest man.

He wrapped his gloved hand around the hostile's mouth before shoving his knife into his throat. He ripped it across from left to right, blood spilling forth from the wound. The hostile flailed, trying to break free and make sense of the situation before going still after a few moments. Deckard let the man drop before seeing Sanderson and Santiago do the same. He looked back and motioned for Riza to move up.

As she did, the team leader looked to the female, only to take a step back. She was female, but her naked body contained cuts all over it. But the worst was the wounds of where her breasts used to be, both having essentially been cut off. Blood leaked onto the dirt ground, pooling beneath her as she twitched in pain.

"Fuck…" Sanderson mumbled.

Deckard walked back up to the woman and kneeled beside her. He gently petted her head, trying to see if she was still coherent. But she didn't respond to the action. Only continued to twitch and mumble, all the while her eyes shifted erratically. The team leader sighed as he replaced his knife with his silenced P30L and placed it against the side of her head before pulling the trigger…

 _Nathan looked to Olivia, whose eyes were filled with horror. The mercenary felt a bit bad for how much detailed he put into that part._

 _By now the bottle was finished, now replaced with a fresh one and it being poured into the glass. He handed it to Olivia, who gladly downed it. Her mind needing something to take the image out of her head._

" _I know you're young and full of innocence." Nathan began. His tone a mixture of pity but also harshness. "But, that's the nature of war. Innocent people get hurt and people die. I wasn't lying when I said these men fitted into the category I described earlier."_

" _Yeah, no shit!" Olivia suddenly said before covering her mouth from the words. Nathan chuckled at the action before raising the now filled glass to her…_

He stood while holstering the pistol and reequipped his rifle. He moved to the end of the alley, keeping close to the left wall. He peaked out and watched as hostiles in the middle of the church courtyard poured gasoline on a tied-up group of four. Two humans and two extra-species, all sobbing openly at what was happening.

"Sir," He didn't notice that Riza had made her way to him and spoke her first words of the entire mission. Herself being a rather silent woman. "Are we going to try and stop this?" Deckard looked to her then back to the act of cruelty still unfolding. He then took notice to the Kobold, she was young, and her sobs could be heard the most.

The team leader felt his heart flutter and his stomach tighten. He gripped the handle of his rifle tighter as a memory replayed in his mind. One that he wished to forget about, but knew he couldn't. But even so, now was no time to be a hero.

"No. We can't." He said, voice low. "We focus on the mission. We'll move through the center by sticking close to the wall." Before the others could say anything, he moved forward.

The team leader stayed low and moved fast. Eyes watching for anyone looking his way. He touched the wall and after looking back to see his subordinates were close behind, he continued. They proceeded forward, the sounds of sobs and cries from the victims and laughter with whoops from the hostiles combining into a sickening noise.

When Deckard reached halfway of the wall he looked around, trying to locate another small road or alley they could use. But he couldn't concentrate. The memories of his past had only become stronger with the screams that came from the civilians. The Kobold in particular for a reason he easily knew. He gripped the pistol grip of his rifle tighter, knuckles becoming white underneath his gloves.

"Sir?" Santiago said, trying to catch his leader's attention. But Deckard didn't respond, his body shook lightly and his breathing had quickened.

Slowly and unbeknownst to him, he began to peak over the wall. The act of cruelty coming into full view. This, combined with flashes of the past began to form in his mind. Of those he killed for the first time that he swore to protect. And the cries of the young Kobold only strengthened the images. And through all the screaming. Crying, laughter, and the sound of a lighter being clicked open and closed. The occasional flick of it being lit, could be heard. The flint being struck and the flame becoming lit. For the briefest moment, his teal eyes met with the Kobold's dark brown. How they widened in confusion before hope filled them.

With that, time seemed to slow down.

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear,

" _Don't be a hero! Move on with the mission and focus on killing the target! Those civilians aren't any of your concern! There's way too many hostiles here!"_

Then, another whispered,

" _You know you have to! You swore you wouldn't kill another innocent person! Especially after working with Smith! Are you just going to let them die!? After what you've done so many years ago!?"_

" _Focus on the mission!"_

" _Help them!"_

Then, both said in unison,

" _Don't be a hero!"_

" _Just be a hero!"_

Suddenly, Deckard found himself being pushed to the ground as Santiago yelled,  
"Get down!" Rounds flew overhead and punched into the stone wall.

Deckard looked around feverishly, trying to make sense of the situation. He watched as Sanderson fired over the wall towards the front of the church, while Riza took directly behind them.

"Sir, snap out of it!" Santiago yelled as he lightly shook his leader.

"What happened?!" Deckard asked, still dazed.

"We got spotted when you looked over the wall! Now, snap out of it! We're taking fire!" The team leader only nodded before getting back to his feet.

He looked around, gaining a sense of bearing before taking a quick look over the wall. He saw that around five of the 30 were dead and all five Techincal's MGs were being rushed towards. He checked his grenade launcher, and seeing it loaded, he took aim at the furthest Technical.

 ** _Thump!_**

The round rocketed through the air and struck its target. An explosion rocking the area and sending bodies into the air. Watching this happened, Deckard felt himself snapped out of his trance and soon his heart was sent into overdrive.

"Okay…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And for a moment the world went silent. They shot open, his teal orbs filled with nothing but focus. "Santiago, Riza! Focus on taking out the small batches of hostiles! Sanderson, light up those fucking Technicals but the one closest to us! I'm making a rush for it! Watch your fire for the civilians! Let's kill these fuckers!"

"Yes, Sir!" The three shouted in unison…

" _What caused you to change your mind?" Olivia asked suddenly, catching Nathan by surprise._

" _I told you, something about the way the Kobold looked at me… I just sort of, snapped. I froze. Don't really know why." He lied while Olivia nodded, trying to understand…_

Deckard pulled back behind the wall and as he reloaded the launcher while speaking into his ear piece,  
"Ma'am, Deckard here! We've been compromised! Location is the church just a bit outside the center of the city!"

"Acknowledged. Do you need assistance?" Deckard peaked back out from the corner and took aim, killing two hostiles that were advancing towards them.

"Negative, Ma'am! We'll be fine! We'll keep moving towards Solomon!" Deckard took down another, one running for a Technical.

Deckard moved past his three subordinates to the end of the wall. He peaked out and aimed at three in the church's doorway. He took them down, two shots each. Then he switched to the group of tied up civilians. They were still safe. He looked towards the closes Technical.

"Moving for the MG!" He shouted before he rushed for it only for rounds to riddle the ground in front of him. He stopped instantly and dove back to the wall. He looked to see inside the church were at least 15 more hostiles. All having ran out to join the fight.

"More coming from the church!" Riza shouted.

"I see them!" Deckard said. "How many does that make?!" Deckard ordered.

"Can't tell, Sir! Kinda trying not getting my head shot off!" Santiago answered.

"Smart ass…" Deckard mumbled. "Suppress the group at the doors! I'm moving back to the MG!" He waited a moment before sprinting towards the truck, rounds slamming into the ground just behind him.

He dove behind the Technical, specifically its front left tire as rounds hit the vehicle. He checked his port before leaning onto the ground, looking under the vehicle. He fired at the exposed legs he saw, hitting two pair. Screams of agony came from the targets while falling to the ground. Deckard pumped both with three rounds, making sure they stayed down. He ejected his magazine and replaced it, along with his spent grenade round.

He stood, going to get onto the bed of the truck only to suddenly be tackled to the ground. His rifle was pinned to his chest with an arm of the hostile while his other held a knife in it. He brought it down, but Deckard stopped it just short of his neck. Arms crossed over each other, the team leader fought against the combatant's strength. He rocked the blade to the left, then right. With it away from his throat, his right arm kept the blade at bay. His left delivered a backwards hammer fist to the enemy's face. The same hand grabbed his collar and delivered a head-butt, knocking him back. He then reached up and squeezed the throat tightly before pushing him to the right. Deckard got on top of the hostile, still keeping the right arm pinned while his left shot for his boot knife. He ripped it from its sheath and shoved it up into the hostile's throat.

He flailed, before going still. The life in his eyes dimming.

Deckard got up, wiping the blade free of blood before placing it back into his boot. He glanced down at the now dead combatant. A boy no older than 20 at the most. But the team leader didn't care, as he recognized the corpse being same one who held the gas can from earlier.

He spat on the body before getting onto the MG; all the while mumbling,  
"Thanks for the CQC training, asshole…"

" _Is it hard… killing someone that close?" Olivia asked, her voice low and quiet. Nathan stared, then shrugged._

" _Depends at times. He wasn't my first close quarters kill." He paused, then gave a smile. Almost one of fondness. "Sometimes, it's pretty damn fun." Olivia only stared in shock at the words…_

He checked the MG, and seeing it was ready, he took aim with the sights, which were crudely made from that of wire. All of the remaining hostiles were either taking cover behind the opposite walls or the other Technicals.

"Opening fire!" He shouted, before letting off bursts in a rapid rate.

Rounds rocketed through the air and punched through the other Techincals. Bodies being chewed through like paper as the high calibers made their way through the weak flesh. After three consecutive bursts, he switched to those behind the wall. Only difference being it took just a few more rounds to punch through the surface to those behind it. After giving off another three bursts he looked towards the entrance and seeing the civilians were staying low to the ground, he switched to the third group. He gave a long burst of fire, lasting about five seconds before he switched back to the Technicals. He repeated the process two more times before ceasing fire, his eyes now scanning the area for any sign of movement, save for the civilians whose bodies shook in fear.

After the ringing in his ears slowly came to a halt, he yelled out,

"All clear?!"

"Seems so, Sir!" Santiago called back. Deckard let the MG fall, letting go of it and bringing his rifle back up. He kept it at the ready, prepared to kill whatever wasn't a friendly.

"Santiago, check the entrance! Sanderson, the wall! I'll check the Technicals! Riza, cover us!" Deckard hopped off the vehicle before moving towards the carnage he had unleashed.

The wall had become nonexistent and the Technicals were chewed to pieces, along with the bodies of those that had just been killed. The church was now in shambles, the wood standing no chance. After the three confirmed all were dead, they moved to the civilians. The team leader untied the group, but they continued to stay on the ground.

"Get up." Deckard said, tapping one, but they didn't move. "For fucks sake, I said get up!" He mumbled before shouting as he picked up one of the four, that of a man. "Take them and fucking run! Go!" He ordered as he grabbed the others and forced them to their feet. But they only stared in confusion, sending more rage through the mercenary.

"Sir, they're scared shitless. They were about to be burned to death." Riza said, trying to calm her superior.

"I don't give a shit! There's no way the others aren't alert to us by now! I'm amazed reinforcements haven't arrived, yet!" He looked towards the group and began to shove them. "Fucking run! Go!" It wasn't until he had shoved all at least a second time that they came to their senses, all four doing as ordered and sprinting in a random direction.

He sighed with relief as he went to look to his subordinates, only to have his eye caught by the same female Kobold that caused the entire ordeal. Tear streaming down her face as she seemed to mouth a thanks to him.

The mercenary only stared before sighing a second time,  
"Fucking idiots… No point in them being here. The people here were already dead!" He looked away before saying into his earpiece, "Ma'am, we're back on route towards Solomon!"

"Acknowledged. We're about to begin our assault with Price's team. ETA on when you will be in position?" Deckard paused thinking before looking towards the Technical he had just used.

"In about one minute, Ma'am." There was a pause on the leader's end.

"Come again." Deckard was already moving towards the vehicle.

"ETA is one minute." He looked towards his team. "Sanderson, get on the MG and open fire when we get within range of the house! Riza, in the passenger seat! Santiago in the bed! Let's go!" All nodded and rushed to positions.

Deckard entered the driver's seat and turned the vehicle back on. It still somehow working, even with the rounds it took during the firefight. He placed it into gear and sped out of the center, just as two other Technicals came rolling in from the road they passed by. Before they could react, Sanderson opened fire on both, the rounds eviscerating their targets.

"Ma'am, be advised: We have commandeered an enemy Technical! We are moving towards the objective now! Be ready to begin the assault!"

"Acknowledged. What will the signal be?" Deckard smirked as he answered,

"A loud boom."

"Care to explain, Sir?" Riza asked, eyebrow raised.

"When we get within 50 meters, I'm going to slow down enough for you all to bail. Then, I'm going to speed back up and bail within 20 meters. Going to ram this into the front of the building!"

Even with the truck speeding through the street, multiple hostiles easily took notice to the strangers using it. All opening fire when they either saw it coming or passed by, as well as some other Technicals soon following behind. But this didn't deter the four, Deckard only increasing his pressure against the gas pedal. And within a minute, they were nearing the front of the house. Sanderson unleashed a torrent of gunfire, heavily caliber rounds being sent down range. All slamming into the front of the two-story house and those that came rushing out to return fire at the vehicle.

When it came within 50 meters, Deckard did as he said he would, slowing down just enough for a safe bail, signifying for the team to jump out. His three subordinates did so, but he stayed, unclipping his single frag grenade and pulling the two pins. He then increased the speed again, and when he got within 20 meters he dropped the grenade before rolling out of the truck himself.

He hit the ground hard, but he knew he didn't break anything. Keeping himself tucked in as he bounced on the dirt road.

The truck sped into the house, crashing through the front door causing the hostiles to rush for safety. But within a few seconds, the grenade went off. An explosion rocking the building.

"Begin assault!" Deckard faintly heard in his ear as he stumbled to his feet before rushing for cover. Himself diving behind a random shack. He looked down the road, scanning for his team, seeing them sprinting up the hill to his position.

He took aim and fired, his rounds flying down behind his team and slamming into the enemy Technical speeding up behind them. His bullets hit the front tire and windshield, causing it to crack before swerving out of control from the sudden flat. It slammed into a house, the MG operator being sent through the air; while the driver and passenger came through the windshield, hitting the building hard.

He then switched his aim back towards the house being assaulted upon. Firing in bursts at any hostile he saw moving, giving his team covering fire. Within a few seconds he felt a tap on his shoulder, signifying they had reached him.

"Riza, pop some smoke behind us while Sanderson suppresses them! Santiago, open fire on the ones in front!"

"Understood!" The three said.

Riza unclipped and pulled the pins for the smoke grenades before tossing them a few meters down the road. Sanderson got into the prone and began firing at the charging hostiles, rounds cutting them down. Santiago and Deckard took aim at the gate, firing bursts at the enemy, taking down the last remaining few that stood in front of the building.

Deckard looked back, seeing nothing but smoke he shouted,

"Let's go!" He shot from his knee, sprinting towards the entrance. "Ma'am, be advised! We are entering through the entrance of the building!" He finished as he shot through the hole that used to be the doors.

"Understood!" She said, gunfire coming from her end. "Check every room and find Solomon…!"

 _Nathan went silent, eyes locked onto the table as he rotated the glass in his hand on the table._

" _Nathan?" Olivia called quietly, trying to catch his attention. He looked up, eyes meeting hers. "Are you all right?" He waited a beat._

" _Yeah. I'm good. Just had to think for a moment. Memory became jumbled. Searching that building… it's all hazy… I remember, checking the rooms, before reporting my section was cleared…"_

Deckard kicked open the final door, his M4 spraying in a horizontal plane. Adrenaline and the thrill of battle having taken over his mind causing him to play more risky moves. But they paid off, the four hostiles in the room jerking from the rounds impact, falling dead upon impact with the ground.

"Not here, Ma'am." He said over the radio.

"Acknowledged. All link back up in the foyer! ASAP...!"

" _Then… how someone saw him running… I think." He went quiet, a puzzled look written on his features…_

Deckard sprinted through the streets, his legs carrying him as fast as he could, while his subordinates stayed close behind. The roads becoming narrower and the alleys having widened. The city becoming more puzzle like and complex as shacks and brick buildings became one.

"Price! MacMillan! Visual?!" Deckard asked, his breath heavy.

"Negative!" Price responded.

"I think we're close behind him!" MacMillan called back, then explosion from his end just as rounds suddenly slammed into the ground in front of Deckard.

The mercenary diving for cover behind a car. His squad doing the same. He popped from cover, unleashing well aimed shots at those before him.

By now his ammunition was close to running dry. His magazine down to his last, with one still loaded. His grenade being the same. And his team, along with the others being in the same situation.

"Bollocks! Fuckers won't let up!" MacMillan suddenly yelled, a heavy amount of gunfire coming from his side.

"Keep movin'! We've lost sight of him!" The team leader responded, the same amount in the background.

"Wait!" Price suddenly interjected. "I have visual!"

"Location?!" Deckard barked as he shot a grenade round, killing a group of hostiles.

"Through the market! He's near the market!"

"Christ that bastard moves fast!" Sanderson said, his light machine gun killing the remaining hostiles in front of them.

"All the more reason to work on cardio when we get back home!" Santiago proclaimed with a laugh as he slapped Sanderson on the back. The team resumed sprinting down the street, now towards the section of the city that Price was near…

 _Olivia, who now had a few more shots of the alcohol, sat eyes wide, ears twitching with every word._

" _I remember, running through the streets. The alleys. How the city had become more of a maze." He paused, taking another shot. "To be honest, it reminded me of a favela. Nonetheless, we got to him. Solomon. And he showed how fucking cowardly he was when we did…"_

"Ma'am!" Price began. "We have Solomon cornered! Be advised he has a hostage!"

"Acknowledged! Keep him pinned! Do _not_ fire!" Deckard, whose team was close to Price's position, looked to Riza. She returned it.

"Get to higher ground and acquire a visual." The team sniper nodded, breaking off from her team and doing as ordered.

"Sir, what about what Captain Sloane said?" Sanderson asked, referring to the team leader.

"All I said was get a visual. Nothing about shooting… yet." The squad leader answered with a smile as his team came closer to their target.

As they rounded the corner, the situation came into view. Price's team holding Solomon at gunpoint, who had a child, a small sobbing boy, with a pistol to his head. The distance between the two factions was 20 meters or so. Deckard and his team moved into positions besides Price's, who smiled to the backup.

"Looks like I win the bet, Deckard. You buy drinks when we get back." Price said lowly, the squad leader smirking in turn back at his comrade.

"Ah, well that's, what, 3-5? I'm still ahead." Price scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'm catching up. You're gettin' slow, Marine." Deckard's smile widened with a wink just as the team leader, Sloane, and MacMillan came into view.

"Shite!" Sloane growled before taking a breath. "Solomon, just let the kid go! You and I both know you're done!" The rebel leader responded with a flurry of curses, both in English and the local language.

"At least you tried, Ma'am." Deckard quipped with a chuckle, causing the team leader to glare at him.

"Knock it off, Deckard!"

"Ma'am, just how do you plan on getting the kid away from him?" The squad leader asked, Sloane not answering right away. Taking a moment to think.

"How about a trade?" She suddenly said, both to Deckard and Solomon.

The rebel leader quirked an eyebrow while Deckard exclaimed,  
"A fucking what?!"

"Shut up!" Sloane hissed. "Well, what do you say? Me for the boy?" Solomon stared, the pistol in his hand held as tightly as when the two other teams had arrived.

"Sir," Riza said into Deckard's ear. "I'm in position and have a visual. I can take out his pistol." Deckard looked to Sloane.

"Ma'am, there is no need for that. Riza can take a shot and end this now!"

"No! We will not risk the child!" She replied, teeth bared and grit, Deckard shrinking just a hint at the response.

"Aye, Ma'am." He responded, using his past military lingo, showing just how beat he was in this argument.

"All right! You for the boy! No tricks and put down your weapons, understand?!" Solomon suddenly said, tightening his grasp on the boy's shirt.

"Of course." Sloane said, placing her assault rifle down as ordered before doing the same with her pistol and knife, but not the one concealed on her forearm.

Slowly, she began making her way forward, hands raised above her head. But with every step, a battle ranged inside Deckard's mind. When she had reached half the distance, Deckard growled before whispering into his ear piece,  
"Riza, take the shot."

"But, Sir-!"

"Take the fucking shot!" There was a moment of silence.

 ** _Crack!_**

A round ripped through the air, striking Solomon in his hand as he let out an anguished scream. Sloane looked back confused before returning her focus to the target. His pistol had fell to the deck, but still held the boy tightly, who now fought against the man. The team leader sprinted at the pair, drawing her knife. The rebel leader saw this, and using his shot hand reached back and pulled out a grenade, causing Sloane to sprint even faster as she shouted,  
"Hold your fire!"

"Ma'am, wait!" Deckard called, now sprinting after her as Sloane got close enough to begin a struggle.

She delivered a punch to the target, rocking him off balance. But he kept his grip on the boy. She brought her knife up, then back down, aiming at his throat. Solomon used his grenade-armed hand to block the incoming blade. He delivered a sudden head-butt. As Sloane whipped back, he jerked the boy and himself away from her. She regained her bearing just in time to see he pulled the pin. The smile of a madman on his face.

"Ma'am! Get back!" Deckard shouted, now just a short distance away.

Sloane shot forward slamming into the pair, a look of pure murder in her eyes. The team leader shoved her blade into Solomon's shoulder. Digging it deep into the muscle forcing him to let go of the boy. She grabbed the child and shoved him back towards Deckard; who had just gotten within a few feet distance. The boy slammed into the squad leader, causing him to stumble. Sloane shoved herself and Solomon to the ground.

Then, the grenade went off.

Deckard flew back from the blast, combined with the boy slamming into him.

Darkness was all that was known.

"Ma'am?" Deckard moaned, his eyes flickering open as his senses slowly came back to him. He raised his head, hand coming to it. He looked around, trying to comprehend where he was. It was when he felt movement on his chest he saw the boy, who appeared mostly uninjured. The mercenary got up slowly, getting the boy off him. But as he did, it was then he noticed the red that painted the ground nearby.

"M-ma'am?!" Deckard said, his memory coming back to him. His teal orbs slowly tracing the crimson back to two bodies.

One that was now completely unrecognizable, the blast having torn his body apart.

The other remained intact. Her combat gear taking the blunt of the damage. However, a large hole was now in place of her stomach, which blood flowed freely through. Blood as red as her hair.

The mercenary only stared now, his voice caught in his throat. His mind trying to comprehend what had happened. Trying to understand what he was now seeing. He could, but couldn't all at the same time. Believing what was in front of him, while also not.

 _Then, he shouted,_ _  
_" _Eleanor…!"_

Both sat in silence, the story having ended. The story of how Eleanor Sloane, the former commanding officer and lover of Nathan "Deckard" Koniec died.

He took one last shot, making the bottle now near three fourths gone. Both having taken in their fair share of alcohol, though Nathan drank a bit more. It was when he placed the glass down, that he broke the silence.

"So, there you have it. That's how she died." He paused, his eyes shifting from Olivia's eyes to the now empty glass in front of him. "And it's my fault entirely that she is no longer here. _I_ am the reason she's dead."

"That's not true." Olivia said after a moment. Nathan met her gaze, which showed the same conviction as it did at the start of the story. "You are not the reason she is dead, Nathan." The man in question let out a laugh.

"Oh, and just how the fuck do you figure that!?" He said a little harsher than he meant, but Olivia didn't flinch to the words. "Because from my point of view, the call I made! The call of having Riza take the shot, cost Eleanor her life! I am the sole reason!"

"No, it's not, Nathan!" Olivia replied, voice stern. "You tried to stop a situation from going bad to worse. That does not make you the reason she is dead." The man scoffed.

"Bullshit! That's what I _did_ cause! The situation _did_ get worse!" Nathan stormed from the kitchen to the table, and slammed his fist into it. "If I hadn't gone against orders and made Riza shoot, that fucker would have never pulled out the grenade! Eleanor wouldn't have gotten into a struggle and the pin would have never been pulled! Do you not see the logic in it!? And even then, I wasn't strong or fast enough to stop the situation _I_ caused! I wasn't fast enough to reach her in time and maybe-fuck! Maybe somehow stop it! If-if only I had… Gods… If I had done something different! If I had listened… If I hadn't been so fucking stupid!" By now, tears began to well up in Nathan's eyes and his voice began to crack.

The man halting his speech, focusing on trying to recompose himself. But found he couldn't, instead the tears stayed in his eyes and only became stronger. He began to mutter, his voice becoming higher in pitch while his hands ran through his hair.

As Nathan did so, Olivia watched with saddened eyes. A pang of regret for having him tell her what happened. But, she knew this was the only way to help him.

She began walking up to him, who continued to try and regain his bearing. Trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Nathan," She spoke, causing him to look towards her. "She did what she did to save the child. You may have gone against orders, but he was saved. Just as she wanted. She knew that if she hadn't thrown herself atop Solomon, the explosion would have been much worse. Most likely killing the boy and you." She stood in front of Nathan, her voice having softened. "She would not want you to blame herself for what happened. You know that." She gently placed her hand upon his cheek, thumb rubbing against it. "She died protecting someone she loved. _You._ Do you really think she'd want to see you this way? Blaming yourself and trying to-to…" She stopped, looking towards the couch, imagining the pistol still lying under the pillow. Her eyes relocked with Nathan's. "To try and kill yourself, like you tried to do those few nights ago?" Nathan only stared now, his eyes having widened at the words. Olivia nodded, confirming what she had just said. "Nathan, she would _never_ want this for you. Please, please see that."

Slowly, Nathan began to fall to his knees. Standing having become too much for him as his mind tried to stop the vortex of emotions and the fact Olivia knew of what he tried to do.

"B-but, I-I… If I hadn't-… If I had been faster… If I had maybe just tried to-… I should have listened to orders… Oh, Gods… Eleanor…" Nathan stopped, his hands coming to his face as he came completely to his knees. Olivia pulled him close, hands gently petting his head, trying to soothe the now openly sobbing man before her.

She shushed him, her voice now just a whisper.  
"It's okay, Nathan. It's okay." His hands began to move towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. Olivia tightened her hold on him, her right hand stroking his hair while her left rubbed his back. A look of care in her grey eyes as she listened to his continuous sobs.

"Oh gods!" He cried, his voice cracking and stuttering. "El-Eleanor! She's go-gone! Olivia, sh-she's really gone!" He swallowed, his voice being caught by his sob. "I loved her so much! I want her back so badly!"

"I know, Nathan." Olivia cooed gently. "I know you do. It's all right. I'm here. Let it all out."

"I can't get it out of my head, Olivia. Her fucking corpse, just lying there with blood all over it! It-it's singed into my brain, a-and I'm going crazy!" He said, his body shaking violently, sobs coming harder as he tightened his hug around her. Olivia pulled Nathan closer to her. His sobs becoming muffled into her body as her hands continued to pet his back & head. "I don't know what I'll do anymore! Sh-she was my anchor to sanity!" He pulled back, his reddened teal eyes locking with hers. His filled with pure agony as tears streamed from them. "She kept me sane, Olivia! Sh-she was what kept me whole!" Olivia, her eyes filling with pity, placed her forehead against his. The warmth and softness of her fur helping calm him down just a bit. His tears slowing and eyes widening.

"I know, Nathan. I could tell just how much you truly loved her. But I promise you, she would not want this from you. She would want you to honor her memory by living _for_ her. Not in self-loathing. Not by…" She paused, her own voice catching as she began to tremble a bit. The thought of Nathan holding a gun to his head appearing in her mind. "Not by you killing yourself." She brought her hands to his face, caressing it with her soft fingers. Her thumbs rubbing against his cheek a second time, helping calm him down just a bit more. "Not by ending your life by your own hand." She closed her eyes, tears now threatening to spill from her own now. "Please, Nathan, don't blame yourself for her death. Don't let this self-hatred consume you." Her voice tremble more, cracking just a hint. "I know what I'm about to say is selfish, but, please, don't break your promise to me." She pulled her head back, tear filled eyes staring into his own. "Please, don't abandon me." The man's eyes widened. A look of pure disbelief within them. His heart slowed and fluttered. His stomach tightened and a wave of emotions washed over him all at once.

He pulled her back to him, bringing her in tightly. Tears continuing to flow from him while Olivia's own began to break free.  
"Please, Nathan." She said, voice cracking. "Please, forgive yourself. Don't let this anger consume you anymore. It's not your fault." Her face was buried into his shoulder, tears now staining his jacket, just as his had stained her dress. "Don't allow yourself to fall to that point where you don't come back. I know I'm being selfish, I know. And I know you're hurt about Eleanor, but think about your promise to me and what she would want you to do now." Nathan didn't answer, instead, pulling her tighter. His own hands rubbing her back, petting her head. Just as she was doing for him.

Both stayed like this for many minutes. Both letting out their tears and woes they had built up for so many years.

For Nathan, the loss of his friends, those he had killed, and the breaking point of losing the only woman he truly loved. The same woman that brought him back from the brink. And knowing she had died because of something he did, he couldn't bare it.

For Olivia, the loss of her parents and the feeling of being alone ever since. Never believing she found a true home. Until now. She cared for Nathan, and the very thought of him ending his own life, it scared her beyond reason. She didn't want to lose anyone else in her life. Never again.

Slowly, the tears began to run dry. The storm of emotions within their minds calming. Both wiping them away from their eyes.

"Thank you, Olivia. So much." Nathan whispered, his arms giving one final squeeze to his cherished ward.

"Just as you always tell me, Nathan, I'm here for you. I promise." Olivia responded, her chin resting upon his shoulder. All the while, returning the squeeze to her homestay she held so dear…


	14. From Good to Horrible

From Good to Horrible

The warmth of the water spread across Nathan's skin. Hand placed as support upon the wall, he stood beneath the stream. Fatigued muscles loosening with each second. He liked to think he worked hard to maintain his body, but after what he just went through with Olivia and Eva, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Fucking hell." He groaned, popping his neck. "Those two wore me out… and it's not even noon, yet." He stretched, body emitting more cracks. Moans escaping his lips. "Gods, maybe I'm not as young as I think I am…" He thought for a brief moment, before shaking the words away. "Hell, I'm only 31, not that old." A smirk now visible.

Outside the locker room, near a foyer and gathering place for patrons of the fitness center, both Olivia and Eva stood in wait for Nathan to finish. Them having already bathed and redressed in cleaner versions of the fitness center uniform.

"He's in shape, but focuses too much on lifting. He needs work, his cardio and flexibility." Eva said, mind already hard at work coming up with a routine for Nathan.

"Still, credit needs to be given, he can sustain a lot of weight." Olivia vouched, a smile on her face. Remembering how much her homestay show his strength.

"Yes, yes. But nonetheless, the body needs more than just brute strength to survive. You know that, Olivia." The later nodded, taking a bite from her apple. Cousin waiting for her to finish chewing before saying, "He seems different, by the way. More…" She thought for a moment. "Outgoing. Happy, even." She slid up to Olivia, who eyed her cousin, a sly smile on the former's face. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Possibly break any certain rules?" The blackette raised an eyebrow before her face heated up. The dots connecting.

"W-what?! NO!" She shouted, bystanders looking in the pair's direction. "Why would you-I mean! What are you-!" Olivia began to stutter, trying to form a single question. But only more were assembled, interrupting her train of thought. All the while, Eva watched with an amused smile at her cousin's dismay.

"Calm down, calm down." She laughed, wrapping an arm tightly around the still stuttering Kobold. "I was only joking. But in all honestly, he does seem happier." Olivia, who had taken to her cousin's words, ceased her stream of questions. "I was merely curious as to why. Is that so bad?" Olivia shot her a glare.

"By asking me if we had se-." She stopped short, taking notice to the eyes that still gazed their way. She calmed her voice, making it more suitable for the indoors. "No, Eva. No such thing happened!" The snow-white Kobold smiled with a nod.

"Good to know." A sudden look grew in her eyes. "It'd be a shame if I'd have to… _persuade_ him not to do such a thing or…" She began to admire her claws, how they shined in the light. Olivia watched, and though she knew Eva was joking, she didn't appreciate the gesture.

Ever since the night Nathan had finally allowed himself to overcome Eleanor's death, young Olivia had become a bit protective of her homestay. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had helped him shed the guilt, she felt responsible for him now. Like how he was responsible for her safety in him being her caretaker. She didn't know, but what she did, was she enjoyed seeing him the way he was now.

In the eight days since the funeral, he had become happier and outgoing. Seeming to smile more often. He had stopped smoking entirely and had lessen in his drinking, though he still has at least one pint every day. He participated in more social events. This evident by how he begun coming to the fitness center, like today, and exercise. Leaving behind the gym he had at home. He had even opened up to her about his stories. How he enjoyed writing the tales that formed within his mind.

To young Olivia, his smile, the life in his eyes, and overall personality almost matched the ones in his photographs. Something that she was quite happy to see in person, it being far better in life than on paper.

"You don't, Eva." She said, her ears lowered and eyes narrowed. "And I would prefer if you kept such tasteless jokes to yourself." Her cousin took notice of the look and stopped her actions. A little surprised at the hint of hostility in the younger Kobold's eyes.

"All right, Olivia. All right. No need to give me such a deathly glare." The younger smiled at the retreat. Ears popping back up and tail giving a slight wag.

"Good." She chirped.

"What about a deathly glare?" A voice came, both looking towards the source and seeing Nathan. Now smelling much better compared to earlier.

"Oh, nothing." Olivia answered, glancing towards Eva. She giving the older Kobold a wink in the process.

"So, tell me, Nathan: How did you enjoy the workout?" The man in question grimaced for a moment. Rotating his arm, a pop emitting from his shoulder.

"It was definitely something else. I haven't been this sore in a while." The fitness center employees laughed at the answer. Eva giving a thumb's up and wink to him.

"Good! It means it's working! You know what they say!"

"No pain. No gain." Nathan finished, a laugh accompanying the answer. "Yes, Eva. I know." He walked to Olivia while pulling out his phone. "I'll see you at home in a few hours?" He asked, the latter in question nodding.

"Yeah, why?" He grinned mischievously.

"I have something planned, tonight." The young Kobold raised an eyebrow, curiosity in her grey eyes.

"Oh?" Eva said, sliding up to Nathan. "Why not give her a hint?" He glanced to the older of the two, then back to Olivia. Her big grey eyes wide, ears twitching and tail swaying.

He sighed, his smile blooming brighter at the sight.  
"All I'll say is, it involves music, but nothing fancy. That enough of a hint?" The young ward nodded, a satisfied smile upon her features. He returned the gesture while petting her head. "Good. I'll see you at home." With that, he made his way towards the door outside and to his bike. Both extra-species watching, only now with one having an air of excitement around her…

Nathan sat along the River Thames, nearly empty glass in hand as he leaned in his chair outside the Understudy; people passing by or sitting around him. All a wide assortment, from race, home of origin and species.

He finished the ale in hand, admiring the beauty of his home. Watching as a group of young school students, this evident by the uniforms, passed by. Before switching his attention to a man and women, the latter having fake wolf ears and tail attached to her dress. He then took notice of all the extra-species and their homestays. A majority of the caretakers being male while the wards were female. Something that Nathan was always curious about, that being where all the male of the extra-species was? But this was always answered with a few cases being just that: a female homestay with a male ward.

The former-Marine snorted at the sudden appearances of the duos, before a freshly filled glass was set in front of him. Looking towards the one placing it there, that being Price, with MacMillan close behind.

"About time." Nathan said with a feign look of impatience.

"Ah, sod off. You know how packed it gets during lunch." Price retorted, his English accent as present as ever, both holding a deathly gaze before breaking into laughter.

"How many were tourists?" Nathan asked as he took a sip from the new bottle.

"Oh, about a dozen or so." MacMillan answered, which was returned with a nod.

"So, you doing good?" Price asked suddenly. "You seem to be a bit better since…" He stopped, eyes looking down to his drink.

"Since Eleanor's funeral." Nathan finished for him. "Aye. Been getting better… I've had a little help since then."

"You mean the little one?" MacMillan asked. "What's her name? Olivia, right?" The caretaker nodded.

"I didn't even know you were part of the volunteer program." Price said, Nathan giving a look of annoyance.

"Yeah. Neither did I." He said, his mind going back to Smith. Who he imagined laughing at his distress when he first met his young ward. "Fucking government spoofs…" He muttered while taking finishing his pint.

"What was that?" MacMillan asked, glancing towards Nathan.

"Nothing… So, how have you two been? Everything all good?" Both nodded.

"Yeah. As they usually go." MacMillan answered first.

"So, completely shitty, then?" Price added, a laugh bursting out from the three.

"Yeah. Pretty much." The Scotsman finished while taking a drink of his own. "What about you?"

The bearded Englishman raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh. More or less the same." His companions nodded to the words, silence between the three occurring.

After a few minutes and their ales nearing halfway downed, save for Nathan's already empty one, MacMillan spoke,  
"I'm thinkin' of retirin' from the company." Both Price and Nathan stared with raised eyebrow. A hint of shock in both sets of orbs.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know… Lately I've been thinkin' of what happened to Eleanor. She's the first KIA we've had in a _long_ time. Guess it kind of showed me we're not as invincible as our unit thinks." There was a long pause. "Plus, I'm not getting any younger." The Price and Nathan nodded. Of the four, before Eleanor died, MacMillan was the oldest at 38, Price was 35, Eleanor had been 32 and Nathan being 31. Him being the youngest of them all.

The American could see where the Scotsman was coming from.

"Got anything in mind?" Price asked, catching the Scotsman by surprise.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe move around a bit, see where life takes me. Try to find a woman, perhaps. What about you, Price?"

The Englishman raised an eyebrow while stroking his beard. After a moment he answered,  
"Maybe. Then again, I don't really know what I'd do, either. In a few years, I will." Both looked to Nathan, who returned it before giving a chuckle.

"My turn now, eh?" He paused. "I'll probably do the same as Price. Wait a few years. As for after… Again, same as Price."

"Always knew you saw me as a role model." The bearded man said, Nathan scoffing at the words.

"As if." He paused when a thought came to his mind. "Only thing is, what about Liv…?" The two looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder if she'll be good when we go on another assignment." Nathan said, trying to figure out how she would act with him being gone. As well as if Smith kept this in mind when choosing him to be her homestay. She now knew he was a mercenary, going to foreign countries and killing for money. How would she handle knowing he was doing that every time he left? It was part of the reason he stayed single his whole life. Not wanting someone worrying about him while he was away. With Eleanor, it had been different. She was right there with him in the thick of it all. But now, no longer.

"She a strong girl." MacMillan said, flexing his hand referring to the handshake that he and her shared at the funeral. "She'll be fine, Deckard." The mercenary nodded to his alias. And though he agreed with the Scotsman, it was something that continued to bug him. Even as he continued to talk with his fellow colleagues…

Olivia had been anticipating what it was Nathan had in store for her. Honestly now knowing what to think with the hint he gave, referring to music. But this didn't die down her excitement.

She entered the home, looking for her homestay. After a moment her ears adjusted, the sound of typing on a keyboard emitting from his room. She smirked at noise, imagining what he could be writing now as she made her up the stairs. After dropping her bag off in her room, she knocked on his door. The sound of typing coming to a halt.

"Come on in." He answered, Olivia doing so. Upon entering, he greeted her with a smile.

"So," She began. "What have you got planned?" Nathan smiled wider as he stood up.

"How's your dance skill?" The Kobold in question quirked an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"How's your dance skill?" She thought, before giving a shrug.

"I don't know. Why?" Nathan leaned back in his chair.

"There's a club that I would always frequent back when I was younger." He paused. "And when Eleanor was still alive." Olivia nodded, ears slightly lowered. "I want to take you there, tonight. See if you like it. If so, maybe we can go again. What do you think?" Olivia brightened back up, giving a nod.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind. What's it like there?"

"People are pretty relaxed. Staff is friendly." She nodded to the information, taking it in.

"Okay. Sound good." Nathan nodded back, a smile on his features. But he took notice to the look in Olivia's eyes. They had changed.

"You, all right? Something wrong?" The young Kobold looked up, and after a moment replied,

"I think it's time I give you something back." Nathan looked with curiosity before Olivia got up, him following close behind.

The duo entered her room, Nathan stood in the door way, watching as she opened up a drawer to her dresser. She dug around before pulling out his M1911, his expression remaining neutral as she walked back up to him. All the while holding it gingerly in her hands.

Her eyes remained to the floor, ears back and tail still as she stood before him. Nathan watched as she glanced from the ground, to the pistol, him and back to the ground. Repeating the actions multiple times.

"So, you had it this whole time, huh?" She nodded shyly. He smirked with a snort, while taking it from her hands. "Guessing you took it after finding it that one night?" Again, she nodded shyly, her hands now meshed together and resting on her stomach.

Nathan checked the magazine, followed by the chamber. After clearing it, he reloaded the round into the magazine and placed it in his pocket; still holding pistol with its slide locked back.

"Olivia," He said, she looking up at him. "I'm not mad." Her ear twitched, the homestay snorting a second time at the action. "Honestly, it's a good thing you hid it. Probably be dead if you hadn't." He moved and hugged the young Kobold tightly, she slightly jumping from the contact.

With his arms tightly around, she could hear his heartbeat. It being as clam as the ocean on a sunny day.

"Thank you, Olivia." He said, his voice filled with sincerity and warmth. "Thank you for everything." The sensation of tears began to sting at the ward's eyes, but she kept them back. Not wanting to ruin this moment. Instead, she returned the hug. Her arms wrapping around his torso, burying her face into him.

Slowly, he released her. Taking a step back to reveal he had tears of his own running down his cheek. He wiped them free, and after a moment with a smile, wiped away hers. Petting her head with a slight ruffling of her hair at the end, the young Kobold giggling at the action.

Nathan made his way to his own room. He stood before his bed, and after a moment of thought, pulled out the magazine from his pocket. The former-Marine looked both over for a moment before placing them on the bed.

He went to his computer, saved his work and went to close the door. But just before doing so, he looked back at the pistol and magazine one last time. MacMillan's words echoing in his mind,  
 _I'm thinkin' of retirin' from the company. Lately I've been thinkin' of what happened to Eleanor. She was the first KIA we've had in a long time. Guess it kind of showed me we're not as invincible as our unit thinks._ The mercenary held his gaze on the M1911 for a few seconds more. And just before closing the door thought to himself,

 _You have a point, Mac… You have a point…_

The music thumped and the bodies swayed. Drinks are poured, served, and drank. And hidden from view, the drugs are inhaled, snorted, or swallowed, increasing the night of fun people were already experiencing.

This was the scene of the club Nathan had brought young Olivia to. The same that he would come to when he was younger before is years as assassin, soon returning when he met Eleanor.

It was calm at first, as it usually was when it first opened. Nathan getting a chance to show his ward around the three-story building. From the two dance floors, the section that housed seats and pads for people to lie down on, to the balcony that overlooked where the main shows were held.

However, as time passed, people began to show up. And with the numbers increasing, the music became more intense. The energy of the building grew and all began to do as they wished. Dancing the night well into the late hours. The time now being around 3:30 A.M. Both having arrived at 10:50, 10 minutes before it had opened.

Olivia was surprised to see how well Nathan had acted at first. Seeing him being so social to random people he didn't know. How he helped those onto the stage, this due to the fact no act was on for the night. Leaving it vacant for people to climb onto. How he offered to buy some drinks. And all the while, his smile never dimmed, instead becoming brighter along with the look in his eyes. But then again, she should have known as much.

It was just as he described to her: People were relaxed and everyone had a good time. Smiles all around they moved with the music. The staff was friendly, making jokes and taking orders with a smile. How they actually cheered at the sight of him and welcoming him back. Later one pulling Olivia aside and explaining how much they loved Nathan due to the tips he always gave.

The music was heavy with bass. Intense beats pulsing through the floors and wall. A majority of it being electronic, but every so often one would play that was of a different genre. Classics some would consider them. These always causing Nathan to get a look of excitement and his body become even more energized as he whooped with joy. Pulling her to the dance floor and moving to the beat.

She leaned against the railing of the balcony overlooking the dance floor. The thrall of bodies moving in sync. She held her drink in hand, head a bit light from the amount she had drank. But the constant sweating kept it regulated. Nathan stood beside her, a bright smile as he watched with her.

He took a large gulp, finishing the half full glass in one go leaving young Olivia in shock.

"I love this place!" He whooped, soon followed by some standing nearby. His young ward laughing at the action, happy to see him in such a manner. He looked to her, "Are you enjoying yourself, my dear Liv?" She nodded, smile wide.

"Yeah! Didn't think it'd be this fun!"

"Good!" He said, giving an exaggerated thumb up. "We'll come here for often!" Suddenly it went quiet. The music dying down and concerned murmurs filling the air. Then, the beat kicked back up.

 _Turn it up!_ A voice called. Nathan's eyes widened and gave a sudden shout of joy.

"Come on!" He said, smile full and bright as he grasped Olivia's hand. She quickly finished her drink and followed him through the first level doors and down the stairs to the ground level. There, he sprinted to the dance floor, before jumping onto it and sliding to a halt just as the main theme picked up and the choirs followed.

 _Somebody save your soul, because you've been sinnin' in this city, I know!_ Nathan let out a laugh as the song continued, Olivia watching his body move with those around him. The sight shocking her at first. Seeing him so enthusiastic.

Suddenly, when the first few lines of the song ended, he slid back up to her. His hand extended and said with the song, _Cause you don't even know!_ He grasped her hand and pulled her close, bringing her with him onto the floor. _I can make your hands clap!_ A chorus of hands clapped with the song. _Said I can make your hands clap!_ Another, Olivia joining in now, laughing all the while. Nathan bobbed to the lyrics, motioning with his hands as he sang along with them. _Somebody save your soul, because you've been sinnin' in this city, I know! Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control._ He pointed to Olivia. _You're like a drug to me. A luxury, my sugar and gold._ He suddenly slid back up to her, closer than ever. _I want your sex and your affection when their holdin' you close._ The music died down for a moment, his breath tickling her ear, her face heating up, as he said along with the song. _Cause you don't even know._ He winked as he took a step back. _I can make your hands clap!_ Another chorus of claps. _Said I can make your hands clap!_ Another.

 _Every night when the stars come out._ He motioned with hands to the sky, before motioning back to himself. _Am I the only living soul around?_ He pointed to Olivia before wrapping his arms around himself. _Need to believe you could hold me down._ He moved his arms in a horizontal plane, opening himself up. _Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now._ He aimed his head to the ceiling, as though he was yelling. _We could be screamin' till the sun comes out._ He motioned to the both of them. _And when we wake we could be the only sound._ He brought his hands in a praying position before pulling them apart, as though waiting for a hug. _Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown. Cause I can make your hands clap!_

Another beat dropped, rhythmic clapping filling the room. _That I can make your hands clap!_ He slid to Olivia again, and outstretched a hand. Encouraging her to follow him deeper into the crowd. _Turn it up!_ She laughed, taking ahold of his hand and followed him. _That I can make your hands clap!_ They reached the center of the floor. He let go and whipped around, motioning to the lyrics. _My flesh is searchin' for your worst and best, don't ever deny._ Pointing to himself again before moving his hands in a circular pattern while shaking his head. _I'm like a stranger, give me danger, all your wrongs and your rights._ His thumbs were pointed back to himself, then as though he was holding two pistols before moving his hands horizontally then a both thumbs up. _Secretes on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes._ He pointed to the left before moving to the right then to her. Moving them back as a wicked smile formed upon his lips. _Fear no convictions, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine._ He shook his head before moving his fingers like he was sprinkling something.

The music slowed. _But you don't even know._ He moved behind her, arms wrapping around and coming to the front of her. _I can make yours hand claps!_ A chorus, his joining in front of her. _Said I can make your hands clap!_ Olivia joined on this one. Looking back, his shining smile as he continued to sing. _Every night when the stars come out._ He looked back towards the ceiling. _Am I the only living soul around?_ His hands pointed to himself. _Need to believe you could hold me down._ He wrapped his arms around her, lightly tickling her. _Cause I'm in need of something good right now._ She struggled against the sudden laugh inducing attack. _We could be screamin' till the sun comes out._ He looked towards the stage, seeing an empty spot. He gently grasped her hand, bringing her with him. Still giggling from his attack. _And when we wake we could be the only sound._ He helped her onto the stage, climbing up after her. _Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown._ As he did, he stayed on one knee. His hands back into a praying position. As though he was giving one to her. _Cause I can make your hands clap._ Olivia laughed at the action before lip-syncing to the song. All the while holding a hand out to him.

Nathan's smile widened as he took it and jumped to his feet. Just as they touched the floor, the beat kicked back up. The crowd cheering and movements intensifying. _That I can make your hands clap!_ A clap echoed. Both joining. Both stepping closer to each other with everyone. _That I can make your hands clap!_ Their bodies turned. Backs facing each other, but eyes staying locked. _That I can make your hands clap!_ Olivia's back to Nathan's chest, both coming together. His arms wrapping around and coming back in front of her. _So, can I get a hand clap?! Clap!_ The music slowed. _Clap!_ But the hands became louder. _Clap!_ People cheered. _Clap!_ Olivia watched as Nathan switched his head to the opposite side of hers. _Clap!_ Again. _Clap!_ Again. _Clap!_ His lips gently brushed her cheek. Both stuttering for a moment from the contact. _Clap!_ The music died and one last cheered echoed throughout the club. Laughter accompanying it as drinks were raised in the air.

Olivia and Nathan stayed still till the music of the next song started up. Both coming back to their senses. After another moment, the man unwrapped his arms from her as she turned to face him. Both had a blush upon their cheeks, but only his was visible.

Their eyes stayed locked, not really knowing how to react towards what just happened. But after a minute, they slowly broke down into fits of laughter. Climbing down from the stage and to the bar, the duo wanting another drink before continuing their night…

The time was 4:55, and young Olivia stumbled with her homestay, Nathan, down the sidewalk. Laughter erupting from both as they made their way home, they having left the night club 10 or so minutes ago.

"That was amazing, Nathan!" Olivia called, letting out a whoop as the two turned down a side street that entered into a small center. A shortcut they had used earlier.

"I'm glad you liked it." The Kobold's caretaker said while they rounded a corner into the center.

Suddenly Nathan found himself on the ground, vision out of focus. He tried to move, but failed. His body not adhering to his minds commands. He went for a second attempt, but failed again. Through the drunken haze he tried to make sense of what was happening. But his mind would wander to some other thoughts, interfering with his concentration.

"Nathan!" A scream echoed, the pain in his head intensifying from the sound. His vision slowly came back, the moving blurs now coming into focus.

Five large figures converging on one of smaller stature. The latter's shape sparking recognition in the drunken man's mind.

Olivia.

"Quiet, you little shit!" One of the figures demanded. His voice deep with a strange quirk to it.

"No! Stay back!" Olivia called again, complete fear within her voice. Nathan's vision had now become clear, taking in the sight before him.

Olivia was stumbling back, trying to get away from five figures. All of brutish nature and had Extra-Species like features.

"Come 'ere. We won't hurt ya." A second said, trying a more calm approach. His voice thick and heavy with an accent. But the same quirk from the other could be heard.

"No!" Olivia screamed before her eyes shot to Nathan, calling his name a second time.

The homestay tried to move, but failed a third time. His body still not working even with the danger in front of him.

 _Fuck!_ He thought, his teeth grit. _Why can't I move!?_ The glint of metal then caught his eyes. A crude pipe, now stained with a splash of crimson.

"Nathan!" Olivia called again, catching her caretaker's attention. Her cheeks, stained with streaming tears, was contorted with fear. Her voice, once shaking, now cracked completing the picture of the young crying Kobold.

"Just grab her!" Another grunted as he took a step closer to her, with one mimicking his movements. Both reaching a brown fur covered hand out towards the ward.

"No!" She screamed again, trying to back away before tripping. Falling to the ground. A torrent of laughter came from the five while the same two continued converging on her.

"O-Olivia…" Nathan whispered in a groan, watching as one of them suddenly grasped her head.

The Kobold fought against him, giving a sudden swipe of her claws. Cuts tearing open skin across the extra-species chest. A yell of pain crying out from him.

"You little bitch!" He punched her, body going limp from the strike.

Nathan stared, eyes wide as he watched his ward's body collapse. Her eyes closed and head lulled in the air as the extra-species began to lift and toss her over his shoulder.

"Serves her right." One said with a laugh. "Come on. Let's get her back to the boss." Slowly, they began to walk away. There footsteps echoing with each one taken.

"Olivia…" He whispered, as he fingers slowly closed in on themselves. His heart rate began to pick up. His head began to spin and feel even lighter than what it already was. "Olivia." A second whisper, louder this time.

He felt a familiar feeling rise within him. One that rose every time he entered combat.

Slowly, he got up on his feet. His body wobbly and wanting to collapse in on itself. "Olivia." He said, voice now loud and clear.

One of the five stopped. Sniffing the air like a dog.

Nathan's eyes, wide and full. Teeth, bared and grit. Fist, clenched and knuckles white. Heart, pounding like a drum at the speed of a piston. All the while, the feeling within him grew.

"Olivia." He now growled. His voice rough, like sand paper.

The sensation began taking over his body. Flooding his mind. All emotions draining from him. Except one itself: Bloodlust.

"Olivia!" He shouted, voice loud and powerful. Echoing on the walls of the buildings around them.

And in that instant, time seemed to slow down. Just as it did so many times before in his life. And with this, two voices spoke. However, unlike before, they didn't argue. No, this time they spoke in unison and with a deadly tone.

" _Kill them."_

" _Get Olivia back."_

The enraged man shot forward, legs pounding into the ground, carrying him onwards towards his targets. The five Orcs that held the person he swore to keep safe. The Kobold that had saved him. Young Olivia Rose.

They watched for just a moment, and in that, he had already crossed the distance they had made. The adrenaline combined with the rage within him, fueled his body. He no longer felt the pain in his head. Now his entire body was numb, save for the pounding of his heart and the weight of his heavy breathing. And even then, he barely noticed either. No, for his mind was focused on two things: What the voices had told him.

He leapt forward, fist reeled back and delivered a hard strike, knocking one of them off balance and onto the ground. Immediately, he used his momentum to do a full turn, delivering a back-fist to another. He shot the same hand forward, grasping a thirds throat and squeezed tightly. With his fingers dug in, he pulled, throwing the oversized extra-species to the ground. He then delivered a brutal kick, teeth slamming into teeth emitting from the target's mouth. With the kick, he used his momentum again to turn back around; just in time to see a pipe being swung at him.

He jumped back, dodging the crimson stained metal. He ducked, side stepped and weaved through four more swings. His adrenaline never dying down, while his rage and bloodlust only became stronger.

He ducked a fifth attack and moved forward, slamming a fist into the extra-species groin. As it howled in pain, he shifted to its back, bringing his arms around its throat and jerked hard. It went limp and fell to the ground. He couldn't tell it if was dead. He didn't care.

Only one remained.

The one with Olivia in his filthy arms.

He landed back onto the ground, and as he turned he found himself flying through the air and skidding hard along the concrete. His vision was blurry for a moment, and in that he found himself flying through the air a second time. His black slamming into a wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. He gasped, trying to fill the lost air but couldn't.

He looked, trying to make sense of the situation only to see his final target storming towards him.

" _Fight!"_

" _Get up!"_

Nathan bared his teeth, eyes widening at the massive being. Rage and bloodlust flaring up a second time. The pain he felt dying in an instant.

He rolled forward, narrowly dodging the knee that was meant for him. It cracking the wall he was at just a second ago. He didn't look back, he sprinted wear the same thing had just been.

He saw her.

Olivia. Slumped and unconscious on the ground.

He kept moving.

 _Grab her. Run. Get her to safety. Kill them later. Make them suffer._ These were his thoughts as the distance closed between himself and his ward.

He reached her side, but just as he was about to pick her up he found himself in the air. He couldn't breath and his neck felt as though it was in a vice.

The extra-species had caught up with him and held him in the air. Its hand closed tightly around his throat.

"Humans should learn their place." He spoke, his voice cold. Tightening his grasp, Nathan's vision beginning to darken.

The caretaker fought against the grasp, but failed. His strength slowly leaving his body. Then, he felt himself slammed into a hard surface. The side of a building. Sparks lit his vision before all he saw was darkness a second time.

He faintly heard voices.

"Get up!"

"We should kill the bastard!"

"What's stopping us?"

"Forget it. He's not worth it. Let's go. And leave him behind."

"What?! Why?!"

"Most likely dead. Neck got snapped."

"All the more reason we should kill this human!"

"I said no! We have her. It's his own fault for dying."

Then silence.

Nathan succumbing to unconsciousness…


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

When Nathan first awoke, his memory was blurred. Not able to recall the past night's ventures with his ward, Olivia Rose. However, when he felt the bandages around his head, they flooded back like a tidal wave.

How he convulsed in agony. Flashes of hot white pain shooting through him as the night previous replayed in just a matter of seconds. His teeth grit and bared, fingers dug deep into his cranium.

And just as it began, it was over. Leaving Nathan in a breathless state. Confused for just a brief moment, before a surge of adrenaline kicked into his being.

He shot to his feet, ripping the cords from his body. And though his head throbbed, he fought through the pain. He continued to the door and tore it open, storming out into the hallway. Instantly he was swarmed by nurses and doctors. All trying to talk sense into the injured man, but their please were ignored.

He snarled at one doctor, an older man.  
"Where are my belongings!?"

"Sir, you can't leave! Please, lie back down so we can-!" He was cut off, Nathan grasping the scruff of his collar and forcing him against a wall.

"Don't give me that shit!" The former-Marine screamed. "I've been through countless fucking firefights and taken more shrapnel, cuts, and bullets than one man should be able to survive! Yet, here I am! So, I think I can deal with a pipe to the skull!" He tightened his grasp and bared his teeth. "Now, tell me where my clothing is so I can go find the fuckers that took Olivia, kill them, and get her back!" Before the doctor could answer, a familiar voice spoke for him.

"There's no need for such dramatics, dear Nathan." He shifted his gaze, eyes landing upon Agent Smith. However, this time she didn't wear her usual smirk. No. This was one of grim seriousness. One that could make any soul stop and rethink their words. She shifted her glasses, readjusting them before continuing, "Now, please put the poor doctor down and step back into the room." Nathan waited for a just a moment. Then, did as told.

The ex-assassin waited for what seemed like an eternity before Smith came inside. He stood in front of a window, watching the storm clouds roll in, waiting to unleash what they held. When he turned, he couldn't help but give an appreciative nod to the G-Woman. In her hands were his clothing, which he gladly took and changed into. He didn't care they stunk of alcohol, sweat, and a hint of blood.

He hated hospital gowns.

Fully dressed, he looked himself in the mirror. Taking note of the bandages around his head. He frowned at the ugly cloth. The material bringing memories to the forefront of his mind.

He gingerly reached back, fingers gently touching his bruised cranium. A sharp pain shooting through him. A growl accompanied with a cringe. And with the pain, came the memories.

Of the Orcs.

Of the fight.

Of Olivia.

Recovered from the pain, his eyes stayed locked on themselves. The teal orbs. How they stared, unwavering. Holding a look that was unreadable as the day of Eleanor's funeral.

Slowly, and for a second time, he reached back to the bandages. He grasped ahold of them, ignoring the pain, and unwound. Head turned, he eyed the ugly bruise that now lined the back of his skull.

"Fucking pigs…"

Stepping out from the restroom, he disposed of the bandages before leaning back against the window. Arms crossed, eyes locked on Smith's sunglasses.

They stood in silence before she spoke,

"I get a report of how a man is found unconscious and bloody matching your description perfectly. Sure enough, it's you. Only problem is, Olivia is nowhere to be found. So," She paused, taking a deep breath. "What happened…?"

He didn't hold back any details of what transpired. He was, as he would put it, blunt as fuck. And all the while, Agent Smith listened with keen ears. Taking in every detail she could.

When the final words had been said, a tense air surrounded both. Nathan knew he had broken the law. But Smith knew he didn't care.

"Nathan, technically, you were in the right in what you did. But I honestly don't know if the higher ups will see it that way. If I can save you from what is to possibly come." Nathan didn't respond. Instead, his teal orbs bore deeply into Smith's glasses. But even with the shades, they didn't lessen the chill that ran up her spine.

"So, where's the Orc whose neck I snapped?" Smith waited a beat.

"It was just you. He must have regained consciousness." Nathan nodded.

"So, they're all still alive, huh? What now?" He asked flatly.

"Follow me. We have a meeting to attend." Nathan nodded, stepping after the agent, asking with a hint of malic.

"With the, oh, so lovely suits?" She didn't answer…

Nathan sat before three people. One being Agent Smith and the other being two suits whose names he honestly couldn't be bothered to remember. He had been seated for the past hour.

In this time span, he had told his story twice and answered near 20 questions, not counting the ones having been repeated. And with each minute that passed and question asked, he felt his patience growing thinner.

"So, Mr. Koni-."

"Koniec." Nathan hissed. The suit nodded, annoyance in his movement.

"Right. Koniec. So, let me ask again," Nathan tightened the grip he held on his bicep. "After somehow recovering from the blow of a pipe, wielded by an Orc mind you, you proceeded to attack four, snapping one's neck. Is that correct?" Nathan nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"I see." The man paused, leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Kon-, pardon me. Koniec, so you are admitting to these actions." A second nod. Just as stiff.

"Yes." A beat of silence.

"Very well. And you do realize that we could charge you with very serious offenses?" Nathan sighed, giving a nod.

"Yes. I do." A nod from the agent.

"I see." The two began to speak between themselves. Nathan looked to Smith, who returned it through her shades but made no movement. Her expression remaining emotionless.

"Are you two almost done with the redundant questions and going to finally start doing your jobs, which is searching for Olivia." Both ceased their conversation, looking at him.

"Mr. Koniec," The ex-assassin shot the G-Man a glare. "You have to understand, before we can, we need as much information as possible."

"And this involves asking question after question, followed by repeating one I've already answered?" Both glanced at one another, staying silent. Nathan sighed with a chuckle. "I see. So, how the fuck do you two work for the government, exactly?" One frowned, the other kept his expression neutral.

"Just answer the questions, Koniec." The one frowning said, a hint of malice in his voice. Nathan didn't respond. Instead, he stood up from his chair, resting his hands upon the table.

"No. I'm done answering questions and I'm done talking to you two cunts." They glanced to one another, then Smith, who had shifted from the wall and was hastily following Nathan out the door.

"Nathan, come back and just answer the questions." She said, now walking alongside him. "I want to see Olivia safe just as much as you, but we can only do that if-." He stopped, the G-Woman to walking into the man's back.

"Smith…"

"Yeah?"

"I've told you where, how, and what happened. I've given you all the information I can." He turned his head a bit, his left eye just barely making contact with Smith. "I'm giving you 24 hours to find her, or I'll do it myself." He kept his gaze for just a moment longer before breaking it and continuing towards the door.

All the while, Smith watched the ex-assassin leave through the doors, out into the city.

"Oh, shit…" She hissed, trying to comprehend the situation that she was now in. She knew the look he gave her. The same look he would have every time he started a mission _she_ would give him.

He stepped outside, staring up into the cloud ridden sky. How they hung low and heavy, ready to drench the world beneath them.

His phone vibrated.

Taking it out, he read the multiple missed calls and text messages. All from Price, MacMillan, or Eva.

He felt his heart falter when his eyes scanned the messages from his ward's cousin.

Slowly, his grip tightened around the phone. His knuckles turning white. He dialed Price, soon followed after MacMillan.

"Price, its Deckard. Get Mac." He paused, waiting for the torrent of questions from his fellow mercenary to cease. "Simple: we're going on a hunt…"

Eva always considered herself to be a sort of guide for young Olivia. After the latter's parents were killed, she took it upon herself to look after her younger cousin. Always making sure that she was there whenever she could.

So, one could imagine how she felt upon not being able to reach the younger Kobold, or her homestay. As she stood outside the man's home, waiting for him to arrive after receiving his text just a few minutes prior, her anxiousness was easily understandable.

Her foot taped against the ground, arms crossed. Every so often, she paced back and forth. The slightest sound her ears picked up, emerald orbs shot towards the direction he would be coming from.

When he finally did come into view, she didn't wait.

Sprinting forward, he was expecting her to be in a panic. Instead, he felt powerful hands wrap around his throat and lift him off the ground.

"Where is she?!" Eva shrieked, tightening her grasp.

It took all of Nathan's strength to fight back his instincts from taking hold. He tapped her hands, signaling for her to at least set him down. The Kobold did so, slowly.

"I don't know." He croaked out, and as he felt her hands being to retighten, he quickly said, "But I'm going to find her, Eva!" She stopped, the look in Nathan's eyes suddenly paralyzing her. One of determination, care, but also of rage and something else. One she couldn't place. "I swear it, I will!" Her hand slowly slid away from his neck. Nathan took a step back, replacing the air he had lost.

"What happened?!" Eva suddenly questioned, her senses returning along with the fierceness within her eyes. Just as he was to answer, a car pulled up beside them.

MacMillan and Price.

He motioned for them to park before shifting back to the Kobold.

"First, let's go inside. Then, I'll explain everything." Before Eva could respond, he was already walking past her towards his home. Ignoring how she bared her fangs at his words…

With all inside, Nathan explained his story. This time though, he spoke in greater detail. Explaining things such as how the Orcs that attacked them talked. How they fought and moved.

When it had been told, just like with Smith, silence was all that be heard.

"So, from what I'm gatherin', they're simple thugs." MacMillan said, this answered with a nod.

"Did you kill the one?" Eva suddenly asked. Her eyes down casted to the floor. Nathan shifted his gaze to her, taking in her emotions. A mixture of anger, sadness and worry.

"From what Smith told me, no. He's still alive out there in the city, possibly linked back up with the others."

"You actually plan on waiting 24 hours like you told them?" Nathan looked towards Price. The latter already knowing the answer with the grim look he was being given.

"Fuck no." The mercenary shifted towards Eva, who had her eyes down casted to the floor still. Her emotions even stronger than before. "I have a plan and it'll involve you, Eva." She looked up, confusion spread among her features.

"Pardon?" Nathan nodded.

"We need you to help us track them down. It'll be simple, you just have to use that nose of yours." The Kobold stared in disbelief along with Price and MacMillan. But the two mercenaries soon shifted their looks to one of approval.

"That isn't a bad plan, actually." Price said.

"Aye. Kobolds are known for that." Eva kept her shocked expression, listening to the three mercenaries before her. After a few moments, however, it changed.

Her eyes becoming focused.

"Do you really think that would work?" Nathan looked to the snow-white Kobold, and with his eyes locked on hers, he gave a firm nod.

"I do, Eva. And I promise, we'll get her back." A hint of uncertainty appeared, unknown what to believe.

"Don't worry, love." MacMillan suddenly said, catching her attention. "You just track down this bastard, and we'll take care of the rest."

"This is what we do, after all." Price stated, Eva raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Nathan quickly said. "Until then, Price, think you can secure equipment for us?" The bearded Englishman nodded. "Mac, transport? Can't go walking around here with what we'll be using." The Scotsman nodded. "Lovely." With that, both did as they were tasked. Standing up and giving a farewell nod to their fellow mercenary and the Kobold.

When they had exited the home, Nathan let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What did he mean by 'this is what we do'?" Eva suddenly asked. Nathan wasn't surprised by the question. He was honestly expecting it.

He brought his hand away, his eyes meeting hers. They held a mixture of anger and suspicion. Not an unsurprising combination.

He took in a deep breath, letting out a second sigh. This one heavy and drawn out.

"I am employed as a PMC. Private Military Contractor. Or in more simple and common terms: Mercenary." Eva didn't respond. Instead, her gaze stayed fixed on the man. "To them, I'm known as Jack Deckard. An alias I came up when I was first introduced to the company. Who I'm employed by has me placed in a unit known as the Hell Hounds." He pointed at the patch on his jacket. "We are an infamous unit who are known for tracking down targets. Whether it be for rescue or neutralization." He paused, seeing the hint of doubt in her eyes at the word "rescue". "But mostly the latter." She scoffed. "The name came from the fact that when we were given a mission, we complete it. No matter what. Almost like the literal hounds of hell are after you." He paused again, silent tension growing in the air. After a minute, he finally said, "So that's what Price meant by 'what we do'." Eva slowly nodded, trying to comprehend what she was just told.

The mercenary broke the gaze, the unrelenting emerald eyes of his ward's cousin being too much for him.

"Do you mean it when you say, you're going to find her?" He looked back. His teal orbs locking with hers. Now just as intense.

"Yes, Eva. I do." Nodding, she looked away. Eyes down casted.

Nathan rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Trying to think of something to do when he heard a whimper. His gaze shifted back to her. When it did, his stomach tightened.

Eva sat, eyes filled with worry down casted to her hands, which were clenched tightly to her tail that rested upon her legs. Her ears were pressed back against her skull, twitching ever so slightly. To Nathan, she reminded him all too well of young Olivia.

He stood and kneeled next to her, hand resting upon her shoulder. Eva shifted her gaze to him, emerald eyes filled with just a hint of tears. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling his ward's cousin close to him. Gently he rubbed her back, feeling her body shake and quiver. Each becoming stronger than the last.

A wetness began to spread along the shoulder that Eva's face was buried into. Soon, her shudders and quakes became convulses. Her whimpers became sobs. Her hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt, grasping it tightly.

All the while, Nathan continued to hold her close. His hand stroking her head while his other rubbed her back. Whispering gently into her ear: "It's all right." "Let it all out." "It's going to be okay."

He knew this would help calm her down. Himself being in this situation many times before. Usually a brother who needed to let out their pain from the loss they had experienced, Nathan would always be there. Forgoing his own sadness to instead help his fellow servicemen through their time of need.

This was no different, save for one thing: The person being mourned was going to be brought back alive…

When Varken had first awoke, he remembered seeing the human he and his friends had ambushed slumped against the wall unconscious. When he felt the excruciating pain in his neck and groin, he had half a mind to kill the bastard right then and there. But he didn't have time.

He knew he had to find somewhere to hide before someone questioned him about being unescorted. He had faith in his counterfeit pass, but nonetheless, he didn't want to take the chance.

He stumbled through the back alleys and side streets, all the while trying to fight the anguish that littered his body. When he had finally made it to a safe house, that of a warehouse they frequently used, he couldn't have been happier. Right when first light was beginning to show, as well.

He decided when night fell, he would try and meet back up with the others. Until then, he would try to rest. Doing this by taking a multitude of pain medicines. Numbing his entire body, he laid down and waited for time to pass.

He thought back to the Kobold. A delicious piece they had grabbed, and knowing how things usually went, they will get _plenty_ for her. What with the cobalt that the families always mine. But slowly, he felt his smile fade. His thoughts going back to the human that was her homestay.

Instead of staying down like they usually did, this one got back up. More than that, he actually fought Varken and his friends. Landed some good hits too. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. No, it was how ferocious he fought. How he charged in without a second of hesitation. The fact he was able to nearly snap Varken's neck surprised him. No human should be capable of that. Yet, here he was.

He continued to think for a moment. Remembering the words, the man spoke. A name: Olivia. Most likely the Kobolds. He snorted, imagining what his friends were doing to her now. A smile crept onto his face at the thought of what he'd do to her as payment for his bruised groin and neck.

Suddenly, it vanished. An odd scent hanging in the air.

He sniffed, taking it in. Trying to place it. An odd mixture of multiple, specifically four. But one stuck out the most. One of polyester, leather and… carbon…?

Deckard slowly made his way around the building. His right hand was at the very edge of his zipped-up jacket. Fingers twitching to dive into and rip out his silenced USP 45; the same pistol that both Price and MacMillan had.

The four had followed their target's trail for close to an hour. The rain nearly having washed away any scent of the abductors. But this didn't stop Eva from tracking down the Orc a small warehouse. It was here the Eva confirmed he was inside, his scent becoming as strong as ever. After telling her to stay behind, which involved him essentially ordering her like he would one of his subordinates, the three mercenaries made their way towards their objective.

They made their way towards the back of the building, hoping to find a back door to the building. Sure enough, one was there.

Carefully testing the lock, Deckard slowly pushed it open. Mindful of the slightest noise that came from the hinges. With it open just enough, he moved inside. Price and MacMillan following close behind.

Entering they found themselves in a maze of pallets stacked high with crate upon crate. Slowly weaving through, they made their way to a set of stairs that lead up to the first floor. A medium sized office with blurred windows with three different entrances was what they came to. It overlooked the entire warehouse, which is what made the three stopped in their tracks.

The bottom floor was stocked with crates, yes. But it was with their new vantage point they saw some were opened and unpacked. Some with food and water, while others had that of weapons and ammunition. But this wasn't just your standard civilian weaponry for sport. No, a majority were military grade. The three couldn't help but stop and gawk at the large assortment of arms they saw before them.

How could such seemingly low-level thugs have this much firepower? Where did they get it? Why do they have it? And furthermore, in Deckard's mind at least, why didn't they use it this past morning when they attack him and Olivia? All they had were questions and no answers.

Yet, anyway.

Suddenly something came crashing through the window behind them. The three flying over the railing and landing hard on the crates or, in Deckard's case, the floor.

He bounced just a bit from the impact, but it hurt well enough. He gasped in pain, trying to regain his lost breath. A sudden thump caught his attention. The Orc. It landed on a crate above him. How it stared down at him with malice in its eyes, all the while letting out a loud snort.

 _Fuck._ He thought just before rolling to the side in time. Narrowly missing the beast crashing down onto the ground.

"Hold still, bastard!" It yelled. "I have to pay you back for the neck!" Deckard shifted to his feet and sprinted in a random direction; his pistol having been lost in his flight.

Bobbing and weaving blindly through the maze before him, he looked up past the crates, trying to gain his bearing. He was somewhere in the center of the building judging from how far the catwalk was now. And with the direction he was heading, he was moving towards the front.

 _Good. I can get some real firepower there._ He thought. It was then he heard the sound of wood breaking open, soon followed by a thump and rapid gunfire.

Instinctively, he dropped to the deck. Sure enough, rounds ripped right above his head.

 _Fuck! That bastard must have opened up one with a light machine gun!_

"I'm coming for you bastards!" The Orc yelled. "Don't think I can't find you just because I can't see you! I can sniff you out, easy!" Deckard growled in anger, a sense of rage coming over him.

 _Gods, I fucking hate extra-species with that ability!_ He thought as he got up and resumed his sprint for the front. All the while, behind him were rapid thumps. The Orc traversing along the top of the crates.

Deckard kept moving, but it felt like he was getting nowhere. And he had no idea how far or close his target was to him or his fellow mercenaries. For all he knew, they were knocked unconscious. And he knew that pig fuck would mind executing a knocked-out target.

"Deckard!" It was Price. "Get the fuck over here, now!" He was close. The mercenary stopped. He was just a few pallets over. He thought for a moment.

 _Fuck it!_ He reached out and climbed as fast as he could, stopping to quickly scan the top of the other crates. He saw the Orc rushing right towards him. _Fuck!_ Deckard thought as he scrambled up the side before sprint and jumping as fast as he could. He just needed to traverse 12 crates.

Not a second later that he started, rounds flew past him in a haze of gunfire. Deckard began jumping in a diagonal pattern, trying to dodge the rounds sent right at him.

"Shoot the fucking lights!" Deckard shouted, soon followed by two additional torrents of gunfire being added. The warehouse becoming pitch black, save for the faint light coming from the office. But even then, he knew it was dark enough that he couldn't be seen.

But that didn't stop the Orc from firing. Instead, he made his pattern more sporadic. Arcing more widely in swift motions. But Deckard veered to the left, carefully but just as fast, traversing the top of a few crates before resuming his original direction.

Within seconds, he found himself falling through the air again. He swiftly braced himself before landing hard. The wind being knocked out of him a second time. As he tried to gain it back, he felt around. Nothing was broken or sprained.

Suddenly a red glow enveloped him. Deckard squinted, his eyes adjusting to the new light.

"Get up!" Price yelled as he forced him to his feet before shoving a rifle into his hands.

"There you are!" A voice yelled out, the Orc. Immediately followed by a hail of gunfire. He was now atop one of the crates before the three. All of which dashed to whatever cover they could find.

Rounds punched into the ground, tables and crates and showed no sign of letting up.

 _That bastard has to be nearly dry by now! Even if I don't know what type of LMG it is, that shouldn't matter! Plus, if he keeps this up, it'll have to overheat eventually!_ As if on cue, the gunfire stopped. Now the sound of struggle replacing it.

"Get off me, you little bitch!" The Orc yelled.

"Where is she!?" Another voice demanded. Eva. "Where is Olivia!?"

Deckard shot up from cover watching in the faint glow of the flare, Eva wrestling with their target.

"Damn it! I told her to stay outside!" Deckard shouted.

"Doesn't matter!" Price said as he tossed the flare closer to the crates, better illuminating the two. He rushed to grab another, lighting two more and tossing them equally apart. The illumination becoming brighter in the warehouse. "Eva! Get clear!" Price ordered, taking aim at the pair.

But she didn't. She was far too gone now. Her mind too filled with adrenaline and too focused on fighting her target. Even in the red glow, Deckard could see it in her eyes. She was overtaken with rage, just as he had been earlier this morning.

He shot forward and jumped onto one of the crate before rapidly climbing up them. As he reached it, he yelled out before sprinting at the Orc,

"Eva! Either brace yourself or get off him!" Then, not a second later, he tackled his target. Falling to the floor with a hard and loud thump.

Silence, save for the faint hiss of the flares.

Deckard slowly got up, getting to his feet with a groan.

 _Am I done falling for the fucking day?_ He thought while trying to see in the darkness.

A flare then fell in front of him, bouncing off the Orcs body. The new light revealing him to be unconscious.

"Well, that's one objective complete." MacMillan proclaimed, who stood atop the crates with Price. Deckard glanced at the pair before taking notice of something moving. Eva.

She got to her feet with a groan of her own. The snow-white Kobold looked around, gaining a sense of her surroundings before taking notice of the Orc. She stared at him for a moment, her expression turning into a twisted frown. Suddenly, with a shout, she delivered a hard kick to his ribs. She went to dive at the unconscious Extra-Specie to continue her sudden assault when Deckard grabbed ahold and pulled her away.

"Eva! Eva! Enough! If you beat him into a coma we won't get what we want!"

"I don't care!" She shrieked, fighting against the man's grasp. Even with his strength, he knew she was still stronger. This evident by his trouble in holding her back. "Let me go, Nathan! Let me go!"

"Nathan?" Price questioned in the chaos as his fellow mercenary tried to calm the enraged Kobold.

"Eva! Enough! We need the information!" She seemed to slow. Her breaths rapid and shallow. Her arms lowering to her sides.

"All right…" She whispered. "All right." Deckard slowly released her, holding his hands up to his chest as a sign of truce.

"All right." He repeated before looking back to the Orc, still out cold. "Well, let's get this fuck tied up." He shifted his focus to Price. "Mac, can you go get the van?" The Scotsman nodded before hopping down from the crate, disappearing from sight. "Price, help me find something to restrain him." The Englishman gave a thumbs-up before following MacMillan's actions. Deckard was soon to follow, but stopped when he took notice of Eva.

She had her arms crossed tightly to her chest. Body shaking ever so slightly and an unreadable look in her eyes. Deckard felt his stomach tighten. He knew that look, just as he did earlier when she had been overtaken by rage. However, this one was the effects after a battle.

Even if she had been here when their target had opened fire on them, actually fighting him can still have the same affect. And he could easily guess it was her first time in actual combat.

Slowly, he made his way up to her and tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped before calming. Seeing it was just him. Deckard. But now, he considered himself as Nathan.

"Are you okay?" She nodded meekly. He gave a light sigh. "Are you sure?" A second nod. He mimicked it. They stood in silence for what seemed like minutes, but it was just seconds.

"It gets easier. That feeling you have right now. It's your brain trying to calm the adrenaline in your body. But also making sure you're completely safe. It's slow at first. But over time, if you go through multiple fights like I have, it begins to recognize faster when you're good to go." Eva gave a third nod. This one more prominent.

"How do you do it?" She suddenly asked. "Being able to think clearly in that type of situation?" She paused. "When I was fighting him… I was so scared. I was angry, yes. But even then… I was so afraid of what was going to happen." Her voice cracked just a bit, causing Nathan grow a look of sympathy.

"Like I said, when you've been through as many fights as I have, you just learn." Eva nodded, her ear still pressed against her skull. The mercenary gently rested a hand upon her shoulder, a small semblance of comfort, before beginning his search with Price for a form of restraints…

The smell of piss. That was the first thing Varken smelled when he awoke from his untimely sleep. His eyes opening to unending darkness and the overwhelming smell. He looked around, trying to make sense of the situation. Then he tried to move, but the restrains of metal chains kept him from doing so. A second time he tried, but failed again. He felt something drop on his head, the Orc looking up to see a faint funnel of light. What looked to be a sewer hatch.

He began to think: Had he been left for dead? Was this what those bastards planned to do with him? Just leave him somewhere in the darkness to die?

"H-hello?" He said lowly, trying to be quiet for reasons that escaped him. The call was greeted with the sound of movement. He tried to place the scent, but the smell of what he believed was a sewer was too overwhelming.

"Hey! Who's there?!" The sound of footsteps. Multiple sets. Coming closer and closer.

He went silent, trying to place how many there were. But deep down, he already knew who was coming. The ones that put him in this situation to begin with.

Sure enough, the familiar shapes of three human males, but no female Kobold. He watched them, one carried a box, who set it down at the base of the chair just a foot away from Varken's feet.

They stared down at the bound Orc, who returned it with a look just as fierce. He snorted before a laugh erupted from his throat.

"What? What do you have planned for me, hmm?" They didn't answer. Instead the one with the beard began to walk around him.

"If you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you go. Able to go back to whatever pathetic existence you call a life." He suddenly slapped both hands on the Orc's shoulders, the Extra-Species jumping from the contact. "But, if you don't, I promise you, you'll wish you had. You see," He pulled his hands away, slowly walking back to the front. "My friends and I, our job is to track people down. And we've learned throughout the years how to… _extract_ information we need." The man stopped dead center in front of Varken. "So, what do you say?" The Orc stared for a brief moment before he snorted.

"Quite the sales pitch, human. Very well done. Tell me, did you rehearse that in the bathroom mirror?" Varken let out a laugh. "Now, how about I tell you this: You let me go, and I'll make kill you quick. Then, after I'm done, I'll go and have some fun with that little Kobold friend of-!" Varken's head whipped to the side hard. The man from last night's fist slamming into it.

His vision blurred and head rung more than it should have. Whatever was behind that punch wasn't natural and Varken knew it.

"What the fuck?" He said slowly, still recovering from the punch.

"Wrong answer." Another punch. This one an uppercut, followed by a hard jab to his throat. His air being cut off.

"F-fuck!" Varken wheezed before croaking out, "You-you motherfu-!" Another punch. This one right dead center. His snout caving in on itself and a flash of white filling his vision.

"Where is the rest of your group!?" A man, this time the one doing the punching, screamed. His voice filled with rage. "Tell me, you pig fuck!" This one in the center again, followed with a chest shot. Varken's lungs losing all the air it had just regained. "Where are they?!"

The barrage suddenly ceased. Through his blurred vision he saw the man standing, hands at his sides. It was then that Varken saw the knuckle dusters in his right hand.

"Oh," He groaned. "Fuck yo-!" A second uppercut. This one more powerful than the last…

Smith stood before a large window, gazing over the city of London. She had been here many times before for a number of reasons. A majority were work related. Half of those correlated with Nathan.

Her expression soured to a frown at the thought of the man. However, it was not in malice towards him, but rather, herself.

Memories of sending him on mission after mission, told he would be making a difference in the deaths he would bring. And he did, but she was sure that didn't lessen the pain he felt when those deaths involved innocent people.

She remembered how he reacted at first: A look of rage before yelling he wouldn't do it. Cursing at her and her fellow agents. How he was about to storm out of the room, but stopped when someone mentioned his prison sentence. His crimes of illegal immigration and service in the U.K. military, along with the assassinations he had already performed. She felt bad for back then and even now for having to pull such a vile move, but it was the only way he would back down and comply.

Sure enough he did. Begrudgingly taking the orders and missions he was tasked with and performing them excellently. It was through his sacrifice and the deaths he brought, that allowed Extra-Species and Humans to come together and live united. But at what cost?

Smith knew of the effects the missions had on him. A withdrawn look and almost detached feeling from the world every time he returned from an assassination that involved someone innocent. She noticed how anytime she called him, he either slurred his words or smelled heavily of alcohol. How the life in his eyes, already heavily faded, seem to disappear even more. She knew this, but didn't offer him any help. Instead, forcing it from her mind and focusing on the bigger picture: Getting the bill passed.

She wished she could go back and try something different. Maybe try and be there for him. To help him with the guilt he felt of what he had done.

But she couldn't and she hated herself for it.

The sound of the office door's opening broke her from the thoughts. Turning to see the two agents that had been questioning Nathan earlier that day. Even she couldn't remember their names.

"Any luck?" She asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"Possibly. Right now, we're going through any footage we can through the cameras near the area Koniec described." Smith nodded, turning back towards the window. Silence becoming dominant in the room again.

Then, one of the two spoke,  
"Do you think he was serious?" A pause. "About waiting 24 hours and doing it himself?" smith thought for a moment.

"Yes. I do. I know him. What he's like. How he acts. How he thinks. How he-." She stopped, thinking back to what she just said. "Oh, shit…" She muttered.

"What was that, Agent Smith?" One asked, but he was ignored. Instead, she rushed to the phone and dialed a number.

"This is Smith. Get M.O.N. together, now! And the Security Squad!" She hung up and rushed out of the room, the two agents following in her tracks.

"Smith! What's going on?!"

"I know him! So, I damn well know he isn't going to wait 24 hours for _us_! You seriously think he trusts us to find her?!" Both faltered for a moment, giving a brief thought before glancing at each other. Both cursing.

"Where do you think he is? What do you think he'll do?" Smith looked back at them, a grim look in her eyes behind her shades.

"He'll turn the city into a damn warzone, is what he'll do…!"

Deckard stood, watching the unconscious Orc as he wiped the blood off his knuckle dusters. Behind him, Price and MacMillan talked amongst themselves.

"Didn't really give him time to speak, did he?" MacMillan asked, leaning back against the wall.

"No. But then again, we really never do when we first begin interrogations. Get 'em softened up. Then that's when you begin the _real_ torture." The Scotsman nodded.

"Aye. I'm curious what dear… Nathan, has in store." Price glanced to his fellow before giving a shrug.

"Whatever it is, it's been causing that box of his to move every so often."

"I've noticed that too."

"Price. Mac. Come here, please." Both looked, taking note of how the man now stared the two down. His teal orbs giving off a cold arura. Both did as asked. "I'll need help with this next bit." Deckard bent down and opened the box, revealing a metal bucket, belt, blowtorch and a rather large rat.

"Bloody hell, where'd you find that thing?" MacMillan asked, eyeing the furry creature as it looked up at the three all the while sniffing the air curiously.

"One of you grab the bucket, the other the belt and strap it to his chest." Deckard ordered as it reached down and picked up the rodent by its tail.

It squirmed at first, trying desperately to escape before finally settling down. Now dangling in the air, all the while looking around in a confused state. Both of Deckard's fellows eyed the creature warily before completing the tasked they were given. After the bucket was secured, Deckard walked up to the Orc and lightly tapped his face. When he did not rouse, the mercenary gave a sudden and vicious slap; the Extra-Species jolting awake from the impact.

He looked around in a confused state, blood still dripping from his heavily bruised face. It wasn't until he had taken a second look at Deckard that the Orc realized the situation he was in.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned while slowly lifting his head, eyes staring up at the sewer hatch. After a few moments, he looked towards his chest to see the bucket. "The fuck is this?" He muttered, before eyeing up his captors. "What you got planned now?" Deckard didn't respond for a few moments, instead his gaze stayed firm; remaining locked intensely with the Orcs. Then, he spoke, his tone low.

"I'm going to ask you one more time where Olivia is. If you do not answer, you will wish you were dead. Do you understand me?" The Orc just stared back, not moving, save for the ragged breathing from his chest. Deckard walked up to the Extra-Species, and bent down so that they were eye level. "Where is she?" He didn't respond. Staying silent for a brief moment before suddenly spitting in the mercenary's face.

Deckard remained frozen in place, feeling the saliva and blood run down his face. After a few moments, he slowly stood up before wiping his face clean of the fluids. All the while, the Orc laughed to himself, proud of what he had done. It wasn't until he saw the tail of the rat entering the bucket that he stopped.

"Hey-hey! What the fuck!?" The Orc yelled, shaking in his confines. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!" He could feel the creature move around inside, trying to escape. Scratching the sides and bottom of the metal container before moving on to him. It sniffed, nicked and scratched his flesh every so often, causing the Extra-Species to yelp in surprise till it went back to trying find other means of escape.

As this unfolded, Deckard went back to the box and pulled put the blowtorch. He examined it. As he did so, he began to speak,

"Would you like to know a little piece of history?" His tone was different now. It was as though he had no life in him. Like anything within had died. "Back in the Middle Ages, they would do something similar to this." He paused. "No, _exactly_ like this. Just replace the blowtorch with an old fashion one." He lit the object, a flame appearing. By now the Orc had taken notice to Deckard speaking. "You see, they'd let the rat run around for a bit to gain a better sense of its surroundings. While doing so, the one with the torch would ask the captive questions. If the one administering the treatment didn't like what he heard, he'd place the torch against the bucket." Deckard hovered the blowtorch under the container, slowly moving it back and forth. "And as the inside heated up, the rat would begin to become hot to the point it would seek refuge elsewhere." Slowly, the rat inside began to stir. Moving back and forth rapidly, trying to find a means of escape. "But you see, what's weaker: Metal or flesh? What's more susceptible to fang and claws?" The rat suddenly moved to the Orc's body and began to nibble before becoming full bites, soon followed with claws. The Extra-Species began to scream and shout, pain filling his being. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. Deckard pulled the torch away, the metal cooling back to a normal temperature. The rat ceasing its attack upon the Orc.

"Now then," Deckard began, his captive looked up at him with widened eyes. "Where. Is. Olivia." The Orc kept his gaze with Deckard's, nothing but fear in the captured Extra-Species' eyes now.

"There… there in a warehouse near the Canary Wharf…"

"Why there?"

"When we-…When we ship things out, it's through there. Usually at night."

"You mean with the weapons? What, you load them into more less conspicuous looking containers and just go out to the larger ports further down the Thames?" The Orc nodded weakly, causing the three to look at one another.

"How long have you been doing this?" Price suddenly asked.

"About a year. Just the weapons!" The Orc said, swiftly adding the last bit.

"Then why did you attack Olivia and I?!" Deckard suddenly said, bringing the blowtorch just a few inches from the bucket.

"It was random! When we saw she was a Kobold, we figured we'd sell her back to you or her family! Make some money with what we're already getting! I swear!" Deckard kept the blowtorch close to the bucket before slowly drawing it back.

"Who do you sell the weapons to? How do you get them?"

"We don't know who specifically, but lately it's been the same group for the past few months. As for how we get them, we're just the middle man. We help get them to the buyer and we get a cut of the cash."

"Who is this group? What are they?"

"We don't know, but from what I can understand their called Lazarus or some shit like that! That's all I know!"

"How big is your group? How many will we encounter?" The Orc stopped, thinking for a brief moment.

"A couple dozen." The three mercenaries looked to one another before convening.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Deckard asked.

"You're threatenin' of havin' a rat burrow into him alive. I think he's tellin' the truth, Deckard." Price said, causing the former to nod.

"Well, guess we're goin' to Canary Wharf." MacMillan stated, the two others nodding in agreement.

"All right." Deckard said absently, his eyes having been shifted to the ground. He then checked his phone, looking at the time seeing it was 1836. "Have everything ready by 2000." Both nodded before turning, but just as they were about to exit, they overhead the brief conversation Deckard and their captive had.

"Y-you're going to let me go now, right?" The Extra-Species asked, fear in his voice. Deckard waited a few moments before nodding.

"Yes. That was the agreed upon deal." The man approached the tied-up Orc but stopped in front of him. Slowly, he increased the temperature of the blowtorch and placed it back beneath the bucket.

"H-hey! Wait! I thought we had a deal!" The Orc screamed in horror. The feeling of the rat becoming agitated again. Its teeth and claws soon trying to burrow into his flesh.

"We did. You're free to go…" Deckard's eyes narrowed. His cold teal orbs becoming slits while a devilish grin formed upon his lips. "To hell…"

Eva sat alone in Nathan's home, impatiently waiting for the three to return from whatever it is they had planned for the one they had captured. Yet her mind was elsewhere. Though it should have been on wondering whether or not Olivia was safe, she instead found it was more focused on what both she and Nathan had discussed, as well as what had come over when she attacked the Orc they had tracked down.

She remembered the feeling of adrenaline that took over her body. How everything seemed to become numb, yet even more acute and intense at the same time. How she rushed in without a second thought, throwing all common sense for her safety to the wind; instead focusing on one thing: Taking the Orc down no matter what. It was incredible to say the least. She had never truly felt anything like that before. How invincible she felt, yet completely taken over with fear at the same time the second she had pounced on him. How her strength, which she considered quite high, only increased even more so. How if she pulled the wrong move, she knew she would possibly die.

And yet, even with all this. When it had ended and knew she was safe from harm. As she had tried to regain her breath while her body shook coming down from, what she could only call a high, she couldn't help but want to do it all over again. She wanted to relive those few short moments. To feel that same rush again and again. And this scared her.

She was snapped from her thoughts. The sound of a door opening catching her attention. She looked, seeing the very man she had been thinking just a moment ago walking in. He glanced to her and gave a light smile.

"You doing all right?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch. Eva waited for a few moments before giving a nod.

"Y-yeah. I'm managing." Nathan gave a nod, as he averted his gaze from hers.

After a few moments for awkward silence, he spoke again,  
"We know where Olivia is." Eva's eyes widened and was about to speak before he cut her off. "I'm not going to tell you." The Kobold stared in shock.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"I don't want you any deeper in this than what you already are. It's bad enough I've allowed this to happen to Olivia, but the fact that you've been used in helping us find them, and nearly got killed in that fight you had with the Orc." He paused, averting his gaze from hers. "I've already allowed too much to happen to you both, and it's all my fault." Eva watched as Nathan's hand slowly turned into a fist. His knuckles turning white from how tightly he had it clenched. "I'm so sorry I've let this happen." He whispered, causing Eva's ears to twitch.

Slowly, she brought her hand to his, gently grasping it.

"Nathan, it'll be all right." She spoke, her thumb rubbing against his. "I know you'll get her back." He brought his eyes back to hers. "I trust you. Okay?" He hesitated before giving small nod. Eva returning it with a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Will you be all right going home?" Nathan asked, his grip around Eva becoming tighter. Who returned it while giving a light nod.

"Yeah. I-I'll be good." She confirmed.

Both remained in each other's grasp, their grips staying strong. Neither of them moving to let go. Instead, choosing to stay like this. To help comfort one another until the time came where one would eventually have to leave…

Nathan sat upon his bed pistol in hand, now dressed in all black attire. A long sleeve polyester shirt, tactical pants and combat boots. And though he had finished getting dressed 15 minute ago, he sat, unmoving. His eyes glued to the firearm he held in his hands.

He studied the design, just as he had done multiple times. Turning it over and taking in all the details of it.

How weathered it had become over the years, the battered and scratched slide to the grip at the back of the slide near the hammer; whose once rough texture had become slightly smoothed. He grasped ahold and pulled it back before locking it in place. He imagined how many times the magazine he held in his other hand had slid through this very well. How many times he had cleaned it over and over, making sure it stayed in shape.

He shifted his focus to the magazine. The same one from all those years ago when he first obtained it. The spring needing to be replaced when the previous had finally broke just a year ago, to the rounds he had loaded the same night he tried to end his life. His gaze became fixated on them. How the color of the brass shined in the rooms light, to the shape of the bullet itself.

Suddenly, a familiar question came into his mind: How many times had he used it against others? He thought for a brief moment. Of all those he had killed with the very pistol he held now. All those he had killed with it, he knew deserved to die. He never once used it as his time as an assassin. No. Always the weapons he was issued or was able to choose from heir armoury.

Then, an image flashed in his mind: That of Olivia. How she stared in pure horror at Nathan while he had laid on the ground. Having been struck by the Orc with his improvised weapon.

He knew the answer to his question: Not enough.

Suddenly, he placed the tip of the magazine into the well, and with a slap, loaded it.

"Come on." He said, as if the firearm was alive. "Let's go on a hunt." He released the slide catch. It shooting forward and loading the same round that he once deemed for himself.

Now, a new target in mind.

He stood, popping his neck and jaw before exiting his room. As he made his way along the walkway, he stopped just for a brief second at her room. He stared at the closed door. How it had remained so ever since that night.

Slowly, he reached out and opened it. The hinges squeaking ever so slightly as light flooded into the once dark room. Nathan gazed at how it had changed with her now living in it.

How a second desk had been added, this so that if the other became too overcrowded, she could use it. How both held papers neatly stacked, a majority about the fitness center. Such as financials, equipment repair, replacement or new things entirely. The original had her laptop with cup of pens next to it. She actually took a page from his book and began to place sticky notes as reminders. How the once absent scent had become a mixture of herself and her own body washes. A laundry basket filled about halfway sat beside her bed, a mixture of athletic and casual clothing placed inside.

He continued gazing within, taking in every detail he could.

Then, with a breath, he turned to close the door. But just before it closed he whispered, as if to the room,

"Like I said, Olivia: I'm not going to abandon you." With that, the door closed as he made his way downstairs to the awaiting van. His two fellow Hell Hounds inside.

All three ready to go on a hunt…


	16. A Night of Blood, Violence, & Tears

A Night of Blood, Violence, & Tears

Nathan, sitting in the passenger seat of the van, gently tapped the cold metallic frame of his M1911. Eyes fixated on the warehouse before him, the building being located in between the South Dock and Millwall Inner Dock.

After doing a quick bit of reconnaissance, they learned that there was a loading dock behind it. There, a number of vans sat in wait for the cargo to be loaded onto it. Where they went after, was either of mercenaries' guess.

Cold teal orbs remained locked on target, scanning for any sign of movements that he deemed the shape of an Orc.

Beside sat Price, who did the same, though not as intensely. Behind was MacMillan, who went over their weapons, making sure they were all ready to go.

Price spoke suddenly,  
"You know you can blink every so often, right?" The man in question glanced towards his bearded friend.

"What?"

"I said: You can blink every so often. I doubt you'll miss any movement if you do. You have me watchin' with you." Nathan only hummed in response, rate of tapping increasing by just a hint. After a few brief moments, Price continued, "What do you plan on doing when we confirm they're in there, followed by gettin' inside?" Nathan waited a beat.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm askin' you." A snort came from the teal eyed mercenary.

"We go in. Get Olivia. Get out. Plain and simple." Price nodded. A hum of his own emitted.

"I see. And tell me, just how many of them _do_ you plan on killin'?" Again, Nathan waited a beat.

"As many as it takes." Looking away from the building for the first time, teal orbs glaring at his brown eyed friend. "Is there a problem with that? Have you suddenly lost your nerve?" Price held the gaze, not backing down from the challenge it presented.

After a moment, he snickered.

"No. I just wanted to know if you'd save enough for Mac and I."

"Good to know." A sudden slap followed with a metallic clack caught their attention. Both looking back towards the Scotsman, who gave a disapproving glare while loading a weapon.

"If you're done with the dick measurin' contest, how about you both take a look back at the warehouse. Specifically, the entrance." Nathan and Price did as told, seeing a rather large shadow lumbering towards the doors. When it opened, the light flooding out shined upon the figure. The trademark features of an Orc revealed.

Watching the Extra-Specie look around for a brief moment before entering, followed by closing the doors, they immediately began getting ready.

Nathan, who placed the M1911 in his pocket, and Price climbed into the back, starting to place their black bullet proof vests on. Each had six magazine pouches, capable of holding two each, totaling 12 and a combat knife attached. Four of them were filled with larger magazines while the last two for a pistol for their already equipped and suppressed USPs; which was now strapped to their right thigh. After filling each pouch, MacMillan handed them both a suppressed G36C with a holographic sight.

"All right, Lads. Ready?" MacMillan asked as he stood up, opening the van's back doors. Both of his fellows nodded, signifying for him to open them. But before Nathan followed with Price, he took one final glance at the building.

Locked within his sights, staring at the objective before him, he imagined one thing: Olivia.

What had she gone through in the past hours?

What was she thinking now?

Does she know that he is coming for her?

Have they hurt her at all?

It was with that final thought, something formed within Nathan's cold teal eyes. One that always did when it came to a time like this: A mission about to begin. A time to prepare. For his muscle memory to take over. His instincts to go into overdrive. Everything he had been taught, learned, and experienced throughout the near 14 years he had lived in this life to resurface and be used for what lied ahead.

Not as a Marine.

Not as a mercenary.

But as something that both those things encompassed.

The life of a killer…

With that, Deckard turned, hopping out of the van. While doing so, MacMillan asked another question,

"Tell me, Deckard: How would you like to do this? Quiet or loud?"

"Loud." The Scotsman nodded, a smile visible.

"Good. I was hopin' you'd say that." Reaching back into the van, he pulled out two small boxes. "To be honest, even if I only met the lass once, I can tell she's a good kid." Opening one, he pulled out three flashbangs & three smoke grenades. One for each of them, followed with a detonator and three ear pieces. The other contained a small square of C4.

Arming the detonator, he walked to the front of the van, turning the vehicle on. Placing it in gear and using the box filled with the C4 to press the pedal down, it was sent flying down the road. It aimed directly at the front doors of the warehouse.

Within seconds, it slammed into its objective. A massive dent placed into the large metal entrance. The sounds of shouting soon being heard as the trio moved a bit closer to the building. When they got within the desired distance, the door opened to reveal a lone target doing so. Behind him were a large number of others, all armed with an array of weapons.

Staring at the van with a raised eyebrow, he sniffed the air. And just as the familiar scent of plastic explosives hit his nostrils, a beep sounded off.

The van, along with the warehouse doors and the target that had opened them, became eviscerated. The windows shattered into a hail of glass shards. The other Extra-Species inside were either launched back or fell to the ground from the force of the detonation.

And as all this happened, the trio rushed towards their objective.

The mission they were here to do had officially begun: Getting Olivia back.

Ignoring the blazing inferno that used to be the van they were just in, they rushed past it and inside. There, at least 50 or so targets were now either wandering, sitting, or lying on the ground in a dazed or unconscious state. This warehouse was just a bit smaller than the last and was not as packed. A disarray of papers and money floated in the air while a large array of armaments and ammunition were scatted across the entire warehouse. Some crates remained intact while others were slightly damaged or completely destroyed. At the very back of the warehouse were the five garage doors that led to the loading dock, which remained perfectly intact; save for a few dents either from target's bodies or other object. A catwalk led up to an office, whose windows were somewhat still intact.

The three mercenaries surveyed the scene for just a few moments before rage fueled shouting was heard from the office.

"What the fuck is going on down there?! Someone tell me what happened, right now!" A target crashed through the office door, gripping the railing of the catwalk tightly. Snarling to the point his snout was scrunched up completely while drool dripped from his jaw. "Well?!" He shouted. "Someone care to explain what-!" The crack of gunfire cut him off. Multiple rounds punching through its skull. Then, standing momentarily it fell from the platform and onto the concrete floor.

With that, the three began advancing forward in their respective direction with MacMillan on the left, Price in the center, and Deckard on the right; killing any target they landed their sights on. By the time the first had been killed some had recovered their bearing due to the one's death upon the catwalk. But it wasn't until the 12th that they all gained some semblance of reality again.

Most rushed for cover, while others for weapons. A few simply charged at them, hoping their speed and brute strength would be enough to kill the invaders. They died the fastest.

Deckard rushed for the nearest bit of cover: A turned over table. Sensing he was in someone's sights, sure enough a stream of gunfire ran just above his head as he slid to safety. Crawling towards the end of the table, he peered out and spotted the target firing at his position. He jerked back when he saw it had been taken noticed, aim redirected towards his head. Waiting for a brief moment, Deckard got into a low crouch before shooting up and returning fire; killing his target.

"I'm advancing!" MacMillan called, rushing for crate a few yards ahead of him. Price and Deckard gave suppressing fire, killing a few that were foolish enough to try and harm their comrade. "Set!" He called, sliding into cover.

"Ready!" Price proclaimed after reloading his G36C, "Moving!" He shot from his crate, advancing a few yards past his fellow and sliding into cover. "Set!" He called, mimicking MacMillan. Deckard took note, shouting,

"Ready!" He turkey peeked from his position before calling, "Moving!" Rushing out, he aimed for cover that was closest to the stairs leading up to the catwalk. He was quite a few meters away, but made progress, nonetheless.

It was these set steps they repeated. One moving while the other two provided covering fire. And with each advancement, their targets' numbers lowered. Their skill set no match for the mercenaries who had served for years in their respective militaries and current company.

It was while Deckard was nearly towards the stairs that he took notice of movement on the catwalk. Barrels now protruding from the windows.

"Up top! Windows!" He called.

"We see 'em!" Price called, unleashing a torrent of fire with MacMillan at the newest arrivals.

"I'm going to the stairs!" Deckard proclaimed, choosing to advance further than he was supposed to. Hopping over his cover and sprinting towards the objective.

"Roger that!" One of his comrades called, but he couldn't tell which over the gunfire. Instead, focusing on keeping his rifle trained at the ready.

Just as he made it to the top, one target came rushing out from the office. The mercenary fired a burst, it falling off the catwalk and down onto the hard concrete below, just like the first. He then got close to the wall and fired inwards through the thin sheet metal walls. Taking note of how each rifle disappeared from view. When he ran dry, he crouched, rounds being sent his way through the newly ventilated barrier. Reloading, he began to low crawl towards the entrance till he was a foot away. Unclipping a flashbang, he armed the grenade before tossing it inside.

"Shit!" He heard yelled before it went off. Rushing in, he got six more targets in his sights. Firing from closest to farthest, he was able to kill three before the grenade lost its effect on the rest.

Sliding behind a turned over desk, he turkey peeked after a brief moment, before shooting up, firing a burst into one target before switching to the second. He shot back down, narrowly avoiding the rounds sent his way. Looking to his right, he saw another turned over desk.

Getting ready, he waited a few brief moments before rushing from cover. As he traversed the short distance, he took aim and let off a third burst. Sliding into cover, he waited again. Upon not hearing any return fire, he glanced out. The sixth target nowhere in sight. Slowly standing, weapon aimed, he swiftly walked towards where it had been. Upon making it around the cover, he saw it lying still. Deckard shot a round into the target's head.

Turning his attention to the closed door, he placed his ear against the wall. Even through the gunfire behind him, he could hear muffled shouts. Ejecting the current magazine, he placed it upright before being replaced with a fresh one. Including the already used magazine, he was down to four.

Standing back, he braced his leg and kicked. The door swung open, wood splintering from the wall. Seeing inside, it was then Deckard saw his objective: Young Olivia.

Time seemed to slow.

She was bound and gagged, held close to the target with a pistol to her head. Her big grey eyes meeting with his own widening teal for a split second. And in that second, he saw only two things within hers: Fear, yet hope.

"Kill him!" The same target that held her captive shouted to the two, one on each side of him. But Deckard had snapped from his dazed state. He fired at the one on the left who held an AK-47. The other charged him, he being unarmed.

Deckard knew he didn't have time to switch targets. Instead, he swung, the rifle slamming into its skull, soon followed with a second. While delivering the second swing, he grabbed his knife and drove it into the bottom of the target's jaw. Pulling it out, he delivered a burst of fire to the gut for extra measure.

Taking aim back towards his main target, he saw it leaping through the window; Olivia still slung over his shoulder.

Rushing towards the opening, he took aim only to instinctively jerk back. Rounds punching into the frame from outside in the loading area.

"Boss, let's go!" Deckard heard one of the targets call from outside over the gunfire.

Staying down, he waited till there was a pause, instantly peeking out the window. But he jerked back down from a second hail of fire.

"Fuck!" The mercenary cursed. "Mac! Price! What's your status!?"

"Just a few more tangos left downstairs! Yours!?" Price responded.

"I'm pinned down by fire from outside! Try to get to a back door! They're taking Olivia to one of the vans!"

"Roger that!" MacMillan called as the gunfire behind Deckard seemed to intensify. It was then that a second pause came.

Waiting for a brief second, he looked out from the window only to see both were now in one of the vehicles. Taking aim, Deckard switched his assault rifle to single and calmed himself. Focusing the sights on the driver seat, crosshairs hovering directly on it. Slowly, he pulled the trigger.

 _Crack!_

Jerking back, Nathan fell to the floor in confusion and shock as his weapon burst into pieces. His flack taking a majority of the damage and stopping any from hitting his flesh.

"What the fuck!?" He cried, trying to understand what was going on. Standing up he watched as the target's van shot out of the back lot. "No, no, no!" The mercenary cried, eyes wide with rage. "Price! Mac!" He called while hopping out and sliding down the roof; landing promptly upon the ground.

Just as he began sprinting for a van, a round punched into the dirt just a few feet in front of him.

 _Sniper! Of course!_ He thought, easily guessing who it was.

Just then, the sound of the backdoor being kicked open caught his attention.

"Careful! There's a sniper! But it'll only take out your weapons!" Deckard called as he continued advancing for the van.

"What?! That makes no sense!" Price yelled, coming up behind his comrade.

"Just trust me!" Deckard roared, unclipping his smoke grenade and tossing it behind the vans. The screen swiftly enveloping the area. "Quick! Get into one of the vans and let's go after that bastard!"

"Don't got to tell me twice!" MacMillan responded while busting a driver side window and getting in, followed by Deckard and Price.

Hotwiring the vehicle, it soon rumbled to life. The mercenary shifting it into gear and shooting out of the lot.

Coming out onto the road, the three began frantically looking for their target. It was when MacMillan saw taillights speeding away from Nathan's side that he shot the same way.

Speeding down the road, ignoring any and all traffic laws, he followed in hot pursuit. Narrowly dodging the civilians and other cars that littered the street, the two vehicles roared on. One desperately trying to escape, while the other stayed right on its tail. MacMillan gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white beneath his gloves.

Making a sharp right, the target van veered into the oncoming section for few seconds, braving what laid ahead. Following without hesitation, the mercenaries' own narrowly dodged the oncoming vehicles. After a few seconds, it made a left, going into a residential area. MacMillan, minding any and all that could be on the streets slowly began to come along the side of the target.

It was then that the target van slammed on the brakes, causing the mercenaries van to shoot past. Having little time to react, the same was done just a split second later and narrowly stopping the vehicle from slamming into a gate. Putting it into reverse, the MacMillan backed up swiftly and turned it around just in time to see their target turning onto a side road.

Shooting forward to follow, the mercenary suddenly shouted,

"I swear to God, I'm goin' to skin these bastards alive!"

Turning onto the same road, they just barely saw the taillights shoot away from them before making a sharp left and shoot down a straightaway. The van flashing in and out of sight from the trees that lined the road. Slamming on the gas, they followed, making sure the target didn't get too far ahead.

It was then that a sudden spot light appeared. The massive beam shining down upon both the mercenaries' target and their own van.

Leaning out the window, Deckard looked up towards the source of the beam. It was then he saw the two helicopters that followed the them. And upon the side of the two aircraft was the unmistakable insignia of the Security Squad, along with M.O.N.s logo.

"Ah fuck! It's the Smith!" Deckard roared.

"Who?!" Price asked while keeping his eyes locked upon the van.

"It doesn't matter! Just focus on keeping up with them!" He shouted as the two vehicles shot through a roundabout and soon going onto a bridge before taking a sharp left. Following down the road, the water to their left now, it was right when they were a few hundred meters from the next turn that a shot rang out, followed with the target's van swerving out of control. It slamming hard into a random barrier, now halted completely. Before MacMillan could react, a second shot rang out. Their own vehicle beginning to careen in a random direction.

Swinging the wheel hard, the mercenary narrowly avoided going into the water. Just barely able to glide the out of control vehicle into a barrier of their own. The impact causing all three to jerk forward before instantly whipping back. The motion sending waves of pain throughout them and knocking all sense of control from their brains.

Wearily regaining his bearing, Deckard groaned in pain. Teal orbs blinking, trying to the clear the fog that overtook his vision. Reaching for the release handle for the van's door, he felt his hand side off with no resistance.

 _Fuck… Come on! Snap out of it!_ He thought while trying to regain any sense of direction.

"Halt!" A voice boomed. That of Smith's. "You are in direct violation of the Cultural Exchange Bill! Cease any and all resistance, or you will be met with force!" These words help snap the mercenary from his daze just enough for him to look from the shattered passenger window.

The sight he was greeted to was the two targets, both stumbling from their own wreckage. Olivia was still restrained, flung over one's shoulder. Looking around, the main target yelled something to the other, who swung his AK-47 around like a child wood a sword, yelling at the random civilians.

"Olivia…" Deckard groaned while trying to open the van's door. While doing so, the two targets began sprinting towards and past them; ignoring any and all orders that were given by Smith in one of the two helicopters that hovered overhead. Deckard waited for rounds to start penetrating the van's walls, but when none came, he focused on trying to get out.

It was on his third attempt that the mercenary was finally able to open the door. Rolling out onto the ground in a confused heap. His vision met with the night sky and building lights above him. _Dammit! Come on, get up!_ He roared within his mind, trying to force his body to cooperate with his commands.

Slowly standing to his feet, he took first few steps, his mind swiftly began to clear. The adrenaline starting to pump throughout his brain again. Soon he was sprinting through the site, his mind clear and breathing quick while his legs pumped rapidly. Slamming hard into the pavement as he rushed along it towards his target and objective. The spotlights from the helicopters stayed on them. One for his targets and one for himself. The aircrafts hovering above with the whoosh of the blades easily heard.

He trailed behind with a medium distance, watching as his targets sprinted through a wide concrete peninsula. It having multiple outdoor tables set up on a large grass emplacement that went along the length of the rectangular shaped piece of land. These with multiple small buildings for businesses and benches on either side for people to sit and gaze at the city.

Staying close behind, Deckard kept watch on the target that wielded the AK-47, making sure that he was ready to dive to the ground in case it went to take a shot at him. He wanted to take one of his own, but the risk of hitting a civilian or Olivia was too great to him. He wanted it to be clean and precise.

Now nearly having crossed the platform, a small boardwalk was coming up that connected the peninsula to the other major part of the city. Just as the targets got onto it, the assault rifle wielding one turned and opened fire. A volley of rounds being sent at the mercenary.

Diving to the right, Deckard cleared the divider between the pavement and the grass emplacement, going prone and staying as close as possible to the ground. Suddenly another shot from the sniper was heard, followed with the rifle fire coming to a halt. Peaking from cover, he saw that the target's AK-47 was destroyed and on the ground in two halves.

 _Nice._ Deckard thought while getting up and sprinting at the target. Seeing this, it didn't turn and run. Instead, he rushed right at the mercenary. _Bring it, fucker!_ Deckard shouted in his mind as he drew his USP and went to fire as fast as he could. But within a second, the firearm was destroyed. The remains falling to the ground. _Fuck!_

He went to reach for his M1911 but stopped. Instead, opting to make sure it was intact for later use. A possibility of him needing it later definitely possible.

He continued rushing forward, slamming head-long into the target. He felt himself picked up and crashed into the wall of the emplacement. Vision blurring, the mercenary fought back fiercely. Giving a vicious head butt, somehow making contact. The pain combined with the rage of knowing the leader was getting away with his Ward, making him snap.

He brought a knee up, slamming it into the target's groin. This made it stagger back. With that added distance, Deckard looked towards the target's face and got a much better view. Recognizing it as the same one that had stopped him from nearly saving Olivia the night before.

A new rage flared within him.

Moving in, he feigned a left and delivered with a hard right-hook. This followed with an uppercut by his left, then a throat punch with the right. He swiftly grabbed the target's snout and brought it down while giving another uppercut with his right this time. Then, bringing his fist back to his left ear, delivered a hammer-fist blow to the throat. With the target staggering back, struggling for air, he drew his M1911. Delivering a hard pistol whip to the target's head, staggering it even more. Deckard swiftly fired a round into each knee, forcing it down. Moving back in, he delivered a second blow, followed with a third. Then, extending his arm, he slammed the muzzle of the pistol directly into the target's forehead.

The two made eye contact for a split second, just long enough for Deckard to say,

"Pigs should learn their place." He pulled the trigger. It's head whipping back before falling to the floor in a heap. Watching the now dead target for just a second, he put the M1911 in his now empty pistol holster and continued sprinting after his objective. His speed now being the fastest he could go, needing to make up for lost distance.

Nearing the end of the boardwalk, he dashed up the stairs that lead onto the main street and scanned the area. Noticing how the bystanders were all looking in a similar direction with shocked or puzzled looks gave him all the information he needed. This, combined with where the other helicopter was, it's beam shining down upon his target. Sprinting across the street, ignoring the speeding cars, he entered a small square with an entrance into the Canary Wharf Station.

For a moment, Deckard thought of rushing down there, but when he realized people were looking towards the Jubilee Park, the mercenary shifted his focus to there.

Crossing the second street and met with a second entrance into the Canary Wharf Station, he grabbed a random civilian and ordered,

"Where did the Orc go! In the park or the station?!" Terrified, the man swiftly responded,

"Th-the park!" Looking towards the array of trees, he resumed his chase.

Entering the park, Deckard followed the nearest path. As he did, he relied more on where the bird's spotlight was, than the bystanders' gazes. It was nearly through the park and almost across to the other side where the other station entrance would be that he realized the helicopter was now remaining stationary. This combined with the sudden flash of red and blue lights confirmed Deckard's suspicions.

Bolting out of the park, he came to a screeching halt. Before him stood the target, back towards the mercenary. A pistol shoved into the jaw of young Olivia. But in front of both was a well sized Security Squad, all with their weapons trained upon the target.

On the left where the road was, were at least three vans that belonged to the Security Squad. While on the right, where a well-sized square was that housed multiple vendors and held stairs that lead to another street, at least two dozen Security Squad members were stationed. All with riot shields and weapons trained upon his target.

"Let her go and no one else has to get hurt!" A voice rang. Smith again.

Deckard looked and saw the G-Woman dressed in M.O.N.'s standard yellow flak jacket and helmet. It was then he took note of the other members, all ready to pounce if given the order. The only one missing was the sniper, but he easily guessed that she sat in one of the two helicopters that hovered nearby just a good hundred meters behind the rest.

Though the Security Squad tried to make a wall to block all the bystander's view, the mercenary could see some able to find gaps; they watching in awe, confusion and horror at the situation they now witnessed.

"Fuck you!" The target snarled, pressing the pistol harder into Olivia's jaw. A squeak of fear escaping her lips. The sound sent the mercenary into action.

He didn't care if what he was about to do would break the law. Granted, that's all he had really done all day. But this, along with the just previously killed target, would be public. Cameras were surely rolling and it would be caught.

But that didn't matter.

Sprinting towards his target, Deckard slipped one arm under the pistol wielding one and wrenched hard. Jerking it back, he delivered a hard kick to the back of the left knee. Then locked the left arm just as he did the other, effectively freeing Olivia. Going into a Master Lock hold, Deckard brought a hard knee to the target's right. Forcing it down to his height, he lifted up a bit before throwing the target onto the ground. Swiftly freeing his arms, Deckard got up while swiftly drawing his M1911 and training it on the target's head.

"Stay down, fucker!" He shouted, but before any retaliation could occur, the Security Squad suddenly swarmed.

Chaos erupted as orders were shouted at both Deckard & the target he had just subdued, and it wasn't until Smith broke through the mob that she was able to pull him aside. Ordering any Security Squad member to back off and instead focus on the one that had just held Olivia captive.

"Jesus Christ, Nathan!" Smith hissed, nearly dragging him away from the commotion. "Are you fucking insane!? Do you have any idea what you may have just caused?!" But these words fell upon deaf ears. Instead, all Deckard focused on was trying to find his entire reason for being there.

Olivia.

It was then he saw her. She sitting at an Ambulance, blanket wrapped around her as a Paramedic looked her over. Teal orbs widening, he immediately started sprinting towards her. Ignoring the cries from Smith that were called after him.

Deckard, now sprinting full speed, rushed towards young Olivia, calling out for her. Voice reaching her canine ears, they twitching to the sound of his voice. Head shooting up and searching frantically for the source.

Grey eyes locking with his own teal, both sets widened at the sight.

Time seemed to slow once more…

"Olivia!" The Homestay called, rushing towards the young Kobold.

"Nathan!" The Ward cried, dashing from the ambulance and Paramedic, despite his protests.

Within in seconds, the two were embraced by each other. Colliding so fiercely that it shook them both to their teeth. But they didn't care. Instead, they reveled in the contact. Grasps tightening with each second that passed. Young Olivia burying her head into Nathan's flak covered chest. Her tail wrapped as far and tightly as it could around both of them. Her ears pressed firmly against her skull as they shivered. Nathan buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent and the softness of her body. A way to confirm with himself that she was indeed here and safe within his arms. One wrapped tightly around her while the other caressed the back of her head.

"Nathan! I-I was so scared!" Olivia stuttered, voice cracking as tears began to fill her orbs. "I-I didn't know what had ha-happened t-to you! I-I thought you w-were dead!"

"Olivia! Oh, gods, Olivia!" The man, taking a breath tried his best to calm himself. Now gently whispering, trying to soothe her. "It's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Voice beginning to shake, tears of his own began to prick at the Homestay's eyes. "I've got you, Olivia. I've got you."

Both remained like this, not paying attention to what happened around them. From the massive crowd of civilians that were firing off question after question, to the Security Squad, M.O.N. and Smith trying to force them back, all while taking the Orc into custody. Neither of these things mattered. Instead, making sure that both remained within each other grasps and not letting even a hint of the other's body go.

Finally, when what seemed like an eternity had passed for the two, the voice of Smith's voice, now having calmed, broke them from their trance.

"Nathan. Olivia. Can you two come with me, please?" Both Homestay and Ward looked to the G-Woman, she still being dressed in her Flak & Kevlar. Keeping one armed wrapped around the other, the two did as asked.

Following Smith, she led them to a group where a mixture of human and Extra-Species stood, specifically, that of M.O.N., MacMillan & Price; both having been bandaged up, presumably from the earlier crash. Taking notice of the trio, they gave nods to the ward and homestay; giving a warm smile to the former. She doing the same in return and giving a tight hug to both men as a sign of thanks. Surprise overcame the two but fully embraced and returned the gesture before she went back to Nathan.

"Right." Smith began, a bit of edge in her voice. "Now that that's taken care of, we're going to need to talk about what has happened here tonight." She glared sharply at the three men, who held it just as fiercely. But when the G-Woman saw the look of worry that slowly began to form within Olivia's eyes, she lessened her gaze. "But we can do that at some point later. Right now, all that matters is that Olivia is safe." She paused a beat. "After you're both looked at by the Paramedic, you two can go home. We'll discuss the matter tomorrow. Understood?" Olivia, giving a thankful smile, nodded with Nathan. Who, surprisingly to the G-Woman, gave the same.

Beginning to make their way towards the ambulance, it was when they were nearly there that a familiar voice rang out,

"Glad ya could stay with us, little one!" Both Olivia and Deckard stopped in their tracks. Their eyes turn and landing upon the leader of the group who was confined and being lead to the back of an armored van. Dried blood was smeared upon his snout and a large welt blemished his forehead, this mostly likely from when Nathan had slammed him onto the ground.

"Come on." Olivia urged, her voice that of a squeak. "Let's go." She continued, trying to pull Nathan with her. And he was about to until the Orc spoke again.

"I really must thank ya for the treat ya gave me and my boys! It was quite lovely!" It was then, that the night slowed for a third time.

Nathan slowly looked back to Olivia, his teal orbs meeting with her large grey. And after just a split second of contact, she instantly lowered her head. Trying to hide the look that was now visible within them: Hurt, embarrassment and shame.

Instantly, all color in the world seemed to become mute. All feeling had dulled that even the sensation of Olivia's warm and soft body seemed near nonexistent. All sounds had ceased to the point that the shouting of Smith ordering someone to grab someone else was a whisper.

Nathan sprinted the distance in an instant, his teeth bared and eyes wild. A look of pure berserk rage was all that could be seen within. In an instant, he was at his target. The Orc.

Slamming into it the side of the armored van, He wrapped his hands tightly around the target's throat before delivering two hard punches.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Nathan roared while grasping the now caved in snout of the target. He pulled back before slammed it into the side of the van.

Then, he delivered a hard headbutt before resuming the punches. Four extremely hard landing. Each one, Nathan yelling the same sentence,

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Blood spewed and splattered from the impact. Teeth went flying. The back of the target's head began to swell up from the impact that was created by the constant bouncing.

Nathan rewrapped his hands around the target's throat and lifted it from off the ground. Holding it in the air for multiple seconds, he increased the pressure. The enraged man trying desperately to snap the neck. When no vibration of confirmation came, he instead slammed it onto the ground.

Suddenly, a random person tackled Nathan. Fighting back and knocking them away as they were a child in response. Almost immediately, a second person came. But they were fended off just the same.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Nathan roared after fending off the second interferer while raising his foot and brining it down with an immense amount of force. But before he could bring it down a second time, he was tackled by a third.

"I'll kill you!" Nathan bellowed again. "I'll fucking send you straight to hell!" Fighting against the interloper, Nathan managed to push them away. Instantly re-raising his foot, he brought it down a second time.

He went for his knife, attempting to draw it from the sheathe when he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Mr. Nathan! Please, stop!" A female's voice cried. Looking to the source, Nathan realized he was being held up in the air like a parent would a child by Tionishia, M.O.N.'s hostage escort/guard.

"I'll kill you!" Nathan roared, frantically trying to break free from the Ogre's grasp. When he realized he was being taken away from his target, which laid on the ground motionless, he began to fight even harder.

"No, goddammit! Put me down! I'll kill you, you pig fuck! You hear me!?" He drew his M1911, taking aim. "I'll kill you, just like all the others I've killed tonight and all those years ago! I swear to the fucking gods in the-!" Nathan, who had still been mid-shout and about to pull the trigger, stopped when his attention was turned elsewhere. It was while being carried away, that Olivia came back into view. Now, a new look within her large grey eyes: Complete and utter fear.

Her ears were still pressed into her head. Instead of Nathan's arm she held, it was her tail. Grasping it so tightly and shaking so hard that her veins could be seen within her arms. Seeing this, the man fell silent. All his rage vanishing in an instant.

After being set down by orders of Smith, the G-Woman grabbed ahold of Nathan and began pulling him away. He did not resist. His mind still trying to comprehend what he had just saw.

"Get your shit together!" Smith shrieked while slamming a fist into the man's face. Knocking him against the van's side. "Do you have any idea what you just fucking did!? How many people saw you just assault a fucking Extra-Species!? How many people could have recorded it!?" Smith continued, but he didn't listen. Instead, he stared absently into the distance. Still trying to come to terms with the look he had just seen within Olivia's eyes.

It was then he remembered where he had seen it before: All those years ago. How the young children had looked at him when they entered the room after the fight. His hands and masked face covered in their parent's blood, who laid lifeless on the floor. Their killer standing in the middle of the room with soulless green eyes from his night-vision goggles. How they looked upon him with the very same eyes that Olivia just had just moments ago.

As if they had seen nothing but a monster…

Sitting in the ambulance, Olivia's examination had been resumed. After bandaging her bruises and making sure she was not in serious danger of her injuries, they let the young Kobold free. However, she remained seated, a vacant look within her eyes. The blanket wrapped tightly around.

It wasn't until Price, MacMillan and Smith came along that she finally moved. The three helping her to her feet. And though Smith spoke, she didn't listen. Absently nodding before being led away by the government agent.

As the two made their way through the crowd, Olivia's mind focused on what she had witnessed just a few minutes ago. How Nathan had went into a psychotic rage in an instant and performed one of the most merciless acts of brutality before her eyes. How even when being tackled by three men, two of them having been Price & MacMillan, he swatted them away like nothing and resumed his assault upon the Orc. His eyes holding nothing but sheer bloodlust; all sense of right and wrong gone. Instead, a look that held one intent: To kill. How when he had finally been subdued by the M.O.N. agent and brought close to her, a sense of unbelievable fear took over her being. The emotion so powerful she could only shake uncontrollably. Wanting to run away from the man that was in no way the Nathan she had grown to know and hugged just moments ago.

It was then she looked up from the ground and saw what laid before her. A car she had seen well too many times.

Looking to Smith she asked with a hint of panic in her voice,

"Wait! Where are we going?" The government agent looked to the young Kobold.

"We're taking you to the agency building to make sure you're completely healthy. You'll stay there for the night. Then we'll—"

"No!" Olivia pushed away from Smith, backpedaling with fierce speed. "I'm not going! You're not taking me back there!" Smith reached a hand out to her.

"Olivia, wait! It's not like that!" The young Kobold threw the blanket off herself. A look of defiance and fear suddenly filling her grey orbs.

"I don't care! You're not taking me away from here! I'm not leaving! I'm not going anywhere but-but…" She paused, searching frantically now. Smith, who slowly stepped closer and closer to Olivia, spoke in a soft tone,

"Olivia, I promise, it's not what you think. We're not relocating you. We just want to make sure you're completely healthy and safe. We—"

"I don't care what you want to do!" Olivia shrieked. "I'm not fucking going anywhere but back home with Nathan!" The Kobold, tears beginning to fill the brim her eyes, began to cry out, "Nathan! Where's Nathan!?" All the while, Smith watched in complete shock. The government agent not knowing what to think of the situation before her.

It was then that she saw Nathan's friends come into view. They rushing past the Security Squad members to her side.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! What's wrong?!" MacMillan asked, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

"Wh-where's Nathan?! I-I w-want to go home!" The young Kobold began to sob, leaning into the man.

MacMillan embraced her tightly, allowing her to cry while looking to Price before both glanced to Smith. The G-Woman returned the gazes before taking a step forward. The two mercenaries looked back to each other before the Scotsman began leading Olivia away.

"Where's he taking her?!" Smith ordered, taking a step forward. This made Price hold a hand up, halting the government agent.

"Just hold on. You," He pointed at Smith. "Explain what you're tryin' to do. No bullshit." Smith waited a moment, deciding whether or not to actually do as she was told.

When she took another glance into the Englishman's eyes, she saw the same look that was always in Nathan's: One that said he was ready to do anything to keep her from getting past him. That he had seen and done a lot more than she could even think.

With that, she took a breath before speaking,

"Nathan's unstable. There's no doubt about it. You saw how he reacted to the Orc."

"Yes. But keep in mind, that fuck claimed he and his pals raped Olivia! You're tellin' me you wouldn't want to rip that fuckers head off if he did the same to someone you care about?"

"That's not the point! He violated the bill, along with you and your other friend! The only difference is, this one was extremely public! How do you think we can explain what happened during that! There's no way someone didn't record it! Plus, with how he reacted, Christ! I knew he wasn't completely there after your last mission, but he is extremely mentally unstable!" Price's eyes widened, holding back the urge to lunge at the woman and strangle the life out of her.

"You don't know anythin' about him or what happened on the mission!"

"Oh, yes I do! I know _everything_ there is about him! Tell me, what if he snaps on Olivia like the way he did on the Orc!? What then!?"

"He just risked his life to save her! You really think he would hurt her after that?! How fuckin' daft are you?!" Smith, who had had enough with the man, shoved past him and went after the young Kobold.

Ignoring his cries of protest, the government agent rounded one of the vans and began searching. However, Olivia was nowhere in sight. It was when she spotted the Scotsman that she stormed up to him.

"Where is she?!" She ordered, the man looked at her with an unimpressed look.

"She took off when she realized Nathan wasn't here anymore."

"And you didn't go after her?!" Smith shrieked with rage as she lunged at the man, but he kept his original expression, not saying a word.

After a few moments, she shoved him away and began shouting orders. Now to find Olivia, but also make sure Nathan is kept away from her at all costs…

Olivia kept sprinting, not slowing down for even a second. Following the scent she had picked up, the young Kobold only increased her speed. Chasing after her homestay while also fleeing from Smith and the government.

She wasn't going back to them.  
She wasn't leaving Eva.  
She wasn't leaving Nathan.  
She wasn't leaving London.  
She wasn't leaving her home.

The Thames was to her right, and though it was well near that of 11, people still walked the streets. Some gazed at her with confusion or worry, her torn up clothes hinting at the ordeal she had just been through. While others ignored her, choosing to continue about their nights and not worry for her.

She ignored them all. Focusing on the objective at hand and trying to find Nathan.

Rounding a corner, she realized just how far she must have ran, as the Tower Bridge was within her sight. However, the scent she had been following also became the most powerful since she started her mad dash through the city. It was this that gave the Kobold her second wind, speeding along the sidewalk and chasing after him as fast as possible.

It was when she had made it nearly halfway to the bridge that her goal came into sight: Nathan, back to her and still dressed in his combat gear, was walking seemingly aimlessly. The night having taken its toll as he also appeared to be walking with a slight limp.

The young Kobold went to call out, but her excitement stopped her from doing so. Voice becoming lodged within her throat from the anticipation of being by his side again. Instead, she increased her speed so much that she realized too late she couldn't slow down. Crashing into him so hard this time, that they actually did fall into a heap onto the ground.

Nathan began to shout and try to wrestle with the unknown assailant. But when he realized it was Olivia, he calmed. Looking down at his ward, she returned it with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"N-Nathan…" She croaked, her voice still having trouble coming out from her anxiousness. So, she wrapped herself as tightly as possible around the man. Body shaking, ears quivering and tail tucked between her legs. "Nathan, please, take me home." The man only stared at the young Kobold before returning the hug.

However, after a few moments, he picked both themselves up and released her. In doing so, he took a step back, making sure there was a good distance between the two of them. Staring at her homestay, a bit of confusion formed within her eyes. Returning the gaze, a pained looked filled his before he spoke,

"You-… you should go somewhere else." Olivia didn't understand. Her ears not seemingly able to process the words.

"W-what?"

"I said… you should go somewhere else. Find a different person to be your caretaker. I'm not fit to be that." He looked away, eyes casting to the Thames.

"W-why would you think that?" Olivia questioned, panic slowly beginning to rise within her voice. "I-I don't want to go to another home. I want to stay here, with you."

"You shouldn't, though. How I am. I'm not well, Olivia." Looking back, it was then that tears of his own began to show. "I-I'm not meant to be with someone like you. Who I am…" He shifted his gloved hands, staring down at the open palms. "What I am… You saw it. What I can become. What I _have_ become. A fucking monster. The things I've done in this life. The amount of people I've killed." There was a pause, both not choosing or able to say anything. It wasn't until a minute had passed that Nathan continued,

"So, please, just forget about me. Go somewhere else and find a better family to be with. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Whether it be by someone else… or worst of all, me. The fact that I allowed you to be subjected to-to those bastards… The fact I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe in the first place. And then, to allow myself to become nothing but some-some monster right in front of you… It's unforgivable. Inexcusable." Waiting a beat, he slowly tightened his fist. His knuckles becoming white beneath his black gloves. "You don't deserve to be with someone like me. Someone who can't keep you safe even in the slightest. You deserve to be happy. While all I deserve is to fucking die." Looking back up, he was expecting to see tears streaming down her cheeks. But instead, a vicious slap was delivered to his cheek. The blow so powerful he felt himself knocked off balance.

Lunging at him, Olivia gripped the collar of his shirt and forced him down to her level. A fury within her eyes so bright, that Nathan almost couldn't comprehend it.

"Don't ever say or think anything like that ever fucking again!" The Kobold shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the city. People jumping from the sudden shout and action that had just occurred. Nathan stared along with all the bystanders with shocked eyes. "You want to know what's "inexcusable"?! The fact that you just risked your life to save me, and then, right when I think I'm finally free! Right when I believe I'll be able to go home and sleep in my bed knowing you're there with me, you try to just-just **leave**?!" She tightened her grasp upon his collar, pulling his face closer to hers. "You think you're weak for not being able to keep me safe!? For allowing yourself to become a 'monster' after what the fucker said?! No! That's not weak! It's called being human! What's weak, is trying to run away from your problems, like you're trying to do now! What about the promise you made me, just like I told you not even a week ago!? Are you just going to pretend like that never happened!" She reeled her hand back, "I'm **_sick_** of you acting like this! Like you're the only one who has problems in this world or are going through these same types of thoughts!" She slapped him a second time. This one with her claws drawn. Five neat streaks of red starting to flow from his cheek. "After everything I've been through, you have the guts to try and leave me! After everything, you're going to try and leave me alone like all the others! To make me sit in that fucking relocation facility just like all the times before! You might as well spit in my face!" By now, her voice began to crack while tears streamed down her face for a third time that night. Falling to her knees, Nathan followed, who watched with a bewildered and truly shocked expression. Not knowing how to act or what to say in the situation before him.

When her hands eventually fell from his collar and landing in her lap, the man slowly wrapped his own arms around her. She embraced the gesture, burying herself into his Kevlar covered chest for a second time that night. Her hands now reaching up and grasping the top of the protective vest to pull him as close as possible.

"P-please," She sobbed. "Please, don't make me go through that again. Don't make me have to go through trying to find another home again! For the love of the gods, don't make me do it!" Now, Olivia was sobbing uncontrollably. The prospect of having to start all over again, now a very real possibility to her due to Smith, making her lose all sense of strength. Her wails so loud that it hurt Nathan's ears. But he didn't ignored the pain. Instead, focusing on it. A type of punishment for what he had just caused Olivia to go through again. Even if that very way of thinking went against what she just said.

Reaching up, he cupped her cheeks and met her tear filled grey eyes. Remaining locked for many heavy emotion fueled seconds, he finally pulled her back in. Now his grasp just as tight as it was when they were first reunited. Allowing his young ward to cry herself to near exhaustion after many minutes.

When she had finally calmed, body now giving off subtle shakes from the aftermath, he whispered gently into her ear,

"Let's go home." She nodded weakly into his shoulder, signaling for him to stand.

Doing so, he picked her up bridal style, holding her close.

As the two slowly disappeared into the city, the bystanders of the scene stared in complete confusion at the event that had just taken place. One suddenly asking,

"What in the fucking hell just happened…?!"

After having returned home, Nathan had gone to tuck young Olivia into her bed. But she went against the action, wanting to shower. While she did so, Nathan called Eva, who promptly arrived in very little time. He made Olivia a quick dinner before resuming his previous action. It was while tucking his ward into her warm sheets that he heard the familiar rumble of an APC arriving outside his home.

Passing the duties onto Eva, he looked to Olivia and gave her a reassuring smile before exiting outside. There, he was greeted by Smith and a van packed full of Security Squad members, M.O.N., as well as Price & MacMillan, who had been given a ride.

Drawing his M1911, he unloaded and cleared the pistol before placing it on the ground, a sign he didn't want a fight. Smith proceeded to do the same with her own weapon, followed with having all the others stand down. But only out of respect for that of Nathan due to his past service to her.

Once his fellow mercenaries were back by his side, he looked to the G-Woman and asked,

"So… How is this going to go?" Smith smirked with a chuckle.

"You tell me." She waited a beat. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Cleaned up, fed and asleep." Nathan answered before MacMillan swiftly said,

"It would be quite rude to wake up the lass, just so you could snatch her up from her home. Wouldn't you agree?" Smith glanced to the man before focusing back on Nathan. After waiting another beat, she asked,

"Do you realize what you've done, tonight?"

"I did my duties as a homestay. Making sure my ward got home safe, no matter the cost."

"You violated the bill ten-fold. Do you have _any_ idea how many you killed tonight?"

"No." Deckard answered.

"I'd say around 50." MacMillan quipped.

"Agreed." Price concurred.

Smith frowned at the three. Her expression becoming as grim as possible.

"Plus, your little stunt with allowing yourself lose control was caught on camera." Deckard scoffed at the words.

"Which I doubt has been uploaded." This made the G-Woman falter, a smile forming on Nathan's face. "What? You really expect me to believe that as soon as that happened, you didn't call in the others to make sure that video wasn't censored like every other dirty little secret the government has?" Smith didn't respond. Instead, glancing behind her, wondering how many overheard the ex-assassin. "Honestly, Smith, you're wasting your time." He took a step forward. "I know you won't do anything."

"Oh? What makes you say that? You're extremely mentally unstable. You allowed Olivia to get kidnapped. Plus, you're a danger to not only yourself, but those around you. That includes Olivia. You killed who knows how many tonight."

"Again, around 50." MacMillan quipped again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Smith shrieked, suddenly snapping. "Do you have any idea what could happen if what happened tonight somehow ends up public!? All the progress we've made, gone in an instant! Everything wasted!"

"Like bringing an APC filled with M.O.N. and the Security Squad armed to the teeth here isn't public enough as it is? And you mean the progress made by what I did for you and all the other spoofs?" Nathan asked calmly. Smith faltering a second time to the man's words. "Plus, I think I'm owed a little leniency for everything I have done. And," He paused, a devilish grin, the same he gave the Orc in the sewers forming upon his lips. All the while leaning in, stopping just a few inches from Smith's face. "Keep in mind, I do have all the knowledge of _every single_ "operation" you sent me on. Just imagine what would happen if I told the whole world what had to be done so the bill could be passed. The outcry would be biblical." Smith, her eyes having grown wide, stuttered in disbelief.

"You don't have any proof!" Nathan chuckled, but after a few moments, relaxed his expression. It returning to a frown.

"Smith, I'll level with you: I fucking despise you deep down. Everything you've made me done." He paused, turning his head. Eyes looking behind as he pictured the scars that ran across his back. "Even to this day, it haunts me… And yet, I have to thank you…"

"What?" Smith, Price & MacMillan said in unison while Nathan relocked his gaze upon Smith's.

"Because of you, Olivia entered my life." He waited a beat. "I'll admit, after everything that happened with Eleanor, I wasn't the most excited for having some random Kobold entering my life. And yet, she's done nothing but help me. Hell," He hardened his gaze, "She's fucking saved me three times now. Believe me when I say, I _will_ keep her safe. Just the thought of—" He paused, baring his grit teeth. "Of some fucker trying to hurt her again. It makes me want to go on a rampage. But the thought of myself hurting her, that takes me to a place so dark, I don't even want to bring it up." He paused again, taking a moment to calm himself. "I care for her, Smith, like no one else before." He waited one final time, allowing his words to sink in before finishing with, "Now I'll say again: How is this going to go?"

Keeping his teal eyes locked with Smith's glasses, the two stared each other down. And after what seemed like an eternity, she slowly reached up and pulled the shades from her eyes, revealing their dark brown hue.

With a chuckle, a smile formed upon her face before it became a full-blown laugh. All stared in bewilderment before the government agent finally settled down.

"Ah. You're something else, Nathan. You're something else entirely." She slapped a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Try to stay out of trouble. All right?" She smiled before suddenly digging her thumb deep into the muscle. Trying her hardest to get a reaction out of the man. But Nathan only returned the smile just as full, if not, even more so.

"You know it." With that, she replaced the glasses, covering her eyes and turned.

"All right, everyone: Pack up! Time to go home!" In an instant, all did as ordered. The Security Squad and M.O.N. rushing back into their assigned vehicle and driving off in a little under a minute. Now leaving just the three mercenaries alone on the lamp lit street.

"Well," MacMillan began, "I don't know about you two, but I could go for a drink."

"Yeah, no shit." Price said while Nathan followed with,

"Couldn't agree more." With that, the three turned back towards the most-latter's home and headed on inside.

However, just before they entered, Price suddenly said,

"So… Nathan, huh?" The man in question shot him a glare before releasing a heavy sigh filled,

"Shut up…"

Back inside, the three men gathered around the table. Glasses in hand filled with the contents of the first bottle they could find. While nursing their respective glasses, Eva exited from her younger cousin's room and proceeded down the stairs.

"How's the lass doin?" Price asked, the snow-white Kobold in question looked to the Englishman and gave a nod.

"Good. She's fallen asleep. Exhaustion got the better of her." She looked to Nathan. "She was trying to stay up till she knew you were back inside." The man didn't respond. Instead, focused on emptying his glass. After a few brief, silent moments, Eva looked to Price & MacMillan and said, "I know you two didn't have to do this, but, really, thank you." The two glanced to one another before shrugging almost simultaneously.

"We're just makin' sure this one didn't get himself killed." The bearded man said before finishing his drink.

"Aye. Nothin' more to it." Eva smirked to them before taking a seat of her own. A long sigh escaping her lips.

It was like this the four sat for near 10 minutes. They bathing in the silence that was finally peace.

However, while the others were completely content, something nagged at Nathan. Standing to his feet, he began making his way towards the stairs. And though those at the table took notice, none tried to stop him. Not even Eva.

Carefully opening the door, he slid in before silently closing it behind him. And even in dark room, the lights that shined in from outside were enough for the man to make his way around the room. Standing beside the bed, he stared down at young Olivia, who slept soundly. A look of complete peace gracing her features. Gingerly seating himself down, he continued to gaze upon her face. The look of content helping in easing his mind. Though she was indeed safe and any and all that were involved in her kidnapping were dead or in custody, preferably the former to the man, something still bothered him: What the bastard had said right before he had proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

 _Glad ya could stay with us, little one! I really must thank ya for the treat ya gave me and my boys! It was quite lovely!_ These words echoed throughout his mind with every passing second, and it infuriated him beyond all belief.

Tightly clenching his fist, he began to realize just how slow he was in both finding Olivia and trying to kill the bastard earlier. He hated that he hadn't done both sooner; somehow, someway. He was the reason she had gone through this entire ordeal. It was no one's fault, but his own.

Suddenly, he felt a hand fall upon his clenched fist.

"N-Nathan? Is that you?" Olivia asked, drowsiness thick within her voice.

"Yeah." The caretaker whispered. "Yeah, it's me."

"Is-is everything going to be okay? S-Smith isn't going to... to try and take me away, right?" The young Kobold asked, tightening her weak grip upon his hand. Nathan returned the tightness in full, gently rubbing his gloved thumb against her.

"No. Everything will be fine. I promise." A hum was given in response before Olivia asked,

"Can-... can you stay here for a bit? Please?" Nathan, though she couldn't see it, smiled at his ward.

"Of course. Let me just grab a chair. Okay?" He heard the ruffling of fabric, most likely signifying a nod.

With that, he stood and quickly did as he said, grabbing a chair and rolling it over to her bed. There, he grasped her hand again. It was like this, the two stayed, still Olivia asked one final question,

"Can you take your gloves off?" Nathan did as asked, pulling his hands free from the combat gloves and tossing them onto the floor without a second thought.

It was when their hands rejoined for the third time, that a sudden sensation washed over the man. Though he had felt her warmth and softness before earlier that night, he couldn't feel her touch completely due to his gear. But now, he experienced what she felt like without any barriers what so ever. And it was this, that allowed complete and utter peace to fill his being. All his thoughts previously, of the bastard and what he had said, of the past 48 hours, or everything that had happen, disappeared from his mind.

Now, all that mattered was here and now.

Just him and young Olivia, safe and sound in their own little piece of the world...


	17. A Night of Love & Healing

A Night of Love & Healing

Thunder rumbled and lightening cracked as rain poured down across the city of London. Streets becoming just as soaked as those outside. And though she didn't want to, Olivia Rose forced herself forward throughout the day and well into the night as it relentlessly continued. Entering her home, she shook herself free of the water as best she could. Even with her fur, she still felt soaked to the bones accompanied with a chill throughout her body that came from the icy downpour.

Satisfied with her results, she entered further into the house. Her ears at the alert, trying to listen for any signs of Nathan, who should be close behind her. Within a few seconds, he was entering through the door; following her in suite by wiping himself free of the rain. Just as satisfied as she had been, he hung his jacket before he strode past towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass and random bottle of liquor before pouring himself a drink. All the while, young Olivia watched with saddened grey orbs…

Six days had passed since the incident of her kidnaping, and five since she had been rescued by Nathan, Oliver & Alistair. Yet to her, it felt like it had still only happened yesterday. She was strong about it, but this did not halt how her thoughts would wander back to those horrific and fright filled hours. Mind shifting back to Nathan being struck down before fighting against the ones that attacked them until blacking out entirely. Awakening, instantly sent into a state of near panic and survival-based instinct. Trying to decipher the situation she was in, having been blinded folded and gagged. It wasn't until a few minutes of trying to figure out what had happened that her memory kicked in. The night before, and the ensuing horrors that occurred.

Having regained her composure, she focused on trying to figure out where she was. But this was near impossible due to the blindfold. It hadn't been until an hour after she woke, that it had been removed by one of her kidnappers. She remembered how he stared down at her with a certain lust in his eyes. Reaching out to grab her, only to be yelled at by another. Retreating, keeping his gaze locked upon her. How he licked his lips with disgusting desire.

When it was just her and the one that had ordered the other to leave, it was then that the situation was explained to her: To be ransomed off and that no harm would come to her as long as she cooperated.

Simple as that.

Olivia remembered not really knowing how to feel about the situation she was in. Not knowing if she could believe the Orc, as well as what happened to Nathan; her caretaker being her biggest concern. She honestly had no idea he was alive or dead, and it scared her to the core.

It was after being explained what would happen to her, that she was left alone. Having to sit in the office that belonged to, who she guessed, was the leader of the group, along with his right-hand man.

At first, they treated her fairly, feeding her and allowing her to use the restroom. However, they would force her to be watched while doing so, an embarrassing act. How the guard would stare with hungry lustful eyes, all the while licking his chops like a dog. At the moment, that had been the worst of her treatment.

All this changed when night had begun to fall.

She remembered having fallen asleep, only to be awoken by the sound of disgustingly heavy breathing. Upon opening her eyes, she immediately shrieked in muffled horror as three of them approached her; all unclothed and with complete desire within their pinprick eyes. One of them, being the leader.

Approaching, he let out a shaky breath. A sickening smile upon his lips, all the while letting out a disgusting chuckle,

" _Now, now, little one. Don't be afraid. Remember what I said: Cooperate, and no harm will come to ya."_

Even now, young Olivia could still feel their brutish hands roaming her body. Their disgusting tongues entering her mouth. Unwashed, repulsive bodies against her own. Hear their raspy, hoarse breathing, grunts, and cackling. How when they had finished, left her a sobbing, broken mess. Lying there, covered in nothing but pure filth. Her mind drifting off into a place filled with no hope. A small part of her believing that this may very well be the end of it all.

 _But it wasn't._

It was the explosion that had awoken her from her cry-inducing slumber. A shockwave rocking the building and sending everything to the ground. At first, she didn't know what to think. When the gunfire began, she remembered rising from prone position and placing her ear against the wall. And somehow, over the shouting and gunfire, she remembered hearing a voice.

 _His voice._

Before she could react, she was picked up and thrown over the leader's shoulder. Barking orders at his men while rushing back behind his desk. And though it must have only been a few minutes, to her, it seemed like an eternity. Her heart pounding, fear of Nathan being killed by the horde that was outside the door.

" _I'm going to the stairs!"_ She heard, ears twitching and heart rate accelerating. Mind anxious and filled with dread for her caretaker.

The gunfire directly outside intensified tenfold for a few minutes before going silent. Now, sounds still there, but more muffled. Something mechanical and metal being heard before a second later, the door was kicked in. And there, stood Nathan.

Cladded in pitch black combat gear, assault rifle in hand and sweat running down his face. His teal eyes wild, filled with rage and cold calculations, yet also relief and hope. She could only imagine what her own grey reflected back. Part of her believed deep down, it was one of hope.

The rest had been a blur after. The leader sliding down the roof and outside. Throwing her into the van and a chase beginning. Soon followed with a crash. Jerked forward and slamming into the seats, followed with the back doors. Her vision going hazy and barely remembering anything that had transpired between the crash and what seemed to have been a park before being met with the largest amount of armed men she had seen in her entire life.

A pistol suddenly being shoved into the bottom of her jaw, it's cold metallic muzzle sending a jolt of fear throughout her being. Her kidnapper's breathing heavy, laced with nothing but the same fear she felt. How he shook, his finger wrapped tightly around the trigger to the point that even the slightest jump would end her right then and there.

" _Let her go and no one else has to get hurt!"_ A voice had ordered. Olivia recognizing it as Ms. Smith.

" _Fuck you!"_ Her capturer shouted, shoving the pistol even deeper into the flesh of her jaw. The ache of pain going through her mouth causing a squeak to emit from her.

Then, in an instant, she felt herself being freed. Falling to the ground, still bound. Bracing for the impact, but instantly began doing whatever it took to get away. The sound of a scuffle swiftly beginning, only to end seconds later. A voice following that made her halt all fleeing and turn.

Now, nothing but hope within her being.

" _Stay down, fucker!"_ It was there that Nathan stood. The same M1911 that he had once thought of using on himself, now pointed at the Orc.

And yet, she could see that something within his eyes was different. Yes, he had the look of rage she had seen many times before. But now, there was an added edge and intensity to them. But before she could place what it was, a storm of noise, shouting and thumping of boots erupted.

Olivia felt herself being picked up and carried away before being freed from her bonds. One of the Security Squad members inspecting her swiftly before leading her along and calling out for someone, a Paramedic. Almost immediately one was before her, now looking her over in greater detail. When he had discovered she was in no need of immediate medical attention, he helped her to her feet and began leading her towards an ambulance; all the while wrapping a towel around her.

Nothing but relief and happiness within her now. Her ordeal finally over. But these emotions only doubled in strength when she heard a voice again.

 _His voice._

" _Olivia!"_ Her ears shot to the alert, desperately trying to find the source. Turning her head, she recalled how her heart had gone into a rapid state of rate. The yearning to feel his arms around her overpowering any and all other thoughts. Wanting to say something, anything to show she was all right. But instead, could only shout one thing in response,

" _Nathan!"_ Then, she found herself sprinting from the Paramedic's side. Her legs carrying her to her caretaker.

To young Olivia, feeling Nathan's arms wrap around her and, even with his gear, broad chest was one of the greatest things she had felt. The sensation of his body against and around her. The knowledge of knowing he was safe and had come for her. The sound of his breathing, heart beat and voice as she cried for him. These things had been the greatest she had ever experienced in those moments. To her, it helped her brain process that she was indeed, finally safe. That no one could hurt her anymore.

The young Kobold remembered how the two never left each other side for what was to come in the next few minutes. From walking and talking to Ms. Smith, to trying to make her way to the ambulance.

But it always had a way of going sour in an instant.

 _"Glad ya could stay with us, little one!"_ _A voice called out, one she never wanted to hear again. Looking, her grey orbs meeting with the leader of her kidnappers and desecration._

 _"Come on."_ _She remembered urging her caretaker, wanting to forget about the Orc's existence._ _"Let's go."_ _And for a moment, she thought she was going to be able to, until he spoke again._

 _"I really must thank ya for the treat ya gave me and my boys! It was quite lovely!"_ _These words made her freeze, the memories of what she had gone through rushing to the forefront of her mind._

Raising her head, she made contact with Nathan's eyes and when she saw the look within his, she instantly regretted doing so. A swirl of emotions rising within her now knowing that Nathan knew what had happened to her. She remembered going to say something, anything to convince him to keep walking away. But before being able to, he was gone from her.

A rush of fear rose within, wanting desperately to feel his arm wrapped back around her. Scared that he now could no longer stand being beside her.

But this was not the case.

Instead, she watched with widened eyes at the brutality he unleashed upon the Orc. His breathing rough and grunts of effort filled to the brim with heavy exertion that came with every blow he delivered. His voice filled with pure, animalistic rage; all sense of warmth gone. His eyes being revealed to her when he had shoved away both Alister and Oliver in an instant of them making contact with them. Teal orbs now conveying the same emotions from before when he had had the Orc had gunpoint. Only now, they were even stronger. To the point she could decipher what made it have the same edge as before: Rage, yes. But also, bloodlust and ferocity so fierce that it was inhuman.

No, not just inhuman.

 _Monstrous._

Olivia felt the already tremendous fear within her spike. But this wasn't just any type of fear. This was so strong, that she almost started flee from the place she stood. To run away somewhere. Anywhere. Just as long as she was away from the thing that could in no way be the Nathan she knew. This emotion only grew stronger when he had been picked up by one of the M.O.N. members and was being brought towards her. His voice now taking on an even more monstrous tone, drawing his M1911 to take aim. Yet, when he had met her eyes, she saw it all vanish in an instant. But by then, it had been too late. The image of watching Nathan commit such brutality was seared within her mind.

The world became near non-existent. She still trying to understand how the man she had grown to care for so much, could become such a thing in an instant. How he had become so in-human, so monstrous, that it reminded her all too well of the Orcs. How they harbored the very same type of demeanor the night she had been captured, along with when they had defiled her.

It was this, which young Olivia could only think about as she sat in the ambulance. What Nathan had become and done before her. How it reminded her of the Orcs. It scared her to the core.

However, when she had regained the sense of her surroundings, seeing where Ms. Smith had been leading her. All thoughts of wanting to leave vanished in an instant. Seeing that car, the same one she had so many times before. The tinted windows and black paint job, easily remembering the interior and what it held inside. Of where it would inevitably take her. The same government building she had been forced to stay at so many times in the past. Of all the agents that looked at her with either pity or complete indifference. Of the constant questions of places and candidates she thinks would be suitable for her. Having gone through it so many times before, just the very thought making her sick to her stomach. Tightening into the strongest of knots. Heart dropping harder than a brick to the ground.

It was this that had brought her back to the world. But what had truly snapped her from the haze that clouded her mind, was the thought of leaving everything she had grown to know behind again. Having to restart again, again and again. This constant process of leaving behind the place she thought would finally be her new home.

But worst of all, it was knowing she would leave behind Eva, her cousin and closes friend. The person that had helped her through everything, from the death of her parents to now. The one who had been a mentor to her for so long.

" _Wait! Where are we going?"_ She recalled asking, even though she could already tell by the car.

" _We're taking you to the agency building to make sure you're completely healthy. You'll stay there for the night. Then we'll—"_ Eyes wide, Olivia shouted while pushing Ms. Smith away,

" _No!"_ How she fled with such speed. _"I'm not going! You're not taking me back there!"_

" _Olivia, wait! It's not like that!"_ Olivia didn't dare listen to her handler. The fear of having to restart scaring her far more than that of Nathan.

" _I don't care! You're not taking me away from here! I'm not leaving! I'm not going anywhere but-but…"_ Frantically, she had begun to search for something to help her get out of this situation.

" _Olivia, I promise, it's not what you think. We're not relocating you. We just want to make sure you're completely healthy and safe. We—"_ It was this that made her snap. The fear taking its effect.

" _I don't care what you want to do!"_ She recalled shrieking. The fear now bringing rage, how she cursed with such anger it hurt her throat. _"I'm not fucking going anywhere but back home with Nathan!"_ Frantically searching now, calling out to him, her fear of the man had vanished in an instant. Now wanting to feel his arms back around, no matter what he had just done. _"Nathan! Where's Nathan!?"_ It was when she saw Oliver and Alistair that she felt a pang of safety rise. Sprinting to the men and embracing them fiercely.

" _Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! What's wrong?!"_

" _Wh-where's Nathan?! I-I want to go home!"_ It was when the two looked at each other, giving a nod, that she felt Alistair beginning to lead her away. A sense of safety becoming stronger with each step she took, ignoring the words she heard exchanged between Oliver and Ms. Smith.

When they had gotten far enough, she called for him. But when he didn't come, she began smelling the air. His familiar scent being caught by her nose. Looking to Alistair, her grey eyes wide, he gave her a reassuring hug before saying,

" _Go on, lass."_ With that, she ran; following the trail.

She didn't know how far it was or for how long, but all that mattered was finding her caretaker. She didn't know how, but he would somehow keep her safe from Smith. No matter how irrational it sounded, but she knew somehow, he would.

With her thoughts back to the man, she realized something: Though he harbored a darkness within him, he had just risked his life to save her. That he has kept the very promise he swore to her the very first night she had arrived. How he would never abandon her. Yes, there had been many rough patches. But that didn't change the fact that she knew he cared for her with all his heart. And though he had become something entirely that night, she knew it was for her. It was because of what they had done to her. Having violated her to such a degree, that he was ready to kill to make sure she was never at risk of being hurt by him again.

Then, he came into sight.

Nathan.

Trying to call out, she felt her voice catch. The excitement of seeing him making it near impossible to speak. With that, she rushed forward, crashing into the man and falling to the ground in a tight hold upon him. Feeling him thrash only made her increase her embrace, but even when he had calmed, she made sure to not loosen. The thought of doing so scaring her to the core. As if scared that if she did, some unseen force would take him away from her.

All she wanted now, was to be home in her bed with him by her side.

" _N-Nathan."_ She said, voice barely coming out. Her throat near completely dry from her nearly endless sprint. How her body shook while wrapping her tail around him as much as possible. Her ears flattened firmly against her skull. Signs that she hoped he saw to see just how terrified she was. _"Nathan, please, take me home."_ She felt him remain still before eventually being picked up. Effortlessly lifted from the ground before watching as he took a step back. Then, expression filled with pain, she listened to him speak,

" _You-… you should go somewhere else."_ For a second, Olivia thought she had misheard him. But after a second of rethinking of what he said, all she could say was,

" _W-what?"_

" _I said… you should go somewhere else. Find a different person to be your caretaker. I'm not fit to be that."_ Watching him shift his eyes to the Thames, Olivia felt her stomach tighten in fear.

" _W-why would you think that? I-I don't want to go to another home. I want to stay here, with you."_ Panic slowly began to set in. The thought of Smith beginning to resurface within her mind.

" _You shouldn't, though. How I am. I'm not well, Olivia."_ Facing her again, she was able to see the tears within his teal orbs. _"I-I'm not meant to be with someone like you. Who I am… What I am… You saw it. What I can become. What I have become. A fucking monster. The things I've done in this life. The amount of people I've killed."_ A pause, and though she wanted to speak. To somehow say something to convince him to forget everything he just said, she couldn't. All she could think about, was the possibility that everything could be taken from her now. The fear quickly becoming overwhelming.

" _So, please, just forget about me. Go somewhere else and find a better family to be with. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Whether it be by someone else… or worst of all, me. The fact that I allowed you to be subjected to-to those bastards… The fact I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe in the first place. And then, to allow myself to become nothing but some-some monster right in front of you… It's unforgivable. Inexcusable. You don't deserve to be with someone like me. Someone who can't keep you safe even in the slightest. You deserve to be happy. While all I deserve is to fucking die."_ Though he had spoken, Olivia had only half-listened. Her mind still focused on the fact that because of him thinking this way, she may have to restart all over again. The fear, now becoming so powerful, that panic fully began to set in. And with this panic, her survival instincts kicked in. Fight or flight. To run or stay.

Staring at him, watching as he relocked his gaze with her, time seemed to slow. Her grey eyes seeing the look of self-pity and loathing in his eyes. How, even after everything just a little over a week ago, the same emotions had returned in full force. And because of this, everything may be lost. All because of his feelings toward himself.

 _His stupid fucking feelings of self-hatred!_

She knew what she was going to do.

 _She was going to fight._

Snapping, she lunged forward, gripping his collar as tightly as possible and pulling down. Making him eye level to her so she could see the rage she now felt.

" _Don't ever say or think anything like that ever fucking again!"_ She shrieked, her own voice so loud that it hurt her ears and burned her throat. _"You want to know what's 'inexcusable'?! The fact that you just risked your life to save me, and then, right when I think I'm finally free! Right when I believe I'll be able to go home and sleep in my bed knowing you're there with me, you try to just-just_ _ **leave**_ _?!"_ Her adrenaline-fueled rage became stronger, hands tightening around his collar. _"You think you're weak for not being able to keep me safe!? For allowing yourself to become a 'monster' after what the fucker said?! No! That's not weak! It's called being human! What's weak, is trying to run away from your problems, like you're trying to do now! What about the promise you made me, just like I told you not even a week ago!? Are you just going to pretend like that never happened!"_ She hadn't realized she had brought her hand back until after it came forward. Feeling the impact shocking her, yet made her feel all the better deep down. " _I'm_ _ **sick**_ _of you acting like this! Like you're the only one who has problems in this world or are going through these same types of thoughts!"_ This time aware of her actions, she delivered a second. But upon seeing the blood that came from the five scratches she had inflicted, she felt her rage die down just a hint. But not enough for her to stop. _"After everything I've been through, you have the guts to try and leave me! After everything, you're going to try and leave me alone like all the others! To make me sit in that fucking relocation facility just like all the times before! You might as well spit in my face!"_ Her rage slowly began to subsided, her mind reaching a breaking point. Realization that she had struck him to the point he bled, combined with the fact she may have to leave it all behind making the young Kobold begin to break down.

Her hands becoming weak and falling from the hold they held. Soon, she felt arms wrap around her. _His arms._ And though she didn't want to, she returned the gesture. Reaching back up and grasping ahold of his vest, trying to bring him even closer. All the while her sniffling became full blow sobs as she spoke,

" _P-please, Please, don't make me go through that again. Don't make me have to go through trying to find another home again! For the love of the gods, don't make me do it!"_ With these final words, she felt the strength leave her body. Her mind reaching its final point as she allowed herself to lose all control. The fear now having taken completely over.

It was when she felt her face being caressed. His gloved covered hands holding her face and meeting his teal eyes, that a small semblance of peace fought against the horror that gripped her. For within those orbs she had gazed into so many times before, she saw a look of pure warmth and, dare she say it, love. Becoming enveloped a second time, she allowed the sensation of his body completely engulf her; all the while allowing her fear to finally die down as she continued to cry to the point that her throat burned and eyes ached.

And when she had fallen silent, her breaths shallow and body shivering. She remembered hearing the three words that she had wanted to hear since first being saved by him,

" _Let's go home."_ With a weak nod, she felt herself being picked up. And when the vibrations of his footsteps reached her, young Olivia felt the hope within shine even brighter.

When the two had reached home, she knew Nathan was going to try and put her to bed. And though she was beyond exhausted, she knew she couldn't sleep. Not yet.

The memory of what had happened to her. Of what they had _done_ to her. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She felt dirty—no— _disgusting._ Like she had been dropped in a vat of sewage. The urge to scrub herself raw overpowering the fatigue deep within her being.

While alone in the bathroom, undressed and staring into her own reflection, that she realized just how bad she looked. Bags beneath her eyes. Face bruised with a medium sized welt on her left cheek, as well as on her upper body and near the inside of her thighs. Eyes bloodshot to the point she thought a vessel had burst. But worst of all, was the fact that she noticed deep within, the light within her eyes seemed to have… dimmed. The same liveliness she had seen every time she awoke just didn't seem as bright. And it was then, that she realized just how sick she truly felt. How violated and filthy she realized she had become because of what they had done to her.

In an instant, she was rushing to the toilet. What little there was in her stomach rising up. Body shaking from the action while wiping her mouth of the clear bile and saliva. Staying close to it, she half expected Nathan to come rushing to the door. To pound furiously and ask if she was all right. But upon hearing him speaking, the name Eva catching her ear, she realized he hadn't heard her. Thankful, she flushed the toilet before finally entering the shower.

Standing within the water, feeling its warmth spread along her tired body, young Olivia allowed her tears to come once again. Only this time, it wasn't out of happiness of knowing she or Nathan was safe or from the fear of being taken away. No, this was of knowing what had been done to her. Skin crawling with the fact of knowing that they had laid their hands upon her in such a manner. Having been defiled on the worst of levels, and it disgusted her beyond belief. Rushing out of the shower and looking through the cabinets, within seconds, she found it: A brush with thick bristles. Pouring soap upon her body, she remembered how hard she had scrubbed herself with the appliance. How her skin screamed for her to stop, but went against the cries of protest. Instead, increasing the pressure of the cleansing she deemed the only way possible of making herself clean again.

When she had finally finished, her body felt as though it had been torn apart. Skin having been rubbed raw, even with her thick fur, burned in agony from the brush. But she embraced the sensation. To her, it meant that she had washed away the filth of the ones that had defiled her. And yet, deep down, she still felt a remnant of the very same feeling. As though no matter what she did, it would never go away.

Exiting the bathroom, Olivia felt her stomach grumble at the smell of food. Hurrying down the stairs faster than she meant. But it was when her eyes fell upon Eva, that her thoughts of food left her completely. Tightly embracing her cousin, she felt the urge to cry, but fought against it. Instead, she stayed strong and kept a brave face. A way to show she was all right; for the most part. After having finished eating and with a bit of badgering from both Eva and Nathan, she finally allowed herself to go to bed.

While being tucked in by Nathan, she heard the sound of rumbling from outside. And upon seeing the look that filled his eyes, she knew it was Smith.

Fear rerose within, but before she could protest him leaving, she remembered the look he gave her. A smile so full of warmth. So full of protectiveness and reassurance, that any and all amount of her worries were dashed away in an instant. And so, she laid in bed, anxiously waiting for his return while Eva sat beside her. The two holding hands as they strained to listen what was happening outside. And though she tried to fight against it, the warmth of the sheets and softness of the bed made fatigue rapidly begin to creep up on her. The exhaustion finally becoming overpowering the young Kobold.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but remembered being stirred from her sleep. The sound of a door being opened and closed, followed with that of footsteps. But despite trying to fight against her fatigue she felt herself falling back into her slumber. It was when she felt the motion of someone sitting upon the bed, that she was able to find the strength to awaken fully.

Reaching out weakly, she found the nearest depression in the bed that wasn't hers. Hand falling upon another. One gloved by thick leather. Instantly, she could tell it was Nathan, but she wanted to be sure.

 _"N-Nathan? Is that you?"_ She asked, voice heavy. It taking a large amount of effort to speak coherently.

 _"Yeah… Yeah, it's me."_ He whispered back, an increased sense of security rising within her being.

 _"Is-is everything going to be okay? S-Smith isn't going to..."_ She stopped, anxiety and fear suddenly fighting against the safety she felt. " _to try and take me away, right?"_ Tightening her grasp upon his hand, she fought against the urge to shake.

 _"No. Everything will be fine. I promise_." With these words, she felt all of her fear vanish. Her tired mind believing him. A hum being the only thing she could think of emitting to show she heard him.

After a few moments, she felt sleep beginning to creep back upon her. But before allowing it to take over, she asked,

 _"Can-... can you stay here for a bit? Please?"_

 _"Of course. Let me just grab a chair. Okay?"_ She nodded weakly, focusing on fighting against her weariness.

Feeling his hand leave her, the young Kobold felt a wanting to hold it again. But knew that it would return. The sound of footsteps and chair being rolled up to her bed confirming that it would return. Then, upon feeling his hand wrap around hers, she grasped it tightly.

But part of her still didn't feel completely content. And after a moment of thinking she realized what it was,

 _"Can you take your gloves off?"_ His hand pulling away from her one last time, the sound of velcro being undone was heard. Then, for the first time that night, she truly felt him.

The warmth of his actual skin. The rough texture she had so desperately wanted to feel since having been taken. Even if it was just his hand, the minimalist of contact, Olivia felt the final bit of fear leave her body. All of the pain that ached, from the bruises upon her face and thighs, the soreness of her throat from having cried so much that night, to that inflicted on her mentally from her defilement. All of it faded in that instant upon feeling what his flesh truly felt like again. And it was to this, she fell asleep to. The knowledge that she was finally safe and that he was there by her side…

Watching him wait for just a few more seconds, she released a silent sigh before placing her stuff down on the couch while taking a seat beside it. Watching him, she saw how he leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. Catching her gaze upon him, he returned it before giving a light shrug.

"What?" He asked absently, a slight smile upon his face. But even with the expression, the Kobold easily saw what he hid within his teal orbs. Self-hatred and blame, the very thing she demanded he abandon that night. She wanted desperately to talk to him. To explain that she didn't blame him. That the only thing that mattered was she was safe and here at home, with him. That no one else would try and take her away.

At least, that's what she wanted to think.

Deep down, even if it had been a near a week, she still felt the same disgust when she had first arrived. Even with every shower where she would constantly rub herself raw with the brush she had found. The feeling still remained, not showing any sign of lessening. And to make matters worse, the night after she had been saved nightmares began to plague her sleep. Figures looming over her. Their pitch-black eyes filled with the same looks of disgusting lust that _they_ had on the night of her violation. How they reached out with filthy hands all the while drooling in anticipation of what was to come. Reaching her, they would pin her down. The weight from them so overpowering that it felt as though the life was being crushed out of her. All the while, their slick, disgusting tongues would run along her neck and face before being forced inside her mouth. The urge to vomit rising within her throat as her stomach tightens. How before they would completely begin the act, she would wake up in a panic. Young Olivia gasping for air, her lungs on fire while frantically searching around the room for her defilers. Of those that would cause her harm, only to find none. Just herself, alone in her room drenched completely in sweat.

"Nothing." She responded, averting her gaze. It wasn't until a few moments had passed that he spoke again,

"You been doing okay?" Looking back, she gave a nod.

"Yeah. Why?" Waiting a beat, he glanced to the counter top before looking back.

"I just wanted to make sure, is all. I know that… we really haven't talked much."

"Yeah." Olivia said, her ears lowering, tail reaching her hands. "Yeah, I know." Waiting a beat of her own, she smiled brightly. "But I am." Looking her way, he returned the expression before nodding.

"All right." He said, and though he held a smile, she could see in his eyes the same feelings of blame. "Well," He began, finishing his drink. "I'll start making dinner. You can go shower if you want." Olivia watched, her ears lowered again as he turned and opened the fridge, rummaging around for something to cook. Standing up, she silently walked up behind him before wrapping her arms tightly around.

"Nathan," She whispered, feeling him go still. "I promise, I'm fine." With silence between the two, both remained motionless. Allowing the warmth of the other to embrace their bodies. Olivia feeling the large mass of her caretaker, while Nathan relaxed to the sensation of her soft body against his back.

Turning, the man stared down at his ward. His teal eyes gazing into her beautiful grey. And though both put on a brave face, they easily saw what truly lied within. The look of worry within hers, while she could see the self-blame he held for himself. It made the two feel all the more care for the other. Wanting desperately to make sure that they were safe and sound. To know the nightmare was over and nothing else would hurt them again.

Reaching down, Nathan caressed her soft face, feeling the fur. The young Kobold mimicked the action, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. Gazing into the others eyes, they allowed themselves to stay like this for multiple moments. Basking in the affection that they gave one another. It was in this moment, that the two felt something tug at their hearts. Something that told them to push forward. To allow themselves to delve deeper into the warmth that was spreading throughout their body as they held the one they cared so much for and so deeply.

But, after a few moments both let the other go. Pulling back before going returning to their own devices. Nathan trying to think of something for dinner while young Olivia began to take their things upstairs. This followed by making sure any and all paper work for tomorrow was in order…

It was near 11 P.M. and while it stormed furiously outside, young Olivia laid in bed wide awake. Sleep continuously eluded her as she tossed and turned, trying to find any way to get comfortable. But nothing worked. Instead, this seemed to only strengthen her restlessness. The urge to stay awake growing stronger with each passing attempt that went by.

But deep down, she knew the reason why: The nightmares that now plagued her sleep, combined with the storm were too much on this night.

Sleep would not come to her.

Not now.

But, there was something else that kept her awake; a third cause. A recent memory, constantly replaying over and over. That being what happened between herself and Nathan before the two had gone about their night. She couldn't help but feel an odd sensation of her heart fluttering, while butterflies began to form within her stomach when the memory came to the forefront of her mind every few seconds.

The sensation of his hand upon her cheeks while gazing into his teal eyes. Though they had shared moments like that before, this one seemed different somehow. As if it was much deeper compared to those previously that had occurred. It was the same way she had felt the same night she had been brought back home and had felt his hand around hers when falling asleep. She had yet to feel the same feeling of safety since she had gotten back, aside from earlier that night.

And she wanted to feel it again.

Rising from her bed, the young Kobold swung her feet over the edge before standing fully. Dressed in an oversized t-shirt to cover her boy-short knickers, she carefully made her way to the door. Opening it, glanced outside before closing it and began walking towards Nathan's own. Once there, she pressed her ear against the wooden frame, listening carefully inside. Upon hearing nothing, opened it gently, peering inside. There she saw his form: Lying upon his right side, both arms laid out in front of him while the rest of his body was covered by his comforter.

Gazing upon him for a just a few seconds, she carefully entered the room before closing the door gently behind her. But she didn't advance forward. Instead, she remained in place, trying to think of what to do next. It wasn't until a minute had passed and the sudden crack of thunder made her jump followed with forcing herself forward.

Standing beside his bed, she stared down at him. Now able to see his face in a clearer light, she couldn't help but smile. A look of peace upon his features, despite the occasional twitch his hands and arms gave off. Part of her didn't want to wake him. To allow him to sleep and continue dreaming about whatever it is he had within his mind. Yet, the urge to feel the same amount of safety as before was too great.

"Nathan…?" She whispered gently, waiting a few moments before repeating, "Nathan… are you awake?" Reaching out, she gently rustled his shoulder. After a second time, a shift in his breathing occurred before letting out a light groan. "Nathan…?" She whispered a third.

"Nn-y-yeah?" The caretaker mumbled, resting on his elbow as he began to look around the room. Mind heavily muddled by drowsiness.

"I-is it okay if…" She stopped, trying to come up with the right words. In those moments, a second boom of thunder sounded outside. This making her let out a slight whimper before she felt a hand grasp hers, pulling her towards the bed.

"Yeah. It's okay." These words were good enough for the young Kobold.

Climbing into bed with her caretaker, she huddled close against him. He being in just shorts, she felt his warm skin and hardened muscle of his bare chest. This soon followed by his arms being wrapped tightly around her. Burying her face into his chest, the scent of his body was all she could focus on. The sound of his heartbeat, slow and steady, combined with eased breathing.

Instantly, peace rose within. Her own heart slowed in rate. Breathing became easier and calmer. Ears laid back against her skull, while her tail wrapped itself around her and him as best she could. A way to bring him even closer, but also a subconscious effort to make sure he didn't try to go away; even if she knew he wouldn't.

It was like this the two laid together. Both wrapped around one another as the sound of rain and thunder rumbled outside their own little piece of the world. All the while, the sensation of safety and peace steadily rose within the young Kobold as she nuzzled and brought herself as close as possible to her homestay.

However, this ended as the sound of Nathan's voice rose into the air. The drowsiness gone, now much more coherent compared to earlier.

"Olivia… are you awake, still?" A pause.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Is it-… Is it all right if I ask you something?" Nathan's voice was hesitant. Unsure. Something that Olivia had never truly heard from the man.

Ears flickering ever so slightly to the new emotion, she gave a slight nod.

"Yeah. Of course." There was a long bout of silence. And in that time, it seemed as though the storm had only increased strength.

It was when near a minute and a half or so had passed, that Nathan finally spoke again,

"I need to know… did he… Did they…?" He fell silent, not seeming to have the strength to finish the question. But he didn't have to. Olivia could easily gather what the man was asking of her.

Not answering, she squirmed uncomfortably. The thought of the night of her defilement coming to the forefront of her mind. And though he couldn't see it, within her eyes was same look as when the Orc had spoken: Hurt, embarrassment and shame.

"Yes…" Olivia answered, voice quiet and as harsh his at the end.

Easily, she felt Nathan's grasp tighten around her. However, what she could not see was how his eyes widened. A vortex of emotion now visible within his teal orbs; specifically, that of rage, hatred and regret.

"Oh Gods, Olivia… I'm so sorry." A trembling began to go throughout his body, while Olivia felt the sensation of something wet touching her body. "I'm so, so sorry…" It was then she could make out a chocked sob and whisperings that were unintelligible.

Olivia tightened her own grasp around the man. Hands gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Trying to calm him as best she could.

"Nathan," She whispered. "It's all right." She pulled back just a bit so that their eyes could meet. This having her greeted to the sight of a tear stained face as Nathan returned the gaze. "I promise, I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you. All that matters and that I care about, is that you're just as safe as I am." Raising herself up, both at eye level, she delivered a light kiss to his forehead before resting her own against his; all the while whispering, "Everything will be all right," Raising a hand to his cheek, she gently began petting the skin. "I promise."

Nathan having calmed down, returned the statement with a nod. He giving a final sniffle and wiping his eyes. With that, both remained like this, their foreheads together and arms wrapped around one another.

However, after a few moments, he felt her thumb pause movement. Only for it then to glide back and forth along his cheek, specifically where she had struck him just a few nights previous. Remnants of where he had been strike landed revealed by nearly healed wounds and what could possibly be very pale and barely visible scars in the future.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" A chuckle from Nathan, all the while bringing a hand to hold hers.

"It's all right, Liv." The sound of her nickname made the young Kobold smile. "Besides, everyone needs a good smack every now and then." Giggling to the words, Olivia's smile widened, resuming in stroking his cheek in a more vertical fashion.

It was like this the two remained, gazing into each other's eyes. All the while, the storm continued to rage outside. It was when the sudden crack of lightening and rumble of thunder rocked the home, that Olivia was broken from her trance; she shooting to her homestay's chest and burying herself close to his, a squeak of fear escaping her lips. Chuckling to the reaction, Nathan began to pet her head.

"It's okay." He whispered, voice calming to the young Kobold. "The big bad thunder won't get you." He teased, giving a light wiggle of his fingers over her ribs. Muffled giggles escaping Olivia's lips before giving light jab to his stomach.

"Maybe I should see if _your_ ticklish? What do you think about that?" Nathan snorted to the words.

"I'm afraid you'll gain no reaction from me, dearest Liv. I can promise you that." Pulling back from his chest, Olivia resumed her gaze into his eyes. A smile of her own now across her features.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" She asked, testing his tolerance by lightly wiggling her fingers against his hardened abdominals.

Letting out a light laugh, Nathan leaned just a hint closer to her face. Their lips just a few inches apart from one another.

"Trust me, Oliva, as old as I am. I would know." Chuckling, Olivia raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? And just how old would that be, hmm?" Olivia whispered.

"Old enough, that's for sure." The homestay answered with a whisper of his own.

"Oh? Guess that makes you pretty old then, huh?" Olivia retorted with a mischievous smile, while Nathan snorted to the comment.

"I guess so. But, I also know something else," He paused a beat. "That _you_ on the other hand, _are ticklish!_ " Resuming his previous tickling, a cry of laughter escaped from Olivia. Her body giving light jerks from the action as she tried to get away from the laughter inducing motions, her tail thrashing around under the covers while her ears shot to her skull; all the while trying to make sure she stayed by him as best she could.

"N-No! St-haha! Stop it, N-Nathan!" The young Kobold cried, giving light hits to his chest in protest. This only increasing the rate he moved his fingers. "N-Haha! Nathan! Stop, please! Haha! N-No more!"

"Admit I'm not _that_ old!" He ordered. "And _maybe_ I'll stop."

"All-haha! All right! All right! Nnnn! Y-you're not that old!" The young Kobold admitted swiftly. "No-haha! No more!"

Nathan did as he said, halting his laughter-inducing assault upon his ward, leaving her in a giggling and panting state. The homestay could only chuckle at her before he said,

"Glad we understand each other." Giggling, whether it be to his words or from the tickling, Olivia reached a finger up, gently flicking his nose.

"You're still old." Swiftly grasping her hand, holding it in place, he leaned in close to her face. Lightly whispering,

"This I don't deny." Both remained silent, gazing into each other's orbs. All the while, the duo held onto the other's hand.

Moments slowly passed by as the storm, which seemed to have died down, continued on. The sound of rain hitting the window just a few feet away from them. And all the while, the two's eyes never left the other's.

It was when Olivia rubbed her thumb against Nathan's that he broke the connection. Glancing towards the clasped hands, an odd feeling rising with his being. One, that felt strangely familiar to him, yet couldn't place.

Slowly, he leaned down, his lips connecting ever so gently to her furred flesh. Pulling back, his pale teal eyes met with her dark grey, and it was upon contact, that he realized what the new sensation was: The same that had risen within him earlier that night upon holding one another. How his body yearned for more. Something tugging at his heart to go even further. To fully embrace her and to not let go.

Slowly, hypnotically, he moved his head forwarded just a bit. His mind completely consumed by the urge he felt. But when it had come within just a few inches, he snapped himself from his trance. Realization of what he had almost done dawning upon him.

 _The fuck is wrong with you?!_ He shouted within his mind. _Get yourself together! Do you have any idea what you almost did?! What could have happened if you-!_ He stopped short, the feeling of soft lips upon his own hand bringing him from his thoughts.

Focusing upon Olivia, he watched as she pulled back, lips disconnecting from him. Only to deliver another, this one to a knuckle which had a nearly healed wound from the same night he rescued her. This was followed by a third, and finally a fourth. All the while, her beautiful grey eyes remained locked with his pale teal.

Pulling away, the young Kobold's bore even deeper into the man's. The intensity growing with each passing second. And with them, the familiar urge to press forward, grew stronger.

Before Nathan could think, slowly, their lips connected; gently at first. Holding the action for a few moments before breaking it. Their eyes reopening and locking, a blush fully visible upon Nathan's, while Olivia's was hidden beneath her fur. But the heat radiating off her face gave it away to the man.

He rested his hand upon her cheek, calloused palm embracing the soft and slightly fuzzy material. Moments passed by, and with each one, the look in both became even stronger. Slowly, their lips edged closer again; waiting to lock for a second time. But Nathan was hesitant. Halting his approach, his more stable mind pushing through the haze that inhabited it.

"Liv…" He whispered, but she did not hear him. Her eyes now half lidded, a look of want fully within them. "Liv." He spoke, louder this time. But she continued her path. "Olivia. W-we can't do this." He stated, this time his hand pulling away from her cheek. This seeming to snap her from the trance that clouded her judgement. "We-… It's against the laws. You know this…" He went quiet, his eye focused away from hers.

"I know…" She answered, breaking the silence that had held them both. "But that hasn't stopped you before." She remarked, a sly smile upon her lips before letting out a husky breath, "And it doesn't change the fact of what I want." She urged, placing a hand upon his cheek. This causing his eyes to shift back to hers; showing the same look she held before. Only now, more pure. The look of lust still there, but weaker. "I want this, Nathan." Her thumb began to rub against his cheek, while their eyes stayed lock. And for a moment, it seemed as though he was going to succumb to his more primal emotions. But he pushed her hand away; forcing himself to do so.

"No. Olivia… You know we can't." He sat up, increasing the distance between their lips. Staying silent for a minute, he looked back down to her, she still laying on her side; grey eyes gazing up at him, that same look still within them. He forced his gaze away, as he spoke with as much conviction as he could muster. "And you know you don't want this… You-… You just _think_ you want this." He paused, resting his arm upon a knee he brought up. "You'd regret doing something like this with me." He focused on the desk, imagining the pistol that Olivia had given back to him. The same pistol he had used to kill so many people. The same that he had used to save her that night, not so long ago. "Don't waste something like this on me. I want you to be with someone you love, and we both know we don't love each other." He paused, sounding harsher than he meant. "I mean… I care for you, Olivia. Obviously… It's just that-…" He stopped, arms wrapping and caressing his neck while a pair of lips kissed his head.

She cooed gently in his ear, shushing his words. Slowly, her hands began to travel down his chest. Her fine claws grazing his skin and muscle, tracing any scars she came across. He didn't move, frozen from the touch of the young Kobold he had grown to care for so much. With every inch marking her descent further and further down his body, Nathan felt his heart rate increase little by little. Feeling the fine point of her claw glide smoothly, like that of an ice skater. When they reached the bottom set of his abdominals, he felt his blood begin to run southward. His limpness slowly becoming firm.

He swallowed, his mind racing, trying to figure out what to say or do. But with each passing second, he felt his conviction lessen. Weakening. His ability to stay in control and not allow this to happen fade.

"O-Olivia," He whispered with a stutter. "We-… we can't do this." Her lips kissed his neck before moving to his ear lobe. Sharp teeth playfully nipping at the flesh. The homestay giving a light shudder and a sharp intake of breath.

"Who has to know, hmm?" She cooed, her sweet voice even huskier. Her claws stopping just at the hem of his shorts. The fine points running horizontally, back and forth. Nathan shivering from the motion.

"Olivia," He whispered, trying to make it sound like a demand but failed. His tone having weakened. Eyes looking back into hers. "We can't do this. An-and even then," He turned away, hands now gently resting upon hers. Halting the movement. "You don't want to do this with someone like me." He paused. "Don't waste a moment like this-!" His head was wrenched back, turned as much has it could without causing too much damage. Lips smacked into his while being forced onto his back.

He fought against the kiss. Her smooth lips locked with his and only becoming deeper. He brought his hands to her cheeks, trying to pull her away from him. Suddenly, he stopped. Groaning both in pleasure and pain as a hand grasped ahold of him. Lightly squeezing the pulsating flesh.

Her lips slowly let go, a smile now visible as her grey eyes came into view. Both belonging better upon a predator than the young Kobold now laying atop him. His own were wide, trying to comprehend that sight in front of him. His mental fortitude beginning to fail as soon as her hand slowly began to move. A light moan escaping his lips before he could stop it. A giggle coming from his ward in response to the sound.

"There." She said, her voice filled with a strange sadistic, yet loving tone. "Is that better, my dear Nathan?" She gave another squeeze. This one tighter, a stronger groan emitting in response. "Or will I have to punish you?" The homestay stared in disbelief, still trying to keep his mental wall from crumbling. But with every second that passed, he felt the foundation shaking. "Let me be with you this night, Nathan." She suddenly said. Her voice having reverted to her usual sweetness and innocence. She brought her hand to his cheek, thumb rubbing against it as the look of lust dissolved into emotions more pure. "Please, Nathan."

The mercenary could only stare, not knowing what to believe or how to act. His mind a raging battle of what was right and what was wrong. Of how he knew she would regret this in the morning, not knowing what she had been thinking. That she thought of what to do in a moment, mind drunk on lust. Of how he knew he didn't deserve such love from someone like her. How he was meant for loneliness, not wanting to hurt anyone else, ever again.

"Please, let me show you how much you mean to me. But, to also help me forget… to forget that night." She spoke, causing him to come back to his senses, only to see how close she had become. Her lips locking with his again.

But it wasn't like before. This one was sweeter. Not as rough and lust fueled. No. This one was something more.

Nathan fought for just a moment, before halting his resistance. His body going limp. To melt into it and accept the warmth that began to spread throughout his body. His hands rose to her cheeks, caressing them just as her did his.

Slowly, they broke the kiss. A single strand of saliva still connecting them. But they paid no attention to that. Their eyes were all they focused on, not dare breaking the connection that kept them bound. Olivia gave a single stroke of her thumb, the sensation causing her homestay to shiver. The young Kobold giggled with a smile at the motion before delivering a gentle peck. As she backed away, Nathan's eyes hardened. Staring into her before looking away.

"Do-…" He stopped, not finishing his question. Olivia gently pressed into his cheek, encouraging him to reestablish the connection. He did; hesitantly, though. She didn't say anything, her eyes speaking for her. Grey orbs filled with warmth with a smile just the same. He nodded, before taking a deep breath. "Do you…" He paused, her ears twitching at the words. "Do you truly want this?" Olivia's smiled became fuller, giving another stroke of her thumb. Her ears lowered completely, her tail swayed ever so gently.

She nodded as she answered,

"Yes, Nathan. I do." The homestay didn't react at first. Staying silent and his expression neutral.

He nodded after a few moments. His expression softening and a look of relief in his teal eyes. Olivia released his cheek, hand moving down his chest, claws gliding along his skin. She could feel his heartbeat, how it stayed at a constant, nervous speed. She came up to him, nose pressing into the crook of his neck; kissing it lightly as she inhaled his familiar scent.

He shivered, feeling her so close to him. Bare skin feeling her soft fur and finely pointed claws. Young Olivia giggled from the response, as she traced the scars along his torso as before. Feeling each one out, slowly moving closer towards the pulsating flesh still hidden from view. Nathan felt this, his heart becoming as hint faster as she drew nearer.

"Don't be so nervous." Olivia whispered, nipping his ear lobe. Nathan's eyes, becoming half lidded, smirked. Head pulling back as he met her eyes.

"Who said I was nervous?" He asked, a hint of confidence rerising into his orbs.

"Your heart, for one." She answered, gently kissing both his pectorals. Then, lips still against his chest and eyes looking up into his, she slid her hand into his shorts and grasped him firmly. A shudder rocking his body and a shaky breath. "And this, for another." She giggled, smiling at how her homestay while he watched her with unreadable eyes.

Slowly, she began to move her hand along his firm flesh. Feeling its warmth and how it reacted to her movements. Her smile only becoming fuller as she watched his. Eyes shifting from her hand, to hers. A look of pleasure and curiosity as her strokes became faster and grip firmer. How he would take sharp inhales when her thumb would graze along the tip, or when she would have just her claws move along his skin. A smirk forming as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. Breathing becoming quicker and light moans escaping his lips.

She grasp one of his hands, bringing it to her cheek. Him, caressing it before slowly moving it down along her neck to her voluptuous breasts. He looked to her eyes, waiting for her permission. She nodding, biting her with anticipation for his touch in such a way. He returned it, letting out a silent laugh before cupping her breasts. Moving his hand in a circular motion, massaging the fleshy orbs. Her own moans emitting from her now. Her eyes half lidding, just as his was. Replacing her nose into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping his flesh while taking in his now altered scent. The added sweat from the acts of pleasure giving off a tangy smell.

Both shifted, she now resting against him. Her right side upon his chest, same hand stroking his firm flesh; which only quickened in pulse with every stroke. Nathan's right hand massaging the same breast, while his left began to glide up and down along her toned abdomen. He stopped for a moment, feeling eight extra hardened buds evenly spaced apart. He glanced down at her, seeing a hint of embarrassment in her eyes. But he only smiled, kissing her cheek in reassurance, all the while circling a finger around one of them. Teasing her just as she had him. Small whines coming from her every time he pulled up from the very bottom of her naval. He smiled at the reactions, the tables turned as he pecked her neck and nipping her ears. But she retaliated to the shudder inducing actions, slowing her speed and giving hard squeezes. Nathan letting out groans with sharp inhales, an eye closing as he smiled mischievously at his ward. She, in turn, gazed up at him, lip being bit down upon. A heavy look of want in her eyes.

"Can I-!" She stopped, a moan interrupting her words as Nathan pinched her nipple followed by giving her breast a firm squeeze.

"Can you what? Hmm?" Nathan hummed, breathing into her neck. The warm air causing young Olivia to shiver in delight.

"Can I-Mmmm-see it?" The homestay moved his mouth to her ear, nipping the lobe before whispering,

"Yes, my dear Olivia." She squirmed, biting her lip a hint harder with a smile. All the while giving him a light squeeze of joy. Slowly, she began to pull back the fabric prison. Her grey eyes watching as it came clearer into view.

As it sprang up, she couldn't help but moan again. Now watching as her hand moved along it; pulsating with every beat of his heart. How at the very tip, a drop of his fluid resided. The sight compelling her to clean it off, wanting so badly to see what he tasted like. But she resisted the urge, instead using her thumb to wipe it off. Nathan shivering as he closed his eyes.

Olivia giggled, gently kissing his cheek to gain his attention. Him reopening them to watch as she licked it from her thumb. A low hum of satisfaction coming from her while he only watched with widened eyes. He regained his composure quickly, giving a light growl into her ear as his hand came to her own shorts. He grasped them with his four fingers, his thumb pressed against her body and slowly began to pull them off. Feeling him run along her skin, shivering as he neared her hardened bud that sat above her flower. She kicked them away hastily, moving her legs apart for easier access to her homestay.

He smiled at the movement, whispering into her ear,

"Someone's a little impatient." This was responded to with the feeling of her claws sliding along his shaft. The man taking a sharp inhale.

"Can't blame me with how much teasing you've been doing." She said, now circling her thumb on the tip; all the while resting her free hand upon his, slowly guiding it along her abdominals.

"What can I say," He leaned in, nipping her ear before whispering, "You're just so cute the way you squirm." Olivia's embarrassment rose to the words, her face heating up just a bit more. Looking away from the man before he made her face him again, a smile now upon his face. "Now, now, no need to be embarrassed, my dearest Olivia." Gently kissing her lips, he slowly grazed his finger tips along her body before stopping just above her hardened bud.

Methodically, he began to rub around in a semi-circular motion as his fingertips just barely brushed it. A way to tease his cherished ward. Moans and whines escaping her captured lips from the actions, her gripping loosening upon his flesh as she tried to focus upon the feeling of his fingers. The next moment, she felt a finger press against her, a muffled gasp escaping her lips upon the feeling before shuddering heavily as he began to rub in a vigorous fashion. Her moans escalating in force, just as his movement did in speed. All the while, his tongue forced its way into her mouth and began to ravage hers. How it battled for dominance, exploring her every inch of her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her tail, which had wrapped around Nathan's leg, only became more entwined. Breaking the kiss, young Olivia's moans rose in volume, now free to allow the mewls to be announced in the room.

"Mmm! N-Nathan!" She exclaimed, her breaths short. "S-slow down!" The man leaned in, a look of pleasure within his eyes.

"Are you sure, Olivia?" He whispered, doing as she asked by just a hint. "Way I see it, you're having quite a bit of fun." This was only answered with more mewls, her bottom lip becoming trapped between her teeth.

She went to speak, to retort his words. But before she could, her strongest gasp yet escaped her lips. The sudden intrusion rocking her body as a rough object slid within her. She tried to form words, but her mouth failed. The sensation of her caretaker's finger rubbing the inside of her flower. This combined with how he had switched to his thumb to rub the outside of her hardened bud, drove her pleasure to even greater heights.

"Now," Nathan whispered, a hint of sadism within his voice. "What was that about asking me to slow down?" Olivia didn't answer, her eyes closed, mouth letting out moans of rapture, body shaking while her tail tightened his grasp around his leg. Smiling at the display, the man's free hand, which has been massaging her breast, moved down towards her abdomen. Searching for the four extra sets of nipples he had found earlier. Upon finding them, his smile widened as he began to rub each one individually. This being greeted with Olivia's body squirming even rougher. Bringing a hand to her mouth and biting down, trying to hold back the slowly rising pressure from within. "How does that feel, my dearest Olivia?" Nathan whispered, giving a light nip to her ear. This was responded by the young Kobold opening her eyes, tears having only grown in strength, and look up at the man and open her mouth in a panting fashion. Her tongue coming to rest upon her jaw, bringing with it just a few strands of saliva.

"N-Nathan…" She moaned, the name just barely forming. "N-N-Nathan…" A second came, this one weaker as a heavy moan accompanied it.

"Awwww," The man cooed, leaning further, resting the side of his head against hers. "Is my dearest Olivia all right?" He asked before halting all movement. This prompting a whine of protest from the young Kobold. A look of need instantly rising with her widening eyes.

"Mmmm! N-Nathan! W-why did you-…!" She didn't finish, having to stop to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, his smile never fading. "You seemed as though you wished for me to stop." He paused, feigning a look of realization. "Or perhaps, you don't wish for me to? Do you want me to continue?" He leaned back, lips brushing her ear, whispering delicately into them. His warm breath causing the young Kobold to resume squirming. "Is that you want, my dearest Olivia? Do you wish for me to keep going? To continue delivering these sensation throughout your body?" Olivia, who had caught her breath, nodded and spoke weakly,

"Y-yes…" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He leaned back. "I'm afraid my hearing isn't as good as yours."

"Yes." Olivia answered a second time, louder now.

"Just a bit more." He paused, looking within her grey eyes. "Show me just how much you want this." He instructed.

"P-please, keep going!" Olivia suddenly exclaimed, her hand reaching and resting atop his. "Please, Nathan!" She continued, a moan accompanying the words while her big grey eyes conveyed a desperate look of want.

Staring into the orbs, Nathan could only widen his smile. His eyes half-lidding in satisfaction while gently caressing her cheek with his free hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. Olivia eagerly embracing it. Then, a sudden moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers resume their previous actions; rougher and more vigorous. Her body stiffening from the actions that her homestay delivered onto her.

It was upon breaking the kiss, that he looked deep into Olivia's eyes and said with a hint of smugness,

"By the gods, you are just too cute for your own good, my dearest Olivia." Barely comprehending the words, she looked up to him. Panting resumed as she tried to focus upon holding back the rerising pressure within her core.

"Mmmm! N-Nathan!" She cried, voice hoarse. "N-Nath-! Mmmm!" She tried to call again but couldn't; the pleasure becoming too great. The pressure having reached its boiling point while her words devolved into moans and squeaks. Her body squirm and rocking around. Tail tightening itself around his leg again. Ears pressed as flat as possible against her skull. Toes curling in while her hand went back to her mouth, biting down upon it and her reaching upon and grasping the top of his head. Fingers running through his hair, clasped down tightly. All the while she rode through the sensation that rocked her body to the core

Watching, Nathan's smile widened at the reactions of his young ward. Loving every second that passed by as she continued to writhe in rapture at his work. It was when she had relaxed her body, her breath coming in ragged and rapid, that Nathan cooed into her ear,

"There you go." Kissing her cheek, his hand slowly rubbed her abdomen; all the while lightly teasing her nipples. "Did my dearest Olivia enjoy that?" Looking towards him weakly, eyes half lidded and body shaking, she released her finger, giving a weak nod and hum in response. "Glad I could be of service." He responded, chuckling as he went to kiss her cheek again, only for her hand to guide him to her lips. The pair locking as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and coiled it around his.

Moaning from the action, her hand resumed its motions. Gently running through his hair while her now free hand slowly reached back for him. Wrapping her fingers around the ever so hardened flesh, she gave a light squeeze. A groan given in response to the action, prompting a giggle from the young Kobold.

Breaking the kiss, she gazed into his eyes with a look of desire as she huskily whispered,

"Your turn." Slowly shifting her body, she turned towards him and began sliding down.

"O-Olivia," Nathan began, "You don't have to." Pausing in her descent, head just at the bottom of his abdominals, she met his gaze. A look of desire just as strong, whispered while rubbing his hardened chest,

"I want to." He went to protest but was stopped. She placing a finger upon his lips. "I want to make you feel just as good, Nathan." This was met with a hesitant nod, causing her to resume her descent towards his pulsing flesh.

Reaching her desired destination, she watched as it twitched and throbbed. Seeing it react to her touch, running her fine point claws along its rigid mass. A sharp breath coming from Nathan, this making the young Kobold giggle. She then averted her gaze to his, watching him as she slowly licked up along the base. Nathan releasing a gentle moan as he embraced the sensation. Smiling to the reaction, she reached the top before moving her tongue around the uncut head. Savoring the tangy flavor it gave before taking it into her mouth. This eliciting a gentle gasp and moans from the homestay.

Smiling inwardly at the reaction, she went further. Taking in as much as possible. Reaching her maximum point, she reared back. Stroking it with the added lubricant, her other hand moved to his orbs and slowly began to toy with them. Minding her claws, she used her thumb to stroke one individually before switching to the other. Repeating this action, her tongue licked along the underside of his flesh before taking the head back into her mouth. Sucking upon it, she resumed rotating her tongue before taking it as far as could into her mouth again. But when she reached her maximum point, she glanced up to Nathan. Her gaze being greeted to his head lulled back as he continued to release moan after moan. His pitch having risen just a hint, as he spoke her name,

"O-Olivia, oh gods…" Lifting his head back to meet her gaze, the young Kobold could feel her inward smile widen as she easily saw the pleasure with his teal orbs. Rearing back a second time and taking it from her mouth, she resumed stroking it. Her hand giving varying tightness.

"You like that? Hmm?" She hummed with a smile, while her thumb rubbed the underside of the head. A shiver given off by the man, giving an unsteady nod. Watching this, Olivia couldn't help but giggle again while leaning in. "Remember what you said earlier?" She asked, causing the man to quirk an eyebrow. "being too cute for my own good?" She paused, giving a light squeeze to his orbs, eliciting a groan from him. "Same goes for you." This was met with a toothy smile, he attempting to retort her words. But before Nathan could speak, he took another sharp inhale. Olivia having returned to his pulsing flesh and taking it back into her mouth.

However, this time, she forced herself to go even deeper. Ignoring her gag reflex, the urge, the need in making her homestay feel good helping her getting past it.

The sensation rocking through Nathan, he could only moan and shiver. The feeling of his young ward's mouth upon him being far greater than he expected. _Fucking hell! She really knows how to work her tongue!_ He thought, gritting his teeth as he peered down at her. Watching as her head bobbed up and down upon him. It was when he noticed how her ears twitched with every breath and moan released, that an idea came to mind.

Reaching down, he lightly began to pet her head. This responded by a hum from the young Kobold, sending even greater pleasure to the man. Ever so slightly tightening his grasp upon her hair before releasing it. It was then, that he slowly moved his fingers to her left ear and took ahold of it. This made young Olivia freeze immediately, a smirk forming upon the man's lips as he began to rub the furry object. Moans began to rise from the ward, which brought more of Nathan's own. The added sensation bringing pleasure to him. Soon, she resumed her actions.

However, unlike before, Nathan could easily feel the added effort that was going into act. Her tongue seemed to drag longer and rougher upon his flesh while her lips tightened their wrap around him. Her fingers, while delicate in handling his orbs, seemed to move with a bit of shakiness but added movement. How her thumb would rub each one with a bit more pressure, bringing just a _slight_ hint of discomfort to him. Finally, how her moans rose in volume and strength; the vibrations moving through his hardened flesh and into his pelvis and into his core.

"Oh fuck!" He hissed, head laying back as his fingers increased in speed. "Olivia…" He groaned, the familiar feeling of his core tightening forming. "O-Olivia… W-wait…" He felt the familiar fire within begin to rise, as well. "I-I'm about…" He stopped, trying to focus on holding back. But the words he spoke seemed to make Olivia work more feverishly. Her head bobbing at an added speed, this causing Nathan to bring in another sharp inhale. "A-ah! O-Olivia, I-if you do that I-I'll-Ah fuck!" Cutting himself off, a quiver of ecstasy went through him as he released what had built up. The warm euphoria that came with it spreading throughout.

Feeling him erupt and what he tasted like, a shiver of Olivia's own went through her body. Savoring the flavor as the multiple ropes of thickness landed within her mouth. Feeling him shake beneath her, she could help but release a slight moan while dragging her tongue along the underside of his throbbing flesh. A groan and gasp escaping from the man as she felt just a hint more be released from him. Smiling at the actions, she slowly drew herself up along his length; all the while making sure that her lips remained wrapped tightly around him. One last effort to extract any of the nectar that remained within.

"F-Fuck! O-Olivia, I-I think you got it all!" Nathan gasped, shuddering from feeling of her lips and tongue dragging along him thanks to the increased sensitivity.

The words only made the young Kobold giggle as she finally released him from her maw. While watching as he laid in a heavily breathing mass, she moved her tongue around in her mouth. Moving the liquid to savor what he had released before finally swallowing it. The sensation of it running down her throat sending a tremor throughout her, closing her eyes, embracing it. All the while, the itch that had risen inside her ever since her previous orgasm rose in strength.

Reopening her eyes, she looked to Nathan to see he had risen to resting upon his elbows. All the while gazing upon her. However, his eyes conveyed a certain look she had seen before: Hunger.

It was then she felt something else rose within her. The familiar sense of dread she felt when her mind would bring back the memories of _that_ night.

Slowly, a sense of disgust rose within. Her body began to shake and the urge to cover herself up formed. She looked upon her shaking hands before shooting them to her breast, trying her best to hide herself as her breaths came in rapid gasps.

Glancing towards Nathan, all she could see now was one of _them_. Her mind racing to what they looked like. Flashes of that night. Of their disgusting bodies. Sickening smiles. Vile breath. Hungry eyes.

Then, they began to move towards her, arms outstretched.

Frantically, she began searching to find somewhere, _anywhere_ to hide. All the while her heart began to race to the point that she thought it was going to explode.

It was when she felt the arms slowly wrap around her, that she thought she was going to scream.

Only these arms were different. They were powerful and full. And with them, a hardened chest. Then a chin resting upon her head while gentle coos were released into her ear.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Slowly, her breathing began to slow. Heart becoming a more peaceful beat. Mind calming the storm that had just been raging within. But what changed the most, was the sense of surrounding she felt. The previous, one of dread, having died and withered away. It being replaced with one of safety and warmth.

"Olivia," A voice whispered, a familiar one. "I'm here." It continued. "I promise, you're safe here." Slowly looking up, gaze landed upon Nathan. His teal eyes conveying warmth and care. But something else, something she had seen before in his eyes but also in only in a few people. Dare she say it, _love_.

Feeling him caress her cheek, he whispered while never taking his eyes away from hers, "I'll always be here for you, Olivia. I promise." Tears began to rise, body trembling as she buried her face within her chest. His arms tightening around her as his hands rubbed her back and shoulders.

"N-Nathan…" She whimpered, trying to press herself even deeper into him. "Nathan…"

"It's okay, Olivia. I'm here. I've got you. Always."

Pressed and wrapped tightly to each other, the minutes slowly passed by. Olivia, allowing the fear and damage within her to settle back within the recesses of her mind. All the while, Nathan made sure to never loosen his grip upon her. To ensure and show that he is and will always be ready to keep her safe.

It was when young Olivia pulled back, that Nathan loosened his arms. She gazed up upon him, tears still lingering within her eyes. Wiping them away with his thumb, he caressed her cheek and delivered a gentle kiss upon her forehead before looking into her grey eyes.

"Let's head to bed, okay?" Olivia didn't answer at first, her gaze remaining just as strong, even more so into his. "Olivia?" Nathan whispered, trying to rouse an answer from her. "Come on, let's get some—"

"No." She cut off. This making Nathan shake his head.

"Olivia, it's okay. We don't have too—"

"I want to." She cut off again, her gaze glancing to the side before back to his teal eyes. "I want to keep going." She paused. "I want to forget that night." She grasped one of his hands while caressing his cheek, just as he did to hers. "Please," She whispered with a nearly desperate tone. "Please, keep helping me forget, Nathan." Keeping his eyes locked with hers, his mind raced through the answers. A debate raging inside. But it was when he saw the look within her eyes remained, that he gave a nod.

"All right." He answered, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, just as she had done to him so many times before. "But if you need me to stop ay anytime—"

"I won't." Waiting a beat, she looked to his chest reverting back to his eyes. "I want this, Nathan." Waiting a beat of his own, he gave a nod before leaning down to deliver a kiss. Embracing it, Olivia slowly began to rub her own thumb against his, deepening the action of affection.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, the two gazed into each other's eyes, a look of want easily seen; but unlike before, this one was purer. Delivering a gentle kiss to her lips, Nathan moved down to her neck, while his hands slid towards her breasts. Gently grasping them, he began to massage and mound the fleshy orbs within his hands. Breaths and light moans of pleasure emitted from the young Kobold as she embraced the sensation that went throughout her body. Within her being, she felt the itch from before rerise within her core. However, unlike before it felt more subdued in a way.

As Nathan continued to nip and kiss her neck while massaging her breasts, Olivia moved her hands down towards their nether. One reaching for her own flower while the other began to slowly massage and stroke his soft flesh back to life. Light moans of her homestay's own beginning to rise from him. Soon, his once limp flesh was hardened again and Olivia's flower had become just as wet as before.

Rearing back, Olivia gazed down at the pulsing appendage before looking to him. Nathan met her gaze before giving a slight nod, one she returned. Placing his forehead against hers, continually gazing into her eyes before reaching down and guiding towards her entrance.

"Like I said, if you need me to stop at all—" She silenced him. A finger gently pressed against his lips.

"I won't have to, Nathan." She gave a kiss to his forehead before whispering, "Now please, help me forget." The man could only stare at the young Kobold, before giving a light smile.

"Okay." He nodded, before looking back down and slowly pushed himself in.

Instantly, moans rose from their throats.

Olivia shivered from the feeling of being filled. Unlike how _they_ forced their way into her, Nathan's was careful and slow. Allowing her to truly experience his length and girth. But it was also from knowing it was by Nathan, himself. The man she trusted and cared for so much.

Nathan couldn't help but admit that Olivia's walls were definitely not what he expected. Her tightness wrapped around him in a trembling and warm manner that he had not felt before. How they formed around every bit of his throbbing flesh with great care.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, tone filled with warmth as he gently rubbed the young Kobold's hip.

Moeeting his gaze, her eyes opened to reveal a few tears. But, unlike last, these were of pleasure.

"Mm-hmm," Olivia moaned with a nod, carefully resting her arms upon his shoulders, "I just-just didn't expect to feel so… full."

Nodding to the words, Nathan reached his hands down to her legs,

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Nodding in response, young Olivia allowed her homestay to grasp ahold and lift them off the bed; followed with wrapping them around his torso. This pushing his throbbing flesh even deeper within her own, she moaning from the added depth.

Smirking at the mewls from his young ward, Nathan gently caressed her cheek, giving a light kiss to her forehead.  
"Just tell me when to keep going, okay?" Olivia looked to the man, and after a moment gave another nod. Smiling fully, Nathan carefully reared his hips back. The pulsing flesh moving along Olivia's tight walls, accompanied with moans from both at the feelings that came with the action.

Then, just as Nathan was about to exit, he carefully moved himself back in. The fullness refilling Olivia's being and sending a shiver down her spine as she clutched onto Nathan's shoulder and neck.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, Olivia giving a hum in response.

"Y-yeah." A pause, reopening her eyes as she said, "Yo-you can keep going." Nathan, giving a firm nod, moved his one hand from her thigh to her buttocks, while the other from her cheek to the small of her back.

Carefully raising himself from off his knees, he slowly began to rock his hips in smooth motions. His hardened flesh moving along Olivia's warm tightening walls, both continually releasing moans of satisfaction. With each forward motion of his hips, Nathan watched as young Olivia's plump breasts moved in rhythm. Leaning down, he took one into his mouth before moving his warm slick tongue around the hardened nipple. Letting out a quiet gasp, Olivia shifted a hand to the back of his head, her body involuntarily tightening up; a moan from Nathan in response to the increased grip around him.

"Mmm! N-Nathan, y-you can go f-faster!" Olivia whimpered, bringing Nathan's head closer to her body, urging him to continue suckling upon her breast.

Giving a playful nip, this earning him another quiet gasp, Nathan's speed slowly picked up. His thrusts increasing in both rate and power. The sound of skin slapping skin rising in strength of volume. Olivia's legs tightened around Nathan's waist, attempting to pull him closer so that he was buried even deeper within her.

"Gods," Nathan hissed, letting go of her breast. "You're so tight, Olivia!" Meeting his gaze, the young ward grasped his cheek before pulling him into a deep kiss. Her tongue entering his mouth and starting another battle of dominance for multiple seconds before breaking the connection.

"O-only because yo-oohh! Y-you teased me so-mmm! So damn much!" Nathan's smiled with a snicker, grazing a hand up along her spine before gently grasping the base of her neck.

"I just can't help myself," Nathan lightly growled. "Like I said, you're just too cute for your own good." Placing her onto her back, Nathan gazed into her eyes. A look of satisfaction and amusement within his teal orbs. "The way you squirm around like that makes it too perfect." Oliva shot a glare to the homestay, before it instantly melted away into a look of enjoyment. Nathan having resumed his thrusts.

"Mmmm! O-oh gods! Nathan!" Young Olivia moaned, her arms retightening around the man's back. Her claws digging into his flesh. "Go faster! Go harder!" She ordered, her voice rising just a hint in pitch.

"As you wish, my dearest Olivia!" Nathan growled into her ear, this one fiercer than the last.

Tightening his grasp upon her neck, Nathan's other hand had been switched to his elbow. Resting upon it as his hips bucked with powerful thrusts. And with the added weight upon her, the sensation of Nathan's abdominals pressed against her own, gave an added pleasure. How his hardened muscle continually rubbed against her pairs of hidden nipples. They sending an electrical sensation throughout her. Slaps echoing in the small room accompanied by moans and gasps from the young ward, while that of groans were emitted by the homestay.

"F-Fuck! Olivia!" Nathan hissed, his pressure upon her neck slowly increasing. "The way you're clamping down on me!" Olivia couldn't help but smirk to the words, a sense of satisfaction rising within her core at the pleasure she was giving her homestay.

But, something else started to stir within her. It forming from the added tightening upon her neck. Rapidly, a sense of dread and anxiety began to rise within Olivia's mind. Her breath became short and her heart rate rose. She felt trapped with the weight that was now upon her, and the feeling of this hand wrapped around her neck. Something that felt all too familiar. Something, that started to cause a memory to rise within. A memory she wanted to forget.

All of this began to send Olivia into a state of swiftly rising panic. What was once a night of pleasure, was now turning into a nightmare. Within mere moments, flashes of that night began: The looks of disgusting lust in their beady eyes. The sickening feeling of their hands wrapped around her windpipe. How their hips gave brutish, painful thrusts within her. But worst of all, was the scent they gave off. It being the only thing that she could smell at the time, and even many hours after when the ordeal had finally ended.

Her moans slowly turned into whimpers. Her look of pleasure, became one of distress and horror. Her arms, once wrapped around his body, now moved to push against his chest. To push him off and stop the transpiring act. To cease the memories that now flooded her mind. To do something, anything that would end this living nightmare that she was now living.

It was then a voice whispered into her ear. _His voice._

"Olivia…" Her eyes, they having been shut tight in despair, slowly opened. "Olivia, it's okay." A pause. The feeling of a hand running through her hair. "I'm here, Olivia. I'm here." He continued. His voice soft and soothing to her flexing ears. "You're safe." Slowly, the world began to change.

The flashes of her violators ceased. And with them, the sensations of what they had brought, as well:

Disgusting, itching and scratching bodies were now replaced with hardened muscle and soft skin.

Sickening, shallow breathing with horrific breath, now with deep, gentle with a hint of mint.

Painful and bruising thrusts, now careful, slow, rocking motions. The feeling of his throbbing flesh sliding against her walls and hitting the deepest parts within her.

But, the biggest change, was the scent. Instead of horrific stink from unwashed bodies and sweat, filth-soaked fur, was now leather, polyester, shower gel with just a hint of carbon.

It was these combined, that caused the memories of her ordeal, of her desecration, to begin to crack. Splintering out into a web of a million paths. The pain she had endured beginning to heal. Of everything from that night starting to be forgotten, slowly being replaced with what she felt now. Warmth, affection, intimacy, and love. It filling her being and replacing everything negative that had nested within.

Slowly, tears began to fill the young Kobold's grey orbs. Teetering on the edge of spilling over and down upon her cheeks.

"N-Nathan…" She whimpered.

Hearing her voice, he slowly rose back to their original position; he being upon his knees, holding her close to his body. His hand coursing through her hair as his hips slowed to a more reserved speed and gentler motions.

"Keep going. Please." Olivia urged, giving a squeeze of her arm to confirm her desires.

These pleads were answered with her desired request. Nathan's hips resuming their previous speeds and strength; if not just a hint reserved. All sense of carnal lust gone, now in its stead, that of passion. And with them, Olivia felt the pressure within her being begin to rerise.

The hair upon her body beginning to stand full. Her heart accelerate with each motion of his hips. Her head starting to fill with hazy bubbles. A sense of lightening running through her stomach and spine. A warmth spreading all throughout her lower abdominals, stopping just at the hem of her hips. Her moans rose in volume. Ears pressed firmly against her skull. Her arms, legs and tail spasmed in strength, wrapped around Nathan's body. How they desperately tried to pull him as close as possible.

"O-Olivia!" Nathan breathed into her ear. His rocking, while having rose in speed and strength, became erratic. His own arms spasming in strength while his hands, one gripping her buttocks and the other caressed the back of her head. "I-I'm-!" He cut off, a moan finishing his sentence.

"N-Nathan!" Olivia moaned in great ecstasy, feeling her release suddenly come upon her for the second time. But this one came with something else, two sensations, one she knew she would never feel again. One being a great sense of warmth spreading throughout her lower abdomen and core. The sensation so great that it caused young Olivia to tremble and shiver in delight. And the second, was that of something shattering deep within her psyche; but not in the harmful sense. No. This was one of healing. And she knew what it was: The memories of what her desecration, but most of all: the desecraters themselves, vanished entirely from her mind. And in their place, was now the man that she had grown so close to in just a short amount of time.

Keeping tight hold upon Nathan, young Olivia felt her body tremble. Both from pleasure, but also from the tears that now flood in even greater sense from her grey orbs. A sense of relief and happiness running throughout her.

It was then, she heard Nathan whisper,  
"Olivia?"

"Mm-hmm?" She hummed, pressing her face deep into his neck.

He waited a beat before saying, "Like I said, I shall be there for you. No matter what." Olivia sniffled before letting out a chocked sob.

"Nathan…"

"Shhh, Olivia. It's all right." The homestay cooed into her ears. "It's all right." One hand rubbed her back, the other resumed coursing through her hair; with every few strokes, he would gently brush her ears.

Like this, the pair remained for many minutes. Nathan ensuring that his young ward was kept close to him as he allowed her tears to flow freely. The only time they moved was so he could wrap them within his comforter while she let go and curled herself up into a small ball, burying herself as deep as possible within her chest.

It was when she finally pulled back, wiping her eyes and giving one final sniffle, that she spoke,  
"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I didn't mean to cry so mu-!" Placing a finger upon her lips, just as she had him, he shushed her before delivering a light kiss to her forehead.

"It's all right, Olivia." Resuming his petting her of head, he brought it near to his chest. She nuzzling close to him in response. "As I've said, I'm here for you, just as you were for me. You told me to help you forget, so that's what I tried to do." Lifting her chin so that they could gaze into each other's eyes, he asked, "The question is: Did I do so?" Giving a tearful smile to the man, she nodded. He returned the gesture with a smile of his own. "Good." With this, he delivered one final kiss to her forehead, before resting his chin atop her.

It was when a few minutes of sweet silence had passed, save for the now light tapping of rain outside, the storm finally having reached near it's total end, that Nathan heard a light moan from Olivia. Glancing down, he took note of how her eyes drooped every so often before forcing them back open, a sense of fatigue having taken her over. Smiling to the scene, he slowly began to lean back, carefully shifting his body so that she would lay out upon him; her head falling upon his chest, she gently adjusting it to find a more comfortable position. Ceasing her movement, Nathan then slowly overlapped the comforter on itself so that both were cocooned inside, save for their heads; which Nathan resumed petting.

It was like this, that both finally allowed themselves to sleep. Minds wandering to the deepest parts of the subconscious. However, no nightmares of their past would plague this night. No, instead dreams of hope and of the future. All the while, embraced tightly within each other's arms…


	18. An Unexpected Visit

An Unexpected Visit

Sleeping soundly upon his bed, wrapped tightly within the confines of his covers, birds chirping with vehicles passing slowly brought the occupant from his slumber. Eyes fluttering open to reveal their teal complexion, save for the slight reddening that accompanied his awaking. Flicking them to and fro, carefully taking his surroundings, despite the fact that he knew he was within his bedroom. Nonetheless, something seemed different. A reason he couldn't place. It was the feeling of a shift upon his chest accompanied by the sensation of soft fur upon his bare skin that he looked down, making it all clear. Now greeted to the sight of canine-like ears, one with a signature bright blue double helix piercing, which flickered every so often. Black and slightly disheveled shoulder length hair and grey fur. A peaceful expression rest upon a certain Kobold's face, her eyes closed and smile on her lips. Body curled up and pressed as close as possible to the man, while her tail reaching across and wrapped tightly around him.

Instantly, memories began to flood his mind of the night previous. One filled with tears, from himself and her. Both parties facing their demons in their own ways. But also, of trust, intimacy and pleasure. How they embraced each other, brought and made what he'd dare say was love.

Smiling to the thoughts and image before him, he placed a kiss upon young Olivia's head; all the while running a hand through her soft hair. This rousing a low moan from the Kobold, eyes shifting behind her lids before fluttering open; revealing their beautiful grey color. Smiling even wider, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the young ward. How she scanned her immediate area before focusing upon him.

Waiting a beat, mind trying to register her surroundings. It was within an instant that it made sense, and with that came a rush of blood to her face. A blushing hidden behind fur while burying her face back into Nathan's chest, releasing a soft whine. Ears shooting to her skull and tail tucking itself between her legs as much as possible.

"Morning to you too." Nathan chuckled, delivering a tight hug to young Olivia.

"Morning." She muffled, face remaining buried. Embarrassed heat staying within her cheeks. All the while, Nathan kept his within her hair, taking in the sweet scent.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that." Ears perking up, just barely raising her head, eyes meeting his. Gazing into one another's eyes, their foreheads met. His hand resuming its motion through her hair as his other arm held her tightly. All the while, Olivia's ears laid upon her skull, tail slowly returning to its original position.

"You sleep okay?" Nathan whispered, receiving a nod in response.

"Mm-hmm. Think that's the hardest I've ever slept." Smirking to the words, Nathan gave a smug smile.

"I'm really that good, huh?" Olivia scoffed, but soon resumed her previous smile. Resting her head back upon his chest.

"Maybe." She whispered, claws tracing random patterns upon Nathan's chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." He snickered, resting his head back upon the pillow.

After a beat, Olivia glanced to him before meekly asking,

"What, uh… What about me?" Taking a moment to understand the question, Nathan's smile widened just a hint more; placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead a second time.

"Trust me, Liv, you did wonderfully." Waiting a moment, the smugness returned. "Don't think I've ever felt tongue work like yours." He acclaimed, causing young Olivia's blush to return full force. But with it was a hidden smile from both the praise and a strange sense of pride.

"Okay…" Olivia whispered, her smile only widening with each passing second at the prospect of knowing she made Nathan feel such pleasure.

With that, the two laid in silence, embraced tightly around one another. Basking in the knowledge that it was just they, and they alone.

When half an hour or so had passed, Nathan finally moved, checking his phone to see it near 10 A.M. Gently moving Olivia to the side so that he may stand to his full height, this earning him a whine of protest, he ignored it with a smirk and stood, stretching his frame. Pops and groans accompanying the motions. All the while, Olivia admired the well-toned and tattooed flesh.

It wasn't until he began to move, that she felt herself snapped from her trance and take notice of the scar that ran across. Studying its depth and curvature, Olivia felt the rising nag of wanting to ask her homestay how he obtained it.

Finally, after a few quick moments of debate, she spoke,

"Nathan…" Glancing to her, he having begun to put on a pair of boxer briefs while giving a hum. "How did you…" She paused, trying to find the best way to word the question. It was then she remembered the two did just have sex. One of the most intimate and private acts two people could enact together. There was no need to feel so anxious around him or worry of asking such questions. Clearing her throat, she spoke with more conviction, "How did you get that scar upon your back?"

Taken aback by the inquiry, the man waited a beat; peering as best he could to take in the sight himself. Waiting a few moments, he looked back to Olivia and felt the cold scrutiny of her grey eyes. However, unlike before where endless rage would fill his being, instead it was a strange sense of calm. Something that caught him even more by surprise than the question.

"That…? Let's just say, I had to do some less than reputable tasks. Tasks that involved innocent people." He paused, trying to gauge the young Kobold's reaction and thoughts. Easily within them was confusion and curiosity. "Tasks that I honestly wish I had never done." He spoke, eyes slowly becoming down casted. A look of sadness beginning to rise within the teal orbs. But within a few moments, shook them free and gave a smile. "But, that is in the past. All that matters that, I got hurt. But I'm here now. Okay?" Olivia, not really knowing how to handle the strange response, could only nod while mimicking his last word. "Good." Nathan said, leaning in to kiss her forehead one final time. "I'm going to start making breakfast."

With that, Nathan quickly put on a matching black shirt & shorts before heading towards the door. All the while, Olivia's eyes remained glued to his back, easily imagining the scar that lied beneath. The young Kobold trying to decipher the odd and rather cryptic reply he gave to her.

Finally, after a minute or so waiting in bed, she went to rise herself. However, upon moving her legs, an ache shot through her. A whimper escaping her lips as her hands shot to her lower regions.

"Ooww." The young Kobold groaned, eyes closed before carefully opening them back up. After a few moments, she went to move again, slower this time. Making it off the mattress, she stretched her upper body, before carefully moving to her lower. Once having done so, it seemed more manageable to walk around, much to her relief. With this, she moved onto the bathroom.

After having showered, the warm water helping to soothe her soreness even more, she exited, only to be greeted by the smell of cooking food. It enticing her stomach, which growled viciously. Swiftly, she got dressed in an oversized shirt & shorts and made her way downstairs; but not before grabbing her laptop and bringing it with her so that she could check her E-Mails and other work-related matters.

When the food had finished being made, Nathan was placing it upon the plates and Olivia was busy typing up an E-Mail, that knock came from the front door. Glancing towards the portal, eyebrow risen, Nathan switched from the door to Olivia and back again. He went to set everything down, but Olivia motioned she would grab it.

Before Nathan could protest, she was there. Opening it, she was greeted to an older couple, both near their mid to late 40s dressed in casual clothing.

The man, as pale as the woman, was tall with shoulder length light brown hair with hints of grey, ice blue eyes with a well-trimmed beard; it too having hints of grey. His body appeared solidly built beneath his simple brown coat, blue buttoned shirt, black trousers and walking shoes.

The woman, she just a head shorter than the man, wearing a traditional flapper hat had no hair visible with emerald green eyes. Wearing a light coat of dark blue with a light green blouse and jeans with shin high brown shoots. However, something that intrigued Olivia was that fact that beneath the woman's perfume was another scent. Almost as if something was… rotting. It made Olivia's nose curl and her stomach sick beyond belief.

"Hello…" Olivia greeted slower than she meant, all the while, the two gazed at her with a look of strange shock at being greeted by an Extra-Species.

"Hello, lass." The man returned after a minute or so, accent of Irish descent thick within his voice. "Does…" He paused, glancing to an envelope he held. "Nathan Koniec live here?" Nodding while responding,

"Yes, Sir." Looking back, she went to call for the homestay, only to see he was already standing a few feet behind her.

"I heard, Olivia." Looking towards the older couple while gently placing a hand upon her shoulder. Nathan's gaze took in the full features of the older couple, a look of pain and worry filled his teal orbs. "How may I help you?" He paused, debating if he should finish with his next statement. "I would have assumed you would both… be back home. After the funeral." The older man's jaw tightened for a split second before relaxing.

Olivia's ears flexed to the final word. Curious and confused eyes darting from Nathan to the older couple like a child. It was when she did the same as he, taking in the two's features, that she realized who they were: Eleanor's parents. Immediately, a wave of worry washed over her being for Nathan. She could only imagine what seeing her parents might do to him.

Raising a hand, she placed it upon Nathan's. Giving it a gentle squeeze of support. He glancing to her and flashing a smile; which she caught and returned.

"Yes, well, we would be. But we had to make sure Eleanor's belongings were taken care of." The Mother spoke, trying to break the icy silence that had formed.

Nathan looked to her, giving a nod.

"I see." He paused. "Again, is there anything I can help you two with?"

"Eleanor left within her will that her bike be left to you, in case of her early passin'. She stated that if you were not present for the reading, to come to your home and tell your ourselves. As well as give you this letter and for you to only read it if you do plan on takin' it." Eleanor's Father answered, it making Nathan frown before clearing his throat followed with repeating,

"I see." He looked past the two towards the street before returning his gaze back to them. "I assume it's still at her home?" The Mother nodded.

"Aye. Neither of us can ride it, so we followed the address on the envelope." She stopped, a look of grief beginning to fill her emerald eyes. The Father taking notice, he wrapping his arm tightly around the woman. A way to consul her before looking back to Nathan.

"You'll find it there in her garage." Pushing the envelope forward, he forcefully handed it to Nathan. "Take it. Leave it. It doesn't matter to us. But know that after 48 hours, the owner of the house will see to themselves that it's gone." Pausing, he looked back to his wife to ensure she was alright before reverting back to Nathan. "If you do wish to take it, the key to the front door is beneath the mat." Returning to his wife, he urged, "Come on, Ellie. Let's go." With that, the two begun making their way away from the home. The sound of choked sobs just faintly heard from the Mother.

Nathan stood motionless, his gaze set so intensely upon them that Olivia started to wonder if he had gone into some sort of trance.

It was when they neared the car they came in that he abruptly called for them, causing young Olivia to jump.

"Wait! Please!" He stepped towards them, hand outstretched. "P-Please, come in! I'm making breakfast. And-uh… What kind of host would I be if I didn't invite you in for a bite to eat…" He went silent, eyes becoming downcast, and within them Olivia watched as a look of his own grief began to form within. "I-I'm sure you both… You both saw the pictures that she kept of her and I." Looking back to them, who had taken his offer with some amount of interest, along with his words, he continued, "So, I'm sure that means you both know how much she meant to me." Both measured his words. Glancing to each other, then back to him.

Finally, after many tense seconds, they nodded.

"Very well…" The Father spoke before he and his wife made their way inside, where Nathan led and sat them down upon the table.

After many even more anxious minutes passed, Nathan asking what they wanted and swiftly cooking it, all four sat down. There food in front of them and began to eat. However, no one spoke. And this only further increased the intensity within the air.

Then, Eleanor's Mother, Ellie, asked,

"How did you know our Eleanor?" Nathan looked to the woman, a smirk accompanying a snort.

"Like a lost puppy in the rain…" He answered, his mind remembering that very night they first met. Ellie only raised an eyebrow at the odd answer, along with the Father, who they had learned was named Connor. "Sorry… a little joke she and I shared," Clearing his throat, he continued, "She found me one night when I was going through a rather bad time of my life. It was after she convinced me to go home with her so that I could escape the storm happening that night. The next morning, we talked. And after some convincing, along with a bet that involved a certain coin… she became a part of my life." He paused, his hand reaching up to feel where the two-pound coin would be, only to feel it's absence. Instead, just the three dog tags that hung in it's stead. Reaching through the fabric, he gripped the tag the marked him as a Hell Hound and stroked it between his fore finger and thumb. Memories, both of the missions they had gone on and of their time spent together outside the company flashed through his mind in an instant. Increasing his grip around it, his jaw clenched just a hint before re-meeting their gaze. "Hell, she even got me a position at the company she works at." A smile bloomed upon Ellie's face, tears pricking at her eyes.

"That sounds like our Ellie. She was always such a good, kind girl."

"Aye." Connor concurred. "Always tryin' to help others, no matter the situation." These words brought a slight frown to Nathan. The memory of the boy from their last mission flashing through his mind.

"Yeah… She always was trying to do that. Honestly, it seemed like she was trying to save the entire world, sometimes." Laughter from Ellie echoed throughout the home.

"Too true. Too true."

"Nathan," Connor began. "Tell me, do you have any photos of our Eleanor? If so, we'd really appreciate it if we could have them to make copies of." Nathan nodded his head much harder than he meant, along with rising from his seat. Nearly stumbling from the chair as he rushed towards the bookshelf that held the photo albums.

Retrieving it, he swiftly placed it upon the table and opened to the very first page, this revealing the very same photo that Olivia remembered seeing when stumbling upon them.

"This is her, here. Next to me." Nathan pointed out, a smile slowly forming. "In all our after-mission photos she'd always stand by me. Guess she saw it as a way to… look after… me…" Slowly, Nathan trailed off, confusion filling the man's eyes as he gazed into Ellie and Connor's expressions: Pure shock. After a few moments, he spoke again, "Is there something wrong?" Both looked to Nathan, then to photo, their expressions only intensifying.

"Th-That's our Eleanor?" Ellie asked, uncertainty within her voice.

"Y-Yes. Who else would it be?" Nathan answered, uncertainty within his own.

"That can't be." Connor proclaimed. "W-Why is she dressed like that? Shouldn't she be… I don't know… Dressed in somethin' different?" Nathan's confusion grew stronger, not understanding the questions.

"What do you mean? What else would she possibly wear?" Both locked eyes with Nathan.

"What else? Shouldn't she be in something more suitable for a reporter?" Connor questioned.

"Why does she have that-that rifle? Why does she have blood smeared on her face?!" Olivia, who by now was grasping ahold tightly of Nathan's arm, glanced to the photo, and did indeed see Eleanor had the crimson liquid smeared upon her features.

 _Wonder how I missed that first time I saw it…_

"What do you mean, 'for a reporter'? Eleanor wasn't a reporter of any kind."

"Yes!" Connor abruptly exclaimed. "Yes, she was! She went to college and then got hired here as a reporter!"

"Th-that's how she went to all these… All these different countries from her E-Mails…" Ellie mumbled quietly, before trailing off into silence. She now carefully taking the photo album and flipping through the pages. "Oh, Eleanor… What were you doin'?" She whispered.

Silenced filled the house for many minutes. Ellie having begun looking through the photo album, catching Connor's attention enough for him to partake in doing the same. With each photo that was after a mission, their expressions only grew grimmer. However, when they saw ones of her in the civilian world, sparks of happiness would rise within them. Specifically, the one of her and Nathan singing and of a single shot of just her. She dressed in a bright blue sundress while walking upon a beach. The smile she wore upon her lips in both nearly bringing Ellie to tears.

It was when they were nearly through the album that Connor abruptly asked,

"If she wasn't a reporter… what was she?" Nathan, who had been just as entranced in going through the album with Eleanor's parents, waited a beat before answering,

"She was…" He paused. "She was a PMC."

"A what?" Ellie questioned.

"A PMC. Private Military Contractor. Or in simpler terms a-"

"A mercenary." Connor finished, interrupting Nathan; who waited another beat before confirming,

"Yes."

"So…" Ellie began. "All these years, when she said she was goin' to all these countries to cover stories. You're tellin' me, she was actually goin' there to-… To kill people?" Nathan hesitated, gazing into the Mother's eyes. A debate within him waging within. He wondering if should explain that they did perform rescue missions; even if it wasn't that many.

"Yes." The word made Ellie stiffen. Her hand, having been wrapped around Connor's, tightening as she processed the information before her.

"What-… What was she like?" Connor questioned, a morbid curiosity now within his ice blue eyes. Nathan tilted his head just a hint to the inquiry, not really knowing how to respond.

"Honestly?" A nod from the Father, this causing Nathan to think for a moment before releasing a light sigh; gazing at a random photo of Eleanor. Memories of multiple missions playing throughout his head.

She constantly shouting out orders to their team. Whether it be with a sense of urgency, rage or excitement. How when something happened, whether it be an explosion ending multiple hostiles to a heavy machine gun tearing their flesh to ribbons and thick red chunks, she would cry with glee; just as he and the others would.

Nathan re-met the Father's gaze, giving the faintest of smiles as he answered,

"She loved every second of it." A pause, Nathan gauging the mixed emotions now within the parents' eyes. "She was born for it. A natural leader and warrior who led her men into countless battles." He waited, thinking of Eleanor's beliefs and he wondered if she had got them from her parents. "In other words, she was a Shield Maiden. And a fucking good one, at that." Nathan caught the corner of Connor's lips twitch just a hint while Ellie gave a slight scoff.

There was a brief and tense silence that followed. Ellie and Connor continuing through the album and it was when they had reached the end, and Nathan briefly explaining the purpose behind the single photographs, they began going through it a second time. Finally, with their third browse having finished, they both glanced to one another, then to Nathan.

"Could you-…" Ellie stopped for a moment, looking down at a random photo. This time, of just Eleanor and Nathan dressed in their combat gear. All the while, behind them was the wreckage of a tank. While Nathan's smile was more of a grin, Eleanor's was wide and full, just as it always was. Slowly, a tear began to roll down the Mother's cheek, delicately landing upon the photograph before finishing her question, "Could you tell us the stories about these? About what happened on your… missions, I guess." Nathan's, along with Connor's, eyes grew wide, not expecting such a question. But he quickly wiped the bewildered look from his face.

He honestly understood why she would want to know. She couldn't make any more memories with her beloved Daughter. And what memories she thought she had of her and what she had lived through, were nothing but lies as far as she were concerned. Now, she most likely wanted to know what Eleanor was truly like. And the only way to find out now, was by Nathan and what he had gone through with her.

After a few pregnant beats, Nathan gave a slow, careful nod.

"Very well. But, I'll be honest: some of the things we did…" He glanced to the album, eyeing the patch that they wore. "There's a reason we were chosen to carry them out." He waited a beat. "But, there will be some moments that aren't be all gloom and death." Both nodded, their eyes now fiercely gazing upon Nathan to the point that he could easily imagine Kobold like ears upon their heads. How they would twitch with each word he spoke, just as Olivia's did now. The young ward being just as interested in hearing such stories about the very woman she knew Nathan had loved so much.

Glancing to her, Nathan gave a smile, he giving her hand beneath the table a squeeze of reassurance before looking back to Ellie and Connor.

"It all started back in 2013, the same year I met Eleanor…"

It took many hours and quite a few cups of coffee, but as they passed by, so did each mission that Nathan and Eleanor had gone on. How they had travelled to each of the world's hot spots, from Iraq, Afghanistan and Africa multiple times throughout the years to name a few and survived firefight after firefight. Hunting down and killing their targets with extreme prejudice, or in the rare instance, ensure that the those they had to rescue were returned back home without even so much as a scratch. Recalling each and every close encounter that both had gone through. How Nathan had risen through the ranks of the company so that he could be with Eleanor, right there in the thick of it all.

It was when Nathan had finally gotten to their last mission that he had begun to diminish in enthusiasm. Fondness becoming bitter sadness as he realized he was so close to the end of stories to tell.

He retold the mission, but he mostly skipped over his what he had gone through, going right to when he regrouped with Eleanor at the Mayor's Office. It was when he neared the very end that he ceased his words. Eyes becoming down casted to the photos upon the table.

It was with this silence, that Ellie seemed to piece together this was the final mission she had gone on.

"H-How did she die?" Ellie suddenly asked before pausing. "I mean _actually_ die?" Raising an eyebrow, Nathan followed with,

"What did you hear?" The Mother didn't answer for many seconds, leaving it to Connor.

"We got a letter tellin' us there was an accident while she was covering a story in Africa. Something about a crash killing her instantly." Nathan could only raise his brow further in surprise, not understanding why they would get such a thing. It was then he began to wonder if she left instructions to the company to do it.

It honestly wasn't that unheard of. Mercenaries leaving such directives for the company they work for to give letters worded in certain ways for loved ones. After all, being a mercenary, a gun for hire, isn't exactly something your parents would be proud of saying that's what you were. Better to keep them in the dark, as to not pollute their image of you.

For Eleanor, it was being the perfect daughter and a hard-working reporter.

Now, that was shattered all thanks to Nathan.

"So?" Ellie snapped, catching the other three off guard. A fire within her emerald eyes. "How did my Eleanor really die?" Nathan, easily seeing the look of rage within the woman's orbs began to carefully craft his answer.

Yet, no matter how he tried, none sounded good or pleasant.

 _Fuck… You've done this before, Nathan. So why the fuck is it so hard now?_

Finally, after a minute, he spoke,

"She died to a grenade to the stomach." Both paled even more than what they already were. Tears threatening to break their threshold of Ellie's eyes. Connor gripping his wife's hand tightly, while the other held a coffee mug in the other. White knuckles easily seen.

"Y-You mean she was-… she was blown up?!" Connor stuttered out, now slightly shaking.

Nathan, matching his shaken gaze, felt something within him stir. But, he answered with a simple and nearly emotionless,

"Yes." Slowly, Connor nodded. Processing the information just as Ellie did earlier. "It was instantaneous." Nathan tersely added. "If her body armor hadn't been destroyed, which it was, tearing heart to shreds, the concussion blast would have ceased it's beating."

"Nathan!" Olivia chided, shooting him a harsh gaze while lowering her ears just a hint. But the man only gave her a glance, continuing with,

"She felt no pain. And if she did, it was for a very short amount of time." Both Ellie and Connor could only stare with shock and horror, before the Father's slowly turned to anger.

"H-How can you speak so-so casually about it? I thought you loved her!" Olivia felt Nathan's arm tighten through his hand and watched as he clenched his jaw for just a moment.

"I did and still do. Like I said, she saved my life. If it wasn't for her…" He looked to the album, taking in the photos before focusing on one where it was just them. They side by side, arms crossed while resting upon their bikes. He took in her beautiful features, fiery red hair and bold sapphire eyes. Even now, he could easily her sweet velvet-like voice and soft, yet ever so slightly rough skin. "I know I wouldn't be here, right now." Re-matching their gaze, his voice lowered and eyes hardened, "I loved her like no other, even now. And I hate myself for not being able to keep her safe. For allowing my stupidity to cause her death."

Slowly, Ellie and Connor's eyes widened. Their own gazes hardening now. With them, Olivia's on gaze turned to that of worry at the words he spoke.

"W-What do you mean your-…" Ellie tried to ask but failed, but Nathan still answered.

"During the mission, something went wrong. We had cornered the fucker we were after, but he had a child hostage. A little boy." He paused, watching their expressions shift. "I told her that she should let my team's Rifleman that I had dispatched to a nearby rooftop to hit his hand wielding the pistol he had to the boy's head. But she disagreed and instead opted to trade herself for the boy. It was when she was halfway to the man, that I disobeyed orders and had my Rifleman take the shot, anyway." He paused, watching as rage began to take form within both the parents' eyes. "A struggle ensued which ended with him pulling out a grenade and she sacrificing herself for both the child and myself." Nathan went silent for many moments, eyes looking to the table before saying lowly, "Ultimately, I am to blame for her death." He waited, reverting his gaze, taking in the looks of shock that slowly turned into ugly hatred and rage, while Olivia squeezed his hand to the point he thought she would break it. Finally, he finished with a quiet, "I am sorry."

In an instant, Connor was across the table, hands wrapped firmly around Nathan's throat. Both tumbling to the floor as the former roared in rage.

"You bastard! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Connor! Connor, stop!" Ellie shrieked, rushing to her husband's side where she tried in vain to pull him off Nathan.

"Get off him!" Olivia cried with Ellie, pulling alongside the woman.

"Do you know what you took from us?! Do you?!" Connor demanded, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. "You took our little girl! You took her!" Nathan, fought against the Father's grasp. Yet, for a reason he couldn't place, the thought of striking him to free himself brought only dread. The urge to fight slowly dying down within him each time of doing so. "You took our little girl! You took her from us, you fuckin' piece of shite!" Picking up Nathan's head, he slammed it into the floor while shouting, "You fuckin' took her from us!"

Staring into Nathan's eyes, the two men remained locked in a constant struggle as the Father fiercely tried to strangle him. All the while, Ellie and Olivia desperately fought to pry the two away from each other. Even with Olivia's strength, it was no match for what now burned within Connor: The rage of a Father that had lost his only daughter.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-sorry!" Nathan just barely choked out.

"You're sorry?!" He rose Nathan's head and brought it down a second time. " _You're sorry?!_ Do you have any idea what it's like?! To lose a child?! Do you?!" Connor roared, but Nathan couldn't answer. He didn't have enough breath. Instead, could only gasp and sputter. Trying desperately to hold onto his fading consciousness.

Connor continued to squeeze and choke the life from Nathan, screaming with each passing second; Ellie and Olivia fought to free the latter from the Father's grasp. Their own screams falling upon deaf ears of the rage fueled man. All the while, darkness began to set in and engulf Nathan's vision. And yet, for some reason he could not place, he didn't fight it. Instead, an odd sense of acceptance began to fill the man's mind.

Then a thought formed within his mind,

 _Maybe… Maybe this is for the best. Maybe I deserve to die. Here. By this man's hands._

Vision now no more than a single bit of light, his body had become completely numb while a ringing was all he could hear as the shouts began to fade. It was then, that something appeared before him: that of Eleanor.

However, unlike the past month where she had slowly degraded into that of a walking, talking corpse. She was now dressed in a mixture of plate armor and brilliantly white robes. A headdress that appeared to be made from steel emblazed with multiple gems, with a sapphire at the very center, was adorned upon her head; as her fiery red hair flowed freely through the air. Her skin was clear and appeared as though it radiated with light itself. Her features, were even more intense and beautiful than he had ever seen. But, what struck him the most, was the sound of her voice. Just as she was while alive, it was soft, like that of a fine velvet. But now, it was as though he could take hold and enrapture himself in it.

"Hello, Nathan." He couldn't speak. Either he was to entranced to form any or he had been physically cut off from being able to.

Honestly, did it matter?

Eleanor released a light giggle, the sound sending Nathan's heart into a fluttering mess. Oh, how he had yearned to hear such a noise. Just one more time.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue," She paused, her smile turning to a frown. A site that sent a strange spike of pain through the man. "Or is it due to my father having his hands wrapped around your throat?" Though these words should have made Nathan question what and how this was happening, he truly didn't care. Instead, he remained entranced by the sight before him.

"Nonetheless, I guess it doesn't matter." She moved closer, now just a foot away. Her scent filling Nathan's immediate area, a mixture of juniper berries, what seemed like firewood with an amusing hint of Guinness. Nathan basked in the aroma, loving every second that passed by to the point he nearly missed the words Eleanor spoke,

"What does matter, is that it's not your time, my beloved." A hand landed upon his cheek. Her skin so soft and warm, that he almost forgot what she had just said and the urge to take her into his arms was nearly maddening. But he could not move, paralyzed for reasons he couldn't place. "No. You must continue on. To stay upon the Earth and be with little Olivia." The sound of his ward's name caught Nathan off guard, not knowing what to make of the statement.

Was this really happening? Was Eleanor here? Now? Sent from the Gods in the Heavens to tell him this? Or was it merely his oxygen depraved brain concocting some random delusion?

"To watch over and be there for her, just as you have been tasked. And ultimately," He felt her thumb rub against his cheek, just as she would always do. The sensation driving him to close his eyes and shudder in ecstasy. "To ensure that millions do not die. To keep the world safe from a mad man. In other words, my beloved Nathan," She clasped his other cheek, his teal eyes focusing upon her bold sapphire. How they gave off such a beauty and brilliance. "To find and earn the redemption you so desperately desire." Before Nathan could process the final words, Eleanor pressed her lips to his.

Instantly, a warmth spread throughout his being. As though life itself was being poured within him. And with it, came a blinding light…

Slowly, his vision came to and before him was Connor, whose neck was locked tightly between Nathan's arm and his body. At some point he couldn't remember, Nathan had broken free of Connor's grasp and placed him into a head lock.

The Father struggled frantically to break free. One hand trying to pull Nathan's arm away while the other swatted at the home owner's legs. A silent cry of surrender and to let go. While behind him, both Olivia and Ellie begged Nathan to stop. Their cries so loud that it hurt his ears beyond belief.

Having gained his senses, Nathan looked to Connor and met his gaze. Within them was nothing but pure animalistic rage. Something that he knew all too well. He had seen and felt it before from his time as a warrior when he witnessed a brother die by enemy gunfire. But he could only imagine what it could be like as Father. Surely tens, hundreds, even thousands of times more powerful.

Would he know what that's like one day? If he did have a child, would he experience what his lover's Father is now? He didn't know and hope to the Gods he wouldn't ever.

"Connor…" Nathan whispered, the man's name causing him to lessen his struggle by just a hint; which made Nathan loosen his grasp by the same amount. "I'm sorry about Eleanor. By the Gods, you have no idea how sorry I am. I understand you are her Father, but that doesn't change how much I loved her." Nathan paused, gauging Connor's reaction. He seemed to have calmed, but the rage within his eyes burned just as bright. "As I said, she saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I owe her my life, for fuck sakes." Nathan went quiet, his gaze drifting off into the distance. The image of her bloody corpse upon the ground flashing throughout his mind. "And I failed her. I let her die and it was all because of my stupidity." Meeting Connor's icy blue eyes one last time, he continued with deep sorrow, "I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. A punishment in knowing that I am the reason she is no longer with us, because of me. Surely that is far worse than death." Slowly, the Father's eyes calmed. The rage dying down before being followed with a stiff nod.

Cautiously, Nathan released Connor from his grasp and both rose to their feet. All the while the latter coughed viciously, air refilling his lungs. Nathan took a step back as Ellie rushed to Connor's side, helping to ensure he could stand. This revealed that her hat had been knocked off, further revealing her bald head. The sight bringing a sense of sorrow to him at what confirmed his suspicious from his time with Eleanor and what she had told him years ago.

Olivia stood next to her homestay, she taking ahold of his hand tightly and looking up with her grey eyes that easily asked, "Are you going to be okay?" All the while, her ears laid upon her skull and tail wrapped tightly around him. Nathan, who returned the look, nodded. Giving her own hand a squeeze of reassurance before focusing back upon Eleanor's parents.

Connor stared Nathan down like a tiger, eyes fierce. But he made no move to rush towards him again. Instead, he looked to Ellie, who returned it and nodded.

With that, the two began making their way towards the door, Ellie picking her hat up in the process and covering her head. But before they could exit, Nathan called,

"Wait! Please, at least take the photos." Both looked to the man, then the album that held them. "Keep them. Make copies. I don't care. Just… Just please, take them." Ellie & Connor glanced to each other before they approached the table and picked up the book.

Looking upon its contents, they carefully closed it before turning towards the door to leave. But again, before they could, Nathan called out one final time.

"May I ask something else? One last question?" Both stopped stiffly, Connor more than Ellie, and turned. Standing awkwardly, Nathan not knowing how to ask in hopes of getting his answer. It was after near a full minute of silence, he asked, "Is it… Is it under control at all? The treatments?" Both knew what he was asking with Ellie looking away embarrassed. Her hand moving towards her hat, as if to ensure it was still there. Making sure that it concealed her bald head where fiery red hair once sat. All the while, Olivia gazed curiously at what he meant before she caught that strange and disgusting sent again. How it lingered beneath Ellie's perfume. Then, it made sense to her. Eyes growing wide as her ears fell flat upon her skull and tail curling up between her legs.

Looking back to Nathan, Ellie gave a firm nod.

"Aye. It's gone into remission and from what my doctor says, I should be completely well again within a few months." Involuntarily, Nathan smiled before returning the nod.

"Good." He went quiet, watching as both she and Connor gave a final nod of their own before finally leaving. The door closing quietly behind them.

For multiple minutes, Olivia & Nathan stood completely still and quiet. Both slowly processing what had happened in the past hours of the day.

It was Olivia that spoke first,

"Nathan…" He hummed, looking to her. "Do you really still blame yourself for Eleanor's death? Despite what you and I talked about?" Olivia's voice was laced with worry as her hand continued to squeeze Nathan's tighter and tighter with each passing second.

The man in question was quiet, the silence becoming deafening. Until finally,

"Yes. I do, Olivia. And I have a feeling I always will." The young Kobold stiffly nodded as her tail acted as though it was trying to pull him even closer than what he already was.

"I-… I see." She meekly responded. Her voice nothing but a squeak. But before any time could pass in that moment, she watched as Nathan knelt down before her. He taking her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. The intensity so strong, that it startled her for a moment.

"Olivia, nothing will happen like that one night. I'm past that point because of you. I may carry this blame within me, but you have still saved me." He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering gently, "I won't abandon you." Tears formed within Olivia's grey eyes, threatening to spill down her fur covered cheeks. The very thought of Nathan harming himself now, after the night they had just had together. It sent her to such a dark place.

"You mean it?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end. She felt Nathan's arms wrap tightly around while burying her head within her chest. His scent being all she could inhale. It helping to calm her beating heart and nearly fractured nerves.

"Of course, Olivia. I haven't come this far to break my promise now."

Smiling, tears in her eyes, she gave a nod before wrapping her arms around him. All the while whispering,

"Thank you, Nathan…" Giving her a tight squeeze, the two remained like this for many moments before he pulled back and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks.

"Now," He glanced to the clock and saw it was near 5 P.M. "How about we actually go do something, hmm? Maybe go to that one Italian restaurant you and Eva went to awhile back? Even bring her along?" The proposal brought a smile to Olivia, she nodding while giving one final hug.

"I'd like that." Nathan nodded, returning the gesture. Then, a thought came to his mind, and with it, a mischievous smirk.

"And maybe, you can convince her to join us one night. Hmm?" This was responded with the feeling of claws digging into his back and a low growl. "Ow. Ow." Nathan began, hoping the words would make her stop; but the pain only grew worse. "I was joking, Liv! I was joking!" He swiftly cried but was silenced with a whisper into his ear,

"Don't get any ideas, Nathan. And besides," He felt the claws pressed into skin just a hint deeper. _"I don't like sharing."_ With that, she pulled her claws away and met his gaze. A wide and innocent smile now upon her face as she cheerfully said, "Okay?" Flexing his back to try and ease the pain, he groaned out,

"Yeah. Duly noted." This earned him a kiss to his cheek and sudden slap on the back.

 _"Good!"_ She exclaimed, causing him to groan a second time while she walked away. Leaving him to stand wearily to his feet. "Oh, and Nathan," He looked her way with half a sense of dread. But when he met her gaze, it lessened by just hint. She stood, smiling wryly, arms crossed and tail swaying smoothly in the air. "Perhaps during a full moon we could... invite her." Her smile became a hint sinister. "After all, I'm sure you've heard what happens on those particular nights." The caretaker felt a sudden ache within his hips as his knowledge of Extra-Species played within his mind,

 _On nights during Full Moons, all Extra-Species' carnal desires become more powerful, along with their self control lessening._

Nathan swallowed, his sense of dread re-rising, but also one of curiosity.

 _What will Olivia possibly be like?_ He wondered, before another thought came to mind, _Oh, boy... What will Eva be like, if she does invite her?_ The ache within his hips grew at the very thought of his ward's older cousin and what she could become on such a night. _Should of kept my fucking mouth shut..._


	19. A Reckless Decision

A Reckless Decision

Standing within the ascending elevator, Nathan awaited for it to reach the lobby above; just as he had done so many times before. And yet, today felt different. It wasn't like all the other times he had done so, save for when he came in before being forced on medical leave to see if his PTSD symptoms would clear up. Which they had. He knew they'd let him back to work. But, even then, that didn't make things feel any better. And he already knew why: That of accepting Eleanor being gone.

She was, after all, the reason he joined the company and the Hell Hounds in the first place. She vouched for him and got him a spot, where he strove through the ranks fast, earning his own team and becoming second in command of their squad.

Part of the reason was, as he told Olivia, he was good at it. But deep down, the other reason was because he wanted to be beside Eleanor. Both in civilian and mercenary life. And that's what he did. But now that she was gone, was there honestly a point in him continuing at working with the company? Yes, he had made friends here. But, it just wouldn't be the same in the end.

And, every so often, he found himself thinking back to Olivia and the conversation they had just last night…

 _Parking his bike, Nathan pushed the kickstand out before carefully setting down; followed with both he and Olivia dismounting and heading inside. It was after the two had been home for an hour or so and he was cooking dinner while she played on her phone that he abruptly said,_

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." Olivia, not expecting such a statement, only stared at her phone in shock before slowly looking up to him. Her ears standing at attention while her tail ceased all motion. Back turned to her, he turned his head a hint her way, "Liv? Did you hear me?" She regained her senses and swiftly nodded with a,

"Y-Yes! I did, Nathan." She waited a beat, taking in the silence save for the chopping of a knife on the cutting bored Nathan used.

"All right." He paused, sliding some vegetables into a boiling pot. "Well, with that, I think it's time we talk about what that means." Turning to her, he placed the knife down. His teal eyes giving off a rather intimidating intensity.

"Umm… And what-… What does that mean?" Olivia stuttered, despite easily knowing already.

"There may be times I'm gone for any amount of time. From days to weeks. Hell, sometimes months." Olivia nodded to the words slowly.

"I see…" Olivia mumbled, her body slowly filling with dread at the thought of him leaving.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed, crossing his arms. "And that means you'll be alone during those times, until I come back. I'll make a key for you so you can get in and get a pass for the Tube for you, okay?" Olivia, barely paying attention, mind having drifted away, only nodded absently with the occasional hum. "And, I'll make sure to get all the paper work done so you can use my account to buy supplies. Honestly never know how long I'll be gone for." Olivia, again only gave a half-hearted hum. This one making Nathan tilt his head a hint. "Hey? Liv, you okay?" He inquired, but the young Kobold didn't answer. Instead, absent gaze only grew stronger.

Nathan swiftly made his way to her, hand gently grasping her shoulder.

"Olivia? Hey?" Giving a light shake, Olivia shook her head. Senses coming to and looking towards her caretaker; this causing Nathan to sigh with relief. "You okay?" He asked, chuckling gently. But this questioned was answered with a fierce hug and a sudden cry.

"Don't go!" Nathan jumped from the motion but quickly returned it. Hand gently stroking her head and flattened ears while feeling her tail wrap itself around them.

"Whoa! Calm down, Liv. What's wrong?" Soon, she began to shake and with it, the sound of sniffing.

"Don't go back to them! Please!" Her hug grew stronger, arms and tail grasping him tightly while claws began to dig in. "Can't you just-just, I don't know. Find something else to do? Something safer?" Instantly, Nathan understood her worries and with that, his talk with Price and Mac came flooding back. Guess he should have known she'd have such a reaction.

Continuing to pet her head, his other began to rub her back and tail. All the while, he cooed into her ear.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Liv." He pulled back, signaling for her to do the same. But she remained pried to him for many seconds before finally doing the same. Tears within her eyes and worry easily seen within. Grasping her cheeks and wiping the tears away, he gently said, "Look, nothing will happen. Okay? Our team is the best there is. And… I have a feeling I'm going to be in charge now." He thought a moment and decided it's best he tell a little white lie. "And that means I won't be in the field as much. Which means I won't be in very many fights. Only if they really need me to be."

"But Eleanor wasn't like that." Nathan mentally cursed.

 _Guess she paid attention to all those stories._

"Well, she was different when it came to leading. And while I believe in the same way, still, nothing will happen. Okay?" She shook her head, now stammering her words.

"But-but… But what if-… What if there's another guy like last time? Or-or, I-I don't know. Just, please. Please don't go!" Violently reembracing him, her grasp was even stronger than previous. Multiple joints in his back popping from just how strong it had become. "Please, Nathan! Please don't! I don't want you to leave!" Tears began to flow now as choked sobs escaped her lips. All the while, Nathan sat dumbfounded, for once not knowing what to say to calm her.

The night had ended very tensely. He had eventually gotten her to calm down with continual whispers in her and stroking her ears and tail. But even then, he could tell she wasn't going to be completely calm. That night when he had gone to hold her, they having begun to sleep in the same bed together since their first night just a few days prior, he could tell she was distant; despite the fact that she clung onto him like a child. And this morning as he dropped her off at the Fitness Center, she held his hand far longer than she usually did, while gazing at him with wide puppy like eyes.

"You'll be back, right? You won't leave right away?" He found question silly but didn't show it.

" _Of course, Olivia." He answered, giving her forehead a quick kiss. After making sure no one was looking, of course. And rode off. All the while, he watched in his mirror as she stood, holding her cheek with the same wide, worried eyes…_

Nathan wasn't stupid. He knew until he somehow proved he'd be safe while going out on assignments, that'd she'd remain like this. Something he also knew he'd never be able to do.

He understood why she was acting this way. How much she wished for him to leave the life of violence behind. To pursue something purer. Something better. But Nathan didn't know what to think when such thoughts came. All he ever knew was being a warfighter. A Marine. A mercenary. The life of one taking arms and charging into battle.

He didn't know anything _but_ that.

And yet, when he truly thought hard enough, his mind always went back to his computer. How on it, were stories and ideas written down. But he only wrote them out of boredom. Never thinking of trying to become one professionally.

The elevator dinged, interrupting his thoughts and signifying he had arrived…

The doors opened to the same sterile white lobby he had grown accustomed to. He walked out and up to the desk. Where the secretary, Ms. Lamb sat per usual. She looked up, giving him a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Deckard." He nodded.

"Good morning, Ms. Lamb. I have an appointment with Mr. Monroe." She returned it, looking down at her computer screen.

"Yes, I see it here." She paused picking up the phone. "Enjoy your vacation?" She asked, smile as sultry as ever.

"It was…" He thought for a moment. "Interesting, but enlightening."

"That's good to hear." Her eyes shifted to the phone. "Sir, Mr. Deckard is here to see you. Mm-hmm. Yes, Sir." She placed it down, cutting the line. "You can head right up." Deckard nodded, passing the two guardsmen, who nodded to him.

He pressed the elevator button, waiting a few moments before it opened. Stepping in, he selected the very top floor. The doors reclosing before the vessel began ascending.

With each level passed, Deckard took deep breaths. Calming the strange nerves he had within his stomach. How his heart beat faster than it should have been. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. He just did.

Then, the elevator dinged, opening just as it did downstairs. Only now, the sterile white lobby changed into a board room. An oval oak wood table six seats on both sides and one seat on each end. 13 of the 14 were already occupied, all filled with either men or women in business attire of the finest material. To the left and right and back, the windows overlooked that of London. The cityscape in all its glory with the clear blue sky and morning sun bathing it with warmth. However, on the immediate left and right, right outside the elevator were two men, similar to the ones downstairs in the lobby.

"Hello, Deckard." Mr. Monroe said, the founder and owner of the company. His voice just loud and clear enough to be heard.

"Good morning, Sir." Deckard responded, his customs and courtesy kicking in, knowing he stood before a superior.

"Please, have a seat. We have much to talk about." Nodding, he did so, taking the chair before him before he took notice of the folder that lied upon the table. "So, how was your month off?" Mr. Monroe asked, a smile upon his face. One that, in Deckard's opinion, belonged to a snake.

"It was good, Sir. It helped me clear my head. And, I feel I can say with confidence, that I can pass whatever psyche eval you have for me." The company owner snorted.

"That is good to hear, because we need to send you back to your previous assignment location." Deckard raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Sir?"

"Turns out," Another man began, "The band of rebels has a new leader. And he needs to be neutralized, as well. Same as the last, and the client is paying double to see this one taken care of."

"Hopefully, things will go better than last time. Hmm?" The owner suddenly said, an amused smile on his face. Deckard kept his expression neutral, tempering the rage that sparked within from the comment.

"Yes, Sir." Deckard agreed, keeping his voice even.

"I'm sure it will, because _you_ shall be the new team leader. Since Ms. Sloane's contract was, unfortunately, terminated early. Such a shame to, she only had a few months left. She was such a good Hound." Deckard nodded, remembering that Eleanor's contract with the company had actually been close to ending.

"But, enough about that." A woman suddenly interjected. "Deckard, do you feel you are capable enough to be the team's leader?" He looked to her, eyes locking. And after a long moment, he nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I feel I can lead the team effectively." She smiled with an approving nod. Others doing the same.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. We have many more missions for your team. After all, you are the best we have. The folder in front of you explains the changes that will be made." The owner said, his snake like smile becoming wider. Deckard, again, only nodded to him before looking at said folder.

He picked it up, opening and scanning the contents within. It explaining how he would become the Hell Hounds next leader. Replacing Eleanor due to her "early termination". Deckard tried to continue reading, but he found himself going back to the section that mentioned Eleanor. The two words not sitting right with him one bit.

Early. Termination.

They repeated in his mind over and over. And with them, he felt his stomach tighten and heart rate fluctuate. He gripped the folder tightly, hand shaking just a bit. His breath became a bit more rapid and soon, he found his vision became blurrier.

Slowly, he set the folder down back onto the table. All the while trying to regain control of his breathing,

"Everything to your liking?" Mr. Monroe asked, his smile still present.

"Yes, Sir. It is." He nodded, calming the storm within his body. His mind silencing. Stomach relaxing. Heart slowing.

"Good. Now then, onto business…" But Deckard stopped listening. His mind going back to the words in the folder. But now, with one added addition: Olivia. Her soft face. Beautiful eyes. Cute nose. How her ears twitched and tail swayed ever so gently. But most of all, the look she gave him when he told her he was leaving to go back to work.

How, she grasped onto his hand. Voice, quiet and low, filled with worry asking him,  
"You'll be back, right?" The question seeming silly to him then. But now, it felt so valid. So surreal. He couldn't explain it.

Then, a certain phrase repeated in his mind: _She was such a good Hound._ Deckard repeated it a few more times. Now gathering the meaning behind the man's words. He felt his fist clench tightly. Their unit may have been called The Hell Hounds. But to refer to Eleanor in such a way.

"Sir?" Deckard said, cutting him off without even realizing it.

"Yes, Deckard?" He stayed silent for a few moments before asking,

"Earlier. What did you mean by, 'she was such a good Hound'?" The company owner quirked an eyebrow, his tone filled with an aspect the man couldn't place.

"That's what she was. A Hound." Deckard nodded.

"Surely, you mean soldier. Or, even mercenary. Right, Sir?" Mr. Monroe looked with an amused smile.

"If you wish to refer to her as such. Then, yes. She was. Now, back to—"

"Say it."

"Pardon?" The company owner asked.

"I said," Deckard looked up, eyes boring into his. "Say it. Say she was a soldier or mercenary. But not a Hound. I don't care if our team is called The Hell Hounds. She was more than just that." Mr. Monroe scoffed at the words.

"Surely you're joking." Deckard's eyes widened, rage filling them. "Deckard, what does it matter how I refer to Ms. Sloane. She's dead now. There's no point crying over such a thing." Deckard suddenly slammed his fist into the table, causing it to creak from the impact.

"She was more than that! She was a human being!" Mr. Monroe went silent, staring now with bewildered eyes and an insulted look. "You got that, you motherfucker?!" The company owner's eyes narrowed, becoming like daggers.

"Listen here, Deckard. I _highly_ suggest you change your attitude. Or you will regret it. Understand? You or Ms. Sloane or anyone else in your team are nothing more to me or anyone else in this room, than expendable bodies. Those to be sent forward to find and either rescue or kill who we tell you to find or kill." Suddenly smiling, one that of a snake and amusement just like before. "In simplest of terms: A Hound." Deckard only stared, the rage in his eyes having intensified tenfold. "Now, shut up and listen up." Deckard did so, mouth staying shut. A sense of defeat filling his being.

But then, just as Mr. Monroe was about to continue, Deckard felt something stir within him. Something he had never felt before. Something he couldn't place. Then, upon thinking of Mr. Monroe's words, he realized something: He was nothing but just as he had put it; a hound. All his life, all he had done was gone from one country to another, killing people for those higher than him.

Yes, they claimed it was for peace and their families. His younger mind filled with their words of patriotism and love for his family. But deep beneath the surface, it was also for the very thing that the governments always clamored more for. Just as what this company did: Money.

No matter how you sliced it, it always came back to that.

And as time went on, specifically after he had EASed from the U.S. and Royal Marines, that Deckard easily saw it was about that. How out in those sandy, barren battlefields and torn down cities, the things that always matter was making sure those oil rigs kept on pumping that black gold beneath up to the surface. All the while making sure the terrorists he fought against stayed away from them and were put into the ground.

Yes, some missions throughout his did have him keep innocent people safe. His most recent being an example. But, those focused on money always outweighed the others.

Even his time as assassin ultimately focused on money.

How once the bill had been passed, the world's economy entered a type of renaissance. The crash of the world's currency back when he was still in his teens having recovered. All thanks to the new businesses that came about with the introduction of Extra-Species into everyday society, along with the wealth of their homelands coming into play.

In the end, he had never truly done anything that was for himself. He only focused on the orders he was given and completed them with fierce determination.

Just like a loyal hound would for its master…

"No." Monroe, who had been speaking, was cut off again. "No. Fuck you. I'm done." Nathan stood up, reaching into his shirt and pulled out his three personal ornaments. Now becoming two as he broke one off. The one that tied him to the company.

He tossed it onto the table, it sliding across the smooth surface and stopping just before Monroe. Staring down at it, eyeing the piece of tin and its credentials. Slowly, he picked up and examined it before letting out a chuckle.

"And what is this, Deckard?" The sound of his alias made Nathan cringe inside. But also, ignite a new sense of rage.

"I'm done." He answered. "I'm done with this company. And I'm done with you. With being the highest bidder's 'Hound'."

"Oh? But that's all you'll ever be. Those two tags around your neck show that. You've been nothing but a hound your entire life." He let out a laugh. Nathan didn't respond right away, instead, looking down at the two remaining that hung around his neck. "Face it, Deckard. You've just belonged to different owners before me." Teal eyes locked with brown.

"Yeah. You're right. But nonetheless, I'm done. I'm done being just that. I've got more important things in my life now. Things that need me to be my own person."

"Oh? And just what would that be?" Monroe asked, the former-Marine scoffing to the question.

"None of your business." The company owner's eyes narrowed again.

"Oh, but I think it is. After all, you still have quite a few years on your contract. Keep in mind, _I own you!_ " shaking his head, Nathan turned to walk away but stopped. The sound of a certain name catching his attention.

"It doesn't happen to be about that Kobold does it? What is her name? Olivia?" One man said.

"Yes. Olivia Rose, I believe. Daughter to a wealthy and key family back from her home land. Parents then died during a riot. My, such a terrible fate to fall upon a poor girl." The woman from earlier confirmed.

"How fitting. A mutt for a hound." Another whispered, a smirk across her face.

"And had recently been kidnapped. Only to be rescued by a certain asset of ours. A Mr. Deckard. Isn't that, right?" Another man said as Nathan slowly turned back towards the table. Rage within in his eyes, but also a hint of fear.

"How do you…?"

"It's our job to know what our Hounds do, Mr. Deckard." Monroe said, pausing for a moment as his smile widened. "Or should I say, Nathan Koniec?" Nathan's eyes widened, the sound of his real name causing him to freeze for a brief moment.

"How-… how do you…?"

"Like I just said, Koniec. It's _our_ job to know what _our_ Hounds do. Both on and off mission." He motioned his hands, what Nathan thought was for the chair, but soon felt two pairs of hands grabbing his arms. The two men from earlier gripping him into a tight vice. "Now, please, take your seat. And allow us to continue." Nathan looked to said chair.

When Nathan stayed still, one of the other men laughed saying,

"Or, would you want something to happen to young Ms. Rose again? After all, it'd be such a shame if she met the same fate as Ms. Sloane, wouldn't—" Before the man could finish, Nathan ripped free from the men's grasp, punching one holding him before pulling the same pistol from his holster and shooting the man who just spoke. Head whipping back, brain, blood and skull blowing out from his head. The first two now leaking from the large hole.

"What the fuck?!" Another yelled, as the remaining 12 rushed for cover.

Nathan ducked instinctively, feeling a punch was about to be delivered to him. He turned and shoved the pistol into the man's chest, letting off two rounds. He shoved the now dead man into the other guard. Stumbling from the weight, stopping him from pulling out his own pistol. Nathan rushed up, placing the Glock into the corpses head and fired off three rounds. The first weakening the skull, and the last two punching into the guard behind.

"Are you fucking insane?!" A woman shouted, hiding under the table with the others. The same that called Olivia a mutt Nathan judged from the voice.

"You want to fucking find out!" The pistol wielding man roared.

After a few brief, tense seconds, he spoke again,

"Come out. Now." Nathan ordered, aiming the pistol in his targets' general direction. But when no one did, he fired a round into the desk. A startled shriek emitting from under it. "Come out, fuckers!" Nathan shouted, voice filled with malice.

"All right! All right!" Monroe yelled back, slowly coming up from the table. His hands raised above his head. "You insane bastard! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" The company owner shouted, eyes wild.

"Yes. I do." He paused, thinking for a moment. "And, yes. I am insane to answer the one cunt's question." Nathan paused, lowering the pistol just a few inches. "The way I see it, Monroe, I should just kill you for insulting Eleanor the way you did… But I won't. Killing you wouldn't change a thing in the end. I'm done with this life." He turned, making his way to the elevator.

He pressed the button, the door opening a few seconds later. He was about to toss the pistol onto the ground when Monroe suddenly shouted, rage heavy in his voice.

"You're fucking dead, Koniec! You hear me?! I'll put the highest contract on your head I can! I'll make sure you and that fucking bitch of yours suff-" Monroe ceased his words, seven rounds slamming into his body. Staggering back from the impacts, stopping just a foot or so from the window.

His eyes looked down, watching as blood poured from the holes now flawing his finely tailored suit. Then, looking back up, eyes filled with shock and disbelief, Nathan spoke,  
"She's not my bitch. She's my future. Probably my last shot at having one. And you are _not_ going to take it away from me." Nathan fired the last round, it punching through Monroe's head. The window behind being splattered with his fluids; soon followed by his corpse.

Nothing but silence permeated through the room. The remaining board members staring in disbelief at what just happened before them. Nathan watched as the now dead man's body slid along the glass, slumping onto the floor. Soon followed by his own fluids.

Nathan stared at the corpse a few seconds longer before crouching down and wiping the pistol free of his finger prints on the same guard's suit. Followed by placing it in his hand. A futile action, he was sure. But something he learned to do from his days as an assassin.

He pressed the elevator, waiting for it to open. When it did, he stepped in and selected for the lobby.

Looking back, gazing at the watching eyes that now peaked from under the table. Just before the door closed, he smiled widely.  
"Have a good day, Ladies and Gentlemen." But, a thought came to his mind, and just before the doors closed, he caught them. Prying the steel portals open. Those remaining stared with newly rejuvenated fear, not knowing what to expect from the man due to the sudden action.

"Oh, and if you cut off Eleanor's benefits from her parents," His expression grew dark. Eyes filling with bloodlust and smile growing sinister. "I'll paint the walls and windows with your blood, just as I did theirs." There were a few tense moments before he finally released the doors, letting them close.

Standing in the elevator, part of his mind was calm, while the other began to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Most likely the two guards in the lobby were already preparing for him. And he was sure even more were streaming from the stairs that connected the dozens of other floors. He had just forced himself into a situation that he had no hope of winning. Already he was thinking of how he was going to get out of the building and figure out some kind of plan. But when nothing formed, he felt his heart sink a bit.

"Fuck…" He muttered. "I've really done it now."

Then a ding.

The elevator doors opened.

What Nathan expected was going to be the lobby filled armed guards having him in their sights, ready to end him in a moment's notice; was instead the same way he left it.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised at the scene before him. Slowly, he moved forward, his steps echoing in the large lobby. It, along with the sound of a keyboard being typed on by Ms. Lamb. He continued towards his destination, that of the garage elevator. And with each step, his body became just a bit tenser, ready to spring into action.

Yet he passed both the guards and Ms. Lamb's desk without anything happening. Only her saying to him with a smile,  
"Have a good day, Mr. Deckard." He looked back and returned it.

"You as well, Ms. Lamb." Before pressing the elevator button and entering it, descending to his bike below…

The Understudy was moderately full, it now being noon. Those who wanted something to eat with an ale or two. Among the patrons sat Nathan. The now ex-mercenary who had just killed two board members of the company he used to work at. One random man that insulted his beloved Ward, Olivia Rose. And the Head, Founder, and Owner of the company itself: Monroe. Nathan never learned his first name, never really caring enough to learn it. Just that he enjoyed the profession and it paid well. And this was the only problem Nathan saw himself facing.

He no longer had a job. Granted, he knew he'd be fine for a bit. Making sure to save up his wealth in the years he had been working. But he knew it wouldn't last forever, and though he wanted to follow Olivia's wishes, her wanting him to live a more peaceful life. He honestly had no idea what he could possibly do.

Nathan took a drink, the cold liquid running down his throat as his mind thought of possibilities. And as he did so, words began to echo within his mind.

Words that Eleanor once spoke to him…

" _Why don't you try to have these published, Nate? If this is like the others, they could be hits." She referring to the stories he would write in his spare time. Her eyes glued to the laptop monitor before her._

He stood at the stove, cooking up breakfast as both had awoken not long ago. She having taken her place on the couch and browsed through it before coming across them in a folder. After asking his permission, he simply confirming with a nod, not really paying attention, she begun skimming through one. And as the minutes passed, the skimming became actual reading. And soon found herself more and more engrossed with what was before her. So engrossed that she didn't want to stop when he told her the food was ready.

"Really, Nate. Why don't you?" He shrugged.

"I just write them to pass the time or when I'm bored." He walked up to her, who still had her face glued upon the screen. "There nothing special, in all honestly." He closed the lid, halting her reading mid-sentence. "Now come on, time to eat." He said while gently grasping her hand and pulling her up.

"Awwww." She whined. "But I want to keep readin'." The man smiled at his lover before pulling her to his chest.

" _Plenty of time for that later. Besides," He gently kissed her neck, then cheek. "We have plans for the day." Looking with a smirk of her own now, a light giggle escaped from her lips as they made their way to the table…_

Nathan kept the memory in his mind for a few more moments. Thinking it over as he kept the glass just a few inches from his lips. An odd sense of detachment coming over him as he replayed that day's events.

Slowly, he finished the rest of his ale before standing up and making his way outside to his bike. He turned it on, revving the engine before putting on his helmet. As he sped down the road, he swiftly stopped at his home and grabbed the letter he had yet to open. Gazing at it longer than he meant before pocketing it. Then, he swiftly got back on his bike and began riding towards his next destination.

Taking in the route he was going, all the while. The familiar buildings and signs. He knew and remembered it all. All the while, she would be besides, ahead or waiting for him at the end. Standing there upon her doorstep, arms crossed and smile on her lips. The woman that had saved him so long ago.

His beloved Eleanor…


	20. A Final Confrontation & Acceptance

A Final Confrontation & Acceptance

It didn't take him long to arrive.

It never did.

Parking his bike, he turned the engine off, but remained seated. Teal eyes gazing upon the building before him as memories of the past rushed back full force; just as they did while he had spoken to Eleanor's parents. So many days and nights, coming and going from the home, always with a on his face, regardless if he was leaving alone or together with her. The former being that, in the end, he knew he would see her again. But now was no longer the case.

Slowly stepping off, he placed his helmet upon the seat, but remained in place. Continually looking the building over, as if some force was keeping him frozen in place and forcing him to gaze upon it. It wasn't until he took a deep breath, that he was finally able to begin making his way up to the door. Reaching the welcome mat, he slowly crouched down and looked beneath. Sure enough, a key laid under. Grabbing and placing it into the lock, he turned. The mechanisms within shifting and unlocking the door. Then, with a gentle push, the portal slowly swung open; landing gently against the stopper as light poured into the home. Nathan remained motionless, staring in through the entryway that he had entered so many times before.

Everything was just as it had been the last time he had been here, just a few days before he and the team shipped out for the assignment, to the first day he had awoken in her home. The only true difference between then and now being that some of her personal items were now gone. Taken away by her parents, most likely.

His sense of nostalgia from before rose back within, now though, it was accompanied by a hint of sorrow. He truly didn't know how to feel at this moment, being back inside the house that he called his second home. Especially now that its owner was gone.

Closing the door behind, he walked a few feet forward and flipped a switch, the lights coming on and re-illuminating the house. With the newly added light, he scanned everything a second time. While slowly making his way towards the table where he and Eleanor would sit and eat, he placed a hand on the chair he always sat at; its smooth wood contrasting his rough skin. Shifting his eyes to the one across from it, the one where Eleanor would seat herself. He easily pictured her in it now. Long fiery red hair and sapphire eyes. How they would draw him in, causing the man to gaze upon her for minutes on end. Just as he did now, staring at the empty space in total silence.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the envelope that she had left for him. Gazing upon the written name and address, he turned it around and began to open it. Carefully pulling the letter out, a single key came with it, falling upon the table. Looking to it, he delicately picked it up, giving a closer look before replacing it. Then, turning his attention back to the letter, he unfolded it and began to read,

 _Nathan,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I've finally reached the end of my lucky streak._

 _That I'm dead._

 _But, that really doesn't matter. What does, is that it means you're alive and well. Hopefully, anyway. And even if you aren't completely healthy, the fact you're still breathing is what truly matters._

 _But, I know that means I can't be there for you with me gone. That you're alone in this world, just as you were when I first found you on the stormy night in the Jubilee Gardens._

 _But that shouldn't mean you should let the self-hatred that I know that's still looming within you to take over. To let yourself be destroyed by your own mind._

 _People die, Nathan. Especially in our line of work._

 _Even us._

 _The, oh so, 'infamous' Hell Hounds._

 _Something I felt you never understood, despite how you are, seeing the bullshite of this world and those we work for, is that you don't honor those who have passed by living your life in misery and self-loathing._

 _No._

 _You honor them, by living_ _ **everyday**_ _like it's your last. To live your life to the fullest, because they can't, now._

 _Maybe they didn't take a bullet for you directly; but nonetheless, they died to make sure you kept on fighting. But most importantly, to keep on living._

 _Something that I felt you never truly learned to do outside of the military lifestyle you've lived so long in._

 _So, I want you to focus on doing just that._

 _My final wish for you, is to get out of this life, Nathan._

 _Leave this one of blood and death behind. Learn to live like a regular person. To find someone to love, just as you loved me, and I you. Settle down. Have kids and raise them like the man I know you are. Publish those stories you have hidden away and show your brilliance to the world._

 _Until we meet again, whether it be in the afterlife or in a next, stay safe. Stay strong._

 _Love,_

 _Eleanor "El" Sloane_

Slowly, Nathan placed the letter down upon the table. Cold teal eyes locked upon the piece of paper.

He figured that when he finished, he would cry. That his heart would have fallen and tears would flow forth upon reading the very final words of his lover. But instead, a strange, foreign sensation of apathy weighed within the pit of his stomach. Maybe it's because deep down, he knew what words lied within. He knew that she would tell him not to place the blame upon himself. But something he didn't expect was for her to urge him to leave the life he knew. To try and become a regular civilian again. Something he hadn't been since the young age of 18 upon joining the Corps... until now that is.

He felt a snicker rise within his throat, wondering how Eleanor would react with how he had just quit the company a few hours ago: By killing Monroe.

But then, there was something else that caught his attention, the snippet of settling down.

Him? Have kids? He could only imagine what horrors his offspring could unleash upon the world. Honestly, the prospect of having children was something he never really gave much thought to, along with settling down. He and Eleanor had always lived in the present, only paying attention to the future when it came. And on the off chance it did pop within his mind, he barely gave it any thought, even though he knew he wouldn't have minded doing so with her. Still, the man easily saw Eleanor not wanting to settle down and raise children any time soon; even with her contract close to ending, he assumed she was just going to extend it. And with her Mother's cancer always looming in the background, he knew that such a future had been many years down the road. But even now, he didn't see such a future anymore. Especially with the Bill's law about Extra-Species and Human relationships being strictly platonic. Even if he had just broken said rule just a week ago... And two nights previous.

After a few moments lost in thought, he took notice to the key again. Grasping the small item, he observed it more closely a second time before folding up the letter, placing it in his pocket and headed towards the door that led to the garage.

Slowly opening it, light flooded in, faintly illuminating what laid inside. It was when he flipped the switch, that his gaze was met with the bike he had seen so many times before. Whether riding behind or side-by-side.

Approaching, almost cautiously, he ran a hand along the seat. Feeling the fine leather, he admired the vehicle as memories of the past began to fill his mind. Of Eleanor. Of the time she first showed him it. Of how she convinced him to get one himself. Giving him tips and what to buy. How they would ride through the streets and country, taking in the sights together. Just them on the road, travelling to whatever destination they had in mind.

"I miss you, Eleanor…" He whispered absently, hand having reached the accelerator; giving it a tight squeeze. "I miss you, so much." His free hand went back to the seat, gliding along it. All the while, a single tear fell down from his cheek. Just as it landed upon the bike, a hand fell upon Nathan's shoulder. And with it, a voice,

" _Oh, Nathan… I've missed you too."_ The mercenary froze. A sense of overwhelming dread rapidly filling his being, accompanied by the coldest sensation he had ever felt in his entire life. _"But soon, we'll be together again."_ A second hand placed itself upon his other shoulder. _"Just you,"_ The finger tips began to pierce his skin. Claw-like nails digging deep into the muscle. All the while, a groan of agony escaped Nathan's lips. The urge to scream there and great, but the strange paralysis that had taken over him forcing the lesser sound. _"And me."_ The woman whispered. Her Irish accented voice, just as he remembered. Only now, with it's odd addition of some strange overlay; like that of whispering and screeching together within his mind.

" _Now,"_ She continued, voice nearing his right ear. _"Let us get lost."_ He could just barely see her now. Sickly pale skin with wild fiery hair. _"Lost forever,"_ She came into better view, patches of either missing or greatly decomposing skin. _"Within the great void that is…"_ Her sapphire eyes now bloodshot, while her irises appeared cloudy, dimming the once beautiful color. _"Death."_ A smile spread across her once rosy lips, now a dark purple, revealing extremely damaged and sharp discolored teeth with what appeared to be bits of flesh stuck within. All the while, her voice sent a horrified shiver up his spine. It turning completely into what could only be best suited for some denizen of hell.

With a jerk of her hands, the man felt fly forward and slam into the bike. Whipping around, the being that was Eleanor now coming into full view, and sure enough, she was nothing like she had been just a day ago. No, far from it.

Now, her combat fatigues were torn completely beyond repair yet were seemingly able to hang onto her heavily decomposed frame. Chunks of skin were missing, revealing the gory insides of her body, while other patches reveled bones as white as snow. Her hair was unkempt just as before, but was now the wildest he had seen it. And there even some patches gone, the scarred scalp beneath showing. The hole in her abdomen was now festered. The flesh a sickening color of green as puss and maggots squirmed within the intestines. All the while, a strange black liquid slowly crept down her.

As Nathan stared in pure terror, his mind not being able to comprehend the image before him; slowly, she smiled widely at the man.

Nathan tried to speak, but no words formed. The fear that had overtaken his body was too great, holding him like a vice. His mind was racing, trying to find some explanation of what he was seeing. _T-There's no way! Y-you're not here! You're not real!_ He screamed within his mind. _You're dead! I know you are!_

" _Oh, Nathan. You poor fool,"_ Stepping forward, Eleanor's heavily mutilated hand reached out, her bony fingers grazing his cheek. The sensation sending a shiver throughout his body. _"I never left. I've just been waitin' for the perfect opportunity."_ Leaning in, her voice lowered to a whisper, _"And besides, don't you remember the last time we spoke?"_ She brought her other hand to his cheek, caressing his face. The cold, bony sensation sending his heart into an even faster rate. _"The next time you see me, I'll make sure you go through with it. Misfire or not."_ Pausing, she giggled like that of little girl. Once, a sound that would bring him warmth. Now, only unrelenting fear. _"And though it may not be through the original means,"_ She leaned in further, lips just inches from his. Cloudy sapphire eyes gazing into his pale teal. _"I feel this is fittin' enough. Here, in the house that started it all. And besides,"_ Her eyes narrowed while her voice filled with venom, hands shooting to his throat, clamping down and cutting off his air supply. _"You've always needed a little motivation to get movin'!"_ Pushing him back, inhuman strength closed even tighter around Nathan's throat while falling upon the floor.

Atop him, Eleanor gazed down upon her prey. Clouded eyes taking in his look of pain and fear as he struggled desperately against her hold on him. Fingers digging deep into the flesh of his neck to the point that he was certain it would snap in the next few seconds. Instead, he continually suffered, trying to find air that wasn't there and wouldn't come.

" _My, you were quite right, Nate!"_ The thing that was Eleanor cackled. _"It is fun killin' someone so close like this!"_ She gave a pulse of strength around his neck, causing him to wheeze. _"I feel so strong knowin' I'm the reason your sufferin' so! Is this what you meant?!"_ Eleanor hissed, face launching forward, stopping just a few inches from his. _"This sensation of strength when you told that little whore of a mutt about how fun it was killin' this close?!"_ She brought his head up before slamming it down upon the concrete floor. White hot pain shooting through his skull upon impact. _"Answer me, Nathan!"_ Eleanor screeched. _"That's an order!"_ Just barely loosening her grasp, she allowed the man to get just enough air to answer,

"Y-Yes!" He coughed, fighting against the lightheadedness that began to form.

" _Ah! I see!"_ Eleanor exclaimed, her smile returning with giddiness. _"I always knew you enjoyed killin'. The look within your eyes right before our missions started."_ A sigh escaped her lips, almost one of arousal while looking off into the distance. _"Oh, like one of a man in his natural element. It always…"_ She leered back towards Nathan, hovering her face above his. _"Reminded me why I stayed with you. Such a proud killer. So fierce and bloodthirsty."_ Leaning in a hint closer, cold purple lips next to his ear. _"It drove me wild."_ She purred, before her tongue began to creep behind and give a long lick of his head before re-meeting his gaze again.

"Y-you're not real!" Nathan suddenly hissed, eyes growing wide with rage. "You're not Eleanor!"

" _What did you just say?!"_ Eleanor returned, her pressure resuming to full around his neck. Nathan gagging in response. _"I'm as real as you, fucker! I'm as real as the corpse you said goodbye too! The corpse that_ _ **you**_ _caused!"_ Placing her finger tips upon his head, she challenged, _"Does this feel real?!"_ White hot pain shot through Nathan's mind. It so great, his vision blurred and a scream somehow managed to escape.

Suddenly, he was lifted in to the air. He being suspended by just one hand while the other was reeled back, her bony fist ready to be driven deep within his flesh.

" _I guess this doesn't feel real, either!"_ Eleanor roared, slamming the hand into Nathan's stomach. The force knocking what little wind was left from his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit. He struggling for air, barely recovering from the blow.

" _When will you learn that I. Am. Real?!"_ Eleanor demanded, grasp slowly tightening around Nathan's neck. His air becoming even more scarce. _"When will you learn, that I am your reckonin'?! That I am your end?!"_ By now, Nathan was barely conscious. The air being cut off for too long. _"Tell me Nathan, if I'm not real, what I am?! Hmm?!"_ She gave a tight squeeze while raising him a hint higher. _"A manifestation of your guilt?! A demon sent from the darkest circles of the void?! Perhaps a ghost from beyond the grave that had a change of heart when I realized just how I had died by your pathetic hands?!"_ Eleanor slammed him against a wall, head bouncing off it and sending his vision into a dizzying state. _"Or how about this question: Why is it, despite the fact that claim you accept my death, that you keep on loathin' yourself?! You continue to lie to everyone that asks?! That you continue goin' on with the deepest of hatred, even after what you've heard and read?!"_ Nathan, struggling against the grasp upon his throat, coughed and retched. Desperately fighting to get air to his lungs. But with each passing second, he felt his vision begin to fade. All the while, the question asked by him echoed within his dying mind. They catching him so off guard, that he honestly didn't know what to say.

Then, just as he was about to slip away, he sputtered out,

"B-Because you-you were everything to me. A-And if I-I accept yo-you're gone, I-I know you'll leave com-completely. A-And th-that terrifies me. To see yo-you go. To n-not have you in my life. Even w-with what you ar-are now." Nathan coughed out, just barely getting enough air to continue. "You sa-saved me. P-Pulled me b-back from the brink. S-Showed me, th-that when I-I had no-nothing truly left, to keep going." He stopped, trying to get breath back into his lungs. "I-I owed you m-my life, and I f-failed you. I-If I could trade places with you. You b-be alive while I-I lay in the gro-ground. By the gods, I would d-do it in a heartbeat." Weakly, he reached out. Hand gently grasping the rotted cheek of the Eleanor before him. Rubbing his thumb across the dead flesh. The sensation causing her to stare in shock and confusion, grip loosening just a hint.

"But I can't… It's too late for that. Has been for…" He paused, suffering to gain enough air. "For weeks." He finally sputtered out, and with it more tears began to form within his teal eyes. "You're gone. And it breaks my heart every day, knowing you're not there beside me. E-Even when, I woke up next to Olivia, I secretly hoped it was you. But it wasn't, because you're gone. Gone for good." He expected her grasp to tighten, but instead, it loosened even more. Slowly, he found himself being placed back upon the floor. "And it's all my fault." Gazing into Eleanor's cloudy eyes, a sad smile formed. "You tell me it's not. But I know it is. I'm the reason you're dead. And I will take the blame. The responsibility completely, now." Slowly, his other hand caressed the rest of her face. "But not like this, anymore." Feeling her hands fall from his neck, he brought their foreheads together. All the while Eleanor could only gawk in shock. "I won't allow this self-hatred to consume me. To allow _you_ to consume me." Slowly, Eleanor began to change. The dead flesh now seemingly coming to life. The once pale skin returning to its natural glow. The hole within her stomach healing in seconds Her fatigues began to disappear, they being replaced with plate armor and brilliantly white robes. Fiery red hair had calmed as the patches that were missing came back in full. A headdress made from steel emblazen with multiple gems, with a sapphire at the very center, was now adorned upon her head. Finally, her once cloudy dead eyes returned to their naturally bold sapphire hue. And with them, the same look of life he had gazed into so many times before.

Now dressed and appearing just as he had seen her last, whether it be a delusion of his mind or vision from the gods, she smiled at him. Taking him into her arms, bringing him within her tight embrace. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the contact. All the while, Eleanor spoke, her voice soft like velvet.

 _"Goodbye, Nathan."_ Then, as if she never there, was gone. Nothing but air in her place.

Opening his eyes, gaze now fell upon the bike that had been left for him.

Approaching it, he placed his hands upon the seat and accelerator just as before. Closing his eyes one final time, he thought back to his lover. She leaning against the very same bike, riding jacket on, arms crossed while holding her helmet in one hand. Hair tied into a loose pony tail with a smile upon her lips.

Opening his eyes, he took a breath before inserting the key and powering it on. It rumbled to life and after a moment, revved the engine. The familiar noise filling his ears before letting it die down. Gazing upon it for a few moments, he turned, exiting the garage and swiftly searching the house for a piece of paper and pen. Finding what he desired, wrote something down before heading back to the garage.

Entering, he pressed a button by the door, the garage door beginning to open from the action. He took in the fresh air before making his way back to the bike and slowly got on. The vibrations filling his body as he took hold of both grips, before revving the engine a second time. And with this, he wheeled the bike out through the door and onto the street.

Pulling alongside the other bike, he waited for the garage door's timer to expire before finally re-closing. Then, grabbing his helmet from the other's seat, replacing it with the note. It reading,

"To whoever finds this. The bikes yours. Sell it. Take it. Doesn't matter."

Placing the helmet upon his head, he rose the visor and took in the bike one last time, flashing it a sad smile before looking to the house. Taking in all the features he had memorized from seeing it for so many years.

Then, as if it was alive, gave it a nod before lowering his visor.

"Goodbye, Eleanor." He whispered beneath the engine, before taking off down the road…

Standing just outside the Fitness Center, young Olivia leaned against its walls, helmet on and gazing up into the sunny sky.

The day had gone by quick, and while Olivia hated to admit it, she was grateful it was over. Ever since Nathan had left, she wasn't completely there mentally. A nagging fear in the back of her mind distracting her from helping her clients throughout the day. Despite knowing that if Nathan did have to go on another assignment he would have time to prepare, didn't lessen her fear of him leaving. The thought of him going to some warzone with the possibility of dying made her entire being fill with dread. She knew he had seen plenty in his lifetime, his photo albums being evident enough, but that didn't change the fact he was human. He could die just like anyone else.

Somehow, she knew she was going to have to either convince or force him in leaving his current profession. Even if it meant getting Ms. Smith involved. And the thought of doing so didn't help ease the queasiness in her stomach. For all she knew, this concern could bring something to light to the government agent and have her change homes. This being the last thing the young Kobold wanted.

It was the sound of a motorcycles engine that snapped young Olivia from her thoughts, she glancing in the direction of it. Though it sounded different than Nathan's, she could have sworn she had gotten a whiff of his scent. Within a few seconds, a bike pulled up in front of her. Upon it was her caretaker. Complete with his signature helmet and jacket.

Smiling at the sight, she rushed up and embraced him in a fierce hug. Which he returned with just as much conviction.

Pulling back, Nathan said to her through his helmet,

"I need to tell you something. But at home, okay?" Quirking her unseen brow, she nodded before getting on the bike. The two taking off down the road.

Arriving, Nathan parked his new motorcycle before both dismounted. With the engine killed, Olivia took off her helmet and asked with a smile,

"You got a new bike?" Nathan looked and returned the look with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He absently replied. "Yeah, a gift from a friend." Nodding to the words, she looked around before asking,

"What about your old one?" Shaking his head, Nathan motioned with his hand,

"It doesn't matter, really." Olivia quirked her head, ears flexing to the odd response. "What does matter, is what I need to tell you." Again, her ears flexed as the two moved inside.

When both were, she watched as Nathan laid his helmet and jacket upon the couch before seating himself at the table. His hands meshed together while resting his chin upon them. Olivia stood awkwardly, taking in the sight, trying to understand what was going through his mind. She couldn't help but feel he was acting odd. The way he spoke seemed off, along with the strange calmness that came off of his being.

Nathan glanced her way followed with motioning towards the seat across from him. She nodded to the gesture and hurriedly moved to the chair, sitting herself down and scooting up to the table. All with the same air of awkwardness as she had been standing.

Staring across the table, Olivia gazed into Nathan teal eyes. How they returned the very same into her own before switching to the table. A look of deep thought within them. Constantly flexing from one side to the other while the thumbs of his meshed hands, twitched and moved, almost nervously.

Finally, after near two minutes of silence, he re-met her gaze and cleared his throat,

"Remember when you asked me, why I joined the military?" A careful nod was given. "And how I said, I did it because I knew I'd be good at it?" A second nod, this one slower. "Well, I feel I should elaborate." He paused, looking away from her grey eyes, now filled with a strange curiosity. Shifting towards the bookshelf that now held two of the three photo albums. "I joined the Marines in 2003, as you know from the album. This was two years after that of 9/11, which I'm assuming you already know of." Olivia nodded, she remembering how despite Extra-Species not having made contact with humanity at the time, knew of what occurred in their world. From the wars of the very beginning to what happened after the just mentioned terrorist attack. But also, of how humanity swiftly advanced through the years with technology and exploring throughout the world. "Well, it was only natural that I, being of young age, would join the military to help fight 'The War on Terror'. But, it was also due to the fact that I came from a military family. My Grandfather fought in the Second World War on Tarawa. My two Uncles in the Korean War, and my Father in Vietnam, as he was not as old as them during the former. So, by default, I already had a lot to live up to." Olivia listened to the words, her ears raised and twitching every so often; while her tail swayed behind her. "However, it wasn't just that, that pushed me forward into this life." He went silent, his eyes shooting back to the table. A strange look coming over them while his hands appeared to tighten around each other. "I won't go into details, but all I'll say is, I wasn't the most popular kid in school." Looking to Olivia, his cold teal eyes trying to read hers; who only raised an eyebrow before widening with realization. "And back then, kids like me weren't exactly treated like how they are now. So, you can imagine how often I came home with split lips and bloody noses." A cautious nod was given by the ward. "And usually, you only have two routes when it comes to that type of life: Lie down and take it or fight." A smile crept onto Nathan's lips, almost like one of nostalgia. "And baby, did I fight. A day didn't go by that I didn't find myself face to face with some ugly mother and beating him into the ground." A chuckle escaped his lips.

It was then that Olivia asked,

"Is that how you knew you were going to be… 'Good at it'?" The chuckling ceased and smile faded, replacing them being a silent and grim look.

"Yes. Even if I had never killed anyone. Deep down, I knew I was born to be just like the rest of my family. One who would eventually join the Service and bring violence to whoever I was told to bring violence to." He paused a moment, and Olivia watched as internal debate raged within his eyes before he continued, "But there was also another reason." The young Kobold stared curiously, her left ear twitching. "Most likely, it was from the bullying I went through. Perhaps it was the inferiority complex I had towards my Grandfather, Uncles and Father; never believing I could live up to them. I don't know, but what I do know, is that deep within me, I had a rage the burned constantly. One that I've never able to quell… until I began fighting that is. It was during them, that I felt the most natural. The most… happy, I guess you could say." Nathan went quiet, a smirk forming upon his lips. "So, you can Imagine how I felt when I first experienced combat and it becoming a regular occurrence."

"I-I guess…" Olivia answered hesitantly, cautious nod accompanying it. This receiving a hum from her caretaker and an absent 'Yeah' before a distant look grew within his eyes. "Do you still have it?" She suddenly asked, receiving a glancing look. "This… rage. Inside you?" Nathan slowly looked away, remaining quiet as his hands meshed even further together. Tightening with one another to the point his knuckles became white.

Finally, he looked into her eyes and, nearly in a whisper, answered,

"Yes. I do." Deep down, Olivia knew he would give such an answer. She returning it with a simple nod. But, before she could say anything else, Nathan quickly said, "But, there's a greater reason I'm telling you this. And I'll get to it, I promise. Just, let me finish. Please." Olivia easily heard the worry within her caretaker's voice. She could tell he was worried that he scared her now.

Standing up, she made her way to the seat next to his and sat down before taking his hands.

"Nathan, I promise, this doesn't change what I think about you. Okay?" It was his turn to give a slow and cautious nod. "Good." She said, delivering a gentle kiss to his forehead. A smile given in return to the gesture by the man. "Now, what else do you want to tell me?" Nathan glanced away, before staying locked with his ward's eyes.

"I quit the company." A wave of relief washed over Olivia, but she didn't interrupt Nathan as he continued, "The reason is because... Olivia," His gaze intensified, teal eyes peering into her beautiful grey. "All you've done for me. Everything that's happened in this short month… Deep down, I want to keep living the life I lead now. One of violence. This endless rage still smoldering within, begging me to keep going." He went quiet for a moment before continuing, "But… the thought of you, how you looked at me before I left for the company... I don't want that anymore." He cupped a cheek in one of his hands, face coming just a bit closer to hers. "Instead, I want to live a different life. One that is just you and I." Bringing their foreheads together, he cupped her other cheek; and she soon did the same. "Olivia, you're my only shot I have at a future. One where I don't end up dying in some third world shithole." He became hesitant, words halting just before they came. "But, I don't know if I can allow myself to, because of this rage that's within me." Slowly, tears began to form within his eyes. "I want to change, Olivia. I want to, for you. But I don't know if I can. The amount of people I've killed. How much I've given into this burning hatred. I don't know if I'm strong enough now. If I can keep it locked away." Tightening his grasp, he finished, "Away from you and I, so that we can live our lives." Olivia, listening with wide eyes and twitching ears while her tail hung limply, could only gape in shock at the words being said before her.

It was finally after a minute, she pulled back, her grey eyes meeting his with a strange and fierce intensity.

"Nathan, you're one of the strongest I've ever met. I know you can do it. And even if you feel you can't, I'll help you." She pulled him close and tight. "I'll always be here, Nathan. Just as you said you'd be for me." Going quiet, her strengthened loosened a hint before resurging even stronger. Her tail regaining its ability to move, slowly wrapping it around the two of them. "Despite everything, my love for this place has only grown. Seeing the familiar faces, while at the same time meeting new people every day. Knowing I work with Eva and continuing my family's business and helping others through it. How beautiful this city is, no matter the time of day or night. But, what I've grown to love the most, is knowing you'll always be there, waiting for me at the end of every day. Waiting to bring me back here, to _our_ home so that we can end the day together, just to start it all over again." Going quiet, her tail gave a gentle squeeze, pulling him even closer just as he had done with her before pulling back, their eyes meeting. Beautiful grey connecting with pale teal. Gazing deep into each other's portals, all the while, their arms remained wrapped tightly.

Slowly, both leaned forward before their lips finally met. A gentle kiss becoming deep and passionate. Holding it for many seconds till finally breaking it, the need to breath overpowering their want of staying connected.

Resting her chin upon his shoulder, Olivia gently whispered,

"Thank you, Nathan." A few tears escaped her eyes. "Thank you for choosing this." The caretaker felt his heart swell from his ward's words. Nodding to them while gently rubbing her back to show he heard her. "What do you plan on doing now?" Olivia asked, pulling back. She being met with nervousness written upon Nathan's features.

"I'm thinking of… publishing the stories I have written down." A smile bloomed across Olivia's lips.

"That's great, Nathan. They should be shown to the world and I know they'll be successful." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Olivia nodded to the words, her smile never leaving before it suddenly grew brighter.

"Oh! You could work at the Fitness Center too! It could be part time, that way you'll have time to write your books," She gently touched his nose, Nathan smirking to the action. "And you'll stay active instead of sitting all day!" The caretaker chuckled to the idea before petting his ward's head. This earning him a giggle.

"Okay, Liv. You have a deal." This was responded with a cry of joy as Olivia embraced him in a tight hug. The strength of it causing Nathan's back to pop multiple times before he returned the gesture with just as much vigor. Both laughing now as he lifted her up into the air, twirling around.

Moving them towards the couch, they landed upon it while both continued to laugh before finally calming. All the while, both simply gazed at one another; taking in the visage that was their partner. Then, Olivia held out a hand, caressing Nathan's cheek, her thumb gently rubbing it. He took hold and brought it to his lips, before slowly descending down her arm towards her shoulder, then her collar bone, her neck, cheek and finally her lips. The two partaking in multiple acts of the gesture of affection.

It was when near a half hour had passed, that something suddenly crossed Nathan's mind. Something that I hadn't thought of until now.

Standing from the couch, grabbing his jacket while doing so, he looked to Olivia and said,

"I'm going to go check something upstairs then start making dinner, okay?" She nodded with a hum, causing Nathan to smile and deliver a gentle kiss to her forehead before heading upstairs.

Entering his bedroom, he began searching until he finally found it: The box that contained the jacket Eleanor had gotten him.

He remembered how Mike had given it to him near a month ago. The death of Eleanor still heavily fresh within his mind. Even with already knowing what was inside, he still hadn't been ready to open. Instead, focus on trying to deal with her death and what had ultimately come in the past weeks.

Placing his current one down upon the bed, his eyes remained locked on it for many moments. Specifically, the patch of the Hell Hounds that laid facing up at him. Tilting his head, he gazed deeply into the socket of the wolf's skull before moving to the lettering of his former team's title. Letting out a gentle snort, he thought back to what had happened just hours prior at the company's building. He should have thrown the jacket away with his tag. But it had been part of him for so long, it didn't even cross his mind at the time until now.

Shifting towards the package, he looked over the tape. He then moved to his desk and pulled out a combat knife, another memento from his time in the military, before returning to the box and began cutting it open. After doing so, he carefully, almost hesitantly, opened the flaps, revealing what was inside: A light brown leather jacket with no patches from what he currently saw.

Grabbing it, he took it out from the box and rose it into the air; this revealing it's length would reach his hips. Upon it were two breast pockets on either side that were sealable via two silver snap buttons. Above the right one was another that could be opened via zipper in a horizontal plane. Looking inside, the lining, which revealed it was made from Lamb via a tag, was an even lighter brown and had two more pockets, one for each side that were sealable via zippers, just like the front. Turning it around, he saw no type of patch or insignia. It was just a plain brown leather jacket.

Then, Eleanor's letter popped into his mind: _My final wish for you, is to get out of this life, Nathan. Leave this one of blood and death behind. Learn to live like a regular person._ The words echoed throughout his mind as he continued to gaze at the piece of attire, taking in its neutral appearance.

With a chuckle and smirk, he put it on. After testing its snug fit, he put the knife away and grabbed both the box and older jacket before making his way back downstairs.

Olivia, having gone to her room at some point, assumingly to drop her own items off, stepped out and took notice of her caretaker. Raising an eyebrow, she asked,

"New jacket too, huh?" Nathan gave a nod, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah… From the same friend too." Nodding, she took notice of his other, it resting upon his arm.

"What about the other one?" Nathan glanced to it.

"Thinking of just throwing it away."

"Don't." Olivia said, a certain haste in her voice. She walked up and gently took ahold of it. "You've had it for so long, you might as well keep it. Don't you think?" Looking to her, he shifted it to the jacket, the patch of the Hell Hounds facing up, one again.

Looking deep within the skulls sockets, he finally, looked to Olivia and chuckled.

"Yeah. You have a point." She nodded while taking the box.

"You go hang that up and I'll take care of this. Then, we'll start dinner, okay?" She leaned up, this making Nathan lean down so she could kiss forehead; both giggling from the action as Nathan responded,

"Okay." With that, Olivia turned and headed back downstairs while Nathan made his way back to his room.

Entering it, he looked the room over, his eyes glancing to his dresser, then his bed. Going to it, he knelt down and grasped a small chest that was underneath it. Pulling it out, he carefully opened it, this revealing multiple pieces of clothing; each one for its own purpose.

From the dessert and woodland MARPAT to the Dress Blues, signifying his time in the U.S. Marines, to the Royal Marines Cammies and Dress Uniforms that signified his time with them. Looking over each and every piece of attire he could see without disturbing them, a heavy wave of nostalgia overcame the former-Marine. Memory after memory replaying within his mind of the brotherhoods he had long since left behind.

Looking to the jacket, he delicately picked it up and began folding it, till the sleeve with the Hell Hounds patch stared back at him. Placing the jacket within, his gaze never left the sockets as memories of his time with the company, with Eleanor, began to play within his mind; just as they had when gazing upon his older uniforms.

From the first time they were deployed together, all the way to his very last assignment. Each one, flashing by in an instant, yet lingering within the background with each having passing as the one after played.

"Nathan!" A voice called. Olivia. "Are you okay?" She asked, breaking him from his trance.

"Yeah…" He mumbled absently before looking back with a smile, "Yeah, I'm good! Coming down, now!"

"Okay!" Olivia responded as the sound of the fridge being opened followed.

Nathan, smile lingering on his lips, looked back to the patch one last time before carefully closing the lid and sliding it beneath the bed.

Standing to his feet, he exited his room and went down the stairs. All the while waiting for him at the table, was his dear Olivia. She, in the kitchen with an array of ingredients at the ready.

"So, what are we in the mood for, tonight…?"


End file.
